The Amazing Corpse-kun
by Jayman64
Summary: Being a Corpse was never good for Hachiman Tachibana. But after his encounter with a villain and a hero, he realize being a corpse can be amazing, and so can the world. I DO NOT OWN BNHA; ONLY OC'S AND FANART COVER! CANCELLED FOR REBOOT!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 1: Origins

Qing Qing, China made a discovery of a luminescent baby. Shortly after, many children started to developed different types of abilities like the China discovery. Over 80% of the world population gain this sort of phenomenal abilities. Those abilities are called quirks. And as time passes, Hero society was born in a new era.

 **Park in Osaka**

Our story begins in the city of Osaka, Japan. A group of children was playing heroes and villains where they use their quirks to attack each other to make it more fun; then there's also the vigilante for those who has a quirk that can sometimes be useful; and there's those who are police officers to bring the villains to Justice which are those who don't a quirk. Lastly, there's the supporter who don't really have a good quirk or any skills of a quirkless person. Hachiman Tachibana, was segregated from both society. A kid with a two scars vertically stitch across his eyes wanted to be play with the children playing Heroes,Villains, and Vigilantes. "Excuse me?" He speak up to them, "Can I play as a hero?" The children looked at him with a laughable behaviors towards the stitched up child. "What can you do? Play dead, breathless!" "Yeah! Yeah! You can't even play the other three parts because your already dead! Corpse-kun!" they all fled with an achievement of being the top heroes in their own minds. Hachiman walked home after the embarrassment the children did to him. He didn't cry out tears, but deep down he was upset. He couldn't show any sort of expression which the body shown. He can't breathe, he can't shed a tear, he eats more than any human, and he can't really sleep. Although the only amount of time for his body he can only sleep for approximately three hours. Most of all, his heart doesn't beat as much as humans could.

 **The woods**

Hachiman takes a shorter route to his home. He lives in a orphanage a few kilometers away for Osaka. He wasn't supposed to go to the city unless it was going to the park or going to buy food supplies for the children of the orphanage church. He was the only child who is older than the other kids (most of them are infants). He headed home at a time where the sun will eventually fall on the horizon.

Hachiman caught a glimpse of something nearby. He may have thought it was a big animal like a bear. But there really shouldn't be near by the woods in the city of Japan nor near the church. He tried to walk away but then it turns out the the big shadow thing spotted him. It grabbed his neck wrapped around its big hands. " _ **Children really shouldn't be walking in the woods."**_ It said with only his wildest grin showing in front of his face. It open its wide mouth seeing multiple teeths preparing to feast the orphan child. The kid shrieked out loud until a chain wrapped around the villains neck trying to choke him. The shadow beast let go of the child.

"STAY BACK, KID!" she said when she released a sudden flame on the chain. The shadow beast started to disappear after the light spinned him around an was thrown mid air. The shadow beast evaporated afterwards. The kid started to be amazed by what was a front of him. Someone with blue hair colored like flames; she was she her chain wrapped around her leather tight body suit on the top with shorts above her knee revealing her leggings and her short heel boots. She got closer to hachiman which made him focus at his encounter with a beautiful long hair and face. She lift him up by grabbing his shirt collar and threw a punch at his face.

"YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BEING OUT HERE IS DANGEROUS, KID!" she yelled out.

 **Orphanage Church**

The children of the church were gathered at the dinner table enjoying a meal made by the sisters and brothers of the church. The children played with their foods; the sister's feed the infants and clean the faces of the children; as for the brothers thy enjoy their meals and talk about their days at work. Everybody at the table was filled with joy. At least almost all of them.

One child was in a train of thoughts while picking his food. He was interrupted when one of the sister's poke his face giving him confused look. He looked up and sees Sister Mary with a concern look. "Everything good? You have been deep in thought since you got back." She said worried about her children of God. "Don't mind him," said Brother Maiko, "he may seem emotionless, but he might have a dirty mind!" He said cheerfully. "W-what are you saying! He's pure you know!" She said with a flustered face. Maiko was starting to keep at it by sitting next to Hachiman and gave him a pat on the back. "So," he continued his fun with the child and nun, "who's the lucky lady! Is she the same age as you or older?" He giggled while confessing that he was just playing which made Hachiman answered the question, "Her names Satsuki Margo, and she is called the hero traveller, Elements." After hearing his answer he looked up at everyone with a shock on their faces. Everybody started to freak out after hearing the amazing event that appeared out of nowhere. "Our little Hachiman has head over heels for a hero lady!" "Not only that but this is the first time he mention a girl!" Both nuns shrieked with romantic joys while putting both hands on their blushed faces. The brothers in the church were really proud of Hachiman making a confession even though he didn't commit a sin.

Hachiman looked at his plate thinking about how amazing the person who saved him and how beautiful she appears to be. Not to mention his ero side was showing when he thought about the outfit and how her breasts were big. "Her boobs are bigger than Sister Mary's." He whispered without knowing the nun was sitting right next to him. "Hachiman~" she called him with anger hiding within her smile. Hachiman started to be trembling after hearing her calling him. He could've sworn he saw antlers coming out of her head. "Tell me… what was it she has that I don't?" After asking that question Brother Maiko walked away with few of the children along with the nuns.

 **The Woods**

The traveling hero was searching the area to seek the shadow man she had encounter. The location is quite a mystery for other heroes since he was ranked as a B-class villain.

 _ **Mikazuki Kuro**_

 _ **Age: 28**_

 _ **Occupation: B Rank Villain**_

 _ **Quirk: Shadow**_

 _ **When in a complete dark are he can transform himself into a shadow of anybody. When night fall his quirk can takeover any sort of shadow and darkness.**_

Kuro is well-known for his crime such as murder and eaten people for the past five years. Most of his victims were children and females. He would eat them and then leave some of the remains from his victims. He was hard to search since he only sticks to the shadows; which leads the traveling hero to do the job. Elements has been on the search for Kuro for almost three months. She worked for an agency to track down villains from the most wanted list throughout the world. It was a good fit for Elements to track down criminals from different areas because she doesn't want to stick around in Japan all the time; which titles her the Traveling Hero.

So far there was no signs of Kuro anywhere, but there happens to be a human skull lying on the pond. "Where the hell are you?" She said before the kid shows up in the investigation. "Oh! You're here." He said walking towards the Hero. Immediately, the hero hidden the skull from the kid for good purposes.

"What do you want, kid?" She asked. The kid handout a bag of cookies from his pockets to give for the Hero. "The people at my orphanage and I were making cookies today." He said with a small smile when he handed to his savior. She grabbed the bag while looking at it and then looked at the kid. She looked at the time at her pocket watch noticing it's the afternoon. She twirl her hair looking away from the kid and asked him, "Do you want to eat some with me?" When she asked the question the kid brought out a brightful smile as an acceptance.

The two of them sat down on a stump to enjoy their cookies together. They enjoy the atmosphere around the wooden creek they are at. Hearing the birds chirping is what makes the vibe better along with the winded breeze. As the two enjoy each others company Hachiman took a glance at the necklace wrapped around her neck. There lies a badge attach to it with her Hero name on it. "What's that around your neck?" He asked. Elements looked at her necklace and pulled out the badge attached to it. "This is a Hero License." She said giving her badge to Hachiman. The kid looked closely with sparkling eyes seeing how amazing a Hero can be. He gave it back to her as she chuckled a little from the amazing face Hachiman was giving. "Hey I have a question to ask. If it's alright?" Hachiman asked with a saddened face on the ground. He was as joyful as he was before until he had thought about the bullies who keeps doubting him. "Is it possible… someone like me to be a Hero?" He finally asked a question to someone he had never told to anyone. He was always down the dumps because he wasn't so sure if the kids who picked on him were right. "I don't really have a unique quirk nor do I fit in with society both who does and who does not have a quirk. And I want to know what it really means to be a Hero?" Hachiman clenched both his hand tightly together hoping that someone who isn't the Brothers or Sisters at the church can answer him.

"Kid," she said licking her fingers from the cookie crumbs. "To be honest, I don't know how to answer that question." She said getting up from the stump and grabbing her chain. "It's really up to you to decide that for yourself. If you think you got what it takes to be a Hero than do it. If what they say is true and you agree to their words than it's up to you to have a different career." Hachiman looked down with a little bit of sadness to hear that there are no answers to that. He was looked at his pale skin he was born with. He might as well agree the acceptance what the kids say.

Elements kneel down giving the dead kid a pat on the shoulder looking straight at him. "Kid," she said to him a smile grin. "It's what's on the inside that counts. What is it that you want to protect the most? What does being a hero or anything else means to you?" She said that with a wink on her eye. The both decided to head out of the woods. Afterwards, Elements dropped him off at the church and headed out.

 **Later that Night**

The children of the Church were asleep enjoying their wonders of their own dreamland. Hachiman on the other hand don't really sleep like the other kids or humans. With his quirk he was born with he can only be asleep for at least three hours but only if he attends to sleep. He can stay up for a whole five days without any sleep; that's mainly the best record he can stay up.

Hachiman couldn't even sleep because of a certain thought in his head about the conversation he had with the Hero. He didn't really thought about being a hero at first, but after witnessing a Hero protecting him before he had a punch in the face he thought of might consider it. After asking the question as a legitimate he accept of what the Hero answered but seems to be hurt if he had a heart that works. He wasn't so sure about being a Hero anymore since he doesn't know what he's fighting for. What is it that he wants to fight for? What does a Hero mean? Is it okay for him to be a Hero? Hachiman doesn't know either way. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a shriek coming from downstairs. Hachiman and the rest of the children got up from their beds to see what is happening inside the church. From all the children Hachiman was the only one who made it at the halls seeing a shadow holding Sister Mary unconscious. He was frightened to see that the shadow person was front of him holding the Sister with his hands. Hachiman couldn't move by the intense death threat atmosphere surrounding the church when suddenly a ring of fire had appeared out of nowhere strike the creature in front of him.

The ring of fire appeared by its host Elements. She appeared with a bit of anger on her face, for the villain who tried to harm the women and children. She turned around to see if Hachiman was alright from the attack, "Kid! Are you alright!?" She yelled out looking at him with a worried expression. Hachiman nodded his confirmation of his good health. She quickly sighed with relief and focus on her opponent the shadow man Kuro. She grabbed the Nun while trying to not being attacked by her opponent; she then gave her to one of the Brothers of the church as she told them to start running. The people of the church started to head out safely as the Hero fighting the shadow beast. However, the shadow beast manage to attack with all his strength to Elements by creating multiple dark tendrils which had been blocked by Elements chain of fire. Elements gotten at least a few cuts from her opponent while she was trying to dodge his tendrils.

 _Damn!_ She thought with frustration _I don't know how long I can last from this asshole!_ Every Hero has a limit to their quirks when in combat. Elements quirk can make different types of elements such as water, fire, earth, and wind. She can withstand all four with the chain and body. However, there is a limit to her quirk; If she used the same elements more longer than the other elements it will slow her movements down and may damage her body. By using the fire element more, Elements can be slow and lose control along with being burned by her own flames.

Meanwhile the group had gotten out of the church, which had started to be burned by Elements quirk possibly going out of control. The group of kids were a bit panicked when they see that their home was burn on the ground so was the same for the church members. What's more about the burn down home there was a fiery ball blast out of the church. The audience witness a shock to see that a professional Hero has her face burned from left shoulder to her left eye along with her clothes being torn from the upper body revealing a bit of skin. Hachiman was in shock to see that his savior was defeated by the criminal with his astonishing quirk. "Elements!" "Hachiman!" Hachiman yelled out his saviors Hero name while having Sister Mary trying to stop him from approaching.

All of the members froze when something approach then from afar. There was an enormous atmosphere approaching the group. They were all terrified as something like this started to get closer with a dark chuckle getting louder and louder. He gotten close enough to the Hero when it stood in front of her with a sadistic grin. "HEHEHEHEHE! What a beautiful sight!" he yelled out, "Women and children terrified by such a beautiful sight front of their eyes! The men stand right there act brave! And a Hero fallen on the ground with such a nice and beautiful burned body!" he examined the truth front of him. He licks his tongue reaching his hand towards the Hero to finish her off first. "This is truly magnificent!" he said proudly in evil. He was about to reach to Elements until someone had swing a sharp stick really hard towards the villains face. He let his guard down from focusing his bloodlust on the civilians. He see who was responsible for hitting him with such a sharp object; what appeared was a kid with two scars across his eye vertically trembling with fear from the near death his savior was about to achieve from the dark beast. "Y-You better stay back!" he yelled while standing up front of his savior with the sharp stick he was holding.

The audience were shock to see that Hachiman was the only one who is protecting the Hero from the villain while whimpering with his tears holding back. None of them can make a move since they are still in fear from the villain. "Beat it kid!" he swing his hand being turn into a sharp tendril. Hachiman was thrown not too far, but close enough to try and stop him. Hachiman had a cut in his face but with no blood dripping. Hachiman looked to see that the villain had lifted up the Hero placing his hands on her hips. The villain prepared to lick the Hero's face preparing his feast. "Would've been better to hear you scream when I eat you-" he said interrupted when a kid tries to tackle him down his thigh. The villain let go of the hero being pissed off at the kid for interruption. He lift up the kid with his whole hand; he smashed him on the ground repeatedly then threw him on the ground fast enough to be dead.

The villain started to be pissed off even more when the kid got back up and still continues to protect his savior. "Oh my God! Why don't you fuck off!" he pushed him down and smashed his punched his face repeatedly until the kid can pass out. The group were in shock to see what they are doing to the child; this is something the adults should do but when it comes to a villain who is beyond demonic they can't do much but to stand with fear. The children were starting to tear up to see that their own brother-like-friend was being beaten by a monster. Sister Mary was in deep despair to see a terrifying moment. She kneeled down crying in tears and wanting to tell the villain to stop. However, being all trembled in a menacing vibe she couldn't speak.

The villain stopped was really starting to lose his mind. "Fuck this! I'll just kill everyone of-" he was interrupted when he felt a hand placing his ankle. The Hero started to be conscious and looked at the kid being all beat up; she overheard the voice coming to Hachiman. "I will not let…" he was interrupted by having a kick on the side, "HUH!?"

Hachiman slowly gets up to confront the villain. "Why the fuck Won't You GIVE UP!?" the villain yelled out with rage in his bloodlust system.

"I-I don't have a good quirk….I can handle all the beating….I don't bleed like a human being….I just regenerate…. Reattached….have no body emotion…" the Hero looked up at the kid standing up with pride in his chest. _Kid!_ Tears were starting to water in Hachiman's eyes from thinking about the good times he might have had with the church and the times with elements. "But this… this is all I can do….!" he cried out towards the villain, "if it means being pounded repeatedly, being kicked repeatedly, and being killed into pieces…" he bit his lip and had thought about what the Hero told him. He was position himself with a fighting stance like a wimp and yelled out his purpose. "THEN I'LL DO IT TO PROTECT ANYBODY FROM BULLIES LIKE YOU!" he yelled.

Hearing these words hit Elements with a burning passion in her chest. She got up and sparked up four different types of elements on her hands a little. _What the hell am I doing!?_ She thought with disappointment _I am here knocked out and burnt to crisped while letting this child being beaten by a very dangerous enemy!_

The villain prepared to kill the kid now since he lost all interest from eating and decides to just go ahead and kill them all when a chained was wrapped around his neck. He looked back and sees the female Hero having both hands holding on tight. He tries escape by turning into a shadow but he couldn't because of the flames started to spark up. "W-wait! If you do this you be as burnt as- AAAAGGGHHHHH!" he was interrupted by the flames. "It doesn't matter! It's like he said!" she started to swing him around the air towards a tree. "If that's what it means to be a hero, risking your lives for others, then I respect that with all my heart!" she wrapped the villain with a fire ring and started to turn the flame into a whirlwind fire along with all four elements into a tornado for his size. "NATURE'S RAGE!" she yelled out as the tornado had turned into a domed shield having all four elements attack towards the villain who is tied up at a tree.

Everyone was in silence to see that the Hero had defeated the villain. The hell they have witness, the demon that destroyed their home, the nightmare they were in was finally over. The children cheers to the Hero who had saved them from the monster. She immediately look over at Hachiman standing up and dropped her chain to see him. "KID!" she yelled out as she sees him started to fall. Hachiman was saved from falling by having Elements bosoms bouncing and landing a safe fall. She hold him tightly as she was about to be upset from wha he had done but was glad that he was alright. "Kid! Don't ever do something like that! Are you trying to kill yourself!" she said all worriedly and a bit of a scold yelling. She kept holding him tightly to her chest which were half exposed from the fire. "But thank god. You did it for your family sake without thinking about yourself." she said while Hachiman for the first time have finally made a body emotion though it was not to be expected at all when she release him. "Oh my god!" she said making Hachiman a bit confused about what's with her reaction. "W-what is it?" he asked. He looks at her ripped shirt and sees blood coming down on her shirt. "Element your bleeding" he warned her until she sees her face with a deadpan look. "No kid… your bleeding." she said. Hachiman tries to look for where he's bleeding until he felt something watery underneath his nose. "Oh my God!" he finally figure it out after searching his body.

 **Two Weeks Later**

 _After the incident with the church the police had finished their investigation on Mikazuki Kuro and was sentenced life in Tartarus Prison. The Hero Association and the Agency Elements was in had put in funds for renewing the church the way it used to be. Elements had finished the job she was assigned for and had made her departure without any farewells. And for Hachiman…_

 **Day at the Church**

Hachiman was in the Priests' office talking about his future career with Father if the Church along with sister and brethrens. It was then he had answer to the Father about his career he now want to be. "I- I want to be an Amazing Hero!" he yelled out, which made almost the whole groups jaws drop and eyes wide open. Sister Mary was a little down after hearing that and a bit terrified. "J-just wait a minute!" Sister Mary intervene as soon as she had the memory of the incident. "I don't think it's the right career for you Hachiman-kun-" she was interrupted as she seen the Priest raise his hands up. He looks at Hachiman with his eyepatch covering his right eye being scarred from an incident along time ago when he was young. He was old to be someone's grandfather with his long white beard and long white hair grown from above his trapeze muscle. "Is that what you really want to do, my son?" he asked. Hachiman was a bit nervous since this is his first time meeting him. "If so, what is your reason of being a hero?" He continue to question Hachiman giving him a little smile. Hachiman put his chest out and look forward at the Priest.

"At first I didn't like my quirk… the kids still picks on me at the park for not being fit as a Hero or being in a quirkless society… It didn't really cross my mind of being one because of it… but I want to be useful for everybody not because of Elements, but because I don't like bullies like that villain. And I want to show people that even a cruel world can be Amazing!" Hachiman has stated his reason. Everybody felt sympathy to Hachimans careers of being a Hero for his slefish needs of helping those in need. On the other hand, Sister Mary was the only one who wasn't showing the good for the kid only worries. The Priest stood up and giggled a little from the hope inside Hachiman.

"Well if you can do that then there's no point in arguing! After all it's your life you get to decide your own path. Just be sure that the path you choose is what you want." he said smiling while patting on his shoulders. "Father Minamoto!-" "However," he interrupted Mary's argument by having a conditions Hachiman must confirm. "Your going to have to train a lot in order to be a Hero." Hachiman looked stern after hearing that, "You have five years to train for the Hero exams. Not to mention there will be studies and research of the worlds, laws, subjects, and more importantly, your quirk." He head back to his desk to give him a list of routines from physical training to subject training. "From this point on, you're officially my student!" Everybody was in shock after hearing that. Hachiman was happy to hear that the Priest will be teaching him the ways of being a Hero. "This will be your Hero Academia, my son."

With that said, Hachiman has the permission of his career and will follow his own path of being an amazing hero. Before he left though he retrieve a letter from an unknown source from Father Minamoto.

 **The Church at Night**

Hachiman was the only up at night; he has been for awhile so he can read with silence. He started to open the letter with a quite tear paper and sees a badge. It appeared to be a Hero badge he had seen from Elements; he then had to open the letter to see why Elements had sent him a letter and badge. And so, he reads

 _ **Kid,**_

 _ **It's me Elements here to say that I'm sorry I hadn't said my farewells. But as a Hero we have choices to make. You show me the choice you made despite being a brat. I didn't mean to what I said before, about not knowing an answer to tell you. But then, I have seen your heroic act; You have decided to sacrifice yourself for the sake of your family and me included. Risking someone's life is what truly is what being a hero; If that's not it then I don't know what is. I also hope you officially decided to be a Hero because with the quirk you have, you can save many. So to show you appreciation gratitude I want you to hold on to my badge.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Elements**_

 **P.S. Since it was your first time to have a nosebleed you should start fixing it. Afterall, nobody wants a Perverted Hero right?**

Hachiman was a bit mad at first on the last part, but then he looks at the badge knowing that a Hero had motivated him; and shows how he will do his best. Which brings us the origins of the Hachiman Tachibana to an end. And a new beginning.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey Everybody this is a first Chapter Preview of the new series, The Amazing Corpse-Kun. I hope you enjoy it. If so, don't forget to add as your favorite and follow for more updates and pleaseReview on what you think. The new chapters will be uploaded on Winter 2019 and as for the To Love Ru: False Project be sure to check that out! Until then, See you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Corpse in the Entrance Exam

U.A. academy is the most prestigious school in the world for heroic academics and is the number one Hero school. There are four different departments in the top school: Department of Heroics, Department of General Education, Department of Support, and Department of Management. The first are for those to be heroes in public. Second, are for those who aren't cut out to be heroes takes general education. However, if chances are for top grades in the general departments or physical, students will be transfer for the Hero academics. Third, The support group are to design and test new technology or gadgets to assist heroes with their quirks in the battlefield. Finally, there is the Management department; This department focuses on all aspects of heroic business, from founding and managing hero agencies to executive producing heroes.

 _ **Five Years Later**_

 **Outside of the city of Osaka**

Five years has past since the attack; the Orphanage Church had been doing well after the remodeling. The children gets their own rooms for two or one. Every one of them had enjoy being together with smiles and laughter for their own memories with one another. But as time flies some were needed for adoption; and some were to leave the church for their own needs when you're a grown up or when you don't want to stay there anymore. These incidents happens when you're in a foster home or an orphanage. The children wants to leave for their own selfishness. Only one doesn't orphan doesn't want to leave the church; only because he was about to.

Only two days remaining for his entrance exam, the stitch faced teen was finally getting ready to head out of the church for his departure to become an Amazing Hero. He will leave the next day to prepare his move to Musutafu, Japan where the Hero school is located. He was with glee to see how much he waited for this moment to arrive; not because he wanted to leave, but to be a Hero as a dead corpse.

He started to pack up his casual clothes, shoes, posters, games, and much more of his hobbies. He even be sure that packed his important items for his departure. He relies on three things for his leave: his needles and threads, his chained attach baton, and the most important item is his saviors hero license. The hero license is a memento he held for five years as a reminder of his heroics; and having his respect from his savior.

As he was prepared he'd made sure that everything he has for his move is prepared. He looked around his room with an upset look. It was an expression saying after all his life of living in the orphanage he had finally leaves. No one was able to adopt him, but the church had a home for stitch face teen to live in. It was an apartment that was only used for any kid in the church who managed to transfer their academics in the city. Some of the members of the church couldn't believe that of all kids who were never adopted it would be him, Hachiman Tachibana. Some were quite upset for him to leave though; some were proud of him chasing his career; and some were really happy to see their older brother-like-friend is being a Hero. There are those who have supported him; and there are people who hadn't.

A person walked into Hachiman's room as he started to wipe his chained botan with a cleansing rag. She was wearing a dark blue Nun dress with her blond hair covered by her looked at the curled wave hair teen polishing his weapon as he sit down on his bed. She was having a concerned face as she stood aside of his bed. "You know you don't have to go." she said at the teen.

"I know…"

"And you're still plan on going?"

"I will."

The two were not on equal terms for each other. The Nun does not want to have the teen enter a school for those who will die in battle. "But can change your mind, Hachiman. I don't want you to go out and get hurt." she said as an order and an excuse for her reason. "I made up my mind." the teen stood up as he started to walk up to the nun. "I want to be a Hero." he looked up to her with a serious passion for his career. "And I want you to at least support me to do this. And since you have taken care of me like a little brother I thought you accept the decisions I make." the teen started to walk away until the Nun stopped him to speak up her own words. "I do! But not when there's a villain who would put you down and punch you repeatedly! I don't want that to happen-" "It won't" he speak up to stop her excuses. The room stood silence for a moment until the teen looked down and then up at his guardian. "I'm not the child from before…" he started his statement, "I don't know what will happened to me, but if I _actually_ die then I will be proud of it." The Nun eyes started to be wide open with a face of the unexpected. "I will be proud of it because I know that I can be a Hero as a corpse. But you should know already Sister Mary…" he opened the door and walked out for his final words to the Nun. "I'm already dead."

Sister Mary looked down at the bed Hachiman was sleeping in. It was filled with memories of him not sleeping at night because he of his quirk. She have always been worrying about him when she first met him. How he was the only child in the yard far away from the kids; he would always be isolated at the park as well. He was five and she was twenty-one when the two of them first met. She was the only one who accepted him as a child than the other kids and adults who wouldn't adopt him. But when the encounter of the villain she was very protective to Hachiman. He might have saved them all thanks to his ability of being pummeled and healing; but in the end he was just a child and they were the adults. They stood there seeing an innocent child being tormented by a villain. Which makes them look weak, feel weak, and are weak. I had haunted Sister Mary forever.

While she was sulking for a bit little did she know the Priest had been standing there seeing her being upset. "There is no need to be all sulking about this." she flinched to see that it was Father Minamoto brushing his beard as he looks at the upsetting Nun. "Father Minamoto," she wiped her tear off of her eye. "Having a desperate need to protect can be quite a disaster you know" she looked back down after hearing that. "I'm scared is all." she said to the priest, "I don't want him to get killed is all. Father he is just a child." she ranted. "Indeed, but not the one who had sacrifice himself for us." he pointed out the fact. "And you should know already… he's a Tachibana."

 **U.A. Entrance Exam**

There lies up front of Hachiman was the school he will attending; The number one hero school in the country of Japan and the entire globe. It was so big and cool he was breathless, not figuratively but literally. It doesn't matter what he thinks because this is his chance to show the world that people like him can be accepted. He was enjoying the sight until some spiked hair kid interrupted by screaming at a curled green kid with freckles. He seemed very pissed but was calling out everyone extras.

 _I wish you two good luck!_

Later after going through the basics of how the simulation works for the examinees, the students all gathered around front of the gate of the practical exam. The basics are simple for those with quirks; each robotic villains are score by points.

 **List of villains:**

 **Easy Villains=: 1 Point**

 **Medium Villains: 2 Points**

 **Hard Villains: 3 Points**

 **Arena Traps: 0 Points**

The villains are to be scattered around the city replica for the practical exam. The time remaining is within ten minutes. With the amount of time students will have to hurry in order to keep up the points higher. As the Pro Hero Present MIc even said before it's basically like Super Mario Bros. but the enemies are not goombas, koopas, or a giant koopa with fire abilities; their giant killing machines.

Hachiman is fully prepared for it. It was difficult to convince the teacher though because even if he can take the enemy with his fists he wants to rely on his chains into battle as well. So they have given Hachiman their permission to use the chains. He was in his workout clothes which was a sleeveless black hoodie and regular dark blue shorts.

It was comfortable for him but for the students some checked him out by his revealing stitches. He was stretching his body before the exams starts; even if he's dead he sees it normal for him to stretch.

As he finished stretching he looked at his rosario from this morning. It was a gift from Sister Mary for protection. What she said to him was _I may not be able to protect you anymore, but the least I can do is give you this. So please be careful._ He put up a smile to see that his family finally accepts him to do this. _I promise sister! I won't let you or anybody down! I will absolutely do this with no distractions!_ The gates were opened the whole time behind him while he was clenching his fist in the air for victorious. That's when Present Mic told them, "Well what are you waiting for? Start running!" Hachiman to a glance at the gate and was the first one to run up front. Oh crap _! I got distracted!_ He shouted in his head.

Hachiman sees the first three villains which were all three from the scoreboard. "Yes! My luck is beginning to turn!" he pulled out his chain to tie up the three together and dropped kicked them while the chains to ripped them apart. _That's six points!_ Hachiman started to run to the next fighters and luckily three more appeared. It was three three pointers heading his way towards him. Hachiman aimed at the tall light pole with his chains and started to swing around the pole and kicked off the villains head. _Nine points!_

 **8 minutes later**

The crowd of students were knocked out from the villains and were saved one another. The spiked hair teen kept going on fighting the villains without thinking. As for Hachiman he had had finally reached to a higher point he hope they will accept.

 **The Monitoring Room**

The teachers had been keeping score on the students who are competing the entrance exam. They had high hopes on one of the students to make a higher score for the Practical Exam; luckily only one student had made his score to be highest on the scoreboard. All the teachers were very impressed about the students' skills and ability to take down the villains on his own.

"This kid is very impressive", said Nezu. everybody had fully agree on the skill the kid had. "Not only did he took down the three pointer but all in one." Pointing the facts from Ectoplasm. The Number One Hero All Might looks down at the other student who is wearing a light blue workout gear with a worried face. _You must hurry. There is less time._

 **Practical Exam**

Hachiman took a detour up at the tallest skyscraper he could find In the area. He looked down at the students who are going all out when suddenly a vibration has felt from his feet. It than shake like an earthquake coming closer. A secret door had opened from below and what it appeared was a giant villain.

"That's so awesome!" Hachiman said loudly.

Hachiman immediately head towards the giant robotic villain. He jump from building to building like parkour run. He made sure to stay a lookout to see anybody nearby. So far there are only a few who made their leave. They all head out from the area safely, which made Hachiman sighed of relief to see the students didn't got hurt.

As soon as he made it to the villain he sees someone attack from far distance with a powerful punch. He was impressed on the person who had made the attack until he sees that the villain had fall from the back. He was about to depart from the scene until he sees a few citizens were stranded from the area. He got off the skyscraper and used his chains to swing him towards the students. The chain was attached to the Robotic villain and as soon as he saved the students he sees a orange hair female with big hands fall down. Hachiman quickly dashed towards the orange-head before the villain falls. He grabbed her and thrown her away from the fall. She made it safely thrown from the fall, but not Hachiman. Some of the students were shocked to see that a student had been crushed.

 **Monitor Room**

Some of the teachers were shocked to see that a student had actually been crushed by a giant robotic. Some were starting to freak out. Some of them wanted to intervene until one of the teachers looked closely at the piece moving from the inside. "Wait there's something happening." said Aizawa.

They looked closely and sees that a piece of steel blown across the street. They were all surprised to see that the student came out of the inside like he was walking in a normal hallway. All of them were impressed to see that the stitched face teen was safe until they sees a piece of razor sharp steel has stabbed through his stomach. However, it seems nothing to him so he removed it like nothing.

"Who is this kid?" asked Cementoss. Nezu pulled up the background check on the boy up on the screen.

 _ **Hachiman Tachibana**_

 _ **Age: 14**_

 _ **Date of Birth: 09/05**_

 _ **Height: 152.4**_

 _ **Blood Type: Unknown**_

 _ **Quirk: Corpse**_

 _ **Whenever either bruised, cut, burned, etc. His body will regenerate to its original form and reattach his body.**_

Nezu smiled as he looked at the screen noticing something from the name. "Looks like things are going to be more interesting."

 **One Week Later**

Hachiman was back to the church waiting patiently for the results from U.A. Academy. The members of the church was also waiting along with Hachiman. He was in his room waiting for the result patiently, but he also wants to be alone until a child with two horns walked up and sit aside from him. "Hey little troublemaker!" "hey, bro" the two of them were spending time enjoying sitting with each other. "Why is it that you're not in school?" he kid asked. Hachiman looks down thinking how to answer the question then he got it quickly to the kid. "I guess they just need some time to think." the kid looks down after seeing Hachiman. "Is it because you're different?" Hachiman looks back up to the kid with a saddened look. He didn't get it until he see the kid touching his horns. "Being different is unacceptable is what I heard." the two stay silent; Hachiman started to keep the conversation going. "I saved a girl from getting crushed by a robot and sacrifice myself to save her life. I was thankful for having a quirk like that" he patted the horn kids head with a smile. "Don't ever be normal. Because being different is as amazing as it is." with the sad vibes gone they gave each other a hug.

Maiko barged into the room with a letter in his hand, "Yo! The results! It's Here!"

 **30 minutes later**

The group of adults and children had waited for Hachiman to give the word to them. Some of them were praying for his success in entering the school. It was then the answer has reveal.

Hachiman was in his room looking at the letter hoping that he had made it once he opens the letter. He prayed for this moment to happened in front of him, so he went straight ahead to open the results. He opened the letter and found a little round thing in the letter. A sudden projection had appeared in front of him and sees a bear/mouse/dog thing shown in the projection screen from the little round thing. "Hello there Hachiman Tachibana! I am the Principle and Pro Hero Nezu! Am I a bear, a mouse, a dog? Who knows?" Hachiman was given an expression of curiosity if he is just a bear or mouse. "Anyways! I want to say that you have show us Heros an amazing scenery of your heroics! I seems that not only have you acquired to be top of the villain points, but rescue points as well! All together of the total of 109 points!" after hearing that Hachiman started feel something on the inside. It was probably the first time ever to feel the something in his chest. "And so you have made it to the number one spot! But aside from that. We are very impressed about the abilities you have required to save a human being like yourself." Hachiman then started to understand about the feeling he had felt earlier. The feeling he felt was being proud. "Welcome to U.A. Academy! Hachiman Tachibana! You will do amazing things for the world! Be proud of it!" the projector had turned off. Hachiman stepped out of the room and sees everybody waiting for his answer.

"I did it!" Hachiman yelled out raising his arms up high for his own euphoria. The adults were in silence and the children ran up to Hachiman to see him as the Hero he is now. The adults started to be happy and were very proud of Hachiman. Maiko teared up like waterfall as he lifted Hachiman in the air with a hug. "AAAAAHHHH! H-h-h- Hachiman!" he cried out, "Your brother is so Proud of you!" everybody gathered around and gave a hip hip hoorays for Hachiman.

While everybody gathered up Sister Mary and Father Minamoto were standing in front of the hallways looking at the crowd. "I told you he will make it." Father Minamoto prove his point to Sister Mary. "I still can't accept this…" She said trembling her body. "Then why are you crying?" he asked as he gotten closely to her side. She kneeled down crying out her answer. The past from her was starting to fade away; the terrifying moment they had encounter was gone as she sees Hachiman finally going to become something he always wanted to be, a hero. "It's because… It's because…" she said crying out the painful words she has on her mind, "I can move on from this pain!" as she kept crying Father Minamoto had patted her head for comfort.

 **The Next Morning: The Departure**

Hachiman was finally gonna leave the church and leave his home. He had look at the room he had lived for his entire childhood life. He sees that the moment life this would happen someday and that day was today.

Everybody had gathered to see him off to his new school life. He looks at the kids with tears coming out of their eyes. "There's no need to be sad my gremlins. I'll try my best to visit you guys!" Hachiman gave them a bright smile on his face for the children. The all hugged him and Hachiman was returning the hugs as well which had lifted all of them. He put them down as he started to approach the brethren of the church being as happy as ever to see him off and so were the Nuns. before he moved on Maiko had stopped him and got him closely to whisper,"Hey! Hey! Once you get there tell me how the women are like in the city! Also the latest +18 videos as well." he asked with a tresterious grin. The Nuns started to pull Maiko's ear to shut him up. Hachiman looked at Sister Mary with a bright smile to know that she will try to persuade. Unfortunately, it was not what he expect from her; she gave him a big hug and cried out her feeling for his victory. "I'm so proud of you! I am so Proud of you!" Hachiman return the favor by giving her a hug.

 **The Train Station**

Hachiman was waiting for the train to Musutafu along with Father Minamoto who is seeing him off. The two of them grabbed a drink to celebrate his exams; Hachiman had a soda and Father Minamoto got himself a beer. Hachiman was a bit concerned about the priest drinking beer but apparently it's not a sin if he's drunk. The two of them cheer for their success for their training and studying throughout the five years.

Hachiman was a bit nervous though he never really thought that he would graduate. Yeah he did had the confidence of passing but he just can't believe that he finally did it. The priest discovered him quickly without saying a word; he stood up to bring Hachiman to see a reflection from his phone. "Tell me, what do you see?" he asked Hachiman as he looked at the reflection. Hachima couldn't answer, but it was all revealed from the priest. "I see a child who had doubted his ability because of the negativity from others. But instead of accepting the evil you kept moving forward to the dreams you want to achieve. And will continue to accomplish that dream no matter what." The train had finally arrived Hachiman took one step in the train and then look back at the priest one last time. "Father…" he looked straight at him with bravery as he tells him the final words for him. "I Will Become an Amazing Hero! And it's thanks to a teacher who is more amazing than he ever is!" with that said the train had started to depart and so was Hachiman.

The priest had started to walk away and put up a proud smile. _God bless you! For helping me creating a fine young man who will do greatness to this cruel world!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Hey everyone! This is 64 giving you a special happy holidays! I hope you all enjoy the chapter if so, follow/favorite for new updates and please leave a review om what you think about the chapter. Thank you and Happy Holidays!**_


	3. First Day Quirk Apprehension?

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 3: First Day; Quirk Apprehension!?

 **Spring**

It was the first day of school in the springtime. Most people would enjoy their youthful days in high school. Whether it be dramatic, laughable, skeptical, etc. What matters in those days of youth is that people get to make memories with people at the same age..

Hachiman Tachibana walked to the entrance of the school. He stopped for the moment to enjoy the view of the building. He was really excited for his new school life in the city. He may have come from Osaka, but he mostly stays in the church or at the park. When he first arrived in Musufuta he was so excited to see Heroes in action and see how many people have seen him normally kinda; he scared a few people when he got run over by a bus because he was not focus.

 **Class 1-A**

Outside of the classroom the stitched teen looked at how big the door was. His hands was close to the door but he stopped for the moment. _I really hope these people are alright with me._ He thought as he hold the Rosario one of the Nuns given him. He enter the room and sees a few people sitting on their desks. He started to head over to find a seat until he notice that someone was eyeing on him. Mostly the class were staring at him, but there was an angry glare staring at him; It was very prideful in him he took a glance at the windows and sees that someone was calm but was pissed off with the look he was giving. The stitched teen was more calm than he was so he decide to avoid it by giving the guy a happy wave; It reveal his angry face at the teen. _Maybe I shouldn't get in his face_ he walk pass by him and seated one seat one away.

Hachiman walked over two seats down from the spiked hair teen so nothing like an argument or anything will happened. He was as happy as he stepped in the classroom; everybody was different than he had thought from the beginning. _This is going to be so much fun!_ He thought as he enjoy the window view.

He was enjoying it until someone yelled out in the classroom. It was a teen in glasses trying to scold the spiked hair teen about being seated properly. While the two of them were arguing Hachiman looked at his hands noticing his stitches were off. _Oh man! I thought I stitched them up completely._ Hachiman looked through his bag to get his pocket sewing kit. He didn't notice but one of the needles drop as he unstitched his hands and to start over.

Someone behind him interrupted his sewing by giving him a tap on his shoulder. "Excuse me." Hachiman turned around to see who was calling him. It was a black spiky ponytail girl who was calling him out for his needle. "You dropped this on the floor." She said. The teen looked inside his kit and sees that there was a missing needle, so he got his hands on the need the teenage girl was giving him. "Oh! I didn't see it there. Thank you very much! I appreciated a lot!" he looked closely and sees how pretty the girl was. "Of course! Anything for a classmate in need." She said proudly. _She's so bright!_ He thought.

The spiked pony tail notice it immediately, "Your nose is bleeding!" She said worriedly. Hachiman got back to reality and started to wipe off his nose with his handkerchief he has in his front pockets. "It's nothing," he said wiping his nose, "It happens sometimes. There's nothing to worry about." He chuckled.

Everybody then heard the glasses teen announcing someone coming from the front door. Everybody turned to see there was a kid in dark green hair standing in the front door. Hachiman recognize the guy from the entrance exam. As the glasses teen announce his name, Iida Tenya, Hachiman immediately got up as he walk on top of desk to desk to meet with the green hair teen. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through here." He ask politely even though he was in everyone's way.

He finally reached his destination and greeted to the green hair teen. "Hey there! It's nice to meet you!" He said giving him a hand. "I saw you at the entrance exam, man. Crazy attack you pulled off on that giant!" He said cheerfully. Right when he was about to introduce himself a girl in brunette meet up with the green hair teen. He was a bit flustered and red when he sees the girl front of her until the a yellow caterpillar interrupted the conversation. "If your here making friends then I suggest you to leave the hero course" he said as he sucked his food pouch. He revealed himself by getting out of the yellow sleeping bag as their homeroom teacher. "My name is Shota Aizawa. I will be you homeroom teacher for the year." He introduced himself while giving out a gym outfit. "Now wear these and meet me outside in fifteen minutes." He demanded.

 **Outside**

The group of classmates were meeting outside as the teacher requested; the students were all wearing the same gym outfit as well.

"A QUIRK APPREHENSION TEST!?"

Aizawa had an explanation of the entering the hero course where there are no necessities to be Heroes. "The apprehension focus' on the quirks by giving a regular physical exam from long distance run to seated toe touch. As an example, a student was picked for a throw distance; he had an explosive quirk which helped him throw the distant ball to 705.1 meters.

"Did anybody else heard him say "die" after that pitch?" Hachiman questioned. About the whole class pretend to ignore the question but it seems that the green hair teen was trembling. _Lord, please take care of us._

And so the test begin.

 **TRIAL 1: THE 50 METER DASH**

Hachiman was up next after Bakugou and Midoriya. He was competing with a red and white hair classmate. Hachiman was in a running position along with the red and white classmate; he was focus until he sees the scar on his face.

The classmate looked at him as he sees the bright smile on Hachiman's face. "What?" the teen asked. "It's nice to have someone with scarred face is all." the teen eyebrows raised up until the race was about to start.

"Start!"

The red and white hair student activate his ice power to slide as fast as possible. He taken the lead when suddenly the stitched face student had past him and made it to the finish line with the time of 1.94 seconds; which leave the red and white teen .06 seconds behind.

Some of the students were very impressed on the speed stitched kid had made. Only some were a bit furious and disappointed themselves. Hachiman was more impressed as them to see that there was a unique quirk than his. "Hey! Great quirk you got there!" he raised his hand waiting for a high five from the student. "You did great-" his hand was slapped from the the teen who was angry. "I don't need your pity praise" he said walked past by him.

 **TRIAL 2: GRIP STRENGTH**

Each of the students have each grip device which higher the kilogram for stronger grips. Hachiman had hopes to maybe have carry around 150 kg. _After the training with Father Minamoto, I don't really know how strong of a grip I can manage._ He had thought whether he maybe be have just an average strength of any human until the grip device handle was broken. It had made a big crack on the ground. Everybody looked back at the stitched teen holding the handle up in the air. He look down at the broken device and sees the exact total of kilogram was measured. _What the hell, Father Minamoto! I'm here to be a hero not to kill a person!_ He thought loudly and embarrassed by the scene he had cause.

 **TRAIL 3: STANDING LONG JUMP**

Hachiman was compete with frog-like girl. The both of them take their positions to launch themselves. The stitched kid looked and realize how adorable she is and different looking like him. He gave a smile to himself and thought _I am so glad the class look so different that I don't feel left out!_

"Kero…?"

START!

The two started to jump from the starting line having the stitched teen taking the lead of 36 meters; as for the frog girl she had made it to 13 Meters. The stitch teen manage to balance himself after the jump. His landing was almost difficult since he had jumped pretty high.

"Nice jump there." the frog girl said. "You sure have a good strength in your legs, kero."

"Thanks! You have pretty nice legs too!" the stitched teen said without realizing what he had just said made the frog girl blushed. "Kero?" at the moment of silence he had finally notice his words that had come out of his mouth. He was kinda glad he was dead already because despite how he can't show any physical emotions he was embarrassed. "Uh! W-w-what I mean by that was, um…. Yes! Coming sensei!" he dodged the bullet and head out.

 **TRIAL 4: SUSTAINED SIDEWAY JUMPS**

This time Hachiman was left alone to do the side steps. He has confidence on his side steps now that he was alone. _Okay! I got this! If I don't do this chances are that I will be expelled… maybe._

 ***** Made it to 3000 side steps

 **TRIAL 5: THE PITCH**

 _Infinity!_ Hachiman had yelled in his mind after seeing the round face girl made her throw at the pitch ball. He witnessed the next person in line for the pitch. _Alright! Let's see what you got, Midoriya!_

After the pitch, Midoriya had made it to 47 meters. It didn't disappoint Hachiman, but made him want to give him confidence to not give up until Aizawa had an explanation. He activated his which can deactivate the anybody's quirk. _Wait a minute! Does that mean I can turn human by any chances!?_ Hachiman wants to ask the sensei so badly if that is possible. He does like to be a corpse but wonders what it would be like to be a human being. But then **she** had hit him back to the reality. It didn't matter to him after that.

Midoriya was given back his quirk from Aizawa. He had used in index finger to throw the ball which has equally match with Bakugos almost. _Yes! He did it!_ His thoughts interrupted after Bakugo started to make his attack.

"What is this, Deku! Explain now, you nerd!"

Aizawa had stopped him with his alloy woven with carbon nanofiber he called his "capturing weapon".

Afterwards, Hachiman was next to make his pitch; he was so excited to throw his ball. He grabbed the ball from sensei and about to prepare his throw.

"It seems he's pretty excited for this." said kanimari placing his hand on his head. "From the way he looks, he was pretty confident on his quirk but gets mad at it." Tsuyu said placing her hands on her chin. Some of them have agreed except for Todoroki who was a bit ticked off silently along with Bakugou.

 _Alright!_ Hachiman thought with confidence. _Here. We. Go-_ he had so much confidence until he dodged the throw by throwing the ball directly down on the ground on purpose. The teacher looked at him with a look of disappointment. "Is this a joke, kid?" Aizawa said with a death threat glare. "No! Sensei! There's a reason why I dodged it on purpose." "Explain it" Hachiman looked at the class and his hands. The reason why was because his hands were unstitched.

"I alway stitch my body in order to not let any of my body parts to be unattached; which leads to the point why my threads have been loose on my finger." He had stated and bowed as an apologies. "So if possible, can I please have the permission to do the throw again, sir!"

The students murmured about what he had explained. "That's crazy," Sero said, "What kind of quirk do you think he has?" they all wondered. "You think sensei would agree to his condition?" "I don't know?" the pink girl wonders along with the headphone girl. Sensei looked back at the students and silence them with a glare. He looked back at the student still bowing his head for forgiveness. "Do you have any stitches on you?" he asked. "Yes sir! I always carry a kit along with me when there's a time in need!" Hachiman said still bowing.

"Hurry up and finish the throw; you're wasting time."

"Yes sir!" he immediately crouched down and grabbed his kit and began to stitch. _Damn! I have to make this quick!_ He got rid of his stitches and replaced it with a new one. The students were a bit disturbed to see that the kid actually stitch his body.

Hachiman got up and gripped his hand to see that it was fully stitched and not loose. He got the ball and continue where he left off. "I have to make this quick!" he said as he prepares his throw. Hachiman throw the ball and was way up at the sky with a powerful force he had given; the students were amazed to see that there were only now four people who had made a great pitch.

Aizawa revealed the class the score he was given a total of 1049 meters.

"EEEEEHHHHH!?" the class shouted with surprise. "That's crazy! That almost twice as much then the other two!" said the redhead. Bakugo was in shock to see that the stitched teen surpass him and Midoriya.

"Yes! My hand didn't come off!" he shouted as he cheered with his hands up high without noticing the other students.

 _What the hell is his quirk!"_ all the students thought.

 **Aftermath**

The students gathered around to see the scoreboard from top to bottom. Hachiman started to pray that he made it to the class or not. He had made it this so he doesn't deserve to be expelled. He hold onto his rosario as he pray for hope; while he did he didn't notice that someone beside him was looking at him being worried. It was the frog girl from before; she gave him a tap on the shoulder to look at her. "It's alright. I'm sure you pass." Hachiman nodded at her with a slight smile. And so the results shows that he made it to second place. _Oh Thank God!_ He was relieved from the temptation and made it to stay in school until the truth was revealed. "Oh that reminds me, It was all a lie." Aizawa confirmed with a smirk on his face.

EEEEEEEEHHHHHH!?

"I only say that to see how far you can go." Aizawa said with a wide grin on his face. Hachiman was a bit pissed but he was very happy. _Alright! I get to stay here afterall!_ He thought. He looked at the scoreboard seeing that someone named Momo was on the top and Shoto on third. _These two are amazing! I can't believe I'm second though._ Hachiman thought. Then there was Bakugou grabbing his shoulder with a bit of an explosive popping out at his fingertips. "Hey stitches!" "Yes, I'm stitches." Hachiman answered quickly. "How the hell does someone like you got into this school!? Especially that quirkless shit right there!" bakugo ranted. Some of the students gathered to see the two of them confronting each other. "Are these two about to fight?" The pink girl said. "You two! You shouldn't be fighting! We're done right here!" Tenya said karate chopping.

"Well you see, um, Bakugou," Hachiman said grabbing Bakugou hand off of him. "I got here because I worked hard to get into this school." He let go of his hand and then pointed at Midoriya. "Just like Midoriya, and everybody else here, we all worked hard in order to be heroes!"

Midoriya was pleased to hear that someone have thought of that of him. He had worked hard to get into U.A. with his quirk and what it gave him was a broken arm and leg. He wanted to cry from the words Hachiman said about him and everybody.

"But I guess you don't understand Bakugo. You're not the only person who wants to be a Hero." Bakugou twitched after hearing that. "Whatever!" He said loudly.

Afterwards, class was done for the day after the test. Hachiman was a bit upset since he hadn't really get the full experience in having a school life. His thoughts were interrupted when someone from behind called him. "Tachibana-kun!" He turned around and sees three classmates calling him; those three were Midoriya, Tenya, and Ururaka.

"Hey guys!" He said happily. The three went up to Hachiman which lead to having thanks to him. "Thanks a lot for earlier, Tachibana-kun!" Midoriya said. "No need for thanks," he responded, "you guys can call me Hachiman. I don't do formalities." He requested politely. "What you did was really cool, Hachiman!" Said Ururaka raising her fist in the air. "That throw from earlier was really awesome just like Deku did!" She said which made Hachiman confused from a word Deku. "Deku? I don't really think anybody's useless-" he was interrupted when Iida explained. "Earlier Bakugou called out Midoriya that name." Hachiman fully understood the name, but doesn't know why she called her that. "Oh! Are you alright with that, Midoriya?" He turned at Midoriya but sees him all flushed in red. "On second thought I'll just let you do you."

And so, Hachiman didn't have the full experience on school life, but he did have a small experience of it by making friends.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Hey everyone! This is 64! I want to say Happy Early New Years! The story has been officially release I hope you guys enjoy it. Leave a review and favorite/follow for updated story! And for those who are waiting for the To Love Ru False Project chapters I am kinda stuck on a writers block for the story; but now I will be sure to release it before New Years. Anyways, check that story out as well; give a favorite/follow and review on what you think. Until then see you next time!**


	4. First Day of Hero Training!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 4: First Day of Hero Training!

"I AM HERE… COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!"

Everybody in the classroom was amped up to see the number one hero barging through the doors. They got more excited to see that the hero was wearing a silver-age outfit in the classroom.

"Hey…" Hachiman whispered to Midoriya which gave him attention of what he was about to ask. "Whos the guy in red with a big smile?" his eyes were wide opened with surprise after Hachiman asked Midoriya. "WHAT! You mean you-" Midoriya yelled out until he realise his location and whispered to Hachiman. "That's All Might! The number one hero, and also known as The Symbol of Peace of Japan!" he whispered loudly and trying to do his best to lower his otaku mode. "Oh! I see! I see!" Hachiman nodded with the agreement of full understandment. Then it hit him, _Number one in Japan? Why not the world?_ He had been having some thoughts about the question until Bakugo and Midoriya had yelled out Battle Trial.

"And to go with your first battle, we prepared your gear we had you send in request to match your quirks!" All Might yelled out with excitement. The whole classroom was very hyped to have their hero costumes for the battle trials.

 **Ground Beta**

Everybody had shown up with their costumes for their hero training. In All Might's point of view everybody looked great in their hero costumes. For unknown reason though he gave a bit of a chuckled spotting someone with a hero suit. Hachiman was shown with a dress button shirt underneath a black dress vest and a red tie; the sleeves were rolled up to his elbow also showing his stitches more visible. His weapon were strapped on his utility belt; his chains were wrapped on his left side if the belt and his metal botans on both each side which were connected to his chains. From his appearance though he seems to be looked as an actual corpse ready for his funeral.

 _Glad to see that the Hero Course made an acception for my weapons-_ "Oui Monsieur!" his thoughts were interrupted from Aoyama who was very shiny. "Your gear is so magnificent; but not as much as mine!" he said waving his cape upwards. Hachiman was very dazzeld to see Aoyama's suit. "You tell me! Your suit is really cool!" "Thank you!"

The two were interrupted when All might have explained the rules of the trial. Two villains are to be guarding the bomb for fifteen minutes before the Hero team will receive the bomb. Two ways can be easy for the hero team; they can capture villains with capture tape or they need to touch the bomb before the limited time of fifteen minutes. As for villains they can guard the bomb for fifteen minutes or capture the hero's before time runs out.

And so, the teams were now ordered:

 **Team A: Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Ururaka**

 **Team B: Shoto Todoroki and Mezo Shouji**

 **Team C: Iida Tenya and Katsuki Bakugo**

 **Team D: Momo Yaoyorozu and Mashiroa Ojirou**

 **Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama**

 **Team F: Koji Koda and Rikido Sato**

 **Team G: Koya Jiro and Denki Kaminari**

 **Team H: Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Team I: Hachiman Tachibana and Toru Hagakure**

 **Team J: Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima**

The announcement have shown of the hero team and villain team were team A and C. The two teams are to be at the building where the bomb is placed. As for the students they are to report to the monitor room and observe each team on their own strategies, skills, weapons, and weakness'. And so the battle began with an unexpected strategy for the villains team. Bakugo had made an ambush at the hero team; Ururaka had started to head out of the battlefield to head over at the bombs location.

 **Monitor Room**

Some of the students have been amazed by the fight between the two possible rivals going all for it. It was then Hachiman clenched his fist with excitement to fight whoever his opponents gonna be. At that time everybody yelled out "PLUS ULTRA!"

Afterwards, Midoriya was being injured from his childhood friend with his explosive quirk, so he has to use his quirk at Bakugou to finish the fight before times running out. Hachiman observed everything from point A to point B; that's when the conclusion have been made.

Yaoyorozu was about to explain the the rest of the reason why Iida have become the MVP. It was all explained of how he was the only one to be placed to protect the bomb; and devised the strategy to defeat his opponents by knowing the weakness'. The villains may have lost the match, but Iida manage to make themselves victorious.

The next teams were announced team B as Hero and team I as villain. Hachiman was very excited for his first day for Hero training. He will be able to fight against the opponents with everything he got. _This is my chance…_ He thought _I can finally use the combat skill as a Hero (kinda). And how a corpse like me can be a hero!_ He looked at Hagakure while raising his fist in the air. "Alright! Let's do our best, Hagakure!" he yelled at the invisible girl with cheers and so did she, "Yeah! Let's do our best!" As the two were excited Todoroki looked at the stitched teen with a bit annoyed expression. "Best of luck, guys!" Hachiman said giving out a fist bump to Todoroki but avoided it leaving Hachiman hanging.

Balala lalala~

As the two of them headed out the group were very curious about the next fight. "This is really exciting!" Kirishima said. "I can't wait to see that Hachiman dude can do." Some agreed to his comment. "It seems he's always enthusiastic about anything that involves Heroes." Yoayorozu said with a bit of curiosity, "Like earlier he never knew who All Might was at all." With a sudden discovery everybody was shocked. "Seriously? Where has he been living?" Kaminari asked.

As the two villains were thinking of a strategy the heroes were outside standing front of the building. The two have observe by having shouji using his tentacle quirk to survey the area inside. "If they attend to make this defensive game then this won't be a problem." Todoroki said as he freezed the whole place into a winter wonderland.

"Damn! This is really cold!" Kirishima shouted. Everybody was freezing after the attack Todoroki had made. They observe the two villains frozen and not moving but it seems like there only appeared to be one one of them. "Where's that Hachiman person go?" Sato said as he keeping his warm temperature. The students looked at the screen and sees that Hachiman was gone.

 **Ground Beta**

Todoroki entered the room to start receiving the bomb for his team victory. Suddenly, only one of them were gone. "Where's that happy-go-lucky guy go?" He asked when he looked closely at the prints noticing one of them were the invisible girls. "H-h-he's closer than you think!" Hagakure said. A foot was swing downward at todoroki, but he manage to dodge the attack leading the floor destructed. Shards of ice were scattered after the attack.

He looked at the stitched teen making a defensive stance to be prepared to fight. The both of them gave each other eye contact as they see one another a enemy of their own; Hachiman was more how he usually is though. Todoroki started to get a bit ticked from the stitched teen from the moment he met him at the quirk apprehension. "How…" Todoroki asked with a bit of anger. "How did you manage to escape that when your skin can be completely off?" Hachiman revealed his bare foot by lifting it up in the air like an ape; it also reveals more stitches. "Well as you can see," Hachiman explains, "I removed my shoes as soon as the ice would reach towards my skin." "Even so, do you realise that you will eventually get hypothermia by barefoot?" Hachiman nodded with a giggle and placing his hands behind his head. "Hehe, yeah. But believe it or not the cold doesn't bother me… anyway."

The two then begin to fight as Todoroki have blasted the ice towards Hachiman. Suddenly, Hachiman punched through the ice and gathered pieces of ice shards to use as a flicked weapon for his hands.

Todoroki build an ice barrier blocking the flickered ice shards aiming at him. He rushed in towards the stitched teen and blasted annice attack which threw him across the building. Todoroki then began to head towards the bomb for his team's victory until Hachiman had crashed through the window from the outside of the building and give him a drop kick to the chest. Both stood their positions.

Todoroki had spoken up to the stitched teen about his return after being thrown out the window. Chains were revealed from Hachiman arms; the chains are attached to the metal botan weapons.

"These were made from the support company a few days ago. I requested a chains that can be attachable for the botans and adjustable to almost 5000 meters." Hachiman explained.

"I see," Todoroki rushed towards him giving himself the answer for Hachiman return. "so you swing around the building and made it back." Hachiman nodded at his agreement. Backed up from his opponent as he kept shooting out ice at him. Hachiman dodged each ice from his opponent with his chains until Todoroki shaped his right arm into a hardened ice giving a fist to his opponents face.

 **Monitor Room**

The students were amazed to see two of the strongest people in class are fighting against each other. Earlier they witness two rivals fighting and now they are watching a half n half fighting someone who hasn't release his quirk.

"This dude's crazy!" Sero yelled out. "Which one? They're practically going at it." Said Tsuyu.

Bakugo looked down as he sees two people fighting with their full strength. _I have to…! I will be… on the top!_ Bakugo thought. "But still Hachiman hasn't release his quitk yet. Just more combat." Tokoyami pointed out the fact. "I think it's amazing how he fights!" "I know right!? So manly of him!" Both Ururaka and Kirishima agrees one another.

 _Young Tachibana…_ All Might thought looking at the two students fighting.

 **Battle Trial**

Shouji started to head upstairs after hearing the explosive noise from the building. He used multiple hearing from his tentacles to know the situation being occured. _What the hells going on Todoroki?_ He thought _I hear one person struggling, you fighting, but exactly from what?"_ His tentacles can't explained how it can't hear Hachimans footsteps but for sure Shouji thinks it has to be him.

As the two of the classmates were fighting the hagakure tries to escape from the frozen state of her feet. _I have to do something before Shouji or Todoroki captures Tachibana._ She thought when she started to feel the ice slowly melting. She kept on getting out of the ice slowly along the ice.

The stitched teen kept getting punched repeatedly by Todoroki's fists where one is covered in ice and one normal fist. _Damn!_ Todoroki thought _why won't he get down-_ his thoughts were interrupted when his right hand starts to flinched. He backed away from his opponent; he place his left hand on his forearm to calm it down.

Hachiman started to approach his opponent but then Todoroki blast went out of control as he was suffering himself a bit of terrible frostbite. The shards weren't being controlled so it went straight towards the invisible girl. "WATCH OUT! HAKAGURE!" Shouji yelled out.

Hakagure stair at deaths door to see the ice shards are approaching to her. She was still frozen from her feet so it would make sense that Shouji can see her from her stance and waving gloves floating in midair. She was in shock until someone blocked the ice by using his own body. The shards stabbed through the person's body with no blood revealing from it.

 **Monitor Room**

The students were shocked to see their classmate has been used as a human shield to protect his partner from the monitoring room. Everybody was shocked except one of them were injured and at the infirmary. Iida immediately tries to head over to the Ground Beta until All Might stopped him. "Don't! Young Tenya." Iida turned around and started to yell at the teacher. "Sensei but our classmate is in bad-" he stopped when he sees the student punched Todoroki in the face from the monitor. All Might gave a big smile when he sees the stitched student achieve victory.

 **Ground Beta**

Hachiman was in a position of a human shield for his partner; he began to turn around and walk towards his opponent.

Todoroki was shocked to see that someone like Hachiman has a quirk like that; but it wasn't just his unexplained quirk though, he can still move normally like nothing happens.

Hachiman gave an expression of anger and raised his fist just like the day he encounter his Hero. Todoroki was stunned to see that the person who was always excited for things like a child would have an expression like that. He walked towards Todoroki to give him a punch in the face to finish the fight before anything else happens.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING DUMBASS!" he yelled.

Todoroki was knocked out by Hachimans fist which gave enough to knock out a person. Shouji started to head over to Todoroki until he was capture from Hagakure. "Got him!" She yelled out. Both heroes were down; Hachiman was about to have his victory until the building was starting to shake. "Huh? What was that?" Hachiman asked. Shouji's tentacles hears a small rubble noises coming from downstairs. They all took notice at the ground behind them which appears to be a giant ice pillar Todoroki probably shot down when he was out of control.

The icicle pierced from the floor all the way down to the outside of the building in a diagonal position. "The building is being collapse!" Hakagure said. "What should we do!?" She continued to panic. Hachiman observed the room and the area to see if there are high chances of having an escape route. He couldn't think until he looked at the capturing tapes and chains he has. A light bulb has finally appeared in his not workable brain of his. "That's it!"

 **Monitor Room**

"Sensei! Those four are in danger! We have to stop this and save them!" Iida said out loud worriedly. All Might kept looking at the monitors and was trembling. _I have to stop this!_ He thought _As a teacher, I must stop this and save them._ All Might started to head over there to save them until someone on the earphone called out. "Sensei! Don't worry!" The voice said. He turned to the monitor to see the idea the voice has in mind. As soon as he looked through the glass he was surprise to see the students plan.

 **Ground Beta**

The four students found a way to get out of the building. Hachiman has to carry all three students and the bomb since there still in battle trial. Hachiman will be at the bottom to carry the three students and run for the exit; shouji will be on Hachiman shoulders with the use of his tentacles to carry both Hakagure and Todoroki, who is unconscious at the moment. Finally, Hakagure will be the only person to carry the bomb while Hachiman is on the run.

"Shouji! Which way?" He asked. Shouji will escort him to find a path where there's no chances of being collapse with his tentacles. "Alright there's a complete path that's not fully collapse but it's mostly upstairs." He explained.

Hachiman smiled with excitement of how fun it is to do the first ever hero training. "Then that's where we're gonna go! Up!" He said loudly. He started to go on full speed to the stairs. Suddenly, the building was start to tip over for so reason but slowly. "Tachibana! We have a problem!" "I know!"

Out of nowhere as the group was about to the next stairs there were barrels rolling down their direction. "BARRELS! Seriously!" The invisible girl said loudly. "You don't have to remind me twice!" Hachiman cried out.

Everybody hold tightly onto each other for the jump Hachiman has to do. Though for some people it looked quite familiar at the monitor room.

"This isn't Donkey Kong!" sero yelled out. Everybody was surprised to see that they're doing alright although some only were thinking about the appearances on the screen. "I wouldn't say that, it's not like a hammers gonna appear." Ojiro said with a small chuckle.

A hammer appeared for the group in the building and at the monitor. Some looked at Ojiro for his false answer. "Coincidence." He answered.

Iida and Ururaka were more focus on the screen to observe the safety of the group. Hopefully Hachiman will be alright on the job along with the other three. _Hachiman… be careful._

Finally, the group made out of the building and enters the rooftop. The building start to fully tip over where in the next stage it will fall. The group couldn't hold their balance with everybody on top of each other. Hachiman did another observation at the next building but chances are once he jumps he won't be able to reach everybody to hold onto. That's where he looks upward at the roof. There was a building close enough for him to reach and land.

"Guy's! Hold onto me! Don't let go!" He yelled out holding them and prepared to release his chains. "Tachibana! What are you doing!?" Hakagure said.

"Being a Hero first, and be a student later!" He run upwards with full speed. Everybody has hold on tightly including Todoroki which Hakagure has to hold onto. He reached to the top and began to jump off the roof.

The student jumped off of the roof. He start to release his chains and swing towards the next building. However Shouji let go of Hachiman along with Hakagure and Todoroki. _Shit! We're not gonna-_ he thought when he felt Hachiman grabbing his leg which leads him to hold Todorokis collar; Hakagure hold on to both Todoroki leg and bomb.

The group have let go safely and landed on the roof. "Yeah! We did it-" Hachiman said but interrupted when he hit the water tower which leads him to let go of the chains and landed on the roof with his neck.

Everybody had witness something terrible. They have seen their fellow classmate has died.

Meanwhile in the monitor room student's freaked out to see the incident. Iida was shaking with fear and so was Ururaka. They were about to be in tears as Hachiman was gone.

At the top of the roof Shouji and Hakagure were upset to witness this event. "Tachibana… dead."

"Of course I am." The corpse risen said.

"HE'S ALIVE!" Hakagure said.

"Of course! I'm a corpse afterall!" He admitted. "A corpse? Seriously?" Shouji questioning the dead person. "Yeah it's my quirk afterall." two of his classmates were impress about his quirk. They never or at anybody has ever see a person with that sort of quirk.

Hachiman looked over the unconscious teen and then to shouji who has capture tape tied up on his waist. It was the. it finally hit him. "Sensei! If the buzzer went off awhile ago and the teams hadn't touched the bomb and captured; does that mean we won!?" Over the speaker phone All might chuckled a bit to see that what happened to them didn't matter. "Yeah! That's right young Tachibana!" He answered.

"VILLAIN TEAM WINS!"

 _We won_ he thought "Alright! We won!" he said loudly. He was cheering for his victory along with Hakagure. It was the first time i won.

 **Class 1-A**

The students gathered 'round having conversation about their battle trial they have resulted. They were getting to know one another as well; since nobody really have the chances of introduce themselves. Hachiman came through the door after he had a talk with some of the teachers about the event that have occured. Everybody then began to approach to Hachiman about his power. "Hey! He's here!" One of them yelled. "That was crazy man! To escape like that by going up and jump!" Mina said. "Those moves you pulled off were very manly!" Kirishima shouted while giving Hachiman a pat on the back. "What you did with your chains were magnificent!" Aoyama pointed.

Everybody introduce themselves to Hachiman and so did he; but he trembled with admiration. "Hey are you okay?" Sero asked.

"Nah it's nothing." Hachiman said. He got back a hold of himself and introduce himself to the classroom he will attend the three years. "I'm Hachiman Tachibana! No formalities, just Hachiman! It's really nice to meet you all these past days!" he said with a smile.

Ururaka and Iida went over to Hachiman to of he's alright at all. "Hachiman! Are you alright? That was a nasty fall from the battle trial." Hachiman nodded at the two students who were worried. "It's alright everybody! This is basically my quirk so no need to be afraid!" He answered.

He looked over at the desk and sees three were empty. It was then he looked around the classroom to see if the three classmates are in the room. "Hey what happened to the others?" He asked.

"Bakugo headout; Todoroki hadn't shown up yet; and Midoriya just left right after you arrive." Iida explained. It was never any of their business on why those three left; they just want to talk about the trials and what to do. Hachiman then grabbed his bag and also want to headout for the day. "Well I'm about to headout as well." He opened the door and said his farewells to his classmates.

As Hachiman had made it outside and was on his way home he began to cheer with glee. He was happy to see that people can see him as an equal. Nobody had judged him for his quirk they just know that he was as strong and amazing than others.

 **Thabks for reading! If you enjoy this chapter and story please Follow/Favorite for the latest updated chapters; and remember to review on what you think about the story. See you next time!**


	5. Villain Raid

This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!

Chapter 5: Villain Raid

 _The teachers were gathered around the conference room to have a conversation on the students who had attended U.A. the past week. The main topic of the conference is to whether or not one of the students may be a threat to U.A. Academy. Most of them have disagree because the student couldn't be a threat. Even if he was he would've plot a raided the school entrance exam; or even tries to destroy reign the school._

" _We can't be certain that he can be a threat to us." Said Cemetoss disagree about the possible outcome. "I have to agree; no matter what he is still a student to us." All Might said to Cemetoss agreement. "Even so, why would someone from this household attends this school with no information whatsoever." Eraserhead giving a counter attack on the topic. "How can you say that to your own students Aizawa?" All Might asked. "If you knew then you would have expelled him only." "If I knew then I would probably be killed along with the other students who is under hero-in-training." The both have made fair points about the student and how it will turn out to be._

" _That's enough both of you." Nezu shows up from the classroom he was at. He brought over a one of the students in Class 1-A; a stitched face teen walked in with the principal. He was amazed to see the heroes in here. "Wow! It's nice to meet heroes right in front of me for the first time!" he said happily._

 _Some of the teachers jumped on how the stitched teen meet the heroes for the first time. The principal gave a glare signal to the teen to be on his good behavior despite being number one recommended._

" _I'm Hachiman Tachibana! I am in Aizawas class in room 1-A! It's nice to meet you heroes!" He introduced himself with a slight bow. He looked at the heroes with gaze if excitement; he observed each and everyone of them with their hero costumes. He then looked at the R-rated hero Midnight on how her costume was a bit revealing in a tight skinned suit. He looked away quickly before he bleeds his nose._

" _Tachibana-kun," Nezu bringing back to reality._

" _Y-yes sensei!"_

" _There's no need to be nervous," said Nezu. "We want to ask you a few questions in mind if that's alright." He insisted. Hachiman nodded for their agreement. "Good! Now, how are things going with you in this school?" Nezu asked. Hachiman straightened up as he responds any questions they have. "I'm doing great! I manage to get the hang with the hero course like the other students as well." He answered. The teachers were have a cherish atmosphere coming from the teen. He was so joyful than any; he was like a child talking about the first day of school he would tell his parents about._

" _Anybody you get along with when you enter this school?"_

" _Yessir! I managed to make a few friends in class. All of them understood the quirk I have required. So no one shouldn't freak out about it… I hope." Hachiman said scratching the back of his head._

 _The teachers were so far convinced by the evidence right in front of them. He was doing alright with the classes and the hero course as well. There was no way he would be a threat until one of the teachers spoke up._

" _Can you explain why a Tachibana is participating this school?" Aizawa spoke up. Hachiman didn't understand the question and sees that the teachers were starting to riled up on Aizawa._

" _I'm sorry, I don't get what you mean by that, Sensei." The teen asked._

" _I'm asking what is your reason of being in this school is all I'm asking." He manage to change the topic a bit to not confuse the student. Some looked at the Aizawa and then at Hachiman as they are trying to focus on the topic. "Well just like anybody else of course. I want to be a hero." he answered._

" _And why is that?" Aizawa asked._

 _Hachiman at his stitched hand and gave it a clenched. He had thought of being a hero for a long time since his encounter with both villain and hero. So he gave the audience._

" _I know it's not possible, but I want to try and save everyone around the world when I become a hero!"_

 **U.A. Academy**

Aizawa was walking down the hallway before class begins. He looked through the files on the student. _He say that, but I can't be so sure if he can be trusted._ He thought grimmed. _Well on any case let's see how he and the other students will do on the rescue training._ He walked into the classroom. What he witness was the student entered through the window which was about two stories high; along with that he has a Jump Comic on his left arm and a toast on his mouth.

"Take a seat." He demanded preparing for his quirk to activate.

And so the student did, quickly. And he finished his toast with a big bite.

As the students gathered around in their seats they listen to their teachers announcement on on today's training. Each will be assigned in a three man team for rescue training. They will be picking the location on which disasters they will be in; which those disasters are simulated on the technology of U.A. as expected.

The students have a choice on whether or not to wear a hero costumes and so they did besides Midoriya. His costume was destroyed by bakugou during the battle trial. It was a complete wreck on the costume that the support group will have to fix it up a bit once it's done. The group started to get on thw bus which by the way was assigned seating for the students. It was chosen that Iida will be taking the role as class president; it was voted for him to be the president and Yaoyorozu as the vice-president.

 **On the Road**

It was very exciting for Hachiman to be on a nice transportation bus; it wasn't because he was being run over by it but he was really looking forward to the USJ. It was like taking a field trip to Universal Studio Japan except it's not really a trip to the actual studio; just to a simulated area to train as a hero. While he was enjoying the view from the window his classmates were talking about each othwrs quirks.

"You quirk resembles a lot like All Might." Tsuyu said. It made Midoriya flinched to hear that someone was being suspicious about his quirk. Luckily, Kirishima denied the quirk since All Might doesn't broke his bones whenever he makes an attack. It made Midoriya fell relieved hearing the truth from Kirishima; he really couldn't control his quirk at all. "But hey I wish I have something fancy like that. All I can do is harden my body." Kirishima said. Midoriya was in awe after seeing what good it can be used for. "At least its not like Todoroki or Bakugou. Those two have very strong quirks." He pointed out. Todoroki was a bit cold after hearing that. "That's not true." He admitted. Almost everyone paid close attention on what he was talking about.

"Yeah despite how Bakugou has an amazing quirk, he won't be as popular with his behavior." Tsuyu said pointing at Bakugou.

"YOU BITCH! I WILL BE POPULAR!"

"See?"

"Well if we're talking about awesome quirks it be Hachiman!" Mina said excitedly.

It gave Hachiman a bit of attention from hearing someone appreciating his quirk. It didn't made her afraid. "Wow thanks! No one has ever compliment my quirk." He chuckled a bit. "I agree! You have a unique quirk that can reattached and take the pain like it's nothing!" Midoriya said with his quirk analysis mode going on.

"Not to mention how strong you are compare to those two." Tsuyu pointed out to make Bakugou even more angrier.

 _Wow! Everybody really likes my quirk! As expected to the people here. They don't mind at all!_

 **U.S.J.**

"Wow!" Hachiman yelled out with amusement seeing the simulation stages. The Ultimate Space for Jams, U.S.J. for short, was probably going to be a perfect field training for Hachiman and the class to show how good the use of their abilities are for different types of disasters.

But before any of them had to start their training there was a few things that are to be said from the space hero Thirteen.

It was more about the use of quirks heroes had to use for society's dangerous threats. And how a person's own quirk can be dangerous for making one single step that may be in a wrong turn. It will be a fresh start to use the quirks not to hurt others any means necessary. After all, everyone are there to be as the next generation of heroes.

With that said, everyone started to understood their positions to be sure about their quirks. And not to use it for good use.

 _Don't exist to hurt others…_ Hachiman thought as he looked at his own stitched hands.

Suddenly Hachiman was feeling off. It was strange but there was something not right about being there. At that moment he felt a draft that wasn't even blown from the inside. Aizawa was having the same feeling as well by looking at the center of U.S.J building. There was a black warp appeared out of nowhere; and a man with a hand on his face appeared along with a big group of people.

DON'T MOVE! THOSE ARE VILLAINS!

The class were all together in a huddle to stick with the teachers and groups to avoid any villain attack; Aizawa began to approach towards the villains leading Thirteen incharge of evacuating the students. Suddenly, a warped man appeared in front of the group with a greetings of somewhat politeness. .

"Greetings we are the League of Villains. Apologize for The presumption, but we took upon ourselves to enter U.A. Academy, the base of heroes." the dark mist person said.

"Nice to meet you too!" Hachiman greeted as well.

"Everybody get back!" Thirteen shout out putting the students behind until Bakugou and Kirishima was about to make an attack. Luckily, Hachiman threw his chains to wrap around the two students to avoid the attack.

"What the fuck, Stitches!"

"Sorry guys! But you should at least think before you act you two!" Hachiman said.

"YOU CAN'T BE DEAD SERIOUS!?"

"Figuratively; and literally, yes!"

The mist started to surround almost everybody and warped the students in different locations. Hachima was released from the black mist knowing that he was falling from the sky.

 _This is like the most easiest way to die… if I were to be alive._ He thought.

He took glanced at the flood zone area he was about to land; he sees Tsuyu carrying Midoriya from the water and out of nowhere there was a shark person about to attack.

"You're gonna pay for that!-"

"DEADMAN DROPKICK!" *Improvisational move.

"Again!"

Tsuyu made into the ship with Midoriya safely. Her idea now was to go back to save her classmate but he managed to get on the boat with his chains.

"Are you two alright?" He asked politely.

"Yeah… Thanks a lot, Hachiman, Asui." Midoriya thanked the two but only one of them were a bit annoyed.

"I see. Hachiman is a consideration." Tsuyu said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't say that! Tsu-chan!" Hachiman said happily with an explanation. "Everybody would probably be too embarrassed to call out first base names!" Ge explained and made her understand a bit from his explanation.

"H-hachiman! That's not it! I'm just not used to call Asu-Tsuyu her name yet." He was nervous to explain the fact that the real truth was that he never called a girls first name.

"That said, how, what, and what are these villains here for?" Hachiman asked the group looking at the group on the water. They weren't really certain but it seems that the group aren't really trying to come up at the ship. It was as if they can only fight underwater; which leads them to be stranded on the ship with nowhere to run.

"I'm not so sure. But if anything they must've some sort of plan to be here or at least what their seeking." Midoriya said. The three man group are still trying to figure out something both on the purpose of why they're here. It then hit Tsuyu on what the answer was.

"They must have found a way to defeat All Might in my opinion." She answered. It started to make Midoriya wonder if that may be true at all.

"To be honest, I don't know what makes All Might special. But for sure we only have options until he arrives." Hachiman said walking over to see the villains down view like it's natural. He then turn around to his group "It's either we sit here and wait or we fight." He said.

After hearing that Midoriya and Tsuyu agreed to the options to fight back. The three of them gathered closely with confidence on how to get out of the ship.

From the looks of the villains they only seem to be on battle underwater. Which leads to the point where Tsuyu can be of good use to fight underwater. She even mention on how she would be showing off her skills as a frog. As for Midoriya he has an unknown ability that the two people in the group don't know about but it's really strong; though it may be a lot of strength it does lead to a broken bone he will be dealing with. And so begins a plan for the three of them to escape.

At the moment the plan was about to begin with Midoriya yelling out the villains like Bakugou would if he were to be there with those three. He jumped out of the boat and began to flicked his finger with full power on his index. It was broken but it managed to drift away the villains from the three man group.

It was all good when suddenly the shark man had appeared again and was very pissed off at one of them. He was already prepare to kill the three of them.

"THIS TIME! I WON'T MAKE THE SAME MISTAKE- SON OF A BITCH!"

The sharkman had his chances to attack but none of the three students are ready ro die yet as Hachiman dropped kick him again which leads the shark man to be in complete knockout. Tsuyu grabbed Midoriya with her tongue wrapped around him; Hachiman managed to grab hold on Midoriya foot as the three have managed to survive the danger of the flood zone.

But the real danger had begun when they have arrived the center of U.S.J. something big had appeared as Aizawa fought with the villains and the leader known Tomura Shigiraki had created what he called a "Noumu". It was the same size as All Might; Darker and like a horrific bird in certain horror movies; It even has a brain revealing on top of it's head. As the students arrive at the scene Aizawa was pinned down by the noumu creature. It kept smashing his head along with snapping his arms like it was a stick you find that could easily break.

"Kero…" croaked Tsuyu horrifically.

Midoriya couldn't say a word from seeing the scene. But what broke the terrifying silence was when they felt something different between them. They look at their sides and notice something different about their classmate while staring at their teacher being demolished. Hachiman was giving out menacing vibe surrounding him.

It was interrupted when the mist person appeared to give a warning to Shigiraki. "I have incapacitated the space hero, but one of the students had made it out."

It made Hachiman even more angrier than before. Midoriya was trying his best to tell Hachiman calm down but it was different for him. Hachiman would always be so happy and cheerful like a child, but it was completely different from the Hachiman they know. .

Out of nowhere a hand was was about to be palmed closely at Tsuyu's face. Midoriya was frozen to see how fast the man was; there was no other way for her to escape his hand that could evaporates anything until Hachiman pushed Tsuyu out of the way; at that moment his face was eveported which shows some of his dried tissue muscles to his revealing skull.

"HACHIMAN!"

Shigaraki laughed at the students and have broken the pride of the Symbol of Peace. He was interrupted when he felt someone grabbed his forearm beginning to felt like It's about to be dislocated. He looked at his right and see there was a person who's face was evaporated.

 _When the hell did he get there!_

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri yelled out when a sudden blast came out of the entrance. Everybody looked at the same direction except for Shigaraki who was more focus at the student he evaporated earlier.

"I AM HERE!" All Might said without a smile. He knocked out every villain in his way towards their leader. He managed to captured both Aizawa, who was broken into pieces, and the two students who were to shock to see what the witnessed.

"Are you two alright?" All Might Asked.

"All Might! You have to go back! Hachiman… Hachiman…" Tsuyu trying to say her sentence the best she could but was upset on what happened.

"What! What happened!?" All Might Asked until Midoriya got his explanation. "Hachiman sacrifice himself to save Asu-Tsuyu! He's still there with the man name Shigaraki!" He explained.

Meanwhile at that time Shigaraki was still trying to be release from Hachiman hand. "You… Have to be… the most annoying Hero-in-training I have ever encounter." He said while Hachiman healed his face.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Step away from young Tachibana-" All Might yelled out with rage until a noumu popped out of nowhere front of him. As he started to fight the noumu Tomura was finally released his arms from Hachiman's grip he hold tightly.

"Tachibana… Tachibana… The Tachibana?" He questioned while scratching his skin like he has eczema. Midoriya return along with three other classmates: Bakugou, Kirishima, and Todoroki. They see the two fighters ready to go at but before any of it Hachiman questions Tomura.

"What do you know about my last name or anything about Tachibana?" He asked as he get ready to release his chains.

"Let's say that… you're not the only one who has a dysfunctional family!"

It triggered Hachiman after hearing that. He was more different than ever before. The moment he felt for the first time was anger. In truth he never felt this way before in his life. The only time he was ever angry was when he found a cat was being bullied back when he was seven. Afterwards, he didn't remember what happened to the bullies but the cat was partly injured. But it was different; his anger was in controlled by him, he knows when to bot go out of control. After having training he was able to never be as angry as he was when he was seven.

"I don't know any of my own family and that pisses me off!" He wrapped his chains around his arms and grabbed both of his botan attached to his chains. "But what really pisses me off is that you tried to hurt my friends and teachers, you bastard!" He yelled out as Shigaraki started to approach Hachiman; Hachiman was following his lead too as the two charged into each other.

Hachiman laid out a punch but at Shigaraki but was deflected by grabbing his and flipped him over; Hachiman stand on his two feet while his arm was on hold. He twisted his arm and gave a kick in the face at Shigaraki. He let go of Hachiman's arm as it twisted back together. Shigaraki began to Hachiman at his gut and grabbed his neck to begin evaporating.

"Game over-" he said when he felt a kick across his stomach. While Hachiman was being choked he was secretly untied the threads which attach his neck and managed to escape Shigaraki Evaporated quirk.

"Shigaraki!"

"Hey! Your fight is with us!" Bakugou shouted out at Kurogiri.

While the group kept fighting The all heard a shout out from the number on hero. He defeated the Noumu with his final blow and yelled out the schools motto.

"PLUS ULTRA!" as he shouted the noumu blasted off at the air by All Might. After that everybody stops and sees All Might made his victory. But not everybody was watching or heard him shout as the two fighters were still fighting. Hachiman made Shigaraki lose focus as he was being punched repeatedly at his face by Hachiman botans. At that moment he made his final attack with a hard punched.

Afterwards, each parts of his body and clothes was a bit evaporated into pieces by Shigaraki quirk but he managed to still stand and heal. His classmates were shocked to see that his body part were in bits of pieces but amazed as well. "Hachiman… defeated the boss!" Kirishima said proudly.

"How… how did I lose… to a brat… of the Tachibana Clan…" he asked all injured by the hero-in-training. He tries to stand up on his two feet to confront him and scratch repeatedly.

"It's not because I'm a Tachibana… but because you're messing with the future Pro Hero!" He said pointing his fist at the injure villain. "Now leave this place at once and go teach a dinosaur how to ride a ball!" His last words of advice said to him.

Shigaraki was enraged at the teen he decided to try attacking him until a gun was shot on the ground between the two. The pro heroes had finally arrived and arrested almost all the villains.

"Shigaraki."

"Yeah… I understand." Shigaraki said to kurogiri as they depart. Shigaraki turned around to give the last words to the stitched face teen.

"You may have won this round… But next time… I won't lose… Tachibana-kun…"

The villains made their escape and almost everybody had made it safely from the villain.

 **Aftermath**

Everybody had made their exit out of the U.S.J. building. The group of student's were gathered as ordered by teachers and staff to be sure no one had been injured through the events. Only two teachers were in damaged which were two pro heroes Eraserhead and Thirteen. Luckily, the two are to be fine within a few days or weeks of recovery from the attack.

Afterwards students returned to their classrooms after changing into their school uniforms. Later on, Kirishima spilled out on what had happened during the villain attack.

"SERIOUSLY!? Hachiman defeated the boss!?"

"Yeah! He pulled one hell of a manly fight at him! With no injuries at all!" Kirishima was spreading the talk about how him, Todoroki, Bakugou and Midoriya had witness an insane fight between the two. The detectives also heard about it which leads Hachiman talk with the police on what had happened while those two were fighting. Tsuyu on the other hand was down after hearing that. She was happy for him, but he did something so cruel to himself it makes her wonder to whether apologies of give thanks.

"Where is Hachiman, now?" She asked.

"He's probably finished talking to the detectives and made it to the changing room." Kirishima answered.

She wasn't the only one who was worried though. Ururaka and Tenay were worried and their two friends who are to be reported at different offices.

Meanwhile, Midoriya and All Might were talking to each other in their recovery. All Might was proud to see that every student had fought well when the villains were attacking. Midoriya also agreed to it as well especially his friends. It then hit him about one friend who had fought very well at the leader of The League of Villains.

"All Might… there's something I want to ask?" He questioned nervously. "Do you know anything about the Tachibana Clan?" He asked which made All Might flinched to hear that. He looked at the otherside trying to figure out the answer to his successors question.

"Is it about your friend, Hachiman?" He asked.

Midoriya nodded as he still was rest on his bed mattress. "That Shigaraki mention about how the both of them have dysfunctional family… And I want to be sure he will be doing alright." he said.

"They… were the most dangerous and crucial clan… they have been destroyed a long time ago."

"If their destroyed then how is it that Hachiman is still here?"

The room stayed silent; nobody couldn't say anything at all especially the number one hero to answer. Nobody knows exactly where Hachiman came from or who he really is; but in the end he did save the day kinda.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this chapter/story be sure to follow/favorite for new chapter updates! Also please leave a review on what you think about the story. See you next time!**


	6. A Day Off with a Corpse

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 6: A Day Off with a Corpse

It was a day off for U.A. after the incident at U.S.J. it was only for the best until things are to go smoothly with no villain encounters necessary.

Izuku Midoriya lives in an apartment with his only parent. His father had worked overseas and as for his mother she was the only one who have always supports him for his dream to become a hero; and so he did. He really never had a quirk before. He was actually quirkless almost his whole life before he met his idol All Might. He was always picked on for being quirkless and have his dreams get crushed by his own childhood friend Katsuki Bakugou also named Kacchan. After he gained the power from his idol called One for All, he managed to have a quirk that got him through the exams.

"Mom I'm going out."

"Alright, stay safe out there."

Midoriya head out to freshen his mind. It was mostly about getting rid of the incident the other day. All Might was in bad condition after the fought with the noumu. He did wasted two hours of his power but overcome it for the students sake. Afterwards, he thought about his friend Hachiman; he was different from the other day when he saw Aizawa being beaten and was more furious when Asui was about to be evaporated. He may have won the fight but if he were more human he would be in a bad shape like the three teachers; but what made him more angry was about his family.

"Hachiman… I wonder if you're alright after that." Midoriya said to himself. Little did he know he was at a park where there were not much people there; only there were children.

"BEHOLD! THE GREAT DEMON KING MAOU-SAMA WILL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD!"

Midoriya caught a glimpse of who it was and as he can see it was Hachiman and a group of children playing Hero and Demon King.

"H-hachiman!?"

"THERE IS NO HACHIMAN! ONLY ZUUL- I mean MAOU-SAMA!" he said as he lifted Midoriya in midair like a feather. "BEHOLD! MY FIRST VICTIM!" He shouted when a group of kids taken him down easily for the both of them. "Oh no~ The great maou-sama has fallen by heroes! Blegh." And just like that the great demon king died.

"Oi! Hachi-bro, you're not REALLY dead are you?" One of the children asked as he got closer to Hachiman. "NEVER!" He yelled out and lifted the kid like he was an airplane. All of them were cheering for the heroes they are and so did Hachiman.

Midoriya was a bit lost on what was going on, but he understood what Hachiman was doing.

"Hachiman's really good with kids, Kero." Midoriya jumps from Tsuyu appearance near him. "Asu-Tsu!? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"I had brought my siblings over at the park since we have a day off." She said placing her finger on her chin. "Next thing that happen I saw Hachiman at the park stitching his hand. I insisted stitching the back of his neck by the way." She admitted.

"I-is that so?" He chuckled.

The both of them were wearing casual clothes at the park. Midoriya was wearing a dark blue U.A. shirt and black jeans with his red shoes; as for Tsuyu she was wearing a bright green dress with a blue jean jacket over it and wearing white shoes.

The both of them watch how cheerful Hachiman and the kids were. All of them are really having a good time. Which made the two of them relieved. "I'm glad to see how Hachiman is doing." Midoriya responded. Tsuyu turned over to see Midoriya bringing a small smile.

"After his confrontation to Shigaraki, he was completely different. Now, he seems to be back of being his old self." Said Midoriya.

Tsuyu looked down a bit and then at how Hachiman can put a a great smile for anybody.

"I was worried too." she said sadly. "From the moment we saw how he was before… it was as if he was lost somewhere. And when the villain tried to kill me…" she tries to hold it in while confess the incident. And so she did; she didn't shed a tear because they were in public, but Midoriya knew what was on her mind. He too was feeling the same thing.

"It's okay!" Midoriya said proudly. "It was only a one time thing Asu-Tsu. We did our best to fight those villains and Hachiman is still here with us." He clenched his fist and placed it in his chest. "We just have to be sure that it will never happened again!"

Tsuyu wipe off a tear she was about to shed and smiled. "Kero!"

After that some of the parents called out the kids to depart. Some were upset but Hachiman cheered them up by promising them that they will play next time.

"Can you play with us? Really?"

"YEAH! cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Don't say that! You can't die!"

"Exactly!"

And so they part their ways and head over to where his two friends are at. "Hey! Midoriya what brings you by?" He asked happily. Hachiman appeared to be wearing all black from top to bottom it was like looking at a member from a band or just a regular street punk.

"Hachiman you're really great with kids." He said along with Tsuyu agreement. "Well, believe it or not I was raised at an orphanage, so you can say I know a thing or two on how to deal with children." He chuckled while scratching his head.

Midoriya and Tsuyu were surprise from what they heard. Hachiman doesn't have any parents he doesn't know of. Then it hit Midoriya from the words he heard from shigaraki.

" _Let's just say… you're not the only one who had dysfunctional parents!"_

 _Hachiman… is an orphan and he doesn't know any of his parents._ Midoriya thought as he looked at the smiling teen.

"Hey! Hachi-bro, can you do that trick again. That was really cool." Sai Tsuyu younger brother Samidare. "Yeah! Please! Please! Please! Hachiman-nii!" Tsuyu younger sister Satsuki said as well.

"Yeah! Yeah! Lady and gentleman!" Hachiman said politely. "I'll need an assistant though! You there lovely lady in the nice dress!" He said cheerfully and voluntarily to Tsuyu. She was bashful after calling her a lovely lady; she stood behind with a black handkerchief on her hand.

"Alright! Step right up and witness the Amazing Corpse-kun make his own head disappear!" He said.

He patted his face three times to show his audience that there is nothing tricky he was doing. He then asked Tsuyu to place the handkerchief front of his face so that no one would see his face.

"Now! I will snap my fingers three times and then you will see my head disappear!" he said.

"1...2...3!" His head disappeared. Both his friends were impressed, they literally have no idea where his head had gone off too. Suddenly something fall from the sky. Midoriya looked down on his lap as he was sitting on the bench with the two kids. It was someone's head.

" _GIMME YOUR BRAIN!"_

Midoriya began to scream horrifically as he threw Hachiman head. Luckily it landed back onto his neck and did a stage pose.

"Tadah!"

All of them clapped for a great performance he pulled off; Midoriya rarely smiled but he did clap for Hachiman as he tremble a bit. Tsuyu siblings got up to him and wonders how he can manage to pull off a trick like that.

"How did you do tha" Tsuyu asked. Hachiman waved his finger along with a smirk on his face. "A magician like me never reveals his secret!" he laughed happily.

The group were enjoying their day off as the three of them were were sitting on the bench having a good time together and the children were continue playing at the playground.

 **Villains Hideout**

Somewhere in the Ward the villains hideout was at an unknown location. Inside the the hideout it was like a fancy bar where most adults would go for a drink until the morning sun comes up. The two villains were discussing on the main topic of their new plan to destroy the hero society. But what's really on their minds is confirm the student they have encounter; it was now discuss by their true leader of the league.

"Tomura, it seems that there is something that you had left out yesterday." he said to Shigaraki sitting on the stool. "Is it about Tachibana-kun?" He asked at the monitor. "Yes, why is that?" Shigaraki looked at his glass; he was spinning the liquor around to think of an answer to his master.

"I… I didn't know of he may be useful to us, master." He said. In all honesty though it's because he was defeated by the student; even if he tried to evaporated him he still manage to stand up for a fight.

"Tomura, you are just upset that he had defeated you. If he can defeat us then he has an opportunity of a villain."

"Master! I will not-"

"Shigaraki!" Kurogiri interrupted him before he release his man-child attitude. "I know it seems unacceptable, but we must accept his wishes." Shigaraki was really pissed but had to accept it.

"How about this, if there is a certain evidence that he is not part of the clan then I'll reconsider him to join." The Master suggested. "But eventually, I will want him to join one day; be aware of that." the monitor shut off and the two were in silence.

"You know, he might look like it, but that kid and you might have something in common." Kurogiri said finish polishing the glasses for the bar. Shigaraki was starting to get ticked off from hearing that.

"What the hell exactly do I have in common with that brat?" he asked. Kurogiri put down the glasses and looked at Shigaraki.

"No family… no one to be there…purposes on one goal… unexpected behavior that no one can understand"

"Get to the point!" He growled.

"The both of you… are alone."

 **Evening**

The group started to departed home. The three teens were heading to the train station for their transportation to head home.

The two children were being carried on both Midoriya and Hachiman back since the two kids are asleep a long day at the park. Tsuyu was pleased to have friends like them especially how Hachiman was back to being his usual self; not to mention how amazed he was with kids. They all waited for the next train to come by so they all sat down on the benches. It was only the three of them sitting down and two children sleeping at the other bench.

"Man! What a day!" Hachiman said as he stretched out from all in a day's work. Even if he was a corpse he still stretches his body no matter what others say; but his friends don't even mind anyways. "I enjoyed it too. It was nice to have you two around." Tsuyu admitted. "Will you be alright to take these two by yourself?" Midoriya asked. Tsuyu nodded at Midoriya's answer. "It'll be alright I've done this for a long time." She said with a smile.

They all looked up at the sky and see how the sun was setting nicely. It was a nice view they have witness for a day they have. And unexpectedly, Hachiman hugged both Midoriya and Tsuyu closely to him. It made his friends nervous because they didn't expect him to do something like that to the both of them.

"What are you doing, Hachiman?" Tsuyu asked with her deadpan tone as always but nervously.

"You two have been worried about me this whole time ever since Shigaraki." They both flinched from Hachiman discovery. "There's nothing to worry about you two. I'm still here aren't I?" He said.

"Even so, Hachiman what you did for me that time… it was-"

"It was because I wanted to save you, Tsu-chan. That's what friends do and so does heroes!" He said.

"But for you to go that far Hachiman… it really scared us. And we just stood there-" Midoriya said until he was interrupted by his friend.

"Guy's. I can never die… but having you guys, as a classmate and friend, is really unfair to me. We were all new to that experience but we can use that experience for the next time. And I will keep on sacrificing myself for any classmate of mine to keep living. That's what heroes do, to protect one another, right?"

His two friends were starting to shed tears coming out of their eyes. It was tears of their relationship as friends and classmates; they were tears for Hachiman who would go so far for any of his classmates.

And so, as the train finally arrives Tsuyu headed home with her siblings; and as for Hachiman and Midoriya they both departed in different route in Musutafu.

 **The Next Day**

Everybody have arrived to school. Aizawa was not to be apart with the school for the day since he is in bad shape. With what luck however, Aizawa was able to continue to teach but he will have to be an bandages for quite a while.

"Listen up. The battle we had dealt with isn't quite over yet." He said.

Some of the students were worried after hearing that. Hachiman was giving a stern look on what might occur. _Shigaraki…_ he thought as he hold on a tight grip on his fist. Fortunately, it was not about the League of Villains it was the the Sports Festival Arc story. Which made the whole class cheering. Hachiman was happy to hear that because he is really going to have a really good memory for his first year of his high school life.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**

 **Hey everyone, this is 64 here saying that the story arc will be the same as the canon of My Hero Acedamia series but it will be differently since this is a Fanfic. A few chapters will be about Hachiman preparing before the sports festival and have an original characters appearing in the series. Lastly, thank you all for over 500 views! I really hope you enjoy the story please dont forget to favorite/follow anf review on what you think. See you next time!**


	7. Being a Hero

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 7: Being a Hero

Everybody were so hyped about the school sports festival at U.A.; they almost forgot that their in a school. It was mostly a big deal for everybody in different courses because U.A. is a big deal to have an opportunity for almost all the pros out there in the world to have an internship; and to show people what they got as future heroes; it was an opportunity for Hachiman to have to show the world that a corpse can be a hero. He was hyped to have this chance in life, and so was Ururaka who was all different it was almost like how Hachiman was the day the League of Villains raided U.S.J. except it was more confidentail than vigilant.

"Let's do our best guys!" she said growling as she raises her fist repeatedly in the air.

"Yeah! Let's!" hachiman agreed following her movements.

At that moment it was on Midoriya's mond on why two of his friends wants to be heroes. Iida on the other hand had a family lineage of being a knighted hero Ingenium; his older brother is recently taking place as the hero who is taking a parol at Hosu. That said, the four of them headed over the hallways and talked to Ururaka about why she wants to be a hero then it surprised all of them.

"YOU WANT TO BE A HERO FOR MONEY!" Midoriya yelled out loud and Iida was karate chopping repeatedly while lecturing her.

Hachiman on the other hand was lost in sight that his friend have been filled with greed and thought about herself than what others think. The two of them were looking at his way and heard him mumble what he wants to say.

"I can't believe it, Lord. Our Ururaka have been sin for thou have greed within her body. Please take away the evil; and bring in the good-" he muttered his prayers for Ururaka to forgive him for being friends with a sinner like her.

"Hachiman! Calm down please it's not like that!" Ururaka trying to stop the misunderstanding before things gets worse for him. As for Midoriya he had just remember that Hachiman was raised in an orphanage; which starts to wonder if the orphanage was a church he was raised in.

"My parents runs a construction company and we aren't doing so well."

"..."

"And I wanted to help them by running the company when I graduate high school, so they wouldn't have to work…"

"..."

"But they want me to follow my own dreams… so when I become a hero, I will use the money support my family so they could live a better life!" she said so proudly which made Hachiman change the way he looks at Ururaka now; and did Midoriya and Iida who supports her idea. Hachiman reached to her head and patted her.

"Everybody are all greedy people, but in the end everybody wants something what's very important them. You Ururaka is a saint for using money for support. We will support you no matter what. I'll pray for you." he said as he continues to pat the saints head and smiles.

"Hehehe… Thanks for understanding guys!" she said.

Now that everybody fully understood the why Ururaka wanted to be a hero Midoriya wanted to ask why Hachiman wanted to be a hero until All Might showed up and aske if he can have lucnh with him. Before he did he stopped at the moment to ask Hachiman a favor.

"Hachiman!" he shouted. "Later on, tell us why you want to be a hero!"

Hachiman smiled for someone who actually asked why.

"I sure will!" he answered.

 **After School**

As the day past, the school ended with a surprise of almost every student from different courses were front of Class 1-A entrance blocking the way. They were only there to see the competition they will compete for the sports festival within two weeks time. And as always Bakugou was being his prideful self.

"Out of the way, Extras!" he said coldly. Iida lectured him, Midoriya trembled, and everybody really didn't want to butt in. For Hachiman, However, he went ahead and introduce himslef to the students.

"Hi! I'm Hachiman Tachibana! No formalities just Hachiman; Please to meet everybody here!" he greeted and bowed his head politely. The students started to be surprise that they finally met the person who fought against the villain boss.

"That's Hachiman! The Hachiman!" one of the students muttered. "I kinda thought he be taller, or at least a chick, but in the end he's the guy who fought the boss!" Hachiman scratched his head hearing people praising or so he thought.

"I only wanted to come over here to see what their made of but I didn't expect them to be arrogant." someone said as he get through the crowd of students. "But I guess this is what people are when they enrolled in heroics." he revealed himself with baggy eyes and with purple bed hair like seeing another Aizawa.

It seems more of the the general education department students were there to see their competition; the department are mostly students who have failed the entrance exam and continue their education; chances are that if any student show how they developed their quirks they can be transferred from general studies to the hero course; and it can be reversed as well.

The guy was doubting class 1-A as he and other students have made a declaration of war. Afterwards everybody headout and so did Bakugou as he told them off that none of them matters. For the one thing in this so called war is to make it to the top; which inspired everybody in class. Hachiman gave him a pat on the back as a praise on what he said; it made him mad and act like he didn't care.

Later on, Hachiman and his group of friends went out after school to study a bit before heading home. And as the time was right, Midoriya finally have the chance of asking Hachiman why he wants to be a hero. And so begins the reason why he wants to be.

"Hey Hachiman-"

"Oh hey, Midoriya! You wanted to know why I wanted to be a hero right?" Hachiman asked as he reached in his bag. It wasn't only Midoriya who was curious, but so did Ururaka and Iida as well. The three of them were having complete thoughts about what is his reason of becoming a hero.

 _U: He seemed upset when he heard that I wanted to make money when I become a hero… so it's definitely can't be for money!_

 _M: Could it be… that he wanted to take down the people who destroy his clan and bring them to justice- no. Wait. I can't be sure or judge anything that has to do in his personal life… whatever it is I'll be sure to support him!_

 _I: What exactly is he trying to reach in his bag that wants him to be a hero!?_

"What's up with this atmosphere. I'm getting to the point." Hachiman said to himself in a low voice.

He finally found what he was looking for in his bag; it was a Hero License he had kept for five years and always carries it around him no matter where he goes. He lay it on the table a reveal the card so that all his friends can have a closer look. All of them were very surprised that right in front of them is an actual Hero License from a hero herself.

"H-h-hachiman! Is this really-?" Midoriya trembled asking the question as he picks up the card with his shaking hands. He then even got more surprise as he recognize the person on the card. "Eh!? The Hero Traveller! Elements! Seriously!?" he kept questioning.

"Yeah! I have been keeping it for five years. Do you know her by any chances?" Hachiman said and asked his friend.

"She is known to be one of the greatest heroes like the top ten heroes and the strongest!" Midoriya was giving out his otaku pride as he continues to explain who she was. "She was promoted to be one of the top three heroes but refused to be in any top ten!" As he explains Hachiman have now more admiration for her. She was the strongest; she travels to save people; and best of all, she doesn't care about being famous.

"Wow… she really is amazing." Hachiman said as he looked at the card on his hands. He then looked up at his friends and give him an explanation of why he wants to be a hero.

"It started back five years ago. To be honest I never really wanted to be a hero." He said which made his friends surprise.

He wasn't accepted by both society's; both with quirks and without quirks never given him a chance to befriended. Everybody would make fun of him of playing as a hero who is already dead, breathless; and most of all they would always call him Corpse-kun. Even as he hit middle school the name still spreads around.

Hachiman then explained how he was about to be eaten by a villain who can control anything with his shadow quirk who appeared as a monster; and he was saved by Elements from the villain who appeared a few days later as he attack his home at the orphanage church.

Hachiman tried his best to save elements from being eaten alive as her quirk had completely burned her own left side from shoulder to left eye. And as concluded, Elements had seen a spark in him that he as a corpse can be a hero.

"And when I become a hero, I will go around the world to save as much people as possible from bullies like the shadow man." He said as he hold the card.

After that the three of his friends were silent for the moment. About two of his friends, Iida and Uraraka, the had a waterfall of tears falling from their eyes. It was more of how passionate he is to be a hero.

"Hachiman!" Iida yelled out standing up.

"Y-yes I am Hachiman." He said nervously.

"Both you and Midoriya have surpass me! And for that I respect it as a friend!" Iida said while karate chopping motion. "That's right!" Uraraka said as well. "You and Deku definitely got what it take to be heroes! And we hope that you can find Elements as soon as possible!" She said.

Hachiman chuckled a bit while scratching his head. He was happy to hear from someone respecting his dream. Midoriya also respected him but was a bit upset that he had to go through the isolation from childhood to middle school. Just like Midoriya he was also Isolated as he was quirkless in the society of quirks.

"Alright then!" Hachiman shouted and raise his fist in the air. "Let's all do our best to be heroes, guys!" He applaud.

"Yeah!"

 **The Weekend**

 _How exactly am I going to impress the heroes?_ Hachima thought.

It was his chance at the sports festival to have a recommendation from anyone who might have some sort of connection to find Elements. Once Hachiman finds her he will return the card to Elements and thank her; but unfortunately he doesn't have a unique quirk as his classmates including Midoriya who breaks his own bones with his own power.

 _All I can do is re-generate and attach my body; I also have a strength thanks to the training. But they will expect more from a corpse._

Hachiman didn't know it but he was walking down the street without paying any attention. He was so unfocus he was run over by a truck. Hachiman was still having a hard time to think over on what he can do to impress everybody; he didn't mind to be run over at all until someone picked him up.

"Damn! That's one hell of a quirk you got there if you're still manage to talk to yourself." Said a man with a black bandana.

Hachiman was confused at the moment until he finally notice he was headless. The two of them started to bail out before any misunderstanding comes around.

"Thanks a lot, Mister!" Hachiman said thankfully.

"No sweat, lil' dude! Just keep your eyes on the road why don't you." He replied with a bit of advice. "You more like on the clouds something on your mind?" He asked politely.

Hachiman was about to explain his situation until someone interrupted him. It was a few criminals who were going up towards them as a threat. They had their knives pulled out of their hands to threaten the two.

"Gimme whatever you little bitches got!" The burglar said.

Hachiman was about to be prepared his fighting stance until the stranger in a black bandana walk towards the criminals.

"Oi oi, let's not get too hasty. Let's talk about this." He asked politely but they wouldn't listen.

"I'll give you something to talk." the burglar said. He ram up to the bandana man and gave him a stab across the neck; suddenly the guy wasn't there even though he was sure that the burglar stabbed him.

He felt a tap on his shoulder; he turned around and sees the bandana man was behind him as he placed his hands on his chest.

"Yo!"

The burglar blasted away from the bandana man's hand that was place on his chest. As soon as the burglars gang was about to attack at once; but the bandana man was gone again.

"What the hell!? Where'd he go!?" We just stabbed him-" one of them said until they all felt a punch in each of their abdomen part of the body. They all flew away as well; which leads them to run for it.

Hachiman was very impressed at the guy who had fought against the criminals by himself. The bandana man turned over to see how the kid was doing.

"Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself." He said apologetically.

"My name is Rokudou! Call me Rok! Nice to meet you!"

 _ **Rokudou (?)**_

 _ **Age: 21**_

 _ **DOB: ?/?/?**_

 _ **Quirk: Afterimage**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	8. Afterimage

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 8: Afterimage

After the criminals tried to rob the two victims, two of them were starting to get hungry; Rok decided to tag along with Hachiman to grab something to eat. As the two enter at the restaurant they order differently. Roku only wanted a meal; Hachiman on the other hand order as much burgers as he can possibly order since he has a high metabolism than any other human or humans who have a mutated quirk. He also order as much sides along with his order.

"Amazing… you sure can eat a lot for a corpse!" Rok said to the stitched teen.

Hachiman looks up at him and slurped his ramen before answering his response.

"You know… My friends said the same thing when we went out together." Hachiman said.

Rok then got to the point why he wasn't focus where he was going back at the street. And so, Hachiman had gave him an explanation on the Sports festival within two weeks.

"I see, so you're trying to impress those heroes and citizens at the festival." Rok said.

"Yeah. At first I thought it will be like a regular sports festival, but since there's gonna be heroes for internships recommendation then I have to know exactly what they expect from my quirk." Hachiman explained with a bit of worrisome. "I mean if it's just showing our quirks then I need to figure out what else I can do."

"You maybe right on that," Rok said while taking a drink from his soda. "But unfortunately it's more than just showing off quirks." He said.

Hachiman was confused at first; he thought that showing off quirks was a big deal, but it seems that there's more to it that meets the eyes. "Sports festivals in the hero society wants to see if you're able to fight in combat battle." Rok explained as he tries his best to make Hachiman understand where he's going with this. It then hit Hachiman on the mark on where exactly Rok is saying.

"Rok… what exactly is U.A. final event on the sports festival?" Hachiman questioned. Rok looked down at his drink on what to say to him. He then gave him an answer on what was the final event.

"Since you're not around here or even seen the festival live on television, I'll tell you…" Rok said getting to the point. Hachiman gulped as he was nervous on what the final event was.

"The final event is fighting with different classmates in a tournament match." Rok answered.

"WHAT! are you serious!?" Hachiman stood up and shouted with a big surprise on the big event. "Yeah. They expect those with a unique quirk, but it's more about physical experience in combat." Rok said.

"That's awesome!" Hachiman said as he sat down. Rok's eyes were widened as he heard from Hachiman getting excited for the event.

"Oi, weren't you just nervous about the final event." Rok asked. "Well, yeah I was at first, but if the audience see me fight then I have no chance of worrying." Hachima explained his point of not worrying, but he does want to impress the heroes and audience on his quirk. Rok was curious on what does Hachiman out of the sports tournament, so he asked why.

"Oi, what exactly do you want from the event?" He asked.

Hachiman was looking down at the table to think up an answer to the person who he just met. He didn't understand why a stranger wants to know; he never really got any experience with people who may be or may not be trusted; but it changed his mind about Rok. Hachiman knows that he can actually trust Rok because he isn't really a bad guy.

"To be honest I don't care about winning or losing," Hachiman said as he remembers his friends will do their best to be heroes and how what matters is to the world that they can make it to the top; no matter what the challenge they'll be in. "What matters to me is to show the world that a corpse like me be me a hero too!." He said proudly with a smile.

Rok cringed a bit to hear the words of someone wanting to be a hero; Hachiman really didn't care about being famous or to whether or not to win or lose at the festival; he wanted to be respected as a person who has a quirk of a dead body. Roku saw Hachiman passion of being a hero unlike any of those who wants to be rich and famous, and so a lightbulb was shown on top of his head.

"What's your name, kid?" he asked politely.

"My name is Hachiman Tachibana! No formalities just Hachiman."

Rok stood up to walk towards Hachiman who was across the table from him to give his hand on Hachiman's shoulder; he placed it as he gave a smile for him.

"I respect your dream of showing the world that you can be a hero, Hachiman. However, it's like I said earlier in the conversation they will be expecting unique quirks and physical combat in a match." Rok said to Hachiman. Hachiman had a stern look at Rok, for he understand what he had said earlier. "And if you really want to impress them you're gonna have to give it your all."

"Rok…?" Hachiman said confusing.

"I want to train you for the festival, Hachiman. And help you to show the heroes- no, the world what you're capable of." Rok said. Hachiman was very excited to hear that someone will help him accomplish his goal, but what was on his mind was exactly what his training will be exactly.

"Thanks alot! Brother Rok!" he said as he shake Rok's hand tha was placed on Hachiman's shoulder. After hearing him calling Rok "brother" it was very strange to Rok; Rok was actually happy to be called brother.

 **The Next Day**

Hachiman was ordered to crash at Rok's place for a while for his training. It would only be easier for the both of them since where Rok lives is three blocks down where U.A. Academy is located, and It will take Hachiman awhile for him to head over to school by train. Hachiman had to be sure that he had everything he needed for his training from notebooks to clothing; he even be sure he put his house on lockdown until his training is done. Rok's place happened to be at an old abandoned building no one ever invested nor owned; it was his own place of no one would be able to put it in construction.

As the time was set on 4:17 a.m. Hachiman was awoken from Rok's body slammed kick at Hachiman stomach.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu!" Rok shouted out loud.

Afterwards, Hachiman was wearing his training gear which was a black sleeveless hoodie and grey shorts; as for Rok, he was wearing his usual attire which was a black under armour shirt with light grey sweatpants along with his black bandana from the other day. The master and pupil are both to be prepare for any sorts of training can possibly take on since he is hype for whatever it takes to be notice. And so, Rok had laid his hand on Hachiman chest, which confused him at the moment, and as the student was confused he felt a strong punch on his chest and blew him across the building.

"What was that for, Brother Rok!?" Hachiman asked as he tries to stand back up when suddenly Rok Appeared up front of him. _How did he get here?_ Hachiman thought.

"That's your first listen of the day, being on guard." Rok explained as he gave a hand for Hachiman to get up. "When it comes to an enemy that can be as fast as you, you need to be sure to keep your guard up." Rok started to head over to the place where he punched Hachiman across the building. Rok drew a line and pointed out where Hachiman will run to. "Listen up! I want you to run over here as fast as you can once I say go!" he shouted far from Hachiman.

The student placed himself in a running position as he was demanded. Once the run starts Rok will show the results of Hachiman's running. His best score at the quirk apprehension was around 2.0 seconds the last time he ran.

"GO!"

Hachima run at towards the finish line and made it exactly two seconds. And for his final act, he will be demonstrated for practical combat for thirty seconds.

"Listen up, Hachiman." He demanded. "We're gonna fight for thirty seconds."

"Eh?"

"This is your final practical exam for your training so get ready." Rok Said as he started his fighting position. The clock started to turn on as the match begins. "Wait, this was a practical exam?" Hachiman said as he lowered his guard down.

"Focus on your guard and opponent!" Rok said loudly as he gave Hachiman a punch across his face.

Hachiman was lost on the fight he's in; he couldn't see where his opponent is because Rok was almost everywhere around him. It was like seeing more than just one opponent but almost five for Hachiman. He tried his best to fight back but no matter which person he had fought with they were all just images from the time the criminals tried to rob them. Rok had made multiple attack at Hachiman from face to the abdomen parts of his body; Hachiman was being attacked all at once while putting his fist on his guard. After one last hit was about to be made, Hachiman finally managed to know which one of the opponents are not afterimages; he finally have the advantage by grabbing the opponents forearm. Unfortunately, time was up as the clock was off.

Hachiman was kneeling on the floor as his bruises were healed as soon as possible; he looked up at his trainer as he approached towards him. Rok locked his arms in as he stood down looking down at his student who had lost the practical match.

"You failed the practical exams, Hachiman." he said with a stern look at his student.

Hachiman looked down at the ground and was lost. He was actually starting to feel upset that someone like Rok had defeated him in the practical combat even though it was just practical

"That's what I want to see." Rok said as he kneel down along with Hachiman. "You may think it can be as easy as ever, but in the end it's not." Hachiman looked up at his teacher with curiosity. "If you enter the first match and lost no one is gonna look up to you. Afterall, you did say you want to give it you're all as a hero."

After hearing that, Hachiman finally understood where Rok was getting at; Hachman may think that winning or losing doesn't matter, but it will once he enters a world of fighting crime or capturing villains. The fight with Shigaraki was only a lucky shot; he didn't thought of winning he just thought it was the right thing to do as a hero-in-training. Hachiman got up and confronted his teacher with a teardrop falling down his eye for once since five years ago.

"I won't fail next time! Brother Rok! I will give everything I got, so I won't lose!" Hachiman said proudly.

 **Following Week**

Hachiman's training started off as defensive exercise; Rok ordered him to be on guard for the past few days by giving him meditation lessons. It wouldn't be a regular defensive fighting though; the training Hachiman will be providing is focusing on a person's movement as closely or whenever a person will make an attack unexpected.

The use of meditation will require complete focus of the enemies wearabouts; it also focus on the person's inner energy in a calm state. It will achieve the awareness of any particular object of one's focus.

For awhile, Hachiman was having difficulty of finding Rok's wearabouts. The part of it is focusing one person, which leads to the point of Hachiman focus on Rok who might make his attack at any moment. As the school day had arrive, Hachiman managed to developed his meditation and being on his guard.

Hachiman had been meditating by day and night through the past few days for any attack Rok will give him. He didn't focus on him since it was quite difficult by all the commotion from the city. It was difficult but Hachiman managed to find a familiar energy in someone who resembles a lot like Rok's energy, which leads to the point that Hachiman will know whenever Rok will make his attack.

After school was over, Hachiman was heading back to the new home he had been crashing for awhile; as he made it home Rok made an attack on Hachiman, but finally dodged his attacks and even knew where he was going to appeared. And for that, Hachiman had past the first test.

The next training was speed; Hachiman was forced to put on one of Rok's under armour he would wear everyday as his attire. It looked like a regular clothing but it turns that the shirt was not exactly a lighter weight; It was weighted the exact same weight as four elephants. Luckily for Hachiman he had his training with Minamoto for the past five years. His best weight carry was enough to carry two vehicles, but by running with a larger gravity suit Hachiman had tried his best by running on a special treadmill Rok had given him. It wasn't only the under armour that was heavy though; Hachiman also had to wear all different types of clothing including shoes that were the exact weight.

It was difficult at school as well for Hachiman, he was very slow pace at the moment he attended. Kirishima actually suggest an arm wrestle with Hachiman to see if the were to be evenly match. Hachiman had worn a thin sweater underneath his school uniform for training; he and Kirishima then began the arm wrestling but only Kirishima was struggling to put his arm down. Hachiman arm began to move slowly on Kirishima side on his arm; and as it fell over Hachiman broke the desk along with kirishima fallen.

As a full week had past, Hachiman finally got the hang on his clothes. Hachiman had kept running everyday. He would be on the treadmill from dusk to dawn; during school he would either sprint or speed walk in the building; and after school he would run home and back on the treadmill with or without changing from his school clothes.

 **The Day Before The Festival**

The day was remaining for the Sports Festival at U.A. Academy to arrive. Throughout almost two weeks Hachiman have been adding more weight to his clothes and continued to meditate; It just occurred to Hachiman exactly what was he training for anyways. He wanted to get ready for the sports festival yes, but he never knew exactly what he will get from this. And so, it was his final day of training with Rok.

Hachiman arrived at the abandoned building he spent almost two weeks training as usual; He was meant to meet up with Rok but he wasn't there. Hachiman looked around and called out Rok's name as he search for him. He searched everywhere, but then there was a letter on the floor; the letter was from Rok.

 _ **Hachiman,**_

 _ **Meet me at the stadium where the Sports Festival will take place. And be sure to be ready for what will come.**_

 _ **-Rokudou**_

A few moments later, Hachiman arrived at the stadium. As Hachiman made it he looked around and witness how big the stadium was in front of him.

 _This is where I'll be tomorrow!_ Hachiman thought as he looked around. His mind was interrupted when someone made a kick, but he managed to dodge the attack this time. Hachiman blocked the attack with the back of his forearm; the person revealed himself as Rok himself.

"Very impressive, Hachiman!" Rok said as he stood in his position.

"Brother Rok!? What was with the sudden attack" Hachiman questioned as he was confused at the same time.

"Look around you Hachiman," Rok explains as the two of them looked at around the stadium, "This is where you're gonna show the world what you're capable of. And this is where we'll part ways as well." Rok said.

Hachiman was down after hearing the last line. He didn't want to ask why he wants to leave because chances are that he wouldn't tell him, but he will ask him a question from the beginning of their training.

"Why… Why did you want to train me, Brother Rok; and what am I training for exactly?" Hachiman asked.

Rok looked away from Hachiman; it was little complicated for Rok to answer the question, but then he had thought of an idea on how to answer him.

"Listen up! You and I will fight here and now! And if you win, I will answer you the first question!" Rok Answered. "As for the second question, what you learned was how to focus any attack from an unexpected attack by meditation and have a calmed focus mind; the second thing you learned was adding more weight to increase your speed." Rok explained the recent events Hachiman had gone through from his training. "What I have been teaching you Hachiman is like my quirk, Afterimage."

"Afterimage? I thought it's just a quirk?" Hachiman was dumbfounded from the answer Rok was giving.

"It is, but as I have been developing my quirk I learned that anybody can do it. And you're my first ever student I have taught this training move. He said admittedly to his student. "And so, I will put the clock for thirty seconds like last time. You know the rest." Rok put the timer on thirty seconds for the fight exam Hachiman will be taking with him. "Don't disappoint me! Hachiman!"

The two of them were standing in the center of the arena for a fight of their lives. Hachiman was more hyped and serious to pass this exam and will win the fight for sure this time. They both put up their fighting stances to prepare their fight.

"START!"

Rok started to throw a concrete from the floor at Hachiman; Hachiman started to prepare to block the concreted floor but then he finally saw it. Everything around him was extremely slow towards him. It was like looking into a slow motion scene from movies but Hachiman wasn't in a movie; he was in a fanfic- in the real world. All that work of focusing on one object; the work on the speed development; and being in a state of being calm Hachiman began to attack. The concrete hit Hachiman but it really didn't, now that he have achieve a new development in his quirk, Afterimage. Hachiman started to make a strike at Rok, but was in the state of the afterimage; Hachiman blocked every attack Rok was giving him from his punches at the abdomen to kicks in the head. Hachiman have now achieved a skill where he will have no worries of any attacks from the unexpected.

 _Everywhere I see is very clear to me now._ Hachiman thought as he kept blocking each attack from Rok. _Every attack… every movement… I can see clearly and sense anything from my opponents. And my speed to attack…_ his thoughts were interrupted as he sense an attack about to be made from Rok. Luckily, Hachiman had made an afterimage before Rok kick him from behind; at that moment Hachiman had made an attack by kicking Rok down towards the floor. _My attack; my speed; my fighting… it's intriguing!_

Rok swept Hachiman at his feet from the floor; Hachiman flipped and stood in his stance. As the fight continued Hachiman and Rok kept blocking and after imaging from one place to another.

Hachiman had started to make the final blow at Rok until time was up. He fell over as he lost focus from the clock being off; Hachiman stood up and was confronted by Rok.

Rok looked down at Hachiman from where he stands; Hachiman was prepared for anything from what Rok will say to him. Rok walk towards him to give him a flicked at his forehead; and gave Rok an approval smile for Hachiman.

"Congratulations! You pass!"

Hachiman brought out a big smile as he finally passed his exam. Rok had sat down near his student as the two of them looked at the arena view around them.

"I… lost a brother when I was around your age." Rok said which made Hachiman looked at him. "He once told me he wanted to show them that someone like him wants to be a hero. However, it seems that he was quirkless… but he tried his best to be a hero no matter what people say." Rok was remembering the times he had with his brother training to be a hero. Rok never trained his brother how to use afterimage because he never had any attention of being a hero. "But… as time went by… a villain had shown up…" Rok tried to explain to his student but the memory of his brother's death was very complicated; especially when he is trying to tell this to Hachiman. "After hearing your own resolve, I wanted to repay on what I haven't trained him fro, and that is afterimage." he finished his explanation.

Hachiman looked up at Rok and then at the sky where it will eventually be a sunset. Hachiman stood up from the floor and looked over at Rok side. "Will i'm sure your brother is proud of you, Brother Rok!" Hachiman said. "And if I were to meet him, I would've done the same thing, which is teaching him afterimage and helping someone who wants be a hero as well!" Hachiman said happily. Rok wanted to cry a bit, but he wanted to keep his cool in front of his student.

Rok stood up front of Hachiman and was giving out his fist for Hachiman.

"Good luck tomorrow! And remember to give it your all, and show them that anybody can be a hero, Hachiman!" Rok said to his student proudly. Hachiman pounded his fist as a sign of respect.

"Osu!"

Hachiman and Rok had their final moment of being student and master; at the moment Rok felt like he finally was reunited with his brother. And as the time passes by, the sports festival had finally approach.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	9. GIVE IT YOUR ALL!

Chapter 9: GIVE IT YOUR ALL!

The day was finally here; the day of the U.A. Sports Festival where almost all heroes and non-heroes gathered to see the students from different courses show the audience what they got.

Outside of the sports festival were lots of stalls for the event. Like any other event there were snacks and games before, during, and after the festival. The crowds were mostly in the way for students who're participating the event. Hachiman was trying to get there before the event starts. He was in a rush to get there as soon as possible all because of one of his hobbies was in the way.

 _I knew I should've bought JUMP on the day of the sports festival! Thank god I will be able to make it due to the afterimage training!_ Hachiman thought lecturing himself on the do's and don'ts. He was close to the stadium until someone wearing a beret in black cloak bumped into him. Hachiman lost focus from his own train of thoughts; he immediately got back up and bowed to the person he bumped into. "I'm sorry! I wasn't focusing where I was going-" Hachiman was interrupted when he took a closer look on the persons half face and long flame-blue hair.

"Are you-"

"May all U.A. Students please report to their class waiting rooms!" Said the announcer.

"Oh crap! I gotta get going! Again, I am so sorry." Hachiman was about to head over to the locker rooms but the person gave him a pat on his head before he could leave.

"Good luck out there, kid." she said nicely. Hachiman headed out and made it in time to be at the waiting room along with his U.A gym clothes the class are provided to wear.

The black cloak person head over to the stadium and was seated along with the audience. She was as happy as she was after encountering the stitched face teen _. So you actually did make it…This will be an interesting event._

 **Villain Hideout**

Shigaraki was order to observe the sports festival on television since he had already been compromised. Chances were that there might be a chance the heroes will know his identity and will eventually blow his cover. Kurogiri was at his usual routine which is making the bar neat and clean. The two of them were watching the festival for a suitable member. Since it turns out the villains they hired weren't good enough to take down students or heroes; they good for being capture though.

What make Shigaraki frustrated though was that he will have to keep lookout on Hachiman. His master wants the student of U.A. to be a member since he is known to be a Tachibana; Shigaraki wants to deny it though because he was starting to have second thoughts of Hachiman being THE Tachibana. After all, many people would have a last name like that.

 **U.A. Sports Festival**

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO THE U.A. ACADEMY SPORTS FESTIVAL!" Present Mic was put on as the announcer along with Aizawa who was wrapped in bandages.

"PRESENT THE FRESHMEN OF THE HEROICS DEPARTMENT PLEASE WELCOME CLASS 1-A!"

Everybody in class 1-A were being nervous from the crowds. The crowds were more focus on seeing what class 1-A are capable of from the villain raid that happened almost a month ago.

"T-there are so many people!" Midoriya said nervously. Hachiman gave him a pat on the back to keep him calm. "No worries Midoriya! Let's get nervous until the last event!" Hachiman said with a smile. As the two departed Hachiman was giving the crowd a wave and smiled from seeing the view. The other day was completely empty and big; but as he sees the crowd full of heroes and citizens the stadium have gotten even bigger than before.

Then there were other classmates that were kinda mentioned from the announcer. The crowd didn't really given much praise towards the other classes.

All the freshmen classes from different departments were gathered at the center of the stadium; the R-rated hero Midnight made her way to the center as she ask the student to give word pledge to the people.

"And now we will bring in the player representative! Hachiman Tachibana of Class 1-A!"

"Ore? Me? Okay."

Hachiman began to walk towards the stage when suddenly people were starting to get misunderstandings. Every student have heard the crowds talking about Hachiman.

"Tachibana? As in the THE tachibana?"

"That clan had died years ago? How does one survives?"

"Maybe it's a different type of Tachibana? Last names can be different you know"

As the crowds were still discussing about the dead clan, almost everybody in Class 1-A were starting to have different thoughts about Hachiman's last name or who he is.

Hachiman made it to the stage to give out his pledge to the class and to the people who are watching the event.

 _What should I say? What would Midoriya say in this situation? Or Bakugou?_ Hachiman thought about what would they say exactly; but it seems that one would be nervous and the other will overuse his pride telling them he's gonna win it. _Alright! Looks like I'll have to go for it!_ His final decision was now clear on what to say.

"Ahem… I would like to say… we're gonna give it our all! Once this event is over, we'll show you… that anybody can be a hero! And so can you!"

 _Hachiman…_ Midoriya thought _._

"And so, everyone let's make this the best sport festival to ever witness!"

The crowd cheered from the pledge and so did the students in his class. Some of the students in the General department nodded their heads at Hachiman showing their respect about his pledge speech; Hitoshi wasn't sure to agree on the speech however.

"Wonderful speech! Now it is time for the first event of the festival." Midnight said as whe wip.

The screen announced obstacle race. The race will have lots of obstacles in a 4 km run. The students head over to the starting line as the countdown was about to begin. As the race finally started a sudden glaciers of ice froze the trail on the ground. The cause of it was from the only person who could make an ice like that would be Todoroki as he was the first one ahead.

Hachiman have finally managed to get out of the crowd of people and started to run for it. The floor was a bit slippery but he managed to overcome it from seeing Ashido using acid from her feet like skiing on ice.

Todoroki was interrupted from a zero pointer back at the entrance exams; it was one of the objects that are part of the obstacle course but it was only the beginning for the students.

So far almost all of the students were left behind at the first course. The second course were fall pits everywhere on the ground. One mistake and it's done for. One of the student from the support group managed to pull off the pitfall by her inventions or she quote "babies".

Meanwhile, Hachiman was still behind from the first barrier because almost everyone and every pointers were his way. _I won't get through if all the crowds and bots are in the way._ Hachiman thought until he looked at a few pieces of the pointers which were parts from the tires. He observed how they can also be explosive like the time Midoriya had punch the giant zero pointer. A light bulb start to turn on as he have the brilliant idea to get through the crowd.

As time passes the third course was a minefield. Everywhere on land were covered with explosive underground. Besides most of the students of Class 1-A are ahead some of the other students were either blasted or have completely fallen at the bottomless pit. Todoroki was still in first but was being tailed by Bakugou who had told him multiple times that he'll win this; The two kept blasting each other with ice and explosives.

"IT LOOKS LIKE WE CAN DECLARE WHICH OF THE TWO WILL- WHAT THE?" A big rumbling had interrupted Present Mic as everyone looked at the screen seeing a massive explosion was made by one of the students at the first course. There was a figure that had came out of the smoke; the camera crew had a closer view and sees a tire was being launched in the air.

"IT'S JUST A TIRE!" Present Mic announce when Aizawa had incorrect him. "No. It's a student take a closer look." Aizawa corrected.

Meanwhile, Three students have begun to fight for being in first place. Midoriya had made it up ahead from Todoroki and Bakugou; but then as they look up at the sky and witness a tire was getting closer towards the two students. The person in the tire was none other than Hachiman.

"Tachibana!"

"Like hell I'm gonna lose to Deku or Stitches!"

Bakugou and Todoroki have complaint on the two other students who were getting ahead of them. Midoriya had finally made his final move to make it into first place; he used a piece of steel from the zero pointers and slammed it on the ground where he knew where the landmine was. It was the perfect time as well; right when Midoriya was about to slam the ground Hachiman had gotten off the tire and reached to Midoriya's shirt and both of them blew off.

"AMAZING! BOTH CLASS MEMBERS IN 1-A ARE ON BOTH TIES! WHO WILL MAKE IT!? MIDORIYA!? TACHIBANA!? WHO CAN IT BE!?"

The both Midoriya and Hachiman have made it through all three obstacles but the two of them aren't doen as they are making it to the finish line.

"AND THE WINNER OF THIS RACE IS…."

And so the conclusion of the race had ended with Midoriya's victory.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA FROM CLASS 1-A!" Present Mic shouted. At that time Hachiman was rolled over like a tire; he tripped badly from the race with Midoriya. He rolled past Midoriya, who made it first, and crashed into stage.

It made an awkward silence as the crowd have witness how broken Hachiman became; he stood up however, and his bones have reattached at his normal stage. His head was on backwards however.

"I am… okay!" he said as he place his face at the front.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE!?"

"His quirk status said he's a corpse. And you get used to it." Aizawa noted to Present Mic and the crowd.

"Alright! I made it to second place!" Hachiman shouted happily. He went over to talk to Midoriya to congratulate him, but then he saw Uraraka having a talk and Midoriya was being embarrassed. Instead he head over to talk to Iida on how he was doing but yet another turn around as he sees him being upset that Hachiman and Midoriya defeated him yet again. _Well I guess that's the Sports Festival for you. Everybody is competitive._ He thought until he sense that someone was giving him a cold stare; two cold stares to be precise as he looked over to Bakugou and Todoroki. Hachiman gave those two a thumbs up for the effort they did; but as always for the two of them Todoroki give him the cold shoulders and Bakugou just get pissed off.

 _Not bad kid… let see what else you got for us._ The person in the black cloak thought as she looks down at the students in the center of the stadium.

And so begins the next round, the human calvary match.

The human calvary match rules are simple: one person will be placed as the horsemen riding on three students who will lift their horsemen as a stead. All the points that were given to the competitors are all in one; anybody's headband gets off will lose points. Anyone who makes it from first place to sixth will compete in the final event; as for those who have lost will still continue on competing other events before the last event.

Sadly for the first person who made it to first place will have a total of ten million points. At that moment, It was all students in different departments against Midoriya, for he have gotten that amount of points. Everybody have avoided him for being first and being the lucky ten million.

 _Huh. so far nobody wants to team up with me..._ Hachiman though up an idea by being allies with someone with higher number or who has issues with teaming up. _But who exactly would want to team up with me._ Luckily, someone had approached towards the waved curl hair stitched teen to ask for a partnership.

"Hey… **You should team up with me."** Hachiman turned around to see who it was; it was Shinsou from the general departments. "You want me to be in your team?" Hachiman asked Shinsou. _And so… my team is completed-_

"Really!? No lies! Really!?" Hachiman said excitedly. Shinsou was surprised from the stitched teen in front of him; Hachiman didn't know it but Shinsou activated his quirk on; brainwash was his quirk whenever anybody talks to him they follow his orders none whatsoever only if he's consciously willing to that is.

" **Are you sure?** " shinsou asked one last time.

"Believe it or not people are afraid of me i bet. So I really don't mind teaming up with you. So it's an honor." Hachiman said not knowing that Shinsou quirk is active.

"Whatever let's just team up." He said a little coldly.

Hachiman was happy that he finally found a team to partner up with; he sees Ojiro and a student from class 1-B participating with the team. _Alright! With Ojiro and that person we can top it off!_

"START!"

As the game had begun Midoriya's team was the main target in the situation they were in; almost everybody had declared their fight toward them. Shinsou's team on the other hand were keeping on the low profile; as the other teams focus on their own target, Shinsou team were in luck to get as many headbands as possible. It was thanks to the plan Hachiman had suggested a while ago.

 _Moments Earlier…_

 _"_ _Hey Shinsou, I think I know how to pull this off!" Hachiman suggested a request._

 _"_ _Let's here it then…" Shinsou couldn't brainwash Hachiman but he can at least think of a strategy to a person who managed to be conscious._

 _"_ _Okay, so everybody will be keeping their eyes on Midoriya since he's ten million; once they're distracted we will have the advantage of taking people's headbands." Hachiman had made a plan that could work for the team, but Shinsou wasn't too sure about it. Everybody would think of a strategy like that besides them, but then Hachiman continued his plan. "It's true that they're thinking of the same thing, but there's a difference between our plan…" Hachiman had given a wide grin on how they will win this and place in the next event._

Back to the battle…

"NOW LET'S LOOK AT THE SCORES SO FAR- WHAT THE HELL!? HOW IS IT POSSIBLE!?" Present Mic was surprise to see that there was a team that had been placed in third with 1135 points.

"SHINSOU TEAM IS NOW IN THIRD PLACE!"

Everybody now started to gain their target at Shinsous team; different teams stried to get to Shinsou, but Hachiman had a trick up his sleeves. As Todoroki's team was focus on Midoriya he grabbed a piece of an ice without them noticing. He then began to throw it at the other teams who are chasing after him.

"Shinsou Now! Command him to double that crystal size!"

"Got it!" With a command Shinsou asked the size of the crystal ice was from medium to a large; Ojiro was then commanded to use his tail to carry it and throw it towards their opponents.

"HEY STITCHES! IS THIS YOUR DOING WITH YOUR LEADER!?"

"It's that loudmouth from before" Shinsou commented.

Hachiman then looked at the scoreboard and sees that Midoriya had lost place in first and Todoroki had made it into first; Bakugou was placed in fourth place which brings to the point where he's aiming for Shinsou's team.

Shinsou demanded his team to head towards Bakugou's team; Bakugou started to charge as well. He demanded Kirishima to get ready to tackle all of them, Ashido to throw her acid, and Sero to bring out his tape to make them trip.

"It's your loss, your purple headed-"

"Hachiman Now!"

Hachiman removed his head and threw it at the opposite directions; His head was thrown at one of the headbands Todoroki has neck. Hachiman snatched the headband from Todoroki still thrown across the battlefield. While it was thrown Bakugou's team was confused as they thought the team was there; then they heard an announcement.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THEY WERE LITERALLY RIGHT! HERE!" Bakugou growled while bashing the head of Kirishima's.

"WOAH! TEAM SHINSOU HAS MADE IT TO 10,001,135 POINTS! wHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THESE KIDS ERASERHEAD!?"

"Only one of them is in controlled by himself, not the other one." Aizawa said.

The crowd cheers from what they are witnessing. Hachiman had manage to do the impossible; he have made an afterimage with the amount of four people. It was all thanks to Rok who had given him the advice of having to save people.

"You're not bad, Hachiman." Shinsou commented.

"You're not bad as well. But if you mind please apologize to these two when we win." Hachiman said with a awkward smile. At that moment he spotted three teams that have surrounded his. From the front was Todoroki team; on the right is Midoriya's team; and last one on the left is Bakugou's team.

"DIIIIEEEE!" Bakugou shouted out as he get's off of his stead; Iida outbursted his Reciprico which made Todoroki team go fast; and lastly, Midoriya's team have run as fast as they could.

Shinsous team stood still at the moment without any moves to make.

"TIME'S UP!"

Everybody stopped what they were doing as the human Calvarly match has finally finished.

 **FIRST PLACE: TEAM SHINSOU**

 **SECOND PLACE: TEAM TODOROKI**

 **THIRD PLACE: TEAM BAKUGOU**

 **FOURTH PLACE: TEAM MIDORIYA**

"THE TEAMS WILL NOW ENTER THE FINAL EVENT!"

Everybody at the general department were all talk about how the they are now taking the stepping stones at the next event even though it hadn't begin. But what's more talk is how interesting the teamwork was with only two people in control.

On the other hand, everybody in class 1-A were complimenting to each other. Most of them were impress on how Hachiman had been a good teamwork with the G.E. Department.

"Shinsou! Thanks for partnering up with me." Hachiman said his thanks to Shinsou. "And with that quirk of yours you definitely got what it takes to be a hero!" after hearing that Shinsou looked away for the moment to get everything in. "someone like me… can never be a hero." Hachiman looked at Shinsou darkened face with disappointment he had been bearing. "Neither do I… but someone that I knew back at Osaka once told me, "No matter what the world thinks, anybody can be a hero… and so can you!" Shinsou looked back with his eyes widened at him ;and sees a fist handing out for a fist pound. "Think about it!" Hachiman said with a smile. The two of them give each other a fist bump and Hachiman started to headout.

"I'll see you at the final event, Shinsou!"

Shinsou looked at his fist he used to give a fist bump. All he thought were bad memories from middle school which is what is in the way of him being a hero.

 _I too can be… a hero?_

 **A few moments later**

Everybody came back from their lunch break and soon will start the other events that will be arriving. The final event was about to be announced until a surprising event had everyone witnessing what class 1-A have done.

The girls in class 1-A were wearing cheerleading outfits which were ordered by Aizawa; or so they thought. Kaminari and sero planned out the idea to make them wear outfits.

Right when Hachiman arrived at the arena he saw them in the uniforms which shows a bit more skin than the regular school uniforms. He didn't know how to react but his nose did which just made it more awkward for him.

"Cool! You guys look great in those outfits! Is this part of the event?" Hachiman asked without noticing how embarrassing the girls are in the cheerleading outfits.

"Unfortunately… no. And here I work so hard to make these." Yaoyorozu said upsetting.

Hachiman looked over and sees Kamari and sero giving each other a thumbs up on the plan they had made. Hachiman picked up two pebbles on the ground while giving great review for Yaoyorozu.

"Well, you guys do your best on cheering, right Hagakure!" Hachiman said as Hagakure kept cheering.

Hachiman was humming while taking small steps and then shot two pebbled to both Kaminari and Sero.

Meanwhile, the final event have been confirmed as a tournament match. Everybody was excited for the event, and so was Hachiman as he waited for this moment; he trained for two weeks for this event to show up. Now this is a once a year thing to get internship recommendations; he only have one shot to show the world that he can be a hero, and will find any clues of where Elements might be when he gets a recommendation.

The list have appeared for the first round:

 **Midoriya vs. Shinsou**

 **Todoroki vs. Sero**

 **Shiozaki vs. Kaminari**

 **Tenya vs. Hatsume**

 **Ashido vs. Tachibana**

 **Kirishima vs. Tetsutetsu**

 **Uraraka vs. Bakugou**

It was decided that Ojiro and the student Shouda will not participate ever since the human calvary match. Shinsou did manage to apologize and thank them for helping both him and Hachiman.

And as the time passes from the rest of the sporting events the final event has finally arrive. The first match was Midoriya and Shinsou. Hachiman was expecting to see this match; he wants to see if shinsou had agree to his words. Ojiro was nervous for Midoriya fighting shinsou in the first round since he was mind control. Hachiman looked over at him and gave him a pat on the shoulders.

"It's alright, Ojiro. Shinsou will see what Midoriya got up his sleeves." He comfort him with the hopes for their classmate. "I don't get Hachiman how did you not got brainwashed by that guy?" Ojiro asked.

"Well isn't it obvious…" Hachiman said making Ojiro and some of the classmates wonder as well.

"Because i'm a corpse!" he admitted. The classmates were confused on where he was getting to, so he had to break it down to each of them.

"You see, if you guys were to be a corpse like me nothing in my body system doesn't work. So chances are is that my brain doesn't really work besides my memories." Hachiman explained.

"So basically you have no brain." Tsuyu said her side comments.

"No brain but I still manage to get here by own intelligence." Hachiman said proudly.

The first match started off with Midoriya running towards Shinsou, but he was trapped in Shinsous voice. Shinsou's demanded Midoriya to walk out of the ring but he had escaped the commandment and pushed Shinsou straight out of the ring. Hachiman gave a clap for the good show those two pulled off especially to Shinsou. The audience giving comments on Shinsous actions he pulled off.

Hachiman got on and stood on the ledge taking deep breaths (metaphorically) and called out Shinsou.

"HEY! SHINSOU!"Hachiman shouted out and gotten Shinsou's attention.

"I TOLD YOU YOU DEFINITELY GOT WHAT IT TAKES!"

Everybody looked at how Hachiman have given an honest opinion to Shinsou and gave a fist bump. Shinsou looked back at what he went through and finally did got what it takes to be a hero.

 **First Match**

As time passes for the tournament, Hachiman was about to be prepared to fight with Ashido. He was outside the waiting room before heading to the arena. He wasn't alone at the moment though; he looked at the end of the hallway there was a man who was covered in flames. He stared up at the man who have been keeping an eye on him since he got there. Hachiman confronted the man who was really taller than him almost the size of All Might but without a smile. The both of them have been staring at each other for the moment without a single word coming out of their mouths; It was then time to break the silence.

"You're Todoroki's dad aren't you?" Hachiman asked as he looked up at the flamed man. You know this is the first time someone have noticed me as someone else, how did you know? Let me guess it's because I am number two hero Endeavor, right?" Endeavor asked with a stern attitude towards the stitched face teen. "Of course not… it's because the both of you have the eyes…" Endeavor grunted on what Hachiman was talking about.

"Those eyes of disappointment."

Flames started to burst out as Endeavor was not taking the compliment seriously. "You better watch what you say, kid!" Endeavor demanded his threat towards the teen. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but no matter what I will always end up as a dead corpse." Hachiman said as he walk past by Endeavor. Endeavor looked back at the teen knowing that what he said and did didn't matter to him; Hachiman doesn't know what the meaning of fear.

"AND NOW! ONTO THE FIFTH ROUND OF THE MATCH! Is something going to come out of those horn? Well? FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S MINA ASHIDO! Versus, it's a bird, it's a plane, no, it's the teenwho came out of the tire from the first course, FROM THE HERO COURSE, IT'S HACHIMAN TACHIBANA!"

"This is gonna be a piece of cake!" Ashido commented.

"Alright! Give me your best shot, Ridley Scott!" Hachiman said as he was in his combat position.

"READY? FIGHT!"

Ashido begin her attacked by splashing her acid quirk at Hachiman, but he gotten closer to her face which made her go beyond a pick reddish face. Hachiman lifted her in a princess carry position which made the crowd go crazy.

"OI! THIS ISN'T A BRIDAL MARRIAGE!"

"Oh my! Such youth to do such a thing!" Midnight commented as she move her body around.

"H-H-Hachiman! Why are you carrying me-eh?" Ashido was being flustered until she looked at Hachiman's smirk on his face and started to run towards the outside the ring.

"Uwaaaaaaah~!" Hachiman was running in a same speed as Iida woud; making Ashido screaming from her lungs. Hachiman stopped at his destination which was at the edge of the ring. He then put Ashido down from his arms and notice that she was passed out.

"Mina Ashido is out of bounds! Hachiman Tachibana advances to the next round!"

The crowd cheered at the stitched teen for his amazing performances. Most of it was how bold he was by giving a girl a bridal carry.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT HACHIMAN GOES TO THE NEXT ROUND!"

Hachiman arrived and sees Ashido have arrived before he did; he gave her a thumbs up and she returned the thumbs up as will but was giving a nervous smile.

Later, Midoriya and Iida have arrived and watched the fight between Uraraka and Bakugou. As the match started Uraraka have been running towards Bakugou repeatedly to have her own advantage to defeat him. Almost nobody didn't believe in her on what she's been trying to do.

"Bakugou… to do such a thing." Yaoyorozu muttered.

"I can't believe he's gonna keep doing that to her, not hero like-" Jirou said until someone interrupted her.

"If any of you have a problem than leave; nobody's forcing you to watch or judge." Hachiman commented.

Everybody in the benches stared at Hachiman on what he said.

"Hachiman! What are you-"

"We're here to be heroes, not as citizens. The difference between both society of the quirks and quirkless is that we have confidence protecting and putting all the efforts as heroes; Uraraka is putting as much effort to figure out the right opportunity to defeat Bakugou; Bakugou is seen as a villain to those without a quirk, but what we actually see is someone who is giving his all to his opponent because he fully respect the effort at heart that she's doing her best to defeat Bakugou."

Hachiman stated to his classmates and then pointed his fingers up at the sky to prove a point.

"And if you don't see it then look up." Hachiman asked his classmates a suggestion.

Piles of debris were floated at sky above the arena; Bakugou then heard Uraraka muttered that it's her victory. She released her gravitational pull and piles of the debris were fallen from the sky which aimed directly to Bakugou.

It was her victory as she thought until Bakugou have ignited his explosive at the piles of debris. All of it were evaporated; it was Uraraka's hard work she had made for her to be victorious. Bakugou have won the match as for uraraka she wasn't unable to move.

Hachiman decided to head over to get something to eat to prepare his next match (that and he was hungry again).

 _Man! No matter how much I chow down I'm always hungry._ He thought as he sees Midoriya out of the waiting room. "Midoriya, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you get ready to fight Todoroki?" He asked. Midoriya look over and sees Hachiman was carrying three bags of food from different food companies.

"I-I was checking on Uraraka on she was doing, but it seems that shes alright. See ya!" he explained quickly as they announced Kirishima had won the arm wrestling match with Tetsutetsu.

Hachiman looked over at the waiting room to see how she was doing. Uraraka was sitting down trying to be cheerful as she could be; he head over Uraraka and gave her a grape soda.

"Hachiman…?" she was confused on what he was doing there until he gave her a head pat.

"Tell your parents that you did your best." Hachiman requested with a smile. Uraraka looked up at the stitched face teen who have told her that she did great at the tournament. Hachiman gave her a wink and head out.

As he leaves, Uraraka got a phone call from her parents to tell her how amazing she was at the tournament; she made have lost the match, but her parents were proud.

Tears started to shed to hear that Uraraka will do better the next time she fight someone as strong Bakugou; before she hang up she said the exact words Hachiman wanted her to say.

"I...I… I did my best!" she cried out.

 **Midoriya vs. Todoroki**

Hachiman was heading over to the seating until he bumped into Endeavor. Hachiman apologies for bumping into him, but it seems like Endeavor was expecting his apology for what he said earlier. Hachiman didn't mind it at the second, but then something else got on his mind to tell Endeavor.

"You know… everybody decides what they want to be. Not to be forced to be someone their not." Hachiman gave Endeavor a life lesson. He walked away until Endeavor stopped him.

"So is continuing the clan not following being someone?" he asked. Hachiman stopped at the moment. He immediately afterimage and went straight up towards him.

"I know nothing about the clan, Number 2." Hachiman said with a cold glare and tone.

 _When did he-_ Endeavor thoughts were interrupted as Hachiman started to continue his talk.

"I was not born with the clan, but I was born with a family that aren't them. So I watch what I say Number 2." Hachiman explained to the Number two hero as he went back to his seats with his classmates.

Little did those two know is that Todoroki was standing behind the halls eavesdropping. He immediately head over to his side of the ring as the performances was about to finish preparing.

Meanwhile Hachiman made it back from his search for food and sees Bakugou was a bit isolated. Hachiman decided to sit next to him; everybody were a bit shocked not only kirishima, but Hachiman sat by him as well.

"Bakugou…"

"What…?"

"... You did good." Hachiman said as he passes Bakugou a burger. It's rude to not accept a persons offer to Hachiman's point of view. Bakugou looked down and immediately grabbed the burger off of his hands.

"Whatever, stitches!" he growled while chewing his food.

"Talk like that again, and you'll choke." Hachiman advise him.

Todoroki had made his first strike at Midoriya as he used his finger to block every attack from Todoroki's ice. By the time he kept activating his quirk he was finally getting frostbites from his own quirk. It was like he was struggling from using his left side of his body; but it seems like Midoriya wanted him to keep using the left side.

 _He's gonna die if he keeps using ice…_ Hachiman thought as he throw away his food at the nearest trash can. He sat back down and heard the commotion from the two fighters. _Midoriya… if you know what his beef is… then teach that dinosaur how to ride that ball!_

Midoriya started to make his move towards Todoroki by punching his gut which blasted him a little. His hand was in complete damaged but he still managed to stand to fight; Midoriya continued to give everything he got aside from Todoroki.

From what Todoroki was in he was about to either be in a bad injury or will quit. But then the tables started to turn as he was touched by the words Midoriya have said to him.

"IT'S YOUR POWER!"

The words have made Todoroki to use his left and the both of them were smiling.

"ALRIGHT! THINGS JUST GOT INTERESTING!" Hachiman shouted as he stood up from his seat as he witness an awesome side of Todoroki's quirk. Flames were flowing threough Todoroki's left side; the quirk he never used at all. His classmate look over at Hachiman and have seen a wide grin coming from his face.

The two fighters started to charge at each other with all their powers within. And so, the arena have been destroyed; the victor was Shoto Todoroki.

Midoriya lost the match from being out of bounds.

 _You did the right thing… Midoriya._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED!_**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**

 **Hey everyone! 64 here to say thank you for your patience. I was actually have a difficult time how to organize the human calvary match and listing the tournament competitors; took me a while, but I managed to pull off the chapter. The next chapter will be release within two-five days as usual; the next chapter will be focusing the final fights and a talk with Todoroki; and many more will soon reveal. So look forward to it; also thank you for reaching over 1500 views so please don't forget to add the story as favorite and follow for the latest chapter and leave a review on what you think of the story/chapter. See you next time!**


	10. FIGHT CORPSE-KUN! FIGHT!

Chapter 10: FIGHT CORPSE-KUN! FIGHT!

"IIDA TENYA ADVANCES TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

 _After the fight between Midoriya and Todoroki it took awhile for the arena to be fix. Todoroki advances the next round; Midoriya however have taken in a bad injury from his arms. But it was worth the fight to save Todoroki from whatever was in the way from using his left side. It made Hachiman very excited from the fight; it made him wants to fight anybody to show everybody what he got as a corpse. Which leads back to the fight with his next opponent, Tokoyami._

"PRESENTING OUR NEXT CONTESTANTS, FROM BOTH HERO COURSE! THE BLACK BIRD SINGING THE DEAD OF NIGHT, FUMIKAGE TOKOYAMI! VERSUS. THE HUSBANDO EVERY GIRL WANTS, HACHIMAN TACHIBANA!"

Hachiman bowed before the fight begins and begin his fighting position. "I look forward to fight the both of you!" he said. "Likewise" Tokoyami responded.

"From what we watch earlier, Tokoyami and his quirk are quick in fights. You think Hachiman will do alright?" Sero informed as he asked the last thing on his mind.

"Tokoyami's dark shadow is pretty amazing, but Hachiman have been pulling a lot of surprises." Tsuyu said in her own opinion. Yaoyorozu nodded to both students from their perspective; she had lost to Tokoyami after Hachiman and Ashido's fight. However, she was a off the weather after her lost; it was as if she had lost some confidence in herself.

A little later Midoriya have made it in time to watch Hachiman and Tokoyami's fight. He wore a cast on his arm, and was covered in bandages on both hands and arms. Some of his classmates were worried about his conditions after his fight with Todoroki; but he didn't mind his condition as usual.

"You sure you can still walk around like that?" Uraraka asked worriedly. Midoriya nodded and looked directly at the arena. "I have to be here… to see everyone trying to be heroes." Midoriya said.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

DARK SHADOW!

Tokoyami's dark shadow made the fisrt strike at Hachiman with his darkened claw like hands. Hachiman blocked dark shadows attacked as he kept attacking Hachiman which is trying to lead him towards out of bounds.

"Oh? What's this? I thought this was the Hachiman that have defeated the leader of the villains right? It looks like it was just luck for him." Monoma from class 1-B was being obnoxious towards the class near their seating area. They didn't appreciate how class 1-A was getting all the credit than them just because they have fought the villain raid.

Luckily Kendo from class 1-B have punched the blockhead figuratively and literally. "Knock it off, Monoma!" Kendo demanded. "Oi! Kendo he's right you know! If that's the guy from the fight woth the leader then there's no way he could have beat him that easily." TetsuTetsu ranted at the group on the other side of the seating area.

"Even so, I wouldn't underestimate him." Kendo advised her classmates. She pointed at the arena where the two fighters were competing. It was then the classmates looked closely and sees that the student with stitches haven't move an inch back from his opponent. "He's taking the attacks as he wanted without moving an inch." Reiko explained. Kendo nodded and smiled at the stitch face teen. "Believe it or not guys, he's as powerful as you think."

" **Hahaha! What's wrong kid? Can't accept defeat!-"** Dark shadow laughed as he asked a question to the defensive teen in front of him and Tokoyami; he was interrupted from Hachiman's hand wrapped around it's neck with a harder grip.

" **W-what the-"** "Of course not! Edgar Allen. It's only the beginning of the fight!" Hachiman said as he looked up with a wide grin on his face.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami yelled out to his quirk while Hachiman was still holding onto the neck of Dark Shadow. Dark Shadow smashed his hand on towards Hachiman, but it turns out to be an afterimage. Hachiman backflipped from the attack and safely landed and made sure that he was not near the outside line. He immediately charge towards the quirk with the speed he has; Hachiman jumped towards the quirk with a kick, but the quirk grabbed his leg with his hands. " **You were opened-"** Dark shadow was about to give Hachiman an explanation, but then Hachiman did a 360 degree kick at the opposite direction which leads his grabbed leg broken. Hachiman kicked Dark Shadow across the face with his right leg. His kick was powerful that it almost lead Tokoyami out of bound; Tokoyami demanded Dark Shadow to return before the both of them were about to lose.

Hachiman right leg was broken from his reverse 360 kick. The audience were surprise that the pain didn't hurt him at all; it was as if it was natural to Hachiman since his quirk is being a corpse. His right leg return to its normal state while small bits of steam was coming out of both arms and leg from the healing process.

" **Damn brat!"** Dark Shadow yelled out with anger. "Calm down. We can't let anger get through us." Tokoyami demanded his quirk. Hachiman was stretching his leg for a little while until he was back on his stance to fight. " **Unfortunately that might not be possible."** Dark Shadow disagree with his host.

Hachiman started charge again with an idea in his head to defeat Tokoyami without his quirk protecting him.

"Here he comes! Dark Shadow!" He yelled out his quirk to come out. " **I will not be fooled, Scarface!"** Dark Shadow yelled out with rage. Dark shadow continued to strike but for Hachiman it was nothing as he fights off the quirk by giving a few punches in it's face midair.

"That's so manly!" Kirishima said proudly with praises. "Hachiman manage to fight off Tokoyami quirk like it's a normal fight with a human." Iida explained the strategic combat. "Deku, what do you think-" Uraraka was gonna ask Midoriya about the fight strategy and quirk Hachiman has.

"So far Hachiman have been fighting combat more than his quirk; it's kinda like looking at how Aizawa-sensei can fight in combat with an erasing quirk. If Hachiman train more on his combat or quirk chances are he might be titled as an underground hero. So far he doesn't bleed at all from any sort of scratches or bigger attacks that could tear off any piece of his limbs, but then again, he does get nosebleeds which can't really explain so far. May be he has an actual explanation on his nostrils…"

 _He's back at it again with the hero analysis._ All of class 1-A thought while Midoriya's mumbling his quirk analysis.

Hachiman continued to fight off the Dark Shadow; he kept jumping in the midair to balance the distance from the ground to midair. _He's like any other shadows…_ Hachiman thought while swing kicking the quirk _shadows are to be fast along with a person on the ground, but if I'm right being in midair is difficult for this type of quirk. In the air shadows are hardly shown like an airplane or any types of birds up at the sky. I need to be sure to keep this up until I have a chance to attack its host._

The two kept on fighting until Tokoyami sees Hachiman purposely kicked Dark Shadows arm and backflipped away from them. _No way! He was waiting for Dark Shadow to lower his guard by tiring him._ Tokoyami looked at Dark shadow having to be tired from the fight with Hachiman who was far away from them. "Damn it! Dark Shadow-" _Now!_ Hachiman had been waiting for the moment to to make the quirk lower his guard from the fight. Hachiman begin to run towards his opponent, but it was part of his plan on what he will do to the both of them.

" **Bring it Brat!** " Dark Shadow released from his host as demanded; it charge towards Hachiman as will but they weren't near enough to be closer. _Nows my chance!_ Hachiman thought as he scraped a big piece of tile from the ground.

"NO WAY! HE TOOK OUT A TILE FROM THE GROUND! WHAT KIND OF STRENGTH DOES THIS CORPSE HAVE!?" Present Mic said full of surprises.

"That tile was broken from the beginning of their fight if you remember." Aizawa said at the announcement area. "He was waiting for a chance of Tokoyami's quirk to lower his guard by keeping up with the fight, but off ground where hardly any shadows would be seen from the sky." Aizawa explained.

"NO WONDER THIS KID WAS TOP RANKED! HE'S A GENIUS!"

Hachiman have placed both hands on the big piece of tile he have taken off from the ground ready to throw it towards the Dark Shadow. " **LIKE HELL WE LOSE TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"** Dark Shadow ranted; Dark Shadow charged and was about to make an attack towards the stitched face teen, but a sudden surprise had happened. Hachiman had never have any attention to throw the tile at Dark Shadow; his real aim was to use the tile as if it were to be a pole by pierce it through the floor and creating his own vault high jump. Hachiman was in midair and landed straight at Tokoyami's chest.

DEADMAN STOMP! *Improvisation*

Tokoyami couldn't move for the moment; he was at bleak in the meantime from the experience he had mistaken. Dark Shadow began to disperse from the outside and return to his host. Hachiman was still standing on his and stepped out of the body he was standing on.

"Do you yield?" Hachiman asked to Tokoyami.

"I can hardly move from the stomp so…. I give in."

The crowd cheered at the victory of Hachiman; he was now advance to the semi-finals.

"Fumikage Tokoyami is unable to move! Hachiman Tachibana advanced to the semi-finals!" Midnight announced. The crowd cheered even more louder than before. Hachiman crouched down closer to his opponent and given him a thumbs up.

"That really was a good match, Tokoyami… Dark Shadow. Let's fight another time!" he said and requested to his classmate.

Tokoyami smiled at his classmate on the request and compliment he was given. Dark Shadow was shy for accepting the request.

" **I-It's not like we will lose the next time. So we will accept because we want to!"**

 _What a tsundere…_ the both of them thought. The two of them departed for the moment. Hachiman and Tokoyami made it at the sitting area and was given compliments about the fight.

It was only for a little bit, but the fight between Bakugou and kirishima was concluded. Bakugou claimed his victory to advance the next round. Let's lead to the semi-finals between four fighters:

 **Shoto Todoroki vs. Iida Tenya**

 **Hachiman Tachibana vs. Katsuki Bakugou**

"Okay! I'm out!" Hachiman said out loud as he departed his way to the waiting room. The students focus on Hachiman departing until one of them asked him a question.

"Hachiman, you're leaving already?" Kaminari asked. Hachiman turned around and looked at his classmates with his sewing kit sticking out of his hands. "Of course! Afterall I have to be prepared." Some of them were worried about Hachiman fighting Bakugou especially Midoriya since he knows him more than anyone.

"Oh! That's right." He said before leaving the area. "Tsu-chan, I'm gonna need some assistants. Mind if you tag along?" He asked politely to one of his classmates.

"Kero?"

 **Hachiman vs. Katsuki**

Todoroki had won his fight with Iida by blasting his ice quirk to block Iida's distance with his engine quirk. Iida was placed frozen and was unable to move; Todoroki advanced to the finals with the next opponent whoever it is.

"The next match is Hachiman and Bakugou. Who exactly would win?" Kirishima asked to himself along with the students. Tsuyu return from the waiting room where she was requested by Hachiman himself. She had a dreaded look on her face than before.

"Tsu-chan are you alright?" Ashido asked as she looked at Tsuyu frightened look. "Midoriya, guys, have either of you ever seen Hachiman's body?" she asked horrifically. The girls reaction were colored in red on their faces after hearing that; but it was misunderstood when Tsuyu explained clearly on what she meant. "Now that you mentioned it, he hardly ever come at the locker room after we're done changing." Sero gave the frog girl an answer. Yaoyorozu only knew that he stitches his own body; everybody also thought about the same answer as well. In the end, Tsuyu only responded an agreement with a nod. Uraraka and Midoriya were worried about how she was handling until a sudden vibration was interrupted coming from Iida.

"Oh sorry. I have a phone call to take I'll be back." Iida said. Right when he left the fight was finally was about to begin.

"It's pointless for that person to go up against Bakugou." Monoma said in his own perspective. "I wouldn't say that." Kendo disagree. "Why are you so confident in him, Kendo?" Togaru asked as she looked over to her classmate with confusion.

Kendo looked down at the arena for the moment thinking on how Hachiman had saved her and his own purpose of being a hero after the entrance exam they had participated. She smiled as the event was about to begin. "If you guys ever get to know him, he's pretty interesting on what he can do." She admitted.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THE SEMI-FINAL TO SEE WHO WILL MAKE IT TO THE FINALS! BOTH FROM HERO COURSES: HACHIMAN TACHIBANA! VERSUS. KATSUKI BAKUGOU! ORE? IT SEEMS AS THOUGH TACHIBANA IS DIFFERENT?"

Hachiman had appeared differently from before. He hadn't sewn himself for the sports festival since he wasn't sure if he will never scared the audiences; but he changed his mind after seeing Todoroki's fight with Midoriya. And when he heard he was about to fight with Bakugou it was his chance to sewn for the fight. Hachiman's body was now full of stitched threads of red.

"Hey Stitches! What's up with the look!?" Bakugou asked. Hachiman removed his U.A. shirt and folded the shirt; he was wearing an "I heart JUMP" tank muscle shirt. "Isn't obvious Bakugou. I prepared myself to fight you." Hachiman said as he was limbering up from the hype. He was making his own small circles and then place a fighting stance.

"So don't disappoint me! Bakugou!" Hachiman commanded.

Bakugou put up a sadistic smile after hearing Hachiman's confidence. "You sure have more balls than that fucking nerd!" Bakugou said.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

Bakugou began to blast off towards Hachiman as he made an explosive blast at him. Hachiman blocked his explosive raising both his arms for defense; Hachiman deflected Bakugou's explosive hands separate and grabbed his right forearm to swing him over. Bakugou was slammed on the ground and then was kicked on the side. He rolled over a bit but got back up with anger in his eyes.

"Bastard! Using the same move from Deku-" Bakugou was interrupted by a punch in the gut from Hachiman. Hachiman repeatedly punch Bakugou at his face.

"Tch! FUCK OFF!" shouted the angered Bakugou as he blast his explosive at Hachiman. Bakugou made his move by making a blast that can jump over Hachiman and then ignite his explosives which made his opponent blown away in the sky. Hachiman was up in the area and was about to be out of bounds; Bakugou smiled as he thought it was his win.

"IT SEEMS LIKE THIS VICTORY IS-" Present Mic was about to announce Bakugou's win until two objects had blasted between him on the ground. Bakugou turned around and jumped away from what was coming from the sky.

"DEADMAN STOMP!" Hachiman yelled put his move at the departed Bakugou.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Bakugou ranted at the dead corpse. "How the hell did you go back!?" he questioned. The dust disappeared which revealed the answers of how Hachiman got back to the arena when he was supposed to be out of bounds; the two objects on the ground from earlier were his hands that were attached by threads he had sewn before the match.

"These stitches were made to be adjustable whenever any parts of my body are to be separately or reattached. I would want to say you have to at least remember, but it seems that you don't really care." Hachiman explained his stitches he have always been using were made to be inseparable.

Hachiman's dried blood were sticked onto the thread making the dried blood reconnect one blood to another; As long the dried blood is sticked on the thread the better for any parts of his body won't evaporate. Hachiman readjusted his threads and reattached his hands back to where it was like a fishing rod.

"It took me quite a while to reel them in and master this sort of technique." he finished explaining his mastery of the stitches; his hands were finally back at place.

Bakugou growled as he charge forward towards Hachiman with his ignition; Hachiman followed his lead as he charges forward. As they were close enough both Hachiman's body parts were separated from his upper body and lower body at the moment where Bakugou was about to do a Flash Bang. Hachiman reattached his body, turns around to grab both Bakugou's legs and slammed him on the ground; there he placed Bakugou's left arm on his back and his right arm being kneed from Hachiman; Hachiman's right hand was placed pushing Bakugou's head towards the ground.

"WOAH! TACHIBANA HAVE PLACED BAKUGOU IN AN ARM LOCK! JUST FROM SEPARATING HIS BODY!" Present Mic presented the result of the fight. "WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS, ERASERHEAD?" Present Mic asked the pro hero teacher on his side. "From what he knew is that Bakugou was wide opened. Hachiman saw the chances of him letting his guard down." Aizawa explained to the audience.

"I gotta admit I thought he was not much, but…" "Yeah! Tachibana sure is interesting fella!" some of the crowds and Heroes were very impressed about Hachiman's performances so far; it was a step forward for them to understand that the student is not really Tachibana clan member, nor does he have revenge on society by playing as a student. "He would make a pretty good sidekick, what do you think All might?" Pro Hero and one of top tens Edgeshot asked the number one hero. All Might looked down at the arena thinking about Hachiman is doing his best in the sports festival so far from finding a way out of all obstacles to teaming with Shinsou with an amazing quirk he has for a hero course.

"With an astonishing performances he pulled off, I think he's more suited to be a hero than a sidekick." All Might answered and put up a smile.

Endeavor was watching the fight with a face of annoyance as he sees the fighter have gotten his opponent is a lock. _Brat. whether you'd win or not there is no way you're suited to fight Shoto._ He thought while looking up at his son at the other side of the arena.

Bakugou tries to escape the lock but Hachiman was now tightening up the grip close enough to dislocate Bakugou's arm.

"Do you yield, Bakugou?" Hachiman asked his opponent.

Bakugou grunted at Hachiman for looking down on him; he tried to look up at Hachiman from the bottom, but it would make his arm worse.

"Like hell I'll give in to you, Stitches!" Bakugou growled out. "I will make it to the top! And I will be sure that you are to kneel before me!" he continued his prideful self. Hachiman eyes were widened up after hearing Bakugou's purpose and then gave a small smile to his opponent.

"I see… you truly have my respect, Bakugou." Hachiman admitted to his classmate. "However, Bakugou, if you keep resisting I will not regret dislocating your arm." Hachiman continued slowly pushing the limit of having Bakugou's arm dislocated; Bakugou grunted even more from the pain Hachiman is causing him.

"It's like before…" Todoroki commented on one of the fighters in the arena who was on top. Class 1-A looked over at Todoroki after hearing what was on his mind. "What do you mean "before", Todoroki?" one of his classmates asked. Todoroki have a little grudge on Hachiman ever since the battle trials, but mostly the first day he encountered him. He notice something different from Hachiman while he was fighting with Bakugou, Hachiman would always act different whenever he enters combat; he thought of the day where he was out of control from his ice quirk; it was about to kill one of his classmate, but Hachiman had taken the attack to protect his classmates. After that Hachiman's face was different as he confronted Todoroki for his mistake.

"Whenever Tachibana is in combat he would act differently." It caught the class' attention after hearing Todoroki's theory. Midoriya remembered it as well when Hachiman fought Shigaraki at the U.S.J.; he had a difficult personality that couldn't really be explained to anyone else.

Bakugou continued to grunt in pain from the process of being dislocated, but eventually he had escaped the pain.

"If you ever wanted to be at the top I suggest to watch out with my own pride to take control." Hachiman suggested his classmate. Bakugou was pissed off even more, for he was not gonna take any orders to someone who had made it top of the entrance exam which really should have been Bakugou.

"FUCK OFF! STITCHES!" Bakugou turned his right palm lay on the ground and started to give a big explosion. Hachiman let go of his opponent which leads Bakugou to take the advantage to face off Hachiman. Bakugou began to ignite his explosive quirk to Hachiman repeatedly as much as possible. With one final shot left Bakugou gave a final blow to Hachiman which happens to be one big explosion.

"DIE!" Bakugou yelled out with his final explosion. Everywhere was dusted where Hachiman was placed. No one couldn't see if Hachiman was in complete knockout or out of bounds; it was all smoke.

"Man! That was one hell of an explosion, Bakugou!" Hachiman commented as the smoke started to clear out. Bakugou twitched after hearing a familiar voice coming from the smoke that was beginning to clear out. As the smoke began to clear out, an uppercut was thrown at Bakugou which made him threw in midair. "I gotta say though, I really did love that tank shirt, but it's whatever. I have two of those at home." Hachiman continued to talk as he started to walk out of the cleared smoke. Hachiman's shirt was fully burned with nothing left on his body; his body was shown in the public's eyes as they have seen what was on Hachiman's body. Everybody was stunned to see what was all over Hachiman's body from the head to the abdomen area.

 _Is...is this really what Hachiman's body is like…_ Midoriya thought with a shock in his eyes. He wasn't the only one however, his classmates were shocked to see what was all over Hachiman's body except for Tsuyu since she have already seen what it was.

His body was covered with lots of threads that were stitched before the match had begin; along with it were scars that were all over his body that were unexplained especially the big one that was across his chest; but above all it was his back that had more attention.

 _T-that symbol! It can't be!?_ All Might and the other heroes figured out the truth about Hachiman on who he is. Aizawa was mostly shocked to see and think that he was right the whole time about his student.

 _A black serpent surrounding the number that was given to those who are part of the clan. That symbol is no doubt about it!_ Aizawa thought looking at a number eight surrounded by a black serpent. _Hachiman… is really part of the fallen clan! The Tachibana Clan!_

Bakugou couldn't move from where the area he was at; he was frozen from the sight of Hachiman's body full of scars and stitches. His sight couldn't look away from the terror in his eyes.

 _W-what the hell is he!_ Bakugou thought for the moment as his opponent started to walk up. One of Hachiman's eyes were bleeding out like watery tear. Bakugou escaped his frozen body and began to shot explosives repeatedly; but It hardly work for Hachiman as he continues to walk straight up to him while healing.

"To think I have limits too. I really do appreciate fighting you, Bakugou." Hachiman praise his opponent. Bakugou couldn't stop shooting at him, but Hachiman had finally made it close to him looking up at him.

 _I am not going to be look down on!_ Bakugou though as he look down at Hachiman up close. He was the same height as one of the girls in his classroom. Bakugou didn't expect things to turn out this way for him; he was gonna make it to the top if only the person front of him were to be down. There was no other way to finish Hachiman except blast every explosion he gots. Unfortunately, Bakugou was at his limit from his giant explosion to the rest of what he has left.

 _Shit! All my sweat is dried up. I don't think-_ Bakugou paused at the moment when he figured the true purpose of what Hachiman have been up to.

"Your sweat it to be made of nitroglycerin and it only leads to your palms, right?" Bakugou twitched from the the question and answer from his opponent. "The only reason you manage to make more explosives was thanks to those gloves and gauntlets to make more of it."

 _What the hell!? He knew… about my limits!?_

"I was waiting for the right moment for you to get all that sweat out of the way. And I knew that if you make a huge amount of nitroglycerin towards your sweaty palms eventually it will be enough to completely dry them."

 _This… Stitches knew! He knew!_ Bakugou thought with rage and some disappointment to himself. Someone like Hachiman was placing him in a checkmate from the very start.

"You think I knew… but you're wrong." Hachiman looked directly at Bakugou's eyes with honesty.

"It was a gamble." Hachiman answered.

 _This…. This…. Is not how I'll end my fight! I only have a small amount of sweat. I will win!_

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL WIN-" Bakugou roared when he was about to swing his arm with enough sweat to strike at Hachiman's face; but at the moment he was about to achieve his victory in words, Hachiman made the final blow to Bakugou's face.

Bakugou coughed out a little bit of blood from his mouth. Hachiman lift up his opponent by the collar and given him his final words.

"You really got the confidence of being a hero, Bakugou. And for you to make me bleed is really honorable. But be aware that overconfidence can really kill you in battle. And that is why you lost today. " Hachiman said his words of wisdom to Bakugou who was completely knocked out.

"Bakugou is in total knockout! Hachiman Tachibana advances to the finals!"

Some of the crowd were silent. They didn't expect the match to be revealing to one of the fighters. Then a clap had broken the silence; it was the person in a black cloak who giving a loud clap. After a few seconds, All Might skeleton form was also clapping for the performance. Everyone continued to cheer out the fighters name and compliments on how each of them did.

"WELL NOW THAT THAT'S OUT OF THE WAY! WE WILL CONTINUE IN THIRTY MINUTES FOR THE FINAL MATCH!"

Hachiman immediately switch on his usual self again as he cheer for fighting the next person.

"Alright! I can't wait for the next match!" He was with glee which made the crowd forget about how he was in battle.

"He's so cheerful. It's like seeing a child." One of the heroes said. "Why were we shock again?" The crowd questioned. All of the audience were affected from Hachiman's joyful self.

Hachiman looked at class 1-A seating area and notice that Todoroki is looking down on him. Hachiman gave out a big smile and a peace sign to his classmates; but mostly Todoroki.

 **Waiting Room**

Todoroki was at the waiting room for his next match with Hachiman; he was having visions of the past self when he was just a child. He would be tormented by his father along with his other children; and then there was his mother's breakdown. He looked at both hands one from his father's side and the other from his mother; Todoroki was able to use his left side thanks to Midoriya convincing him to use his abilities, but in the end he still wasn't too sure to use the left side or not. He would always be down for thinking about the things he has on him, but then someone beside Midoriya has been on his mind lately.

 _From the first day I met him…_ Todoroki thought about the first day of the school semester with his other classmates; the day where everybody have to give everything they got for staying in the school. _That day I encounter him… he was happy no matter what the cause of himself._

 _Flashback_

 _It was the first trial of the quirk apprehension test. Todoroki was in his racing position along with his classmate on the left. He turned to look over his match he would be dealing with. It turned out to be someone who was very happy to be doing a trial that would possibly be forced to drop._

" _What is it?" Todoroki asked the happy gazed student. "It's nice to have someone with a scarred is all" the answer had made Todoroki twitched his spine. It was a nuisance to him; having a burnt mark on his face has been a scarred ever since his mothers breakdown. Todoroki thought of the answer from the teen; there was no way that the teen beside Todoroki wouldn't understand, but then he looked at his eyes and notices that they are permanent scared vertically across his eyes._

 _The trial started with those two activating their quirks. Todoroki was on the lead, but then the student had made it before him with 1.94 seconds ahead; Todoroki was only .06 second behind the student however._

 _The student approach to him; giving Todoroki complimets on his first trial of the quirk apprehension; but as return the compliment Todoroki slapped his hand and walked away with disappointment._

" _I don't need your pity!" Todoroki demanded as he begin to walk away. "Okay! If you don't want to talk then that's cool. I'm Hachiman Tachibana; no formalities, just Hachiman , It's really nice competing with you!" Hachiman said with a smile. Todoroki eyebrows raised as he looked into the eyes from Hachiman. It was for some reason familiar to Todoroki; like he had seen those eyes somewhere before and the brightness coming from him. It was quite difficult for him, so he continued to walk away and gave Hachiman the cold shoulder._

" _What the hell was that?" Todoroki thought as he headed over to the second trial of the test. "It was like… I have witnessed something like that before."_

 _The results were shown from the scoreboard which revealed Todoroki in third place and the other two students, Momo Yaoyorozu in first and Hachiman Tachibana in second. Todoroki looked over to Hachiman side seeing how curious he was when he see the two people on the scoreboard who were placed first and third._

" _I lost… to someone who didn't reveal his quirk?" Todoroki walked away with annoyance. It ticked him off that he made it third place from someone like Hachiman who didn't reveal much of his quirk except how strong and how fast he was._

 _Todoroki headed out to go home as instructed to Aizawa-sensei. He was close to then entrance until someone stopped him by patting his shoulder._

" _Hey! Todoroki!" it was Hachiman who showed himself front of Todoroki. Todoroki grunted with annoyance to see Hachiman's face revealing himself._

" _What do you want?" Todoroki asked coldly. "I want to say congrats on making it to third place. I knew you can make it. I'm also interested in your quirks!" Todoroki flinched from hearing Hachiman knew about his other quirk._

" _Sorry, If I'm being straightforward, but I had a hunch that if you can make ice on the right side then that means you can make fire with your left-"_

" _Shut up!" Todoroki yelled out towards his classmate who didn't flinched or shaken from the uproar. "I have no interest neither my quirk or being in friendly terms with anyone! You don't even know anything about me, so don't act like you're my friend!" Todoroki requested an offer to his classmates, but unfortunately Hachiman didn't care._

" _Okay! If you don't want to talk that's cool! If anything is on your mind come and talk to me sometimes!" Hachiman said happily and then begin to walk away only a few steps. Todoroki began to be pissed off at how Hachiman was taking it, but it was how he reacts to negativity. "What the hell is up with him?" Todoroki thought as Hachiman walk pat by him. "Why is it that he annoys the hell out of me. Especially how he can take the negative attitude?" he stopped thinking for the moment as his classmate had stopped walking._

" _..."_

" _...You're right that I don't know anything about you." Hachiman admitted one of the comments from Todoroki's rant. He begin to scratch his head while finishing his sentence. "But I do know that your sad and disappointment." Todoroki trembled from the comment coming from Hachiman; someone who didn't care what he said, someone who didn't mind what was on Todoroki's mind, and the negative attitude; Todoroki was shocked how Hachiman knew the truth._

" _So if you ever want to talk you let me know, okay?" Hachiman wandered off to head home._

 _And just like that, Todoroki didn't how to react that day. He went straight home from school and could hardly sleep because of his encounter with Hachiman._

 _Flashback end…_

Hachiman entered the waiting room without noticing that he was in the wrong one.

"Todoroki! Hey, I didn't notice we're in the same- oh wait nevermind, I-uh am in the wrong one" Hachiman looked over to the sign and decided to head out as soon as possible, but Todoroki stopped him before leaving.

"Tachibana…" He called out. Hachiman turned around to see what Todoroki wanted to say.

"I… I want to talk."

Hachiman had his eyes widened from hearing the request. Hachiman closed the door and sat down across from Todoroki who was looking down.

"So… What do you want to talk about, Todoroki?" Hachiman asked his classmate. Todoroki sat up silently from the question. He looked at both his hands and clenched his fist from resisting his own conversation he really want to talk about.

"You ever heard of quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked his classmate. Hachiman nodded as an answer for the question.

"Read that after the discovery of quirks, people would arrange any mates of their choosing and enhance one's own quirk to be inherited down the line. Not to mention it would be by force on the marriages for such purpose." Hachiman explained to his classmates and then looked up at Todoroki as he discovered the reason why he is mentioning it.

"Wait… you mean…?" Hachiman asked slowly. Todoroki nodded as response to the truth. "That man… he always wanted to be number one; he wanted to be someone better than All Might. So, he planned out the marriage with my mother." Todoroki explained the plan Endeavor had in mind from the beginning.

"Let me guess, Endeavor right? Lately, we've been bumping into each other. I think he wants to be best friend with me."

"Is that so?"

"So someone like him wanted to be a number one hero would go that far, huh?" Hachiman continued the conversation.

"Yes… and just like that, he easily ingratiated himself to my mother's family. And took possesion of her quirk." Todoroki placed his hand over his scarred face from the memory he had with his family and his mother's breakdown. "All he wanted… was to slake his own thirst… and to raise a hero to rise above All Might."

Todoroki was in horror from the memory he had. He remembers the painful thought in the family household. He remembers his own mother crying all the time from the man she was living with.

"She always cry for help on the phone… but as I entered… she gave me the look of disgust…" Afterwards Todoroki tried to finish his sentence, but seeing the memories of his mother was too much to talk about, but then he looked up at Hachiman who was very sterned about the truth. He signaled him to finish the answer. "She… she threw the boiling water on me." Todoroki finished his sentence he was struggling himself to speak.

"The reason I am aiming to be a hero… is so I wouldn't be that shitty old man! I didn't want to use his side of the quirk… but then…" Todoroki remember the fight he had with Midoriya. It was his reason why he decided to use his left side; it was his power after all, but in the end he felt bad because it was an oath he had promised to himself and to his mother.

"In the end… I used that old man's quirk. I don't know what to think whether I'd be happy or be sad about it." Todoroki couldn't take the pain anymore. He was trembling with tears and sorrows from the mistake he had made.

"It really means alot to you isn't it?" Hachiman asked his desperate classmate. "I… it's my power… but I don't know what to do."

Hachiman got up to leave, but before he would leave he stopped at the moment to answer his classmates decision.

"I have dealt with many people who had the struggle from their families." Hachiman said which have gotten Todoroki's attention. "Most of them would eventually leave or decides to kill themselves. In the end, they wouldn't understand that being in this world was never a mistake. Todoroki, you were never a mistake; everybody in their lives have a reason to live. And that's up to you to decide what type of hero you want to be." Hachiman begin to opened the door to head over to the other waiting room. " I never met my parents, but I sure know what families are suppose to be for their chicklets. They are to guide you to find your own path; not to be followed each and everyone's footsteps. Todoroki, it is now your moment to make what's the best of things. And understand one thing, you were never endeavor… you are Shoto Todoroki."

Hachiman walk over to his side of the waiting leaving Todoroki to have to think about what All Might once said on television.

" _It's true that quirks are inherited by the blood from parent to child, but what's really important is not that connection, but rather you own flesh and blood. It's yours and yours alone! And recognizing that is part of the reason I always say: "For I'm here!", see?"_

" _But you still want to be a hero right?" Todoroki mother asked_

 **Shoto Todoroki vs. Hachiman Tachibana**

"The next match is the finals. Man I don't even know who to decide?" Hakagure asked excitedly. The girls were talking amongst themselves on the next fight and who will win. "I'm going Hachiman on this one!" Ashido voted on Hachiman admittedly. "Mina-chan, you're only saying that because he gave you a princess carried." Tsuyu said with no emotion as usual. "T-that's not true! I just think he's insanely fast and strong!" she said with a bashful expression.

"I have to agree, Hachiman is quite fast and have far more strategic." Tokoyami butted in the conversation and so did the other classmates of 1-A.

"What do you think, Bakugou?" Kirishima asked Bakugou who is currently cuffed and chained up in a human size loop handle.

Bakugou growled and grunted at the question. Everybody had stayed away from Bakugou's current position after the fight with Hachiman. He was mad more than ever.

"It's too bad Iida couldn't see this fight." Uraraka said with an upset expression. Midoriya nodded as an agreement. He was reported to head over to a family situation that had happened in hour ago.

"AND NOW! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE FINAL MATCH! WHO WILL NAME VICTORIOUS! IT IS NO ONLY THESE TWO TO DECIDE! TWO FIGHTERS! ONE WINNER! PRESENTING BOTH FROM THE HERO COURSE AND CLASS 1-A SHOTO TODOROKI VS. HACHIMAN TACHIBANA!"

Hachiman didn't prepare a fighting stance this time he knows that Todoroki will be makig the same exact move all over again. Todorokoi prepared himself to blast his ice quirk at Hachiman the moment he tries to attack; but memories were starting to be in his way. Hearing the voices from his siblings and both his parents fighting. And so the match was about to begin.

"Ready? FIGHT!"

Right when Todoroki was about to activate his ice quirk he felt a hand on his right side. He looked over and sees that Hachiman was grabbing his right forearm with a tight grip.

 _What the- he was just standing right there!_ Todoroki thoughts were interrupted as Hachiman swipt his right leg and got him at the same arm lock position he did to Bakugou.

"WOAH! AND JUST LIKE THAT,TACHIBANA GOT TODOROKI WITH AN ARM LOCK! WAIT EXACTLY HOW DID HE GOT THERE SO QUICKLY!?" Present Mic announced with a question in mind.

Hachiman got Todoroki down as he started to conversate with him. "In the end, you still wouldn't use that quirk of you?" Hachiman asked the rhetorical question. "I-i can't… I don't-" Todoroki began to struggle from the process of having his arm dislocated. "If you can't use the left eventually you'll die from your own quirk, baka." Hachiman requested.

Todoroki activated his quirk by creating an ice pillar being hit towards Hachiman's direction. Hachiman was hit in the face with the ice pillar but got back up while healing. Hachiman continue to do afterimage this time it was punched in the face for Todoroki. Hachiman repeatedly punched Todoroki's face; during that moment he's still having the bad memories and the words coming from both Hachiman and Midoriya.

 _I can't stand this-_ his thought were interrupted from the uppercut he was given from Hachiman. Blood was starting to come out of Todoroki and so was his cough.

"You said you want to be a hero, but I see is someone thinking he's someones damn puppet. You're better than this, Todoroki. You're better than your own father!" after saying the word Todoroki was having a strange memory he had forgotten. It was blurry but someone was telling him something.

Todoroki got up and activated his ice quirk towards Hachiman again. Hachiman punched through the ice and grabbed one of the giant piece of ice shard and swung at Todoroki's side. "It's like I told you before Todoroki…" Hachiman yelled out loud as his opponed was having frostbites on his right arm.

"YOU GET TO DECIDE WHAT KIND OF HERO YOU'RE GOING TO BE, NOT SOMEONE ELSE!"

Hearing that one last time a memory fragment was connected.

 _Flashback…_

 _Todoroki was at his room crying after being abused from his father's training. He was in the corner with frightened look on his face. Tears were spreading like a waterfall nonstop; but as he continued to cry someone have given him a pat on his head. He looked up and it was his older brother, Touya._

" _Hey everything's alright, Shoto." said the comforting brother. Todoroki wiped his tears out of his and embraced himself at his brother._

" _I don't like this… I really can't do this, Touya!" Todoroki cried out to his older brother who was doing the best he can. "Somethings are meant to be and some aren't. But for our mother's sake you have to do this." Todoroki shook his head with denial. "But I don't want to do this… everytime I do it makes things worse for the rest of us! I don't wyou guys to shunned me by force. I want to be like the other kids!"_

 _Touya hold him tight with an ease from the pain his little brother had to go through._

" _It's not like you're going to become him, Shoto." Todoroki looked up at his brother from his words._

" _You're not going to follow his footsteps because whenever you put on the suit you create with your own powers, is what makes you your own hero." After the words of wisdom from Touya he had made an oath he had forgotten from a long time ago. The memories from his long lost brother were buried deep down in his thoughts after the broken sanity from his mother. Touya was never have been around the household; everybody didn't know whatever happened to him._

 _Flashback ends…_

 _Touya…_

"COME ON, TODOROKI! DO YOUR BEST!" both of the fighters look at Midoriya's direction who was calling out Todoroki.

Todoroki was no longer in the train of thoughts anymore; he was now in a different thought of his own. The memories never matter anymore to him now because he have made a new oath; and that oath was to be his own hero.

Hachiman was about to charge at him until out of nowhere a flame of fire blasted was aiming at him. Hachiman dodged the flame and turned towards Todoroki's direction with sparkles in Hachiman's eyes and squealed like a fangirl.

"TACHI- HACHIMAN!" "Yes! I am Hachiman!" Hachiman answered quickly with full of adrenaline kicking in his own kind of system.

A giant pillar of ice blasted at Hachiman which he was remained frozen at the moment.

"I… I am gonna give it my all! Once you get out of that ice!" Todoroki said with a small grin.

"WOAH IT SEEMS LIKE THEY ARE MAKING AN AGREEMENT! WHAT WILL TACHIBANA SAY ABOUT THAT!?"

The pillars were exploded into fallen snow Hachiman chuckled a little bit and give a big smile to his opponent with enthusiasm.

"Todoroki you should know that already." Hachiman finally placed himself into a fighting position as he prepares for any strike attack Todoroki will give him.

"All of us here! Are giving their all!"

The crowd started to cheer the two fighters on their equal agreement.

Todoroki begin his flames on his left side and begin to blast his flames in full combustion; Hachiman began to charge at his opponent; Hachiman have made a few afterimages to reach up to Todoroki. The two of them punched each other in the face without any hesitation. The two of them weren't fallen as they continued to make each of their attacks. Todoroki grabbed Hachiman in the face and ignited the flame which blew him away; but Hachiman was not gonna give up that easily.

Hachiman threw both his hands and launched them towards the ground; Hachiman's stitches reeled his body toward his opponent quickly and give him a drop kick to the face. Hachiman flipped back and landed safely, but Todoroki was still standing and activated his ice quirk on the ground to make Hachiman froze.

"AMAZING! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE ARE WITNESSING PROBABLY THE GREATEST EVENT OF THE YEAR! AS PROMISED!"

"T-this is crazy! Hachiman is completely withstanding Todoroki's quirk!" Jirou commented the fight and so did the rest of the classes from different departments.

Bakugou stopped growling instead he was too much of a shock to see the two fighters going at it.

Alright, Hachiman! Fight on!" Uraraka said loudly. "Todoroki! Show him what you got! Don't given in!" Kaminari yelled out as well.

Over at class 1-B side they were in shock to see that someone like Hachiman is totally matched up to Todoroki's strength. Monoma had no words to say except probably be mad at the two of them. "Hachiman sure can fight!" Pony said to her classmates. "I definitely want to fight, Hachiman now!" Tetsutetsu changed his mind on how powerful Hachiman can be. Kendo got up and said outloud with her bright smile.

"Hachiman! Win This match!" she said.

It wasn't the classes that were cheering them on however; it was the whole crowd. Everybody was on debate mode on who will win the fight.

"There's no way someone from an extinctive clan would ever win."

"Bullshit! He maybe from a clan, but he is here to be a hero right?"

"Todoroki have finally got his fire quirk active again! He's gonna w this!"

The whole crowd was uproaring the one who will remain victory. Hachiman activate his afterimage to to confuse his opponents until he gets a clear shot.

Todoroki couldn't tell where Hachiman was going so he did a complete 360 degree ring of fire to find him; it appears the Hachiman have finally have the advantage to attack him by kicking Todoroki in midair and reeled his hands towards him and slammed him on the other side.

Little did Hachiman know his eyes were now dripping in blood; clothes were burnt out from the flames that were thrown to him. The two of th fighter stared down at each other from far distance; Hachiman grinned at his opponents and so did Todoroki.

"WHAT'S THIS!? IS THIS THE FINAL MOMENT!? WILL WE SEE WHO WILL WIN THIS MATCH!?" Present Mic and the rest were curious on how this battle would end.

"It's time to end this, Todoroki!" Hachiman said loudly.

"Don't regret it! Hachiman!" Todoroki agreed with a fair warning.

Todoroki completely charged up his flames and Hachiman was charged up from his full power. The crowd were cheering them on to see the match to end. The two of them charged at each other.

"TODOROKI!" "HACHIMAN!" "SHOTO!" "TACHIBANA!" "KID!"

Everybody in the crowd have called out the heroes-in-training names differently.

"FINISH HIM!"

The two fighter have blasted both their strengths to each other by giving a full fist. Hachiman and Todoroki licked fists as the whole ring might destroyed from their power. At that moment though, Todoroki have thought about everything he had gone through to find his own path. There were many roads he can choose and he finally found one all thanks to his classmates.

 _Thank you… Midoriya… and thank you… Hachiman!_

A huge explosion was made in the ring. Before it was exploded Cementoss made it in time to block the explosion from the crowd with his abilities to make cements. Everything was in smoke; nobody couldn't see who have won this match. It was very extreme compare to the match Todoroki have made with Midoriya.

 _Todoroki… Hachiman…_ Midoriya was worried of what might've happened to them. It wasn't just them though, the teachers as we.

The smoke have finally cleared out; someone was still standing in a defensive pose with one of his arm cut off; and the other was on the ground without any movement. The smoke was fully cleared and the both of the fighter revealed themselves.

"Hehehe… it would've been my victory, but it seems that i'm out of the ring."

"And just like that! Hachiman is out of bounds! Shoto Todoroki wins this years Sports Festival!" Midnight announced the winner.

The crowd cheered for the winner of the sports festival. Everybody were very hyped to see that the winner was Shoto Todoroki.

"AND JUST LIKE THAT! THIS CONCLUDE U.A. SPORT'S FESTIVAL! TODOROKI FROM THE HERO COURSE CLASS 1-A WINS!"

Hachiman walked up to his classmate and look down on him from above. He crouched down to see how he was doing in the position he was in.

"Yo!" Hachiman greeted with his hand waving. "How are you doing?" Hachiman asked his classmate as he wasn't a bit worried because Todoroki was doing alright.

"I can barely move… i'm surprise you have made it out of that explosion… you… really are strong." Todoroki said to Hachiman as the both of them looked up at the crowd. It was a moment of silent for the both of them until Todoroki asked Hachiman a question. "You… never wanted to win… didn't you?" Todoroki asked. "Bing~Bong~bing~ what gave it away?" Hachiman answered the question with another question. "Because you were putting more effort for the crowd than to win." Hachiman grinned after hearing that.

"We are here to be our own heroes; not to be judged. Adults can really be arrogant." Hachiman said.

Hachiman continued to look at the crowd an hears the comments from them.

"That was one hell of a match! If this wasn't a tournament Hachiman would've won this!" on of the pro heroes commented the fact. "He was a corpse right? That's really awesome! Hachiman! You did great!" all of the citizens were calling out Hachiman's name more than Todoroki.

"WELL, IT'S LIKE THEY SAY, MAY HAVE LOST THE MATCH BUT WON THE CROWD!"

"Hey… did you finally made your decision?" Hachiman asked Todoroki as he looked at the audience still. Todoroki looked over at the side of his classmates seatings and see them giving thumbs ups and a congratulatory cheer. "Yes… but I still need some time."

Hachiman chuckled for the moment and turned back at Todoroki. "Will Whatever it is, you're gonna be one hell of a hero than your dad!" Hachiman said with a bright smile. Seeing the view of the smile finally figure out what Todoroki reminded of. The smile Hachiman have been giving out whether it be positive or negative feedback, it resembled his brother Touya.

Todoroki was lifted up from the U.A artificial intelligence robots on the stretcher; before he left though Hachiman have given him a fist bump. "It might have been my lost from the rules, but let's fight for reals when there aren't any. In the meantime this is considered a draw." Hachiman explained his reasoning to give a fist bump. Todoroki lifted up his broken arm and locked it with the fist bump Hachiman requested. Hachiman began to walk away but almost forgot to say on last thing to Todoroki.

"Oh yeah! Todoroki!" Todoroki caught his attention from Hachiman as he lifted his dismembered arm. Hachiman regenerated his arm and gave Todoroki a thumbs up.

"Congratulations! For winning this fight!"

Todoroki was finally about to headout and smiled.

 _You really are amazing… Hachiman._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	11. Sport's Festival Aftermath

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 11: Sport's Festival Aftermath

Todoroki was at the infirmary lying down on the hospital bed. His left arm was completely damaged on his left arm. He took the damaged badly from Hachiman's full power of the his strength; almost similar to Midoriya's.

The door was opened from someone who walked in. The person who waltz in was Todoroki's father, Endeavor the number two hero, also known as Enji.

"You finally did it, Shoto." Endeavor compliment his son proudly. "You've finally got rid of a childish vendetta. Now, that power is dangerous from the first battle, but now its had gotten worse as you fought with that villain child." Todoroki twitched and clenched his fist after what Endeavor had called his classmate a villain.

"it was clearly you loss from that Tachibana child, but after you graduated, come back to me! Once you walk the conqueror's path, you will not lose again from that bastard child-"

"SHUT UP!"

Endeavor flinched from his sons bark; the room became silent for a few seconds when Todoroki was finally about to break the silence.

"There's no way I could let go of that whining. Things aren't going to flip easily." Todoroki paused for the moment from his train of thoughts. The thought that were on his head coming from his fight with Midoriya and his other fight with Hachiman.

"In that moment… that second I forgot about you." Todoroki said coldly to his father who had no words to say.

"As for whether that was good, or bad, or right… whatever… I need to think a little." Todoroki was reported back to the arena for the award ceremony. Right when he slightly opened the door, he stopped for a final conversation for his father.

"If it weren't for Hachiman… or Midoriya… I wouldn't have finally understood what I want to be." Todoroki said to his Father who was grunts to hear Hachiman.

"So don't you dare look down on someone who really have a true soul to be a hero than you." Todoroki have reminded his father with a threatening tone. Todoroki walked out leaving his father frozen of annoyance.

 **Sports Festival Award Ceremony**

"Now then, let's move on to the Award Ceremony!" Midnight announced.

Everybody from each department were gathered closely; as they get a closer look, they noticed that Bakugou was strapped in at totem pole with a muzzle on his mouth.

"Bakugou! Why are you dressed as Hannibal Lecter?" Hachiman question made Bakugou trigger more like an animal waiting to have the right moment to attack.

"Third place could have gone to Iida as well, but he had a family emergency. So please understand" Midnight reminder have made things even worse.

It was time to confer the metals to the top three fighters who made it to the top when suddenly someone have announced who will give them the medals.

"I AM HERE! WITH THE MEDALS!" All Might was the one will give those to the three contestants who have made an introduction for himself.

"Young Bakugou, Congratulations-" All Might was interrupted after he release the muzzle off of Bakugou.

"ALL MIGHT! THIS ISN'T HOW SOMEONE LIKE ME BEING ON THE TOP! NOR DOES THE FUTURE NO.1 HERO! AND YOU STITCHES! HOW DARE YOU LOOK DOWN ON ME! MARK MY WORDS I WILL FUCKING DEFEAT YOU!"

"Don't say that! I fought you with all my might! And I look forward to fight you again, buddy!"

"I'M NOT YOUR BUDDY!"

All Might continue the ceremony to wrap things up. Bakugou wouldn't accept the medal of third place; Bakugou move his head side to side to avoid All Might placing the medal around his neck. In the end, All Might put the medal in Bakugou's mouth and gave him a hug.

"Young Tachibana…" Hachiman looked up at the number one hero who was giving a proud smile. "You foreshadow your own words, and so you kept it as promised! You may have won second place, but you have shown everybody true integrity of being any type of hero! You should be very proud of yourself!" All Might said the stitched teen. Hachiman had follow his words putting up the brightest smile he have ever made; it was the same feeling he had when he was accepted to enroll the school. He was very proud of himself.

"Osu!" Hachiman responded to All Might before he was given a medal. All Might gave him a hug and moved on to the winner of the first place.

"And finally, the first place winner, Young Todoroki!" All Might called out placing the medal around Todoroki's neck. "There was a reason why not to use your other quirk, but in the end you recently accepted for your opponent at the final round."

"The fight with Midoriya triggered my confusion and I lost grasp on of what should I do…" Todoroki looked at the side of Hachiman who was happily looking at his second place medal. "But when I fought at the last match… I think I have finally found what I was looking for." Todoroki said with a small smile.

"Your expression is completely different from before. I hope what you have found is exactly what you're looking for." All Might hugged Todoroki and finished giving away the medals. And so, the festival had concluded for three winners; the cameramen gathered to the winners three winner for a picture. Todoroki stood normally not caring, Bakugou was enraged for taking third place, and for Hachiman he hold out his second place medal and give everyone a peace sign. Little did they know, it became a meme of the relation of how people actually feel when they are placed first place to third.

 **Villains Hideout**

Shigaraki was frustrated from the U.A. sports festival live on the monitor room he was reported from his sensei. He had seen the mark on Tachibana's back, which was finally answered to his sensei; there was no excuses for him not to disagree that Tachibana is not a clan member.

While Shigaraki was at the monitoring room, Kurogiri looked closely at the three winners of the festival; he was paying more attention at Hachiman. To Kurogiri, Hachiman was very familiar to Kurogiri's eyes of a person he onced served before meeting sensei and Shigaraki.

Kurogiri remembered serving his young master who was in a old fashioned samurai kimono. He hadn't remembered him for twenty years; two decades since the Tachibana clan was destroyed by the hero association. And now that he sees the televised event he had begun to remembered the young masters words.

 _Kuro-kun, will I ever die?_

"Hachiman-dono… how is this possible?" Shigaraki questioned himself, for he had witnessed someone from a destroyed clan survived.

 **Class 1-A**

"Since you've all earned a rest, tomorrow and the next day you have off." Aizawa announced to his class who really did deserve a break after all the events they had gone through. "I'll gather all the nominations from the pros and present them after break. Be sure to get plenty of rest."

Everybody gotten up and head out, but Aizawa called out Tachibana to stay afterwards. "Tachibana, I need to have a word with you." Aizawa asked his student. "Oh. Okay, well I'll see you guys in the next two days." Hachiman said to his classmates. "Yeah! See you later, Hachiman!" Uraraka said her goodbyes and so did Midoriya.

Everybody had left the room and there are now two people alone in the classroom. It was silent for a few seconds until Aizawa broke the silence.

"First, I want to say congratulations for doing your best for the tournament. You really have come through to keep your promises." Aizawa confesses to his student who did an outstanding performance. "Thank you, sensei. I appreciate the compliment." Hachiman accepted the compliment, but he knows that there's more than just a praise. "Is there anything else aside from that, sensei?" Hachiman asked.

"Tell me, did you know anything about that mark on your back?" Aizawa asked the student who was confused about the question. "Mark? You mean my birthmark that look like a big eight?" Hachiman answered Aizawa's question with another question.

"So you don't know?"

"No, but if I'm correct it has to do with the Tachibana clan's extinction isn't it?" Hachiman asked his teacher with a stern look. "Yes. The mark are to be branded permanently for those who are members." Aizawa explained. The stood silently when suddenly Midnight was calling for Aizawa.

"Eraserhead, I want to go through the next school activity- oh, is something going on?" She asked curiously.

"No, we're actually done here. Let's talk about this later, Tachibana." Aizawa excused his student to leave but before the student left Aizawa called out Hachiman.

"Do you know anything about being a member?" Aizawa asked on last time.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't really have any family, so I wouldn't know about it." both of the teachers were placed silence. They both didn't know about Hachiman not having any parents, or who has been taking care of him throughout the semester.

"Well, have a good break, Aizawa-sensei, Midnight-sensei." Hachiman started to headout leaving the two teachers in an awkward atmosphere. "Why are you so tempted to the that boy?" Midnight asked with an anger expression. "I don't know if he has any leads to the clan, but it seems he doesn't know anything." Midnight smiled as she figure out from Aizawa. "Your worried about him aren't you?"

"Every teachers are worried about their students, but for Hachiman I'm just worried he might-"

"He won't…" Midnight interrupted Aizawa's case on Hachiman. "You saw his fights, he assisted his opponents to do the right thing in the future. Not to mention, he also helped a student change a little." Midnight explained her point of view since she have seen Hachiman's fight close as an observer. "It's impossible for him to change with his soul of a hero. Now let's go, the other teachers are waiting." Midnight suggested them to leave for a conference about the next activity.

"I just hope I get some good sleep to get rid of these bandages." Aizawa hoped.

Hachiman arrived at his building apartment he was given from the church. He was as dead as he ever is with all the fight he had went through. His apartment was like any other apartment where there's a small kitchen and have enough room to have a dining room. Hachiman looked over at his mail that was delivered and had his daily allowance from the church. However, apparently it was doubled than usual payment; Hachiman was confused from the payment until a letter was with the payment.

 _ **You did a great performance.**_

 _ **~ Father Minamoto**_

"He came by, huh?" he told himself. Hachiman went out of the shower and finally ended his day with one of the best naps he had ever gotten as a corpse.

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**

 ** **Sorry if this feels short, but look forwards to the next chapter. See you next time! and don't forget to write what you think of the story and to add as fav/follow for new updated chapters.****


	12. Hero Names!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Chapter 12: Hero Names!

At the teacher lounge the Aizawa received all the recommendations from any pro heroes who have watched the sport's festival. Most of them were for Bakugou and Todoroki for their quirks of course. In the hero society it would always be about quirks than skills.

 _It seems there hadn't been any for Tachibana or Midoriya… well that's to be expected for those two._ Aizawa thought with a bit of disappointment, but then something changed.

"Aizawa, there seems to be a recommendation letter for Tachibana." Cementoss informed Aizawa.

"A letter…? From who…?" Aizawa was confused from an unexpected letter for Hachiman. The recommended nominations were to be sent digitally for a vote, but it seems that there have been a letter instead. The letter had a sealed wax, but the letter turned out to be from an underground hero from the written initials.

"This is…!"

 **Class 1-A**

Everybody came back from their two day break; each of the classmates were being crowded from starstrucked fans for seeing their performances. They were kinda nervous for being surrounded at first but they get the hang of it.

"Good morning class." Aizawa walked in without any bandages; he was recovered from Recovery Girl.

"Today class we're gonna do is a little something special." Aizawa announced.

 _Hmm..? I wonder what could it be?_ Hachiman thought with excitement.

"it's time to formulate codenames, your own hero names."

 _We're gonna do something exciting!_ Everybody thought with excitement but was interrupted from Aizawa erase quirk he was about to activate.

The first thing to talk about before the hero name was the nomination recommendation sent for the students who had done an outstanding performance that would interest the heroes of today. Most of it are only to those who have the fighting experience with quirks or at least someone with potential in their unique quirks.

The nominee are personal so the voters are anonymous for students. The result showed on the board; Todoroki having more votes amongst the other students along with Bakugou who has almost equal to his.

"Wow third and first place are reversed." Kirishima pointed out.

"Hey! Why is it that Hachiman didn't get any recommendations?" Ashido asked disappointing at the nominee results. "Yeah, from the way he fought he would've at least be equal with Tokoyami or Todoroki." Sero said with a side note of facts.

"As much as I want to say that I agree with you, but unfortunately all the opinion changed after the last two fights. I won't say how or why but it is likely unfair." Aizawa said as supportive as he can be.

Hachiman looked at the board for a few seconds and then look down to his train of thought.

 _Well… looks like not everybody is ready for me…_ Hachiman thought about how he wasn't fully accepted yet. But in the end, he was able to show them what he got. _It's whatever, looks like I have to find another way to find her._

"That said though, there happened to be a letter of recommendation that was sent for you, Tachibana." Aizawa pulled out a black envelope with a waxed seal which appeared to be from a hero who would personally send it to him. "Do you know who's it from?" Hachiman asked as he received it from Aizawa who shook his head as denial. "It doesn't say from who, but you should open it after school." Aizawa suggested.

Hachiman looked at the letter with curiosity and then look up at Aizawa walk away back to the podium. "If you change your mind let us know." Aizawa said.

"Osu!" Hachiman responded to his teacher as he stood up bowed his head.

As the recommendation have been concluded, the codenames for heroes are to be required. If students are to be on workplace experience they will be picking out whatever internship from any heroes they would likely to choose; the internship would help experience in a way to show what heroes are capable with their activities. Hero names are to be used as appropriate for the internships and the future.

And so, the R-rated hero Midnight was assigned for hero names; the reason Aizawa wouldn't be participating was because he doesn't know much of hero names.

Everybody was so hype for the hero names until Midnight announced the the names will be presented. Everybody lost their groove… almost everyone.

"The name of the sparkling hero: I CANNOT STOP TWINKLING!" Aoyama presented his hero name which made the crowd losing hope after all.

"I like it!" Hachiman commented.

 _HE'S NOT SERIOUS!?_

"If you take out the "I" andabbreviate to just "can't" it'll be easier to say." Midnight suggested.

Aoyama was proud to say he have picked a magnificent name. He even gave a little signal to Hachiman with his sparkles coming out of nowhere. _Wow… he's just like Armstrong. Except without the one hair stand and mustache…. And not a state alchemist._ Hachiman thought in his head.

 _Hmm… hero name… hero name… never really thought of it._ Hachiman had thought really hard on his hero name for a while. Having to figure out a hero name made it worse as he thought of names he was called for: _breathless… Bad Blood… inhuman… zombie boy… ragdoll… stitches and then lastly, corpse-kun._

 _These were the names I got used to; Corpse-kun though…?_

Hachiman really didn't remember why of all the names he was more fond of Corpse-kun. He never liked that name amongst the other names because it was true; he was a corpse and no one in the hero society or citizen society would never accept him. It all changed when he met Elements; someone like Elements have truly see the hero in Hachiman for saving his family at the orphanage.

 _I… Want to save them…_ he thought as he visualize his family and friends. _It's not only them I want to save…_ lastly he visualize his savior who have travel the world to take down criminals.

Hachiman wrote down the hero title he wants to be recognize as and then his hero name.

 _Flashback…_

 _Hachiman was in his middle school days training to enroll U.A. Academy. It was his last year as well when he was almost done with his studies and training._

 _He had enrolled to a school in Osaka where he lived; he was strange to everyone else in his class since he would stitch his hands and arms with needle and threads. However, some were scared of him because he was not like the other kids. He was a walking corpse who couldn't breathe and was not to mess with. He was very social, but nobody had the liberty to talk to him; so he would be isolated from the crowd._

" _Corpse-kun is back at it with his stitching. Talk about disgusting!" One of the students were bickering at the student who was currently stitching._

" _I heard he's participating the U.A. Entrance exam that's coming soon."_

" _Ha! Like hell he would pass that!"_

 _As the two students were being obnoxious to Hachiman they both looked over at some student who was also isolated. He often get bullied a lot for being so weak so they went up to him._

" _Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" One of the bullies yelled at the isolated student who was reading his Weekly JUMP. There were hardly anybody who was in the classroom so they had the advantage to pick on him._

" _I-I'm just reading… is there a problem-" the isolated teen was punched across the face and was thrown down on the ground. His nose was bleeding badly but they didn't care because they think their tough. The bullies took the JUMP away and started to rip._

" _Hey! I was reading that!"_

" _Well you shouldn't brought it here in the first place, fucking nerd!"_

 _The isolated teen started to cry for being so weak and for nobody to save him when there were literally some people that were in the classroom, but they were laughing at the teen._

 _The bullies were laughing at the isolated teen until someone asked them to leave him alone politely._

" _Excuse me. But I don't think that's nice; can you please give him back that magazine?" Hachiman requested to the bullies. The bullies got up and looked down at Hachiman who was smaller than the tall bully._

" _And what are you gonna do, bite me, like a zombie?" The bully chuckled along with his two friends but then was punched by an uppercut really hard._

 _Every student jaw dropped to see Hachiman had knocked out a student that was more taller and possibly stronger than him. Two of the bully friends were frozen as they looked over at the corpse student._

" _That… That's what's happening." Hachiman said with a pissed off look on his face. He turned over and gave a smile to the two friends of the bully's while cracking every bone in his body. "So… any of you wanna fight or live to see tomorrow?" Hachiman asked with a frightening smile of politeness._

" _SEE A TOMORROW!"_

 _The two bullies had finally left the classroom along with their injured friend._

 _Hachiman went over to the Weekly JUMP comic and took a closer look. He read the first story that was opened. The isolated teen was embarrassed to think of how the person who saved him will react to his hobbies._

" _WOW THIS STORY IS INTENSE!" Hachiman reacted happily like a child._

" _Do you have anymore of these so called Weekly JUMP?" Hachiman asked very ecstatic from the magazine. The isolated teen nodded his head and was carried up from Hachiman._

" _I-I have collect every issue when I was five. I can lend you all of them."_

" _Really? You sure!?"_

 _The two of them began to get along with each other for a while. As the day have finally passed Hachiman and the Isolated teen had went to their own homes. Luckily, Haviman have managed to grab every JUMP Comic from the isolated teen. The teen stopped at the moment and looked at his savior._

" _Hey! What's your name!? Who are you!?" The teen asked and managed to get Hachiman's attention. Hachiman looked up at the sky thinking how to respond the teen's question._

" _How should I announced myself?" He thought to himself._

 _Flashback ends…_

 _Now I remember… this for sure is what I'm going for!_

Hachiman went up the podium and presented his name.

"This is my hero name…" Hachiman announced proudly.

"WORLD HERO: THE AMAZING CORPSE-KUN!"

Hearing corpse-kun caught his closest friend's attention. The name he went with was the name from people who had picked on him.

"WORLD HERO? what do you mean by that?" Midnight asked curiously about the name.

"It may be impossible… but I want to save a lot of people in this world. And show them that the world can be as amazing as it seem." Hachiman explained leaving the whole room a massive atmosphere of appreciation.

"And I know that Japan isn't the only country that needs saving." He said with a trustworthy smile.

Everybody cheered for Hachiman for going for his dreams.

Midnight grabbed Hachiman and hugged him tightly towards her tight skinned leotard.

"MY! So adorably amazing you are!" she said happily. Midnight was the only one feeling the hug, but Hachiman was at his limit. He instantly made an afterimage and was back at the podium.

"Well! If that's all than excuse me!" Hachiman walked over to his desk leaving Midnight confused on how he escaped her hug.

"Dude… you have blood on your nose." Jirou commented while Hachiman walked past by. "This is just a condition!" Hachiman said putting up a poker face.

Hachiman made it back to his seat wiping off the bloodstain from his nose. _I really need to fix this condition before anybody thinks I'm some sort of pervert._ Hachiman thought sadly but trying to keep up.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **SORRY FOR ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	13. Intentions

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 **Tachibana Household Evening**

Hachiman had made it home after all the patience he had went through in school. He was in the dining table placing the black envelope in the center of it; he tried his patience but the time finally come for him to decide to open it or not. The whole day he had focused on the envelope which was sent by an anonymous hero who have peaked his or her interest for Hachiman as a future hero.

Hachiman was having difficult to even open the envelope now since he wasn't so sure it could or couldn't be some sort of trap. _It's moments like these when you decide to do the don't!_ Hachiman thought as he put on his detective mode expression from the mysteries of the envelope. _It could be a test afterall! If I were a ninja who went ahead and opened the scroll I be band from the chuunin exams just like that! Or , If the lighter had been fade away and I tried to re-ignite the flame a [STAND] would kill me or chosen me to be a user!_ All the reasons why he shouldn't eventually didn't matter as he went ahead and opened it slowly. If he were to be alive he would probably sweating in his palms or tremble from fear from the frustrations of opening a letter that might be a trap for him. He opened it up and there appeared to be a card and a letter that was written. The litter appeared to be a intern suggestion sheet that have already been chosen for Hachiman named, Ryuujin.

"Ryuujin… Dragon.. God, right? I don't think there was an agency of that on the suggestion lists. And this card, what am I supposed to do with it?" he questioned the whole night until he had fell asleep.

The next morning Hachiman went to the teachers lounge to drop off his suggestion sheet when suddenly he bumped into Iida who was also dropping off his suggestion sheet. The two of them dropped their things and started to gather them up quickly. "Sorry, Iida. I didn't see you there-" Hachiman stopped as he picked up the suggestion sheet which belongs to Iida; what was written on the paper was an agency at Hosu. "he~ Hosu, huh?" Iida immediately grabbed his paper away from Hachiman who was now starting to have suspicions of Iida. Of all the agency he chose on at Hosu instead. "I'm sorry, Hachiman. I should really get going-" Does this have to do with your brother?" Iida looked at his friend who knew quickly and right after a quick second he saw a different side of Hachiman. It wasn't curiosity on Hachiman's face; it was more like anger. Iida stayed silent for awhile until Hachiman decided to let it go for now. "It's whatever. Let's talk about it later; we have classes so let's hurry and dropped these off." Hachiman quickly went back to his original happy self to break the tension for those two.

 _ **Ingenium**_

 _The day of the sport's festival Iida received a phone call from his family during the match between Hachiman and Bakugou. He had left the sport's festival and head straight to the Hosu General Hospital where his brother, Tensei Iida who was being hospitalized, was sent to._

 _Iida was heading to his brother's room without minding running in the halls; Iida hadn't expect anything like this to happen on the day of the sport's festival. His brother, the person who he have always looked up to for being his own hero, had been badly injured._

" _Brother!" Iida barged in the room without putting on a nursing mask._

 _He had witnessed the disturbed scene of his brother being badly injured from his fight with the well known hero killer, Stain. His brother was on the operation of searching the hero killer since he was nearby the scene of the killed hero. After the fight with the hero killer he had to contact the nearest hero there were for the need of hospital. He was losing blood and couldn't move an inch since he had arrived the hospital._

" _Tenya...Mom…" Tensei said trying to catch his family attention as he slowly breathes through the oxygen mask. "I'm sorry Tenya… You're big bro's… gone and lost…" The words from Tensei had made Iida tremble from despair as he listen carefully and dreaded in his own tears._

 _As a few days had past, Iida tried his best to hide his true motives as he arrived to school for hero name's. He made sure to make everybody not worried about him at all after hearing his brother being hospitalized. Iida wanted to avenge his brother's reputation as an older brother and as a hero Iida looked up to. Ingenium wouldn't be able to continue the legacy as Iida decided to go with his name instead of a hero name that had passed on for family generation._

 _After hearing the internship announcement, Iida had found an easy pick the next day; his intern will be in Hosu where he will look for the hero killer himself._

 **The Day of the Internship**

Hachiman was on his way to the train station where everybody will gather around for their internship; once everybody is present they will go their own internships for a week. As Hachiman walked to the train station he spotted Iida who was also walking over to the station.

"Yo! Iida!" Hachiman said with a smile. Iida looked over who was different from the last time Hachiman saw him; it was obvious that Iida was hiding his plan from everybody, but Hachiman knew Iida was of course trying something stupid. Afterall, Hachiman have been keeping up with the news every morning and read the papers; sure he reads Weekly JUMP every once a week, but he also wants to know what is going on with the world; his future was to save everybody after all.

The two of them weren't late or in a hurry so they walk as if it were normal. Hachiman stopped for the moment which also made Iida stopped and look back at Hachiman who was dark.

"You're going after the hero killer aren't you?" Hachiman asked which made Iida flinched for a bit. "That's none of your concern." Iida demanded his friend to not be any of his business whatsoever.

"It is my concern. You're going after someone who has more skill than you have right now; this man have killed many heroes and have paralysed them today! Don't do something stupid."

"What I'm doing is none of your business, Hachiman! And you'll never understand what it means to have an older brother you looked up to-"

"You're right, I don't know what it means to have an older brother, but I do know what it means to be a dead one! And I sure hell would be very disappointed for avenging my own mistake!" After the final argument Iida was beginning to be enraged at Hachiman for saying something about how his brother would feel about Iida doing something idiotic. Iida threw a fist at Hachiman in the face but it didn't affect Hachiman; he didn't even dodged the attack or even flinched instead he accept it. He knew it was gonna come eventually; it only seemed natural for Iida to release the anger inside him. Iida didn't even managed to push Hachiman with his forceful punch; it had no effect at all.

The two of them stood silently until Hachiman broke the silence. "Let's get going. We'll be late if we stand around like idiots." Hachiman said as he passed by Iida who was shaking from his bruised fist which was thrown at Hachiman's face. "Vengeance can really damage you… so please don't go and die on us because of your own wrath." Hachiman went ahead with words of advice for Iida. Hachiman went ahead to the station leaving Iida behind who was still trembling from what he had done to his friend; his trembling increased from the fear Hachiman had given him; what he said was true if his brother was to scold him for doing something stupid, but he left that aside and continued ahead. _Even so, I can never forgive the hero killer for what he had done…_ he thought as he head out.

The two have made it to the train station and as usual Hachiman was back at it with his happy-go-lucky self. "Hey Guys! Sorry for the late notice!" Hachiman said happily to his classmates and students along with Iida who had made it. "There's no need, you just got here on time." Aizawa said to his two students. "Now that everybody have gathered, you may now head over to your interns and be sure to now lose your hero costumes on your way or even leave them at the agency." Aizawa said as his farewell until Ashido unbehave manner. "Got iiiiit!"

"Don't just stretched out 'got it'. Be on your best behavior." Aizawa ordered.

As everybody was about to head out, Hachiman was the only one left behind who looked at the card he received from the letter.

 _A week ago…_

" _No doubt about it, you have an underground hero as a recommendation." Aizawa looked at the card Hachiman receive from the letter who gave a deadpanned look on his face with surprise. Underground heroes don't often give internships to future heroes not even Aizawa would think of anyone giving his recommendation._

" _Do you know who Ryuujin by any chance?" Hachiman asked his teacher with curiosity. Aizawa nodded as he stares at his desk in the teachers lounge. "Ryuujin was known to be the most supportive hero than any other heroes out there. Not only does he help civilians and heroes, but he also help villains as well." Aizawa had explained the type of hero Ryuujin was back in his day as a hero who would help everybody no matter who or what the person was._

" _Even villains? That's really cool, but why though?" Hachiman asked dumbfoundedly._

" _Ryuujin didn't see evil within every villain he encounters; in fact, his type of agency is a rehabilitation for both heroes and villains who lost their paths and begins a new one."_

" _But why be an underground hero? Why won't he show himself in public?" Hachiman continued more of the research from his teacher but decided to end it there._

" _That's up to you to ask him in person. With that card you will be transported to his location." Aizawa said as he give back the card._

" _And how will I know his location, he didn't even give a location for me."_

" _These cards were made from the support company a long time ago, the instruction is simple: You reached the card in the air and yell out the location of the place you want to go, but it has to a specific place."_

Hachiman remembered the place that was on the suggestive paper but before he was about to depart he look over to Iida one last time.

"Iida!" Hachiman yelled out and got his attention after he was about to leave Midoriya and Uraraka. "Stay safe! It's hero now, student later! Remember that!" Hachiman said with a small smile.

Iida didn't say anything but he nodded as a response to his friend.

Hachiman reached his card in the air and yell out the location of the place.

"Ryuujin Shrine!"

As Hachiman yelled out the place of the agency, he transformed into a lighted beam up at the sky and was transported to a big shrine far from Musutafu,Tokyo. Hachiman looked at the shrine and sees a black dragon totems in the front gate. It was a bit foggy but as he entered the shrine everything was bright from the sky; the weather was like being in spring all over again with sakura's everlasting and blooming in the air; it was like any shrines in Japan where there were temples, prayer where you shake the bell for good luck; a fortune slot where you will have either good or bad luck; and a wishing bamboo trees.

"Wow… such a beautiful place…"

"Thank you, I made this place myself."

Hachiman turned to see who was behind him and sees an old man with pitch black hair and was wearing a black kimono.

"Hachiman Tachibana, I assume! I have seen your fight in the sport's festival. I gotta say, you're exactly the person who I wanted to train under me." said the dark hair old man.

"It's nice to meet you. I look forward to train under you." Hachiman said as he bowed with polite manner. Hachiman look up at the old man who was very cheerful like any other elderly folk. "And it is a pleasure to meet you as well. I am the well-known Ryuujin; you are to refer me as Ryuujin-sama as I train you." he requested.

 _This old-man… he's very peaceful._ Hachiman thought until he looked closely at the old man in the eyes. The atmosphere completely changed from a very vigilant presence coming from Ryuujin; as soon as he looked at Ryuujin closely, the present suddenly feel like someone was about to kill him.

Hachiman began his fighting position in front of his mentor; the presence suddenly disappeared and so did the old man.

 _Where'd he go-_

Hachiman's thoughts were interrupted as he was punched in the torso area. Hachiman was on his knees after the fatal blow.

"You may have the combat, but when you fight an enemy there's no way you'll win if you let your guard down from one's presence." Ryuujin said as he stand in front of the U.A. student.

Hachiman slowly got up his legs but something was different about himself; he never thought about it but his body was different from before.

 _No way…_ he muttered and sighed out. _Am I... breathing? I never breathe before. How is this possible?_

Ryuujin grabbed Hachiman's luggage where his hero costume was in.

"Stand up! We got a lot of learning to do!" Ryuujin said wit a wide grin. Hachiman also grin at his mentor as he got up and bowed.

"Osu- Cough! Cough!"

Ryuujin laughed at his pupil who had coughed continuously until he collapsed.

 _Crap…! I'm gonna die- oh wait._ Hachiman thought he was at death's door until he realised he had always been dead his whole life. He then gave himself a dumbfounded face for forgetting his quirk abilities.

Hachiman was suited up with his new hero costume the support company had to change; after his fight with Shigaraki months ago his clothes were torn and evaporated. Along with his botans during his fight; is what he thought until he have read the instructions.

The white button shirt and black vest were made to be noncombustible along with having the highest durability from damage; the metal botan's were now part of the utility belt as back up weapons. His weapon for combat is now a metal kendo stick that have sheath carrier attached to his black vest; as for the his chains the company thought it'll be cool to have them in a wrist gauntlets instead of having wrapped around the abdomen to torso. Lastly. Since he happened to be formally dressed for combat they added two things that weren't necessary; he had octagonal hat and a surgical happy shark teeth mask. Hachiman was finally ready for the weeks worth of intern training.

"Now listen," Ryuujin begin the lesson, "when it comes to be a hero you will encounter different type of enemies out there in the world." He explained warned his student as he write down the different types of methods. "That is why when it comes to fighting them, you'll need to show them that you will be a threat to them instead." Ryuujin finished the writing an showed him the three types of methods: Vigilante Intent, Kill Intent, and lastly Bloodlust.

"Theses three intent are to be used when you are meeting with a common enemy who might be a huge threat. However, these three methods are to be activated by the form of breathing." Ryuujin stood up and began to start the method.

"Now listen carefully of what i'm about to say." Ryuujin said as he begins.

" **YOU'RE GONNA DIE"** Hachiman began to froze after hearing the cold words coming from his mentor. He was back at it with the fighting position he had made before, but it was as much difficult as it is to him. Hachiman couldn't tell where Ryuujin will attack; he felt as if there are more than just one Ryuujin surrounding Hachiman. As Hachiman felt the presence completely close by he was about to make deflected move until his head was sliced into bits.

Hachiman opened his eyes and observed his head which for some reason wasn't sliced into pieces, but it actually did feel like Ryuujin had tried to kill him.

"Ryuujin-sama! What was that just now!? It was like looking into my own future or at least an unexplained afterimage!" Hachiman said excitedly.

"That was Kill Intent. This method requires the amount of a killing aura coming from deeper breaths to make the enemy feel as if he were to actually die." Ryuujin went into a chest looking through every piece of object that will be useful for Hachiman.

"For now, you will learn how to breath," Ryuujin handed over a mask that will help him breath. "You'll be wearing this mask to help you breath along with meditation." he demanded.

 _Meditation? So it's like afterimage training with Brother Rok._

 **A Few Days Later… in Hosu**

It was evening at Hosu, there were tons of noumus attacking the city streets and as for the pros they had to evacuate the citizens from danger; as the enemies have made their attacks, the hero killer, Stain, have made his move to crusade the false heroes. He have made his attack on one of the heroes including a student from U.A. Academy.

"This is where you die here."

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	14. UA vs Hero Killer

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

As the raid of noumu's have made their strike in the streets of Hosu, Iida was pinned down from the hero killer who is having a bad time moving. Stain looked down at Iida who was having his own wrath consumed him from the hatred towards the hero killer.

 _This can't be happening_ Iida thought before entering to death's door _I can't let this end here! I have to… I HAVE TO AVENGE MY-_

" _Vengeance can really damage you… so please don't go and die on us because of your own wrath."_

Iida lost his mind for a second after hearing Hachiman's last words. Of all the memories he had thought up before dying, it was hid friend who tried to stop him.

" _If there's anything on your mind you can tell us! We're friends aren't we?"_

 _Midoriya… Uraraka… Hachiman… Tensei! I'm sorry!_

"This is where you die here!" Stain said preparing to kill Iida when suddenly he was punched in the face. Iida look closely who was the person in front of him which was his friend Midoriya.

"Midoriya…" Iida said under his breath. Stain immediately gotten up and threw his bladed daggers towards the two students; another figure was shown in front of the other two who deflected the throwing daggers with his metal kendo stick.

"Yo! Glad you got my message, Midoriya." Said the figure.

 _That voice… it couldn't be!_

"Yeah. Once I saw it I finally understood what was going on." Midoriya knew everything about what was going on with Iida right when the message was sent.

"Hachiman-" Iida was interrupted when Hachiman turned around to see his friend who was lying on the ground and Midoriya who was standing near Iida.

"I'm glad I deflected those daggers." Hachiman smiled at his friends not knowing that there was literally a whole dagger stabbed through his forehead. Both Midoriya and Iida made a dumbfounded expression at Hachiman who is pretending that there is nothing.

"YOU LITERALLY HAVE A DAGGER IN YOU FOREHEAD!"

 **Before Iida**

Before the attack at Hosu, Hachiman was put up to test his abilities he had managed to progress. His breathing took some time to process since it's his first time ever experiencing his breathing; the three intentions were made as certain types of mental mind. It takes the precaution of having deep breaths and being in a clear mental state imaginative.

As he completed the first two types he was beginning to start an actual physical combat training.

"Okay, since you only acquired two types of intentions you will be fight these two students of mine." Ryuujin said giving the signal to bring in his students.

His students were very odd to see in front of Hachiman knowing their wardrobe is quite ironic. One was wearing a regular shrine maiden outfit and the other as a priest. _These two are odd but they seem very odd from the pressure I'm feeling._ Hachiman had been training his breathing with meditation which managed to upgrade his surroundings. He can now sense one person's aura within one another.

"Don't be fooled on how they dressed, Tachibana." Ryuujin suggested to his student. "These two were very known to be notorious killers in the Shinto region. They have fought with pros in the past and eventually I have shown them the true reality of the world I see." Ryuujin stepped away from the area the fight would be placed and began to brew some tea as he have asked the students to prepare their fighting posture.

Hachiman didn't notice, but as they were about to begin their fight, the priest and maiden activated their presence to a killer intention. Hachiman took a glance at their hands as they pull out actual knives. _With such a high intention they're definitely not to be underestimated._ Hachiman didn't show any body emotions, but inside he was quite nervous. _However, they also shouldn't underestimate me as well!_ Hachiman thought as he put a fighting stance along with his two metal botans from his utility belt.

Hachiman took a deep breath to relax and then immediately activate Vigilante intent.

"Begin!"

The two villains jump towards Hachiman who deflect the two knives coming at him. He stretched out his hand and swing his whole metal botan at the face of the maiden's and kicked the priest at his gut.

They got up quickly as they were never meant to give up easily. Hachiman swing another botan at them but he was fooled by an afterimage. He looked behind when suddenly a knife was close to his eyes. Hachima grabbed the knife with his hand until the priest had wrapped his waist and was prepared to duplex Hachiman.

Hachiman activated afterimage when the priest was about to duplex him. He was a few feet away from the priest and shrine maiden to catch his breath.

 _These guys are really trying to kill me._ Hachiman thought as he tries to catch his breath. _Looks like I'll use the next itent._

Hachiman calmed his nerves as he is now and begin to mentally breathe calmly and started his Kill Intent.

Hachiman was as fast as he was before; he made it between the two students slamming both of them on the ground. The students got up and tried to literally kill Hachiman. The idea was for the shrine maiden to slit Hachiman's neck; as for the priest he was about to jab Hachiman's leg. Hachiman jump in between their attack as he kicked the priest face on the ground and grabbed the shrine maiden's nostrils with his two fingers and swing her around and threw her towards one of the podum.

A gong noise rang as the test was over for Hachiman. The student got up and bowed to Hachiman as they leave.

"Very impressive! You managed to do the Kill Intent only a few seconds." Hachiman was a bit happy at the compliment but he wasn't so sure if he deserves it since he can activate Vigilante Intent than Killer Intent.

"You need to focus more on the breathing process and your mental states however." Ryuujin suggested. He finished brewing what looked like tea for Hachiman.

"Here you go, drink up." Ryuujin gave the tea to Hachiman which was in his curiosity.

Hachiman drink the tea as it were to be normal. As Hachiman finished drinking the tea his body had a lot of adrenaline than he usually have as a corpse.

"Woah! My stamina just amped up than usual! What is that I was drinking?" Hachiman questioned his mentor as he was beginning to dress up.

"The tea you drink was a my own creative tea made deeply on the mountains I have been living as a hero-in-training." Ryuujin explained as he put on his black medieval thief clothing. He finished putting on his clothes with a small black cape.

"I call those, Dragon Tears. It's a form of medical tea that instantly make every part of your body healed up, but mostly boost your stamina." He finished explaining the tea he created as he put on hid long sleeve gloves and his daggers attached to his utility belt.

"We'll continue our training in the city." Ryuujin said to his intern who was lost. "We're going to patrol so get the things you need." Hachiman was happy to go out to patrol the city with a real hero a retired; a retired hero too.

The two left the shrine and was teleported to a different location. Their first stop was in Hosu, Japan where they will start their patrol. Hachiman looked at the city of Hosu where everything was so bright. Little did he know however was that they are on top of a building.

"Woah! We're on top of a building!" Hachiman shouted with enthusiasm kicking in. "Yes, this is my way of patrolling," Ryuujin said as he dig inside is satchel to give something for his intern. "Take this, and be sure to activate you meditation to listen clearly for any crimes." Ryuujin handed him a walkie that is channelled to the police radio. Hachiman was focus on the commandment as ordered from his mentor. He focus his meditation skills to hear any crimes nearby; so far there hadn't been any for the two of them.

Hachiman looked over at his messages and there hadn't been any from Iida. Hachiman had to be sure that Iida isn't doing anything idiotic since he's at Hosu. He looked through his messages and received some from his classmates.

 **Bagane:** _no messages_

(A/N: I mixed the word Baka as in "idiot" with the word Magane as in "glasses" in one word)

 **Deku:** How's your intern going? Have you heard anything from Iida?

 **Half n' Half Zuko:** Hachiman, sorry I hadn't had the chance to tell you that I'm going to my father's agency, but I am quite worried for some reason.

 **Peachface:** Hachiman! Have you ever done martial arts? Can we train once we get back?

 **Froppy:** I'm really enjoying the docks! And as expected, Selkie is too adorable! Kero!

 _Aahh~ she puts "Kero" in her messages. That's really adorable!_ Hachiman thought from the messages at the moment. The walkie was on from the police radio had picked up.

 _ **All units! There has been a sight of a Noumu! Any heroes or police please stand by! Over!**_

"Alright! Let's get going!"

"Yes sir!"

The two of them went over to the scene of a Noumu that was nearby them. As they made It to the city there was more than one Noumu attacking the streets.

They started evacuate the citizens in the streets. There Hachiman caught his attention at a short old man taking care of a noumu.

"Gran Torino! What's the situation?" Ryuujin asked the old man.

"I don't know, but it's hard to see any of the League of Villains around here. But chances are that they're here." Gran Torino looked over the streets but there was no sign of any members nearby.

 _Of all times why would-_ Hachiman was sensing a high pressure of a kill intent. It wasn't coming from the noumus for their intents are more vigilant than killer. _It's possible that these aren't going to kill, but to threaten citizens by attacking them._

Hachiman had trained his meditation and intentions mixed in one. He can sense the intentions surroundings in one person and more. Without breathing, the intention levels in an area only matches up to fifty percent per person. Hachiman recognize one persons intention with someone of a high Kill Intention close enough to Bloodlust.

"Ryuujin-sama! There's a really high kill intent over at the alleyways. May I have the permission to check it?" Hachiman asked his mentor permission to head over to the alleyways. He would go ahead without thinking, but as a pupil and intern he has to ask a mentor permission.

"Don't be stupid, kid. You can't go on ahead without a license, you must leave it to the pros." Gran Torino refuse the permission for Hachiman to engage combat.

"With all due respect, Gran Torino sir, but there are literally about twenty of these noumus roaming around the streets. How long would it take the pros to go and save someone who is currently on checkmate from the criminal? If we or I don't do anything we will fail."

Gran Torino looked at the stitched face teen who was in his hero mode.

 _This brat. He may be right about this, but what would Ryuujin think?_

Ryuujin turned to Hachiman who had changed his personality with a serious look on his face. It remind of him of his previous student who was like this a long time ago.

 _He's just like you…_ Ryuujin thought back on who was on his mind. _Stubborn and always have his moments to do the right thing._ He laughed a little.

"Hachiman, you have my permission to fight not as a student, but a hero!" Ryuujin demanded. Hachiman smiled at his mentor who accepted his request. Gran Torino was surprised that this was happening. "Trust me, Ryuujin-sama! It's hero now, student later!" Hachiman said as he head over to the alleyways.

 _This kid… he's more of a pain than Toshinori and that Midoriya kid…_ Gran Torino thought as he start evacuating and protecting the citizens.

Hachiman was on the search for the high Kill Intent. While he was on the search he text to everybody on his chatroom at the location he's at.

He was almost there when suddenly he had been called out from somebody.

"Hachiman! Is that you!?" it was Midoriya who was running towards Hachiman until the both of them glanced over the alleyway. There they both witnessed their friend being pinned.

 **Present**

Stain begin to attack the two students; Midoriya began to use only five percent of his quirk and fight stain.

"Hey! Why are you on the ground, Bagane!" Hachiman said angrily with a cold tone. "What's with that sort of nickname!?" Iida yelled put with anger in him from not having his friends to be involved. "It's your own damn fault for running after the hero killer." Hachiman pointed out the facts trying to recover the native hero. "THIS IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM FOR WHAT HE DID-" Iida was interrupted when Hachiman kicked his sides. Iida coughed up some saliva from the kick Hachiman given him.

"Kill him for what he did to your brother or kill him for your own selfishness. From what I'm hearing that's not the right path as a hero, Iida." Iida was shocked to realize what he was doing wasn't very hero like. "If your this mad you should've asked for help. We're friends are we not? We could've take him down together." Iida looked up at Hachiman who was ready to fight Stain.

"That's right!" Midoriya yelled out using full cowl on Stain, but was frozen on the ground. He was still trying to tell Iida while being in a frozen state. "All Might once said as well… That butting in is one of the principal's of being a hero!" Midoriya said the words from the number one hero that was related how Hachiman said it.

Hachiman activate Vigilant Intention and pulled out his metal Kendo stick. He swing at Stain but he was able to deflect the kendo stick with his katana.

"Nice try, kid!" Stain said as he grabbed the dagger from Hachiman's forehead. Stain laughed as he looked at the three students. "I am very impressed that the two of you have what it takes to be actual heroes." He compliments the students as he licked the blood from Hachiman but he looked closely and sees that the blood was dried up. Not to mention the blood tasted like nothing at all.

Stain was lost but then Hachiman sensed someone close by and jumped.

Fire was being aimed at the hero killer from the back of the alley.

Hachiman was up at the air holding on to the ledge of the building. Todoroki shown himself in front of the scene.

"Sorry, I was trying to find the place, Hachiman." Todoroki said. Hachiman smiled to see his friend made it on time. Todoroki blasted his flames towards the hero killer, but eventually Stain had jumped wall to wall and jump ahead of Todoroki, but Hachiman kicked Stain in the face. Stain was blasted to the ground far from the group of students; as Stain tried to get up immediately, Todoroki activated his ice and froze Stains legs.

"That'll hold him off for a while." Todoroki said until Stain had thrown his daggers at Todoroki leaving some cuts on Todoroki. "You let your guard down!" Stain growled at Todoroki whose blood was licked by him. Todoroki was frozen from Stain along with Midoriya and Iida who are also in the same position.

"It's time we end this-"

"Don't forget I'm here too, Krillin!" Hachiman yelled out as he activated his Killer Intent. Hachiman swinged his kendo stick at Stain but was deflected by him.

"Someone as stubborn as you really shouldn't be a hero." Stain said angrily. "That may be true, but I'm stubborn because to protect my friends than to let them die. That's what heroes should do, protect!" Hachiman argues with the hero killer while swinging their swords at each other. Hachiman jumped as Midoriya finally got up and punched the hero killer in the gut.

"About damn time one of you got up." Hachiman said rude but proudly to see Midoriya was able to regain his body. "Midoriya, by any chances have you figured out his quirk?" Hachiman asked his friend who should be an expert on quirks.

"I might be onto something," Midoriya theorized the answer to Stains quirk the moment he tried to lick Hachiman's blood.

"It might be possible, but Iida is taking long for his own body to get up, but for me it only took a short minute." Midoriya said underneath his breath. Midoriya was wildly in his fanatic mode to figure a quirk that can deactivate a person's movement and strenght; as he gotten even deeper he finally figured it out.

"If it's licking blood from his opponent, then he would be tasting different types such as AB or an O blood cell!" Midoriya finally found the quirk Stain was given. Hachiman looked back from the start of the fight; he was stabbed through the dagger from earlier and Stain tried to lick it, but it turns out Hachiman's blood was confusing for Stain.

"So, that's how you defeated our friends brother. Your quirk, your taste in blood, it was all blood curdle!" Hachiman said to the hero killer who was giving a wide grin to him.

"To think there are brats like you two to figure out an enemy's quirk that deeply." Stain said to the students. Hachiman and Midoriya went straight ahead while Todoroki and Iida tries to regain their body's.

"You are students who would go so far for your friend who happened to avenge Ingenium. Are you really ok to be as false as he is now?" Stain said dodging the punches from Midoriya who is jumping wall to wall to make a strike.

"Stain, our friend there is an acceptable hero, you wouldn't know it." Hachiman said to the hero killer wielding his Kendo stick that had met with Stains sword. "You wouldn't know because you're the reason why he's like this!" Hachiman deflect the sword and begin striking his kendo stick at Stain.

Stain backed away from the two students until ice had frozen at his feet again. He immediately escaped from the ice until he was interrupted from Midoriya's full cowling.

Iida couldn't do anything at the moment; he looked over his friends who are fighting off the hero killer on their own.

"Please… Stop…. This…" Iida tried to call them out to stop the fight.

"Iida, if you have a problem then stand on your feet!" Todoroki yelled out to Iida.

"Set your eyes on the man you want to be!" Todoroki continued as he ignite the flames at Stain.

 _The hero I want to be…. What I've done… is not worth being a hero at all._ Iida thought disappointedly. _My friend are fighting for me… bleeding for me…what's worse than this… Is that I haven't even asked for help!_

"Bagane! Stand up and snap out of it!" Hachiman yelled out. Iida looked up at Hachiman who was backing up Midoriya as he was fighting along with him.

"You had the balls to get over here to fight! And now your being a cowardly bystander!" Hachiman explained the actions Iida had made earlier. "You're an amateur to do this, so I suggest you start being someone you look up right now! As the next Ingenium!"

 _Hachiman…_

" _Stay Safe! It's hero now, student later! Remember that!"_

"You may have become more stupid than usual, but right now it's time to save us before of them die…" Hachiman said to his friend who is slowly getting up.

"Now, we want you to stand up as a hero, outburst that reciproco, and teach this dinosaur how to ride a damn ball!"

Iida activated his engine and outburst reciproco. As he did, Midoriya and Todoroki got out of the way for Iida to make an attack. Iida kicked the living hell out of Stain in the face, Hachiman kicked him at his back; at the right moment Todoroki made an ice wall for midoriya to activate full cowl towards his legs and blast himself giving Stain a punch in his gut.

Stain collapsed on the ground from the three attacks. He had lost the fight and it was the victory for U.A.; the four of them tied up the hero killer with their and was about to head over to the nearby police station.

"Since we're gonna put him behind bars, I think I should be the one to take him in." Hachiman suggested. The three of them including the Native hero looked at Hachiman for what he said.

"No, I should be the one-" Iida was about to intervene, but Hachiman stopped him for a minute.

"I was granted permission to fight the hero killer, I know how much you want turn him in Iida, but if the police knew what you've done they would scold you guys for vigilantism. And I hate to say that hero society have rules as stupid as that." Hachiman explained the details for his request which was actually true. The law in hero society has that sort of rule for those who don't requires a hero license.

"Kid! I told you to stay on the train!" Gran Torino showed up at the scene and began to use his jet quirk to kick Midoriya who recently has his body collapse.

It wasn't only him there were other heroes there too including Endeavor. Hachiman looked over to see his mentor was there as well.

"Ryuujin-sama! Number 2-kun!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING ME NUMBER 2! IT'S ENDEAVOR BRAT!"

Endeavor was pissed off at Hachiman after the sports festival. It wasn't because he showed any appreciative, but his son had lost the fight from a corpse and who is a Tachibana.

That aside however, both Hachiman and Ryuujin felt an intention coming in fast.

"GET DOWN!"

It was too late for anyone to get down on the ground, for a noumu had grabbed Midoriya in midair. The thing was flying up in the sky until Stain killed the thing and retrieve Midoriya.

"That's the hero killer! Get him" Endeavor was about to capture Stain until he was stopped at the moment from a higher intention coming from Stain himself.

 _This… this is more…_ Hachiman thought from sensing the atmosphere surrounding her killer. _This is beyond the intentions! It's high bloodlust!_

" _ **You… Phonies!**_ " Stain yelled out in the street. " _ **Every one of you… all just pretenders… I will not die by the hands of heroes!"**_ Everyone in the area was frozen from the high bloodlust coming from stain. Hachiman and Ryuujin were activating Kill Intent to be sure to keep their guard up.

" _ **The only person… to kill me… IS ALL MIGHT ONLY!"**_

…

…

It was as silent as it ever was. There were no noumus making a screech or heroes making sounds with their quirks. It was dead silents for a little while.

"Stain… is completely unconscious." Gran Torino said to group announcing the horrific monstrosity Stain truly was. He fought as hard as he ever could and stood up like a statue. It was his final conclusion as a hero killer.

 _There's a reason why you lost your fight, Stain… and that's because you mess with the wrong heroes in training._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **By tomorrow or Tuesday be the conclusion of the hero killer Stain arc and maybe begin the final exam arc.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	15. Progress and Developments

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Hachiman had finally finish his training of Intentions with Ryuujin. And as the days passed by it was finally time for all students to return to their school.

"Hey Ryuujin-sama, can I ask you a few questions before I leave?" Hachiman requested his mentor.

"Of course, what is it you like tell me?" He asked his pupil.

"Why is it that you retired? Why help villains and heroes?" Hachiman asked those two things that had crossed his mind the whole week.

"I believe there are evil in this world, but not everybody is evil. The world doesn't understand that evil was never born; it was created from those who forcibly makes their victims see so naturally. And I blame those who would make a villain see what was only natural and what was not." Ryuujin explained to his student as he looked at his shrine he had built.

"But as you can see, the world isn't ready for the truth like this to be revealed. I decided to build a rehabilitation for those who lost their ways. Both heroes and villains who wants to change themselves. This is my way as a hero: Save those who seems like they need help. Good or Evil, I will save them. As for my retirement, I just thought it would be best to finish at an older age."

Ryuujin was taking out something from his new student who had arrived during the week.

"I have finished my duty as a hero… now it's your turn." Ryuujin handed Hachiman a deck of cards and some small bottles Dragon Tears in a small pouch.

Hachiman looked at the objects then look up at Ryuujin and his new student.

"Osu!" Hachiman responded to the both of them as he bowed for respect.

"I'll see you guys later for training, and I want to learn more about that crazy Bloodlust you acquired, Akuguro-san!"

Akaguro, also known as the Hero Killer Stain, was placed under custody of Ryuujin Palace. Ryuujin himself had made some arrangements for him to stay under his custody for two years.

Hachiman was finally heading out until Akaguro stopped him.

"Hey, Kid. What's your name, and what hero are you going to be?" He asked the stitched face teen. Hachiman smiled and turned around to face those two.

"I'm going to be the hero who saves as much people as possible all around the world. Good or Evil I will save them. I'm Hachiman Tachibana! But when I'm a hero or fight in the frontlines, I am The Amazing Corpse-kun!" He said with a smile on his face of honesty.

Akaguro was impress of Hachiman's purpose of being a hero. Hachiman begin head out and said his final farewells.

 **U.A. Academy**

Everybody arrived at the school after their Internships. Midoriya and Iida meet up at the front gate to check on each other along with Todoroki. The three of them walk over until they look from behind recognize one of their classmates.

"Hey! Glad to see you guys!" The student yelled out waving his hand in the air. They called out his name as Hachiman was running towards them with cheers. It was then a truck ran him over in the middle of the street.

"NANDE!?" Midoriya yelled out.

Meanwhile everybody made it back to their classes and notice Bakugou had a different hairdos. He was mad at some of his classmates for making fun of him until someone looked at him with appreciation.

"Bakugou! I dig your hair!" Hachiman said with good comments.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU-"

"It really suits you!"

Bakugou had nothing to say and looked away. _Just take the compliment._

He had though until Kirishima and Sero looked at his hairdos. The laughed so hard and was dissing him badly his hair return to his natural explosive perm.

Some of the students seemed different in their own point of view. Uraraka was more different though since her intern with Gunhead Martial Arts. Most of them thought Midoriya, Iida, and Todoroki were more different from before.

As usual Midoriya was a bit flustered from being complimented, Todoroki was less colder than usual, and Iida was being an honorable student as usual.

"That's crazy how you three survive the hero killer!" sero said to his classmates.

"Yeah! Your father saved you in the last minute and put him down as expected of the number 2 hero!" Todoroki wasn't happy that Stain was taken down by Endeavor. In fact, after hearing it he glanced at Hachiman who was stitching his forearm.

"Yeah… he rescued us." He said as he looked away from Hachiman. Midoriya and Iida understood how Todoroki felt.

 _It's tough… but that's how it has to be even though it was us who took him down._ Midoriya thought looking gloomy. _But in all honesty… it could've been Hachiman's capture._

 _ **Hosu Hospital**_

 _The three students were badly injured from the fight with Stain. They were given cuts and broken bones from the fight; but it was Iida who had the worst than Midoriya and Todoroki._

" _Strawberry milk will definitely heal those wounds and bones as fast as possible!" Hachiman explained to his injured friends as he handed them each a small milk boxes. "I don't think it can heal bones quickly." Midoriya disagree about the work of milk. Hachiman was trying his best to persuade his friends to drink up especially Iida who had made this mess in the first place._

" _Don't be like that! Maybe I should call you deku because you don't appreciate the calcium. That's why your bones heal slowly every time you use your quirk."_

" _No. I understand it does give calcium, but it has sugar filled in."_

" _Don't underestimate the sweet taste if strawberry. I can never taste anything, but I'll tell you this! It has great consistency!"_

 _The two had argue for a few minutes until the police had come in._

" _Excuse me. I am detective Naomasa and this is chief Tsuragamae, We would like to speak with to you three." Naomasa commanded the students to stay except for Hachiman. "Excuse me, but what about Hachiman? Can't he stay? He was involved with the-" Hachiman stopped Midoriya before he finished his request._

" _Midoriya, guys, I was granted permission to fight, so it's unfortunate that they will have to lecture you on the ridiculous law they put up for hero-in-training. I'll be outside."_

 _The three straightened up after hearing. Hachiman they never really thought that they would be seen as vigilantes._

 _Flashback end…_

Afterwards they had to keep a secret from the press by making up a lie that Endeavor was the one who took down the hero killer. Hachiman was very disappointed to hear that; it would make U.A. look like a joke to the media. Eventually, it didn't matter what matter was that Iida was safe and nobody had died.

"Hachiman, are you alright?" Tsuyu was a bit worried to see Hachiman looking a little gloom while finishing his sewing.

"Yeah… there hadn't been a new chapter of Hunter x Hunter release in Weekly Jump. Not to mention I hadn't had enough sleep after my intention training." Hachiman explained his cause of being down, but it was only half true. The rest was from listening his friends fighting the hero killer was hidden from the media.

Hachiman got up and stretched his hopes up. "But no worries! Now feel much better now! Afterall, I am just a corpse!" He said proudly.

Tsuyu looked closely at Hachiman knowing something different than he already is.

"Hm? What is it, Tsu-chan?" Hachiman asked looking Tsuyu above. "Your height. It's different from before." Tsuyu said as she gotten to the height comparison. Hachiman measured his and her height and actually noticed it. "Oh! You're right, I think im the same height as Midoriya now." Hachiman was excited to see that he had grown a few centimeters taller.

Iida demanded the class to get back to their seats and was back the way he was. "Heh. It looks like Bagane finally got back on his feet." Hachiman said underneath his breath.

"Bagane?" Tsuyu said confusing. Hachiman shook his head and change the subject. "It's nothing. Let's talk about our interns later, okay?" Hachiman said with a smile.

"Kero!" She responded.

 **Rescue Training**

"I am Here! It's been awhile boys and girls! In good spirits I hope!" All Might was teaching the class on rescue training.

The rescue training will require groups of five or four for each group. All Might will play as a bystander in the center of the playground gamma. And as for teammates of each teams hey will go to their separate location at the starting point; their role is to make it to the center of the playground. Whoever make it first is the victor.

"That said I also want you to be sure there will be no destruction." All Might pointed Bakugou who would want to explode things.

The first ones to start off were Iida, Sero, Ashido, Ojiro, and Midoriya. The rest of the groups are to observe outside of the gamma playground.

"I don't think Midoriya have the advantage to win this." Yaoyorozu said to her classmates along with Jirou who thought the same. "I was thinking the same thing. Anything to happened and there goes his bones." Jirou agreed on Yaoyorozu side of the observation.

"What do you think, Hachiman?" Tsuyu asked her classmate. Hachiman observed closely at his classmates. What crosses his mind was the probability each of the have on making it first.

"Midoriya will be first but will eventually slip." Hachiman said to his classmate. Everybody look over at Hachiman who was certain that Midoriya will make it halfway.

"You're not serious, right?" Sato questioned Hachiman with stupidity on his face. "Dead! Figuratively. And literally." Hachiman said with a grin.

"Begin!"

Sero begin to use his tape and swing little by little. Most of it are climb and reel him in at the nearest pipelines and building. Iida was in a bad condition so he wasn't sure if he will make it to the finish on ground. Ashido use her acid quirk to slide on the pipelines and climb on the walls. And for Ojiro he use his tail to climb and jump in midair

"See! Sero is already ahead of them!" Kaminari said to Hachiman until someone passed through Sero. Everybody in class has witness the development Midoriya have made with his quirk.

Looking closely at Midoriya's moves, they resembles more of Bakugou's moves whenever he use his explosions midair.

 _Midoriya sure made some progress… But this is where he turns into last place._ Hachiman thought at the observation monitor screen. Midoriya slipped on the pipelines and the victory was Sero in the end.

The race was about to reach its conclusion where the last race was between Todoroki, Bakugou, Asui, Tokoyami, and Hachiman. Bakugou look over at his competition and thought he will win the race as long as he doesn't overuse his quirk.

"I wish you guys good luck." Tsuyu said to the competition she will compete. "Thanks, Tsu-chan you as well! Looks like we'll have a competition afterall." Hachiman said to Todoroki, Bakugou, and Tokoyami.

"Four people have the advantage to climb and create ways to make jump in midair." Yaoyorozu said at the observation screen. Midoriya agreed with Yaoyorozu; Asui can jump and climb with her frog quirk, Tokoyami can use Dark Shadow to climb and swing, Todoroki can create Ice to get through everybody easily, and lastly Bakugou can use his explosives to fly in midair. How would Hachiman would pull this off is what was on everybody's mind.

The five teammates from different groups were in their starting position. Hachiman activated his breathing by taking deep breaths and was in his calm mental state. He was waiting for the right moment to release his breathing to activate his Intention state.

"Begin!"

Bakugou immediately blasted his quirk and begin to fly; Todoroki was skiing on the ice he created as expected; Tokoyami and Tsuyu were beginning to jump and climb from wall to pipelines. Bakugou was taking the lead as for Todoroki was behind him.

"This time I will win! And won't lose to you, Icy Hot!" Bakugou shouted at Todoroki who was trying to get the explosions out of his way. It was until a figure flew by those two.

"No way! Hachiman is in the air!" Iida shouted out at the screen. The class have seen Hachiman using his chain to over the pipelines and was running in a speed twice as fast as Iida's engine.

 _I managed to get as fast as possible by focusing more Vigilant Intent mix with the the afterimage technique to avoid Kill Intent. With this I can possibly make it within thirty second mark._

Hachiman training with Ryuujin had paid off for him. He wanted to achieve the highest intention as possible after his fight with Stain. Hachiman had continued his training non-stop.

"STITCHES! DON'T YOU DARE FUCK WITH ME!" Bakugou shouted as he went full blast to catch up. _Shit! He seems to be close. I have to higher it up a bit!_ Hachiman went straight ahead far from Bakugou.

"Sorry Hachiman, but I don't want to lose as well." Todoroki said to him as he blasted Ice at Hachiman.

 _Shit! These two are to be matched! How!? Why are these two ganging up on me!? Just because it's a race doesn't mean we have to ignore saving someone!_ Hachiman was at full speed and was at the center between Bakugou and Todoroki.

"Man, Hachiman is being picked on right now." Kirishima said at the monitor.

"That's to be expected for making enemies at the sports festival." Kaminari said.

 _Dammit! This cannot get any-_ suddenly a slime thing was thrown at Hachiman, but lucky for him he sensed the object heading his way. He reeled in on the next pipeline with his chain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TSU-CHAN!?""

"You may have enemies, but let's not forget you had beat my record on the long jump." Tsuyu said to his classmate as she stick out her tongue to attack Hachiman.

" **Don't forget me, Brat!"** Dark Shadow revealed himself as he was swinging the pipelines and and was behind Tsuyu.

Hachiman was fully surrounded by his opponents. He was getting closer to the finish line but then every blast was made from each classmates.

"Die! Stitches!" Bakugou shouted out and blasted his explosions at him from afar, Todoroki blasted his fire at Hachiman as well; Tsuyu and Tokoyami shot out their own quirks from behind.

" _ **Piss off!"**_ Hachiman said coldly at his opponents and was immediately landed on the finish line.

Each of them were lost and crashed into each other making a huge dust of clouds.

"Congratulations for saving me hero!" All Might gave a satch for Hachiman who was in relief from the disaster he would have been in.. "Thank you… sensei." He was feeling death glares coming from Bakugou and Dark Shadow who was forced to get out of Tokoyami. "You have truly developed compare to the beginning of the semester. However, you completely forgot that this is a rescue mission. That aside, be proud of yourselves for your progress."

"Yessir!"

 _I accidentally turn on Bloodlust, but what choice did I have._ Hachiman thought as he head over to the locker room.

After the rescue training Hachiman was waiting outside the locker room for his male classmates to finish changing. It's not like he was uncomfortable to change in public, he just doesn't want people to be disgusted from his scars. It changed however as Aoyama walked up to him and place his hand on his shoulder. "There's no need to worry for how we feel, Mon Ami! Change with me!" He said as in a friendly manner. "Sure, but no funny business?" Hachiman responded.

While he was changing some of his classmates were surprised to see Hachiman's scars and his symbol on his back. Afterwards, it didn't bother no one at all. They now see it naturally.

"Hachiman." Midoriya called out. "Oh! Midoriya, congrats for making progress." Hachiman said with a proud expression. "Thanks Hachiman, but aside from that it's about that symbol." Midoriya pointed out at Hachiman's back.

"What about it?"

"All Might wanted me to bring you along with me to talk to him." Midoriya said his explanation to Hachiman which he nodded as an acceptance.

 _I wonder if it's about my clan?_ Hachiman finished up changing until he notice a hole on the wall. No one else notice since they were talking about their rescue training results, so Hachiman research the hole to see if there wasn't anything in it.

 _I hope there aren't any rats in U.A. it will just be a pain for the school-_

Hachiman thoughts were stopped as he looked through the hole in the wall. On the other side was the girls locker room the whole time. What he was witnessing was every boys fantasy which was looking at the opposite sex changing; Hachiman didn't known how to react since it's his first time seeing girls changing. He saw each of the girls changing out of their hero costumes and into their school uniforms.

He saw full pink body skin on Ashido who was wearing hot pink lingerie; Uraraka was slowly wearing her leggings along with Jirou putting on her grey sports bra; Yaoyorozu was unzipping her costume showing her skin more revealing than Ashido's body. Hagakure was slowly buttoning up her shirt. And lastly, Tsuyu was barely changing into her uniform as she was still wearing her neon green lingerie that has frog at the bottom.

Hachiman slowly back away and lifted the lockers to put it in front of the hole. He slammed as hard as he could as a sign of a threat for anybody to remove the lockers.

"DUDE! HOW MUCH DO YOU LIFT-"

"FOR NOW ON THESE LOCKERS ARE TO BE PLACED HERE!" he demanded as he decided to head out.

"Hey! Hachiman, that was an awesome swing and parkour you did back there!" Ashido, Uraraka, and Tsuyu stepped outside greeting themselves for Hachiman. However, Hachiman still have a expose pink body, a half dressed girl, and frog picture panty on his mind. Hachiman's face had lost his emotions for and nodded the answer. Hachiman immediately walk fast to avoid his classmates.

Hachiman tried his best to avoid every female contact throughout the day.

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	16. Preparing for Tests!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen, This is 64! I want to say thank you for helping me reach to 6000 views. I have always wanted to make the story about what it would be like to have Corpse as a quirk. And as these past month's there have been great comments and negative comments as well. I fully respect for those who have their own opinion on the story; which is why I like to say for those who are curious about how he have this crazy strength, it will be revealed eventually. He has been trained under Fuji Minamoto for the past five years, which was the good amount of years to have the character begin his strength training. And as the story continues, his percentage of strength will be more powerful within the future chapters. And so, please look forward to it as we begin our chapter. Also, please leave your comments/review either positive or negative I'm alright with what you think. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **U.A. Academy Evening…**

Hachiman was standing outside of the conference room waiting for Midoriya to finish his talk with All Might. Whatever there is to talk about it must be important for the both of them; Hachiman was continuing on the weekly chapter of Black Clover from his Weekly JUMP waiting patiently for those two to finish.

 _Sigh~~…. Why can't I make magic like this?_ Hachiman whined for the moment wanting to develop his magic tricks. _Or at least, why can't I live in a world of Jump Comics. If I were to be in Hunter x Hunter I'd get off the damn boat! Who knows, I might even end up at the land of elves! I'll actually be with the people who finally got off the boat!_ Hachiman was on his fanboy riot in his head until someone front of him interrupt him with a tap on his shoulder.

"Screw it! I'll be the next Vongola Boss!" Hachiman said as he closed the magazine and turned to the person who was trying to get his attention. It was a girl from class 1-B, she had a orange hair with a ponytail on the side.

"Vongola Boss?" she asked confusingly. "What's a Vongola?" She continued questions for Hachiman. "It's nothing, Itsuka. I was in my own world." Hachiman have been in contact with Itsuka Kendo since the entrance exams. It turned from being strangers to transforming into friends with first name bases.

"What brings you around here? Do you have remedials?" Hachiman asked his friend. "No… I was training at the gamma gym to develop my quirk. What about you?" She asked Hachiman who was waiting for his conference with All Might. "I was reported by All Might, I'm waiting for him to finish up." Hachiman explained to Itsuka.

The both of them were the only two alone since there wasn't anybody in the halls. Itsuka was curious at the book Hachiman was reading, so she broke the silence. "You really like those manga comics huh?" Hachiman was confused until he looked over his JUMP.

"Yeah. I was a fan since middle school. I never have any friends back in the day, but I had this one friend who got me into manga and anime. Too bad he had to move early due to circumstances." Hachiman explained a little bit of his past back in his middle school days. Itsuka was a little down to hear that Hachiman was alone, but he continued on to break the awkward atmosphere. "But, y'know, ever since I entered this school I have made friends that are different than me, and you're actually the first friend I made!" Hachiman explained to Itsuka who had blushed and happy to hear his honesty.

"Hachiman, All Might wants you now." Midoriya called in Hachiman until he saw Itsuka and him standing near each other. "O-oh! A-am I interrupting something!?" Midoriya stuttered nervously from witnessing Hachiman and Itsuka talking to each other. "Of course not. We're actually finished, right?" Hachiman said to Itsuka if she agrees or not. Itsuka didn't want to stop there, but to her she thinks talking to All Might is very important; important to anyone who would really wanted to talk with the number one hero.

"Is that so, well then I'll see you later, Hachiman." Midoriya head out leaving the two alone. It got awkward for the two, mostly Itsuka who wanted to talk with Hachiman. She didn't have any chances of talking with him ever since the exams; Hachiman looked at Itsuka and had an idea to make her feel better.

"Itsuka," Hachiman said her name as she look up at him. "since we never see each other often, let's contact each other and talk sometimes. Maybe even train with each other or watch anime I would recommend together." Hachiman requested for the two of them. Itsuka was no longer upset and began to grab his phone to add her on his contact.

"It went through! Let's talk later!" Itsuka put up a smile and head out.

 _Brother Maiko told me to never leave a girl upset when a conversation is interrupted. Glad to see she's happy for it._ Hachiman thought of the advice from his family friend. He was raised to be nice to the opposite sex and the same sex as well. It was only right be nice to others as a gentlemen.

Hachiman walked in and decided to mimic All Might.

"I AM HERE! Haha… I'm kidding." Hachiman added a joke to All Might's catchphrase. "Have a seat, Young Tachibana." Hachiman sat down and knowing All Might was more serious than before. He even observed All Might's smile was fading. And so, Hachiman was taking the meeting seriously if All Might can barely smile.

"Is there something on your mind, sensei?" Hachiman asked his teacher with a momentous tone. All Might look at Hachiman's appearance from head to toe. His hair was spike, but wavey and pitch black blocking half his ears; his skin was pale like a corpse he is and his eye pupils were bigger than any human; and lastly were his stitches around his body and scars that were never faded, but was likely he was born with especially his scars that are across both his eyes vertically.

 _He looks like_ _ **him,**_ _but he's more pure hearted._ All Might though as he brought back his smile to his student. He even begin to explain his reasoning of bringing Hachiman to the conference room in the first place.

"How much do you know about your clan, Young Tachibana?" All Might finally asked the question to his student.

"There's only that I have a mark from the clan, that's all I know." Hachiman answered the question to All Might. "Do you mind removing it?" All Might requested his student to remove his shirt. Hachiman was in complete shock from what All Might have requested.

"All Might, I understand that you're number one, but where I am from the term of no means no-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!"

Hachiman revealed his back to All Might after the fiasco; All Might was shock to see the scars that were visible but what was more revealed was his mark on his back.

 _I see, so this is the mark of the clan. Never have we expect the day a clan member would revealed._ All Might had explained himself in his head.

"Do you by any chance know how to activate the mark?" All Might asked another question to Hachiman. "Activation?" Hachiman asked his teacher. "When a member has a mark, there is an activation trigger the mark itself." All Might explained the activation to Hachiman. The mark can only be activated depending on one's emotional state.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't any activation." All Might sighed with relief without Hachiman knowing.

"Listen, Young Tachibana! The mark is somewhat uncontrollable, but I know that you'll use it for good!" All Might said to Hachiman who smiled as well and stood up. Hachiman was about to head out until All Might had stopped him for a second to say one last thing. "Tachibana," he called him.

"What is it, sensei?," Hachiman turned around and asked

"... No, it's nothing." All Might hesitated for the moment but was back to his relief. Hachiman bowed to his teacher and leave the conference room.

 _The mark can trigger depending on the emotions… of negativity._ All Might thought while transforming into his skeletal form. _Young Hachiman… let's hope that you never use your negativity to conquer yourself. I hope that persuading him to control it got through him._

 **The Next day**

"Alright class, I have an announcement to make."

Everybody were shocked to hear an announcement from Aizawa. Almost every time Aizawa has been trolling the class throughout the semester.

 _What could it be this time!?_ Everybody thought on their minds.

"We're going to a summer camp during our break." he announced and everybody have been very excited to go camping.

"However, if any of you failed the finals that means your whole summer break will be a hell of remedial classes." With a warning the whole class cheered each other on.

"Yeah! With all the studying we'll pull off we'll definitely pass!" Hachiman said out loud proudly. After he said that however, everybody stopped for the moment.

"I DIDN'T STUDY!" Kaminari yelled out loud leaving Ashido laughing as an agreement.

Almost the whole class panic about the studying part of the exam they'll be taking in the finals.

"It's alright! We will definitely pass!" Hachiman said confidently as he was part of the top three students with a high score.

"What the hell is this!? Why and how are you part of the top three!?" Ashido said out loud looking at a number three on top of his head. "Yeah, I have been studying for getting into this school for five years." Hachiman said admittedly. "FIVE YEARS! HOW DID YOU EVEN GOT TO TOP THREE! WHY ARE YOU A DAMN THREE!?" Kaminari was starting to get irritated from Hachiman and the other five students who has the confidence to pass.

 _Hmm. What about the practical?_ Hachiman thought about it too. It was then he know exactly where to get the source.

 **Cafeteria**

"Yo! Itsuka!" Hachiman called his friend giving a short wave. "Hachiman! What's up?"

The two sat at a table for two as they talk about the finals. "I see… so your class doesn't know about the practical." she said to Hachiman who was enjoying his sixteenth bowl of lunch. "Yeah, everybody began to worry, so do you know anything?" Hachiman asked slightly bowed his head to his friend. Itsuka smiled a little knowing how much Hachiman wanted to know the practical. "Well, what I heard from the third years there will be villain pointers like the ones from the entrance exam." Itsuka explained the practical to Hachiman who was very focus.

 _Hmm~ villain pointers, good times._ The memory was interrupted when they noticed Noama was insulting class 1-A. Itsuka went over to Monoma and decided to give the class an explanation on the practical exam.

"Sorry, but I have to put him in his place. I hope it's enough information for you and the class." Itsuka said to Hachiman. He nodded as a response to her; he look over at Itsuka who was dragging Monoma until she stopped. She threw Monoma and went straight up at Hachiman to ask a question.

"Hey, since we're gonna be going to camp…" she pause for a little bit while fidgeting. She looked at him and said the rest. "We should study together, so we won't be behind!" She requested Hachiman who was really happy to hear that. "That's sound nice! How about after school?" Hachiman asked. Itsuka nodded and head out before anything else gets awkward for her.

Hachiman was excited to go camping with the other's. But as the whole class prepare for their tests it was only then that the rules for the practical had change.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	17. The Beginning of the Exams

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 **U.A. Academy**

Itsuka was daydreaming during the last moment for class. She was looking forward to meet up with her friend after school for studying; and very impatient.

The bell finally rang and she was grabbing her things but to make it look as if she wasn't too much in a hurry.

"You're heading out?" Tokage asked her classmate.

"Yeah. I have something going on with a friend." Itsuka said to Tokage who had a smirk across her face.

"Friend or a date?" She said jokingly. Itsuka blushed but kept her cool as she look away from Tokage.

"Of course not. We're just studying for the exams." Itsuka got up from her desk and head out. "Anyways, I'll be off. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She waved happily and went through the door.

"She seemed happier than usual." Tetsutetsu pointed out seeing Itsuka different after lunch.

"From what I saw, she was talking to the corpse from class 1-A!" Monoma said being obnoxious as usual.

"Was that before or after you were knocked out cold?" Manga said as an insult.

 **Class 1-A**

"Well if it's just bots then we definitely got this!" Kaminari and Mina were worried about the practical, but from hearing the good news.

"Who cares if it's robot or people." Bakugou said to his classmates. "You don't need to bother adjusting, right Deku!?" Bakugou called out to Midoriya who flinched.

"I don't how you manage to pull off that quirk of yours, but it's starting to piss me off." Bakugou explained his beef for Midoriya which has caught everybody's attention.

"Is he referring to Midoriya's moves from yesterday?" Uraraka asked.

"Of course, not" Hachiman said while sewing his wrist. "He's referring Midoriya _borrowing_ Bakugou's moves from yesterday." He said correcting Uraraka mistaking her sentence.

"Fuck off! Stitches! Both you and Deku are getting on my nerves! Mark my words, once the terms end we'll see on our grades who the better man it. And I will kill the both of you!"

"Oh Bakugou! We all know it's impossible to kill me! But I do love a challenge, so I look forward to that, Buddy!" Hachiman said his agreement to Bakugou with a smile and giving him a peace sign.

"I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING BUDDY!" Bakugou said as he shut the door loudly.

It was silent in the classroom for the moment until Hachiman broke the silence.

"Alright! Like him, let's do our best for the exams, guys!" Hachiman raised his arms in the air for cheers.

"How are you so chill with him!?" Kaminari asked Hachiman who have always been chill with everyone especially to Bakugou.

"Hey, he's not much of a bad person. He's really having his hopes up to be a hero; and where I was raised, we respect those who follow their dreams. And so, I respect him as a friend and a classmate for following his dream to be number one." Hachiman brought out a smile that had brighten the hopes for everyone. All of them were stuck by the brightness of peace from the stitch face teen.

 _He's so bright! We must protect this smile!_ All the students thought unison.

"Now that's what I call manly, Hachiman!" Kirishima said locking his hand with Hachiman like there were arm wrestling.

"OSU!"

Half of the class departed and so did Hachiman since he promise to meet up with Itsuka after school to study.

 _I should get going too._ Hachiman thought until Tsuyu was in front of him out of nowhere.

"Tsu-chan, how can I help?" he asked the frog girl in front of him.

"How good are you in different academic subject, Hachiman?" She asked Hachiman.

"Good enough to make it third!" He said confidently giving a thumbs up. "Why you ask, Tsu-chan?" Tsuyu looked down for a little feeling nervous to ask Hachiman, but she kept her cool as usual.

"If it's alright, can we study together?" She waiting for an answer from Hachiman who looked down at Tsuyu being nervous.

"Of course!" Hachiman responded the question patting Tsuyu's head.

"Really?" She asked once more looking up at Hachiman.

"Will we both want to go to camp, right? There's no way I'll let my friends fail the exam." Hachiman smiled for honesty.

"Come by at my place. We'll study where our hearts content." He said to his friend.

"Thank you! Kero!" Tsuyu was happy and was called out from Uraraka. "You're… really cool, Hachiman." She said under her breath and went over to Uraraka.

"Hm…. Hm~~... Crap! I have to meet up with someone!" Hachiman said quietly loud.

And as the week have passed by, the practical exam had finally begins.

 **Ground Beta**

The students were outside front of Ground Beta and without a notice the teachers were present.

"I hope you're all ready to take the practical." Aizawa said to the students of 1-A who were having much confidence for the practical.

 _There are a total of five teachers._ Hachiman thought in his head. _Why are they here-... I kinda don't want to answer my own question._

"This will be nothing!" Kaminari was praising his confidence.

"Yeah! Bring on the bots!" Ashido was also join in the express train until it had change.

"Unfortunately, there won't be any! For this is a _special_ exam of some sort…" Nezu appeared from Aizawa's scarf and climbed down.

"For you see, your assignment is to fight us in a group of two!" Nezu announced.

Everybody in the class were in shocked to have underestimate the exams.

They are to be assigned in a group of two picked out from the teachers themselves. The goal is to make it through the exits in the stages or arrest the teachers with handcuffs who will play as the villains. The limit is within thirty minutes for each student group; if the limit is up the students will fail the practical exam. The pros will act as villains with their full power.

The teams were listed for the groups of two and who they will be fighting with. Hachiman and Sero were listed in groups and their opponent is Midnight.

"We got this! With just us we're unstoppable right, Hachiman." Sero was confident to face the R-rated hero themselves.

Hachiman on the other hand was trying his best to keep his cool. He was a bit frank teaming up with Sero, but like any other he too has confident for the both of them.

"Yeah!"

And so everybody went to their separate ways for now to begin their battles with the teachers.

Hachiman wasn't sure how or why the teachers suggested pairing groups with Zero or fight against Midnight, but what he does know is that he has to release the burden he have held secretly since _that_ night.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 ** _New chapter update tomorrow!_**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	18. Corpse-kun vs Midnight

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Sero and Hachiman had begun their exams as they both were on scout.

"Okay, so all we have to do is keep going straight and be on guard." Hachiman said as he was leading to the exit. "If you see her then start putting tape on your-" Hachiman's thought were interrupted as he sense a certain intention that was nearby.

 _She's here-_ Hachiman's thoughts were interrupted from Sero wrapping tape around Hachiman.

"Get going, man! She's here" Sero threw Hachiman in midair with his tape.

"You idiot! I'm a CORPSE!" Hachiman admitted to his classmate who clearly didn't focus.

"You let your guard down." Midnight said as she removed Sero's helmet and put her scent through Sero's breathe.

Hachiman landed on a pit and unwrapped the tape. Hachiman looked over at the location Midnight and Sero were at; and what it looked like was Sero sleeping on Midnights lap. _Oi oi! This idiot is enjoying his sleep while I'm trying to get us out of here!_ He thought as he went straight towards the their location.

Midnight looked up and slowly release her skin tight suit to release her musk of somnambulist.

"So you came." Said Midnight putting Sero down as he sleeps. "Was that supposed to be a dirty joke, sensei?" Hachiman questioned her while running towards sero who was behind her.

 _Shit!_ Hachiman thought as he notice a whip was about to strike him. He immediately backed away and continued to run towards the two.

 **Monitor Room**

Midoriya was observing the monitor of each team groups fighting heroes. So far Uraraka, Iida, Tsuyu, and Yaoyorozu teams had passed the exams including Midoriya. It was difficult to fight All Might when he's teamed up with Bakugou, but with a little help of the wristbands made by the support group to hold back All Might's power; and giving confidence to not taste defeat had made their victory.

Midoriya wasn't alone as each winner of the group were observing as well along with Recovery Girl who was under surveillance of the fights.

"Hachiman should have defeated her as quickly as possible, but why is he just running towards Midnight and taking the hit?" Midoriya said under his breath.

"He's different when it comes to fights, but when he heard he was fighting Midnight all that confident changed." Recovery Girl pointed out to her students.

"But why now of all times?" Iida asked. "He always takes things seriously." Iida continued his conversation.

"When it comes to being a hero there's always a purpose to fight and there are also something holding themselves back." Recovery Girl said. _And those who holds back are the ones who are being a burden._ She thought secretly.

Meanwhile Midnight continued to attack Hachiman with her whip and release more of her somnambulist. However, it has no effect of Hachiman who is clearly breathless.

 _This kids holding back as expected._ She thought as she whips Hachiman who continues to run towards her. _When it comes to fighting his classmates and the villains he never holds back… but I think we were right afterall._ A thought haf brought up from the conversation she had with Eraserhead after the meeting with the teachers conference room.

 _Flashback…_

 _Eraserhead had explained the details of each student's and teachers who will participate the fights for the exams. He brought up the idea after doing his suspicions with the student's personalities and problems.. Mostly, it was only good for Bakugou and Midoriya who have a uncomfortable relationship they have. He was more murderous than before knowing that Midoriya had made progress than Bakugou after the internship field training._

 _Eraserhead and Midnight were walking along to head towards their own classes. After hearing the team Midnight will be fighting she was beginning to think it won't be easy for her._

" _Pairing me with Hanta and and Tachibana will be easy for them." Midnight begin to self doubt until Eraserhead explained the details._

" _That's untrue." He said to Midnight who was lost. "Believe it or not, Tachibana happens to have a certain condition." Eraserhead said to his co-worker who raised her eyebrow._

" _And what is it that he has?" Midnight asked with curiosity._

 _Flashback end…_

Midnight continued on to barricade her area making Hachiman continually getting whipped.

 _He's afraid of fighting women after all._ Midnight thought as she continues to attack.

 _He hold himself back by just focusing saving his partner rather than fighting me. He can't keep this up forever when he only has twenty minutes left._ Midnight thought as she stops whipping Hachiman who was down.

He gotten back up with bruises covered from arms to his face.

 _I can't keep doing this!_ Hachiman thought trying to calm himself. _I can't keep holding back. I want to be a hero, but I can't even fight a lady._

Hachiman was having difficulties of fighting women older than him. It wasn't because he was afraid, but it had to do the night of the orphanage. He remembered how terrible it was for him to see his savior being brutally beaten from the villain. The burnt mark on her left side sometimes haunts him everytime he wakes up.

"Why are you holding back?" Midnight asked stretching her whip. Hachiman looked at Midnight who was in her sadistic perverted persona.

"Are you even trying to fight me or just enjoying being beaten?" She began licking her lips and stared him with the most coldest eyes ever. "Or are you just afraid to hit a lady like me? A villain who can kill anybody or hurt people." Midnight walk towards Hachiman slowly where he was at.

Hachiman began to walk towards Midnight normally. Midnight was about to attack, but it was different; Hachiman took one step and began to bring out a Kill Intention. _He's… different now._ She thought as she stopped walking.

Hachiman went up to Midnight without any attack necessary.

"They both stopped." Yaoyorozu said at the monitor screen.

"Why though?" Uraraka said with confusion.

 _It seems like he has enough already? Maybe… he just want to release his burden to someone._ Recovery Girl thought to herself.

"What is it now? You want to get hurt even more-"

"That's not it." Hachiman interrupted Midnights egotism.

"I was told to never hurt women. But when it comes to combat I don't hold back." Hachiman confessed to Midnight but he was looking away from her by looking down.

"So, what's the problem here, Corpse-kun? Why not fight me with all your might?" She continued asking the hero-in-training to get to the point.

"That's the thing, I feel like I'm worst than the villain who had beaten the hell out of me." Hachiman confessed small bits of his past to the R-rated hero who eventually wanted to listen, but continue her role.

"So what am I supposed to give pity to you-"

"I'm saying I don't want to kill you." Hachiman said coldly looking up at Midnight.

Midnight was confuse for a second until Hachiman kicked her on the side. Hachiman went over to grab Sero until he afterimage knowing the whip was coming directly at him. He barely managed to dodged from the whip since he can't sense certain objects.

Hachiman was ready to release his chains from his gloved gauntlets.

"That's right, Corpse-kun! Give out everything you got! I love this sort of foreplay!" Midnight was caught off guard as there were chains wrapped around her. _What the- when did these chains appeared!?_ She thought shockingly.

"Alright! Hachiman caught Midnight with his chains!" Uraraka said happily along with Tsuyu.

"Kero! He finally got his senses! Kero! Kero!" Tsuyu was happy to see Hachiman getting back on track.

"That move he did; is that part of his quirk?" Yaoyorozu asked noticing the technique Hachiman made.

"It's not a quirk, it's a technique called the afterimage. It's a form of speed technique that can't be seen within the naked eye." Recovery Girl explained the technique Hachiman required.

"Remember students, not everybody are born with quirks, but with the right of training there are chances of being a hero without one." Recovery Girl said giving a lecture to the students. "Take this student for instant, he may be a corpse, but he is pretty much fits in with those with no quirk. However, he was train in combat and learn a techniques like Eraserhead." Recovery Girl finished her lecture to the student.

All of them understood where Hachiman was coming from aside from Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu who know nothing more about him. Midoriya was more understandable about Hachiman being quirkless and how he was bullied through childhood.

 _Not everybody are born with quirks… but with training..._ Midoriya was thinking back at his childhood when he used to be friends with Bakugou before he was announced quirkless. Throughout his life he only had his mother to support him for being a hero.

Bakugou became his tormentor throughout his life until the last year of his middle school when he met All Might and was the holder of One For All.

Now, he looked back at his life at U.A. when he first met Hachiman who was walking across the desks just to introduce himself. They became friends afterwards and supported each other's goals to be their own heroes.

Midoriya looked down at his hands looking at One for All and then look back at the monitor.

 _If I met Hachiman earlier… Would he ever say that I can be a hero too… like All Might said?_ He thought solemnly.

Meanwhile, Hachiman had wrapped Midnight with the chains with no escape necessary. Hachiman carried Sero and was about to head towards the exit.

 _If you were to listen we would've won this quickly._ Hachiman said to the sleeping teen on his shoulder.

 _Alright almost there!-_ Hachiman was confident enough that he and Sero are gonna make it through until an Intention hit him. A whip wrapped around Hachiman's neck and brought him back at the stage.

Hachiman tried to throw Sero at the finish line but was too late. _Dammit!_

Hachiman was slammed on the ground and unwrapped the whip.

"I see why they called you the R-rated Hero for nothing." Hachiman said to Midnight putting up a straight face.

Midnight had easily escaped Hachiman's chain's that had wrapped around her.

"Thanks for the compliment." She gave a sinister grin at Hachiman.

Hachiman got up and healed his wounds from his healing factor.

"This isn't going anywhere you know." Midnight said as she whipped Hachiman's eye which was bleeding from all the whips he received.

"You'll always be a masochistic hero If you don't fight me like I'm your equal. It don't matter whether it's male or female, a villains a villain." Midnight gave a wide smile while whipping Hachiman who was on his knees.

"A villains… a villain… masochist hero?" Hachiman said underneath his breath.

The burden he held for so long had finally disappeared as the words from Midnight hit him. If people wants to be heroes it shouldn't matter because there are people to protect… unless you want a pervert call you a pervert.

And for villains being called villains is unacceptable for Hachiman. He was told that villains are people too who are in need of help if they want.

Lastly, Elements appeared in front of him in his mind. She was the same since they first met. However, she was giving a smug look at Hachiman.

 _You want to be a hero, but you get a nosebleed from a villain? You really are a pervert._

"Don't you dare **SCREW WITH ME!** "

Hachiman was beyond his anger. When he had reach a negative emotion the mark was activated from his back. Black marks appeared only on his left eye.

 _What the! Is that what I think it is-_

" **LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET SOME PERVERT CALL ME A PERVERT!"**

Hachiman appeared out of nowhere in front of Midnight below her. Hachiman struck his fist with an uppercut.

" **I won't mind whether they're male or female as an opponent I will fight them…"** Hachiman said to Midnight who was laying on her back. " **But listen up! Even if you are a villain, I want to save you because it's the right thing to do as a hero!"** He said as he handcuffed while lifting her collar. Midnight was didn't say a word because the words struck her.

 _He… wants to save villains… and he doesn't care what gender he will fight with…_ Midnight smiled at the stitched face teen who he was handcuffed with.

SERO HANTA AND HACHIMAN TACHIBANA:PASS

 **Outside the Infirmary Campsite**

Hachiman was sitting outside the camp as Sero was sleeping through the day. Midnight was standing against the wall beside Hachiman.

"Is Sero gonna be alright, sensei?" Hachiman said looking forwards. "He's fine, he will wake up within the next two hours." She explained to Hachiman.

"Great! I'm glad he's alright!" Hachiman was happy to hear Sero's condition. Midnight looked closely to Hachiman how he really is different than he was in combat.

"You're… not really afraid of women are you?" She asked the student who was beginning to sew his forearm.

"Of course not, I felt like I was a burden is all." Hachiman said to his teacher who was more curious. "But after fighting you, I don't have to worry about it at all." Hachiman stood up and confronted his teacher. "Once I'm a hero, I'm gonna save someone in need of help whether he or she is a villain. I'll even fight for it!" Hachiman gave a bright smile for his goals he'll face in the future.

"Hey, I have one more question." Midnight requested to Hachiman.

"Go for it, sensei." Hachiman replied.

"Why do you bleed through your nose? Are you really a pervert afterall?" She said with a treacherous grin. "Of course not!" Hachiman denied it quickly. "You see… whenever I'm near attractive older women… I get a nosebleed." Hachiman was looking away as he scratch the back of his head.

At that moment, Midnight's heart skipped a beat after hearing how she was attractive. Little before she laughed at the student.

"Hahaha… so that's why you try to keep your distance… haha." She chuckled for a short time and then look over at Hachiman.

"But you know… you actually have good points after all." She said before she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and kissed Hachiman's cheek.

"Congratulations for getting rid of that burden!" Midnight headed out leaving Hachiman speechless.

He was frozen for a quick five seconds when his friends showed up to congratulate him.

Midnight was walking to the school as she touched her lips.

 _His skin was cold… but it was sweet._

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	19. Encounter Training Camp 1

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

"Sniff… Sniff…. W-well! I hope you have… a good time!" Ashido was really upset along with Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sato.

"I can't wait… to hear… you're stories!" Kaminari cried out.

"Kaminari! Ashido! You don't have to be upset!" Hachiman said to his classmates. "I don't think it's gonna be fun anyway! Not without the four of you… And maybe Sero!" Hachiman was upset to hear that not everybody is going to camp. He didn't look forward to go unless they go with him.

Kaminari and Ashido looked at Hachiman with puppy eyes on their faces.

"Hachiman!" The two of them cried and gave a group hug to Hachiman who begin to patted their heads.

"It's okay, it's okay. Remember, learn from your mistakes and try again." Hachiman lectured them and praise them for their mistakes.

"WE'RE NOT WORTHY TO BE ON YOUR SIDE!"

"When I enter I expect all of you to be in your seats!" Aizawa walked in and demanded them to take their seats.

"I looked into your guys' results…" Aizawa paused for the moment of silence. The whole class were in complete silence to hear the results for everybody.

"And you're all going to camp!" Aizawa said with a troll expression he has been doing since the beginning of the semester.

Everybody cheered to gear that everybody have passed and everybody gets to go to camp.

"Hold it… you all may have passed the written test, but for those who had failed the practical will have to take remedial classes in camp." Aizawa explained to those who had failed the exam. "This also includes you, Hanta. You let your guard down, next time I don't want any expectations like that again." Aizawa also included Sero for making a mistake during the practical.

After class' everybody were hyped; they all were thinking about what to bring if they're going into the wilderness.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Hagakure suggested an offer. "Let's all go to the Kiyashi Mall!" She said her offer.

Some of the class agreed to meet up at the mall at the Kiyash Ward Mall District.

 **Saturday**

Hachiman was training with Akaguro on their Intention training. Hachiman has been coming over to Ryuujin Shrine to continue on his Intentions with Ryuujin and the hero killer. He wanted to achieve the same amount of Bloodlust Aura level like Akaguro did at the Hosu incident.

"Hachiman! Akaguro! It's time for a tea break!" Ryuujin demanded as he sees Hachiman looking differently.

The three of them have enjoyed their tea that was made freshly from Ryuujin himself. "This is refreshing." Hachiman compliment the atmosphere and the tea.

"Hachiman," Ryuujin called his pupil across from him. "You've seem different from before. Did something happened at school." Ryuujin asked Hachiman who was finishing up his tea.

"I guess you could say that." Hachiman said as he sighed with relief from the tea. "After I pass the exams I realise that I was holding back. So I want to keep progressing my skills and go all out with an enemy if I'm ever going to save them." Hachiman explained his progress with his burden delima that was finally lifted away.

"I have to agree with you," Akaguro said as he wipe his dagger that seemed rusted. "Whenever we sparr you hold back a little because it's just an exercise, but now you're different today." Akaguro finished his daggers and put them in their own sheaths. He was different as well since he been to rehabilitation of his crusade.

"I'm proud of the both of you! Keep up your progress!" Ryuujin praised his students.

Hachiman and Akaguro bowed to Ryuujin for the compliment. As they continued their tea break Hachiman received a text message.

 **Big Fist:** Hey Hachiman! I want to know if your available?

 **Me:** Just training, nothing really much. Why?

 **Kiyashi Ward Mall District**

Everybody from class 1-A meet up at the center of the mall. While they meet up they explained where they want to go and buy.

"Alright, since we're gonna be getting what we want let's meet up here around three!" Kirishima suggested to his friends.

"Okay! See you later, everyone!" Iida said as he head out with Kaminari and Ashido.

There were only two people in the center which was Midoriya and Uraraka.

"Well since we're here, what do you want to get Uraraka?" Midoriya asked her since it was only the two of them.

"Well um…" Uraraka wanted say her sentence until something interrupted her thoughts. She was thinking about Aoyama who had asked her a question during the exam.

 _Do you like Midoriya?_

Uraraka was flushed in a full on pink face and finished her sentence. However, it was a misunderstanding for Midoriya.

"B-bug Spray! I need bug spray!" Uraraka run away from Midoriya while waving her hands in the air.

"I'm the bug!?" Midoriya thought and said to the runaway girl.

Midoriya was left alone with nobody to hang out with. Midoriya was in the clouds to figure out where to go since it's just him until someone in a black hoodie and pants wrapped his arm around him.

"No way! You're one of the class 1-A student. Man you were something!" He said to Midoriya.

"O-oh! It was nothing! I was-" Midoriya was not used to crowds cheering him on. When he came back after the sports festival everybody was supporting him for good luck on being the best hero out there.

"Oh man, it's been awhile since I seen you around. To think I finally got the chance to see again, **Izuku Midoriya**!" the person revealed himself was a familiar to Midoriya. The person has a light blue bed hair and his face was all chapped up. It was the person who was behind the villain raid at USJ.

 _Tomura Shigaraki!_ Midoriya thought horrifically.

"What are you doing here?" Midoriya asked Shigaraki who wrapped his hands around Midoriya's neck.

"Oh there's no need to be frightened. Afterall, there are people here and if you say anything the people will begin to riot!" Shigaraki said whisper to Midoriya as they go to the fountain.

" _ **Let's talk shall we?"**_

Meanwhile, Uraraka was trying to get off her embarrassment as she walked around the mall.

 _Man, that was really rude of me…_ she thought _I have to apologize to Deku… As a friend! Nothing more! Just a friend-_

Her thoughts stopped as she bump into Hachiman and Itsuka.

"Hachiman and… Kendou-san? What are you two doing together?" Uraraka asked confusingly suspicious.

"Uraraka! Hey, we're actually shopping for camping stuff and-" Hachiman stopped for a moment as he felt a strange presence in the mall. "... Hey Uraraka where's everybody right now?" Hachiman asked.

"Everybody went separately; Deku is probably still at the fountain." Uraraka explained the details of the classmates separation.

 _There's no way!_ Hachiman thought to himself. "Itsuka...Uraraka… I'll be right back." Hachiman said as he began to ahead sprinting.

Midoriya and Shigaraki were sitting at the fountain having a conversation.

"Now tell me…" Shigaraki begin to ask Midoriya. "What's the difference between me and Stain?" He demanded.

Midoriya had to be sure to use his words wisely. And so, Midoriya speak up to Shigaraki.

"The hero killer, Stain… if I have to say, Stain I cannot accept him like I don't accept you; but the difference is that Stain looked up to true heroes and kill false ones. To All Might, Stain looked up to him as a true hero who deserved to be called a Symbol of Peace; He saved me from the Noumu, but only because he have seen the ideals of future heros. You see, you think this is a game, but for Stain he plan things out as if it wasn't a game. To be frank, his methods are wrong, but he never attends to give up those ideals."

Midoriya explained the difference between him and Stain. Both of them has ideals in life. One that sees the world of heroes losing its purpose; and the other sees everything as a game of shits and giggles. But most of all, it was because Stain true purpose was to show false heroes will never understand what it means to be heros like All Might.

Midoriya looked over at Shigaraki face and had witness an insidious look on his face. He smiled while releasing his kill intent on low key.

"All Might! That's right, it's all because he is the reason why I'm so pissed off!" Shigaraki was happy to hear it from Midoriya.

His fingers were almost locked on to Midoriya's neck.

"Oi oi, don't struggle we don't want to have all these people freak out and start a bloodbath now would we?"

 _Crap! I'm about to-_

Shigaraki let his guard down; he was too focus on his resolve that his head was cut off. Midoriya was in horror from seeing something gruesome in front of him. It was his first to see death of someone in public. However, as time seemed to slow down, Shigaraki head was back on place like nothing had happened. Midoriya was also lost at what just happened until he looked over the other side of Shigaraki. The person was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and dark blue jeans sitting beside Shigaraki.

 _That's…!_

"Don't move an inch of your finger on my friend. Don't even try to do something in the public… **Because you won't be the only one who will start a bloodbath, Tomura Shigaraki**." Hachiman activated his Bloodlust for eight seconds that was equally match to Stains.

 _Hachiman Tachibana!_ Shigaraki was pissed off but was trembling from a teen.

Shigaraki release his hand from Midoriya's neck and begin to depart.

"Shigaraki! What exactly is All for One!?" Midoriya asked the blue haired man child.

"Sorry but you'll know eventually." Shigaraki went straight without turning back, but then she said loudly for his last words.

"Tachibana-kun… I'll see you later."

As the villain departed Hachiman check to see Midoriya's condition and then called the security nearby about the incident.

Midoriya was reported to the police station to asked questions about the incident. Hachiman was also reported about the incident on Shigaraki. Before he did he had to apologize to Itsuka for bailing on her, but she fully understood the situation.

Hachiman and Midoriya meet up outside of the police station after their talk with the detectives of the department.

"Man, what a day." Hachiman said out loud while stretching his arms. "First training, then shopping, and now a police interrogation. For a Saturday this wasn't so bad." Hachiman said to Midoriya who looked at Hachiman differently.

"Hachiman… thanks for saving me back there." Midoriya said to Hachiman who turned around.

"Oi, oi, don't make me do what I did to Iida when he apologize to me. What are friends for." Hachiman said to Midoriya.

Midoriya stopped as they were walking at the parking lot.

"Hey, Hachiman…" Midoriya paused for a moment to tell Hachiman something important.

"I-if I was quirkless… what would you think of I were to say I dream of being a hero?" Midoriya asked his friend the important question that was on his mind for a while.

"Where's this coming from?" Hachiman asked his friend as he look over at him. " I say go for it." Hachiman said to Midoriya as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Midoriya looked down on the ground not eyeing on Hachiman. "You don't need a fancy quirk or have anyone to tell you you can't be a hero. No matter what the world thinks any body can be a hero… and so can you, Midoriya." Hachiman explained his honesty to his friend who was shaking with happiness.

 _Just like All Might… I can be a hero too, but without a quirk as well._ Midoriya thought to himself.

"Izuku!" A round female who looked like Midoriya was running towards him and was in tears. "Izuku are you okay! I don't want to handle another scare!" She said to Midoriya worriedly. "I'm fine mom, honestly." Midoriya relaxed his mother from being upset.

Inko Midoriya was the only parent Izuku Midoriya has although his father is abroad. She looked over at the person behind her son; it was a stitched face teen who was there at the incident which was Hachiman.

"Oh who might you be?" She asked the teen.

"I'm Hachiman Tachibana, I am a friend of your son and classmate. It's nice to meet you." Hachiman introduce himself politely and bowed his head at his elder. "It's nice to meet you too, i'm Inko Midoriya, his mother." she introduce herself as well.

"Well I better get going! It's nice to meet you, Inko-san! Midoriya, I'll see you later." Hachiman said his farewell as he departed.

Hachiman was walking alone in a dark night. He couldn't let go of the last words from Shigaraki; saying he'll see him later as if it was a threat.

He quickly brought out his phone to make a call from a friend he knows very well.

"Hey, can I spend the night at your place? I have an assignment that'll make you go wild."

 **League of Villains**

"Listen up… here's the plan." Shigaraki said to the group.

"We're going to kidnap a _special_ student from U.A. Academy." Shigaraki announced to the new recruits.

"And exactly how are we gonna do that?" Dabi asked the man child. "Do you even know where and when we're going to do this?" Dabi continued to asked Shigaraki for boredom.

"Dabi, please let Shigaraki explain and be patient. That goes to all of you as the Vanguards." Kurogiri demanded the group titled as Vanguards.

Everyone of the group wanted to be accepted from the hero society as they see most of them as villains. Some of them are only there because of the Ideology on hero society from Stain.

"I got word that the students will be heading over to a campsite Once their separate from each group, we'll attack and ruined the pride of U.A." Shigaraki explained the short details of the plan.

"Our main target is this student, Katsuki Bakugou. And for a bonus we'll go after the bird, Fumikage Tokoyami." Shigaraki showed the images of the two student's on the monitor screen.

Kurogiri was confused on why Shigaraki is not assigned them to go after Hachiman. All for One even demanded him to capture or convince him join the league.

"These two are candidates to join the league due to their unique quirks." Shigaraki finished his explanation to the crew. "That is all for now! I am leaving Dabi to take control of the Vanguards." Shigaraki got up to head over to the otherside of the building.

"I can't wait! I hope I get some blood!" Himiko Toga said happily.

"I'm excited too! Not Really!" Twice said along with Toga.

Some of the league headed out to prepare for their raid on the camp. Only three of the members stayed after Kurogiri stopped them.

"Dabi, Twice, Toga, I want to have a word with you three." Kurogiri said as he signaled them over to the bar. "There's something I want you three to so for me." Kurogiri requested.

The three were given a picture for their secret mission that was given from Kurogiri. The picture that was given was a second place student of U.A. sport's festival.

 **U.A. Camping Trip**

Everybody in the hero course was gathered for their bus trip. They were all excited to get going to the campsite. It was until Monoma from class 1-A was being obnoxious as usual.

"Oh! Class 1-A! To think that we bump into you! I heard that some of you failed, that's too bad for all of you-" Monoma was dissing the class but luckily Itsuka had knocked him out.

 _Our rivalry gets stronger!_ Some of class 1-A had thought until one of their classmate was enjoying a get together.

"Yo! Itsuka!" Hachiman said his greetings to Itsuka. "Glad to see you guys pass the tests!" Hachiman praise to his classmates.

"I wouldn't say **all** of us." Itsuka looked at Monoma on the ground knocked out cold.

"Monoma let his guard down the moment he started the test." Awase from the same class as Itsuka pointed out.

"Hey, Sero good news! You're not the only one!" Hachiman said happily looking over to Sero.

"Don't bring me into this!" Sero cried out.

"Everybody, we're heading out! Get on the bus." Aizawa said to his class.

"Well, seeya later! Guys!" Hachiman said to class 1-B.

"Hachiman! Let's do some arm wrestling!" Tetsutetsu suggested. "Yeah! I'm down!" Hachiman agreed to the offer.

 _Traitor!_ Some of class 1-A unison.

As time passed by, the group had made a quick stop for a break.

"Man! That was a good nap!" Hachiman said as he stretches his muscle. "You seem pretty happy about this, Hachiman!" Midoriya said to Hachiman. "Of course! I never been to camp, so I'm very excited to be here!" Hachiman said to his friend.

"We're practically near the campsite, so I hope you get as much of a break as possible." Aizawa said to his students.

As everybody have taken a five minute break from the bus a car appeared out of nowhere at the resting area the bust parked at.

"It's been a while, Eraserhead." A female voice appeared from the car. "It's nice to see you again." Aizawa greeted.

The people who came out of the cars were two pro heroes, The Wild Wild Pussycats.

"The pussycats are known for mountain climbing rescue!" Midoriya said his fanboy as usual. "They have been doing their jobs since we were children!" Midoriya said too much that the pussycats were triggered from the age gap.

"Midoriya, didn't your mother ever tell you to never talk about a ladies' age?" Hachiman gave Midoriya a lecture.

"Wait, what do you-"

"I THINK YOU'RE MISTAKEN!" Pixiebob grabbed a handful on Midoriya's face as she was mad about her age.

 _I told you._ Hachiman thought thinking back then when Brother Maiko slapped him for almost talking about a women's age.

"Our campsite is located at the mountains over at there. We own parts of the wilderness." Mandalay explained their location in the wilderness.

 _Wait why is she explaining- on second thought I don't want to know._ Hachiman knew where this was going.

"We should get back on the bus." Kaminari said nervously. "Y-yeah we should-"

"It's already 9:30 a.m. if you don't make it there will be no food for all you kittens." Mandalay warned the students who immediately tried to get back to the bus.

 _Ba~ka! It's already obvious…_ Hachiman thought as he decided enjoy the view one last time.

"The training camp… has already begun." Aizawa said to the students.

Pixiebob had activated her quirk making the students fly in midair towards the wilderness.

Everybody tries to get up from the fall, but was taking the damage seriously.

"Guys are you alright!?" Hachiman went over to see his classmates weren't damaged badly from the fall.

"Yeah we're alright-" Iida said slowly getting up but was interrupted from the sight at Hachiman. He has a shapren lunk of wood stabbed through his gut.

"Oh thank god everybody's alright!"

"YOU'RE NOT ALRIGHT!" some if the classmates said out loud from the scene. Hachiman quickly remove the large lunk of wood like it was nothing.

"It's a good thing I brought my sewing kit in times like these. Hahahaha!" Hachiman laughed cheerfully.

"Dude, are you really alright though?" Jirou asked worriedly along with the other students.

"Of course! I'm a corpse after all, and I am practically unbreakable-" Hachiman was interrupted as a beast appears in front of the students.

Koda immediately run up to the magical beast to stop it from attacking.

"Wait! Don't attack us! We're not your enemy!" The beast wouldn't listen to Kodas request.

It made an attack on Koda, but it missed to smash Koda.

Koda didn't know how it happened, but he was saved from Hachiman as he carried Koda in his arms.

"Koda-kun, it won't respond to your demand, so try calling out bugs and birds instead." Hachiman suggested his his friend as he put him down; Koda understood the advice from Hachiman.

The beast tried to attack Hachiman but then it wasn't able to move.

"It stopped moving but how?" Sato asked.

The class didn't fully understand why, but then they notice there were there was lines shining around the beast which was wrapped. Hachiman got up from taking care of Koda; the students then look closely at Hachiman's hands. Instead of having his body go separately to reel in like a fishing rod, the thread itself came out of his skin to reel thread in.

" _ **It was rude to interrupt me like that.**_ " He said in a sinister tone with three second Bloodlust.

As he deactivate his thread, the beast was minced into thin pieces.

A chill was felt from Pixiebob's back as she looked closely at scouter.

"Oh boy! This one is giving me goosebumps!" Pixiebob said amuse.

Everybody froze after seeing the slaughter Hachiman had done to the Beast like it was nothing to him. Hachiman broke the silence as he notice a few intentions are deeply in the forest. "Guys! Keep your guards up! There's a lot more through these forests. If we want to make it for lunch we better get this through!" Hachiman said in a stern tone.

It was the first time ever for class 1-A witness a different side of Hachiman when it comes to combat. Some already knew how he works, but not everyone does. After hearing it they all follow his lead.

"He's right! Let's give everything we got! Class 1-A" Iida said proudly.

"Yeah!" Everyone unison.

"FOR THE FOOD!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **This was meant to be 2 chapters, but I got into the writing. Hope you enjoyed it!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	20. Training Camp 2

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

"Alright! It looks like these kittens are finally here!" Pixiebob yelled out seeing the students have made it through the forest of magical beasts.

The first to came out was Todoroki, Bakugou, Iida, Midoriya, and lastly Hachiman. Everybody was worn out; for Hachiman he used up all his stitches to fight off the beasts. His head gave up by rolling off of his body; his head wasn't completely stitched in after having to use up all the needle and thread. The two members of the Pussycats were shocked to see that someone was decapitated.

"Oh my god! Is he dead? Did we kill him!?" Mandalay was freaking out from the sight she is seeing.

"Of course I'm dead." The head responded. "The head came to haunt us! Shino!" Pixiebob said to Mandalay's real name.

Aizawa stepped in to fix the misunderstanding. "There's nothing to freakout. He's a corpse, that's his actual quirk." Aizawa explained to the pros as he picked up the head. "I'm Hachiman Tachibana! It's an honor to meet you." The head greeted himself to the pros happily as he ever was.

"Tachibana, don't greet yourself as a head." Aizawa said in his boredom tone. He threw the head and passes on to Hachiman's body. "Yes! Sensei!" He responded.

 _Tachibana?_ Mandalay thought from the unexpected student. _You mean… He's THAT Tachibana?_

"You guys did so well on your first day of training!" Pixiebob praised the teens who went through hell. "Especially, you five! I call dibs on these kittens when they graduate!" Pixiebob said as she went over to checkout the five students who came in first.

"What's up with her, Mandalay?" Aizawa looked over at Mandalay. "well… she's at that certain age where she wants a partner." Mandalay explained.

"Speaking of certain age-" Midoriya was interrupted from Pixiebobs palm on his face.

 _You literally need to learn, Midoriya._ Hachiman thought as he looked at Midoriya. "What I mean is, who's the kid over there." Midoriya asked pointing at the kid who was wearing a read hat with horns.

"Oh that's my sister's son, Kota. Say hi, Koda. They're going to stay here with us for a week." Mandalay explained to the student's. Midoriya was the first to head over to greet.

"Hi, I'm Izuku Midoriya, I'm from U.A. hero course. Nice to meet you." Midoriya greeted himself to the kid who instantly hit him in the scrotum. Iida immediately head over to Midoriya who was down on the floor. "Hey! What was that!?" Iida yelled out to the kid, "How dare you hit Midoriya's scrotum, kid." Iida continued to rant at the kid who turned around and gave a death glare at Iida. "I don't intend to be around with people who wants to be heroes!" Koda said to Iida who was shocked to hear that from him.

"Oi oi, didn't your aunty told you to never hit a man's family jewels." Hachiman went over and confronted the kid who was pissed off. "Go apologize." Hachiman demanded as he pointed his finger at Midoriya.

"Piss off!" Kota punched Hachiman's scrotum next; but the only person who was hurt was Kota.

"Ouch! What are you balls made out of steel!?" Kota said whining at his fist. Hachiman took a knee as he continued to look at the boy.

"Koda-kun…" Hachiman called his name to the kid who looked at Hachiman with a different expression.

" _ **Where I come from, we say: yes sir, no sir; yes ma'am, no ma'am. And respect our elders properly and apologise for our mistakes."**_ Hachiman was uncompromising to the kid who was being rude to Midoriya. " _**So, if I were you I'd better stop being redundant and apologise for my actions any means necessary."**_ Hachiman finished lecturing the kid who wasn't proper mannered.

 _What the hell… he's not like any other teen!_ Koda thought as he took a closer look at the scars and stitches on his from top to bottom. _Is this what happens to kids who aren't behaving!?_ Koda decided to follow Hachiman advice as he bow his head and apologise.

"Yes sir! I'm sorry, sir!" Koda ask for pardon.

"Great! But I'm not the one who you should apologise, got it?" Hachiman went back to his cheerful self and patted his head.

 _He's cute… but deadly!_ Some of the class thought as they look at Hachiman lecture.

"I see! You're good with kids! Are you seeing anybody right now?" Pixiebob asked Hachiman who was off guard. "No, but I don't think it's right for a pro hero to hit on me, right?" Hachiman said nervously as he took a step back. She got closer to Hachiman at the face where he was about to reach his limit; luckily, Tsuyu wrapped her tongue around Hachiman's waist and slammed him near her.

"Haha! Thanks alot, Tsu-chan." Hachiman thanked Tsuyu for the help. "I honestly thought I was gonna be elope by force!" Hachiman joke around while standing up.

"Hachiman, I know I say things out of the ordinary…" Tsuyu said to Hachiman as he dusted off form the fall. "Go ahead, Tsu-chan!" Hachiman said happily as usual.

"Are you by any chance attracted to older women?" Tsuyu asked her friend who put his usual smile.

"What was that?" Hachiman asked confusingly. "You'd get nosebleed when you were near Midnight-sensei, so I was assuming you might get a nosebleed from Pixiebob." she finished her explanation to Hachiman who was still putting up a face that now became poker.

It wasn't just Tsuyu who was curious, but the other girl's as well who were close by. Hachiman kept quiet for a short two seconds and answered.

"Of course not, it's only a condition I have." Hachiman said his answer keeping his poker face.

"And if it makes you feel better, I really think you're attractive, Tsu-chan!" Hachiman said honestly to his classmate. Some of the classmates were wooing at Hachiman for being bold and left Tsuyu speechless.

"Oh! They're going to serve us food! Alright!" Hachiman said following the other student's. He headed over to the lodge and it was only Uraraka who was with Tsuyu.

"He thinks you're attractive! That's good for you, Tsu-chan!" Uraraka complimented her friend who was lost in her own world.

 **Hot Spring Bath**

Everybody had finished eating and enter the bath. It was a long day for the class, first was the bus travel, then the beasts forest, and now it was the meal they had. The boy's side of the hot spring was enjoyable to the male students. It was an open bath where they get to see the stars from above.

Hachiman was enjoying the view which reminded him of home; and the wilderness reminded him of the day he met Elements. He looked over at his classmates where Kirishima was trying to communicate with Bakugou, Iida instructing on what not to do in the hot spring, and lastly some of them who weren't supposed to swim in the hot springs swim anyways. It was very bliss for him; it was because he had finally have people he can call friends; even if he was called stitches or can be disturbed from his looks, U.A. still accepted him because everybody else was different like him.

 _If it weren't for her… if it weren't for me… if it weren't for choosing this path…_ Hachiman thought as he looked at the foolishness the group was doing.

 _I wouldn't have friends like these. And I wouldn't be seen or called a freak._ He thought as he smiled at the view.

"Speaking of which, Hachiman." Kirishima called Hachiman who was chillin in the open bath far from the group.

"Do you workout because you got a really hard body for guy your size." Kirishima asked his friend over.

"Yeah, and how did you get those scars?" Sero asked also.

"And the mark on you back?" Todoroki decided to asked as well.

"Guys! You shouldn't be asking those sort of question!" Iida said as he worried about Hachiman. He has full respect for him since the day of the hero killer incident. He apologize to him for forgetting what was a true purpose of being a hero. In return, Hachiman punched him in the face and called him Bagane for whenever he feels like it.

Hachiman signaled Iida to calm down as he explained to his classmates.

"Will before I had the healing factor, I was sort of abused from the neighborhood kids because I was a corpse and couldn't feel anything." Hachiman explained to his classmates who were silence for the moment. "As for the mark, I was born with it. Including the big scar in my chest; I also think of it as a birthmark." Hachiman continued his conversation to his friends as he got up and flex his body.

"As for my body! I was trained under my master back at the orphanage with his crazy quirk for the past five years!" Hachiman said proudly.

Hachiman was short, but his body was shredded. "I was told to Train well, eat well, and sleep well; and so I still do!" Hachiman finished his explanation to his classmates.

Some of them were surprise from the explanation that was given. Hachiman, who was cheerful like a child had been abused badly that he retrieve scars from bullies. Some of them felt bad, but in the end he was happy to say that he was doing great. Kirishima gave him a respectable manly handshake and smiled for him.

"That's really manly of you Hachiman! Glad to say that we're friends! That goes for all of us!" Kirishima said to his classmates around them giving their respects.

"Did you hear that? We're friends! You as well, buddy!" Hachiman said over to Bakugou who was washing himself.

"Piss off! I'm not your buddy!" Bakugou said but look away for denial. But after his fight with Hachiman at the sport's festival he was different.

Afterwards, Kota fell from the wall that was between the boys and girls side of the bath house. Midoriya immediately caught him using One for All.

As he left, so did everyone else who finished bathing.

As Hachiman was changing he looked over at the classmates and reminded him of the conversation they had.

 _Yeah…_ he thought as he walk back behind them.

 _I think… This is what it means... to have friends and family of my own._

 **Next Morning**

It was early morning for class 1-A to begin their training. It was difficult for the students who has remedials since they only get three hours of sleep.

"Man, what a pain…" Ashido said to the group. "We can't even get enough beauty sleep." She continued to whine about the remedials they had to take.

"I mean… we never expected to be finished until two in the morning." Kaminari said his whining as well.

"Alright! I'm so hyped for the training! Aren't you guys excited!" Hachiman said happily to his classmates, but was recieved a punch from Sato and Kirishima. "We hate you! How are you not tired!? It's five in the morning!" Kirishima cried as he and Sato had to take remedials along with Sero.

"I can only sleep for three hours if I wanted too, but from that experience we had yesterday I had a great eight hours!" Hachiman explained.

 _Not to mention the teardrops Ryuujin-sama gave me were really hady yesterday._ He brought over the teardrops Ryuujin had given him.

"Everyone, please pay close attention on the activity we're going to today." Aizawa said to his students who are all wearing U.A. p.e. clothes.

"What we're going to do throughout this week is to advance our improvement" Aizawa handed out a meter ball that was used from the quirk apprehension.

"Bakugou I want you to throw this ball." Aizawa tossed the ball towards Bakugou who catched it.

Bakugou begin to be in his position; he took his right arm out and threw the ball in.

"GO TO HELL!" He yelled out as he threw the ball into the air while activating his quirk of explosions the make the throw more powerful. _I mean…It's better than "Die" I guess_ Hachiman thought about the words coming from Bakugou.

"Your throw is 709.6." Aizawa revealed the results. "Throughout the three months you had experience and certainly grown," Aizawa continued as he walk over, "but that growth has been primarily emotional and technical. And now it's physical advancement." Aizawa said to the point on what the class will be training for the next week.

"So, starting today, we'll be upgrading your quirks. And I will be pushing you beyond your limits!" Aizawa said putting up a grin.

And so they have begin their training. The sort of training of hell that is to say.

Leading the support and teaching were the Wild Wild Pussycats.

Ragdoll can search hundred people from far distance at once; Mandalay can communicate people with her telepathy as much people at once; Pixiebob can create obstacles with her quirk flowstones; and Tiger, and he quote, is the kicking and punching and other violent services.

*Tiger quirk: Plebias

These four man group heroes made obstacles for the future heroes a living hell. And as the days past by for developing quirks, the League of Villains were gathering enough league members to begin their raid.

 _ **Day 3: Evening**_

 _To think I would bleed through my eyes as much than before._ Hachiman thought as he washed his face.

The training he had to do was to develop his healing factor having Kaminari to electrify a car battery to get used prevent his unconscious face. While doing that Hachiman had to keep regenerating as fast as possible from the electricity. The more he does, the more eyeball bleeding he'll earn, but it will slow down eventually.

 _Well, this is training camp. Nobody really expect this to be that painful._ Hachiman had to be sure that he will keep this up if he wants to be a hero.

 _Well, I said I want to be a hero, so dammit I will go beyond-_ Hachiman raised his fists in the air as he finished the U.A. motto.

"Plus Ultra!" He said cheerfully and started to head out for the test of courage that will be held at the starting point of the hiking trail. He was paired up with Ojiro for the test of courage and didn't mind who it was.

"Ojiro is right now waiting, so I can't-" Hachiman had a feeling somewhere in the woods. "Where's that coming from?" Is what he said as he head into the woods.

Meanwhile the last people who enter the woods were Tsuyu and Uraraka who were paired together. Todoroki and Bakugou went ahead before Aoyama and Yaoyorozu.

Class 1-B were assigned to scared the student's from class 1-A while going on the hiking trails. They were enjoying scaring people until they notice something in the air. It was a purple fog around the woods. It was then, one of the students collapse.

"It's poison! Everyone cover your breath quick!" Itsuka demanded as she grabbed one of her classmates.

"What's that smell?" Mandalay notice the scent coming from the woods and the black smoke as well.

As some of the groups were separate, the villains made a strike as Shigaraki promised.

"W-why are the league of villains here!?" Midoriya said as the students looked at the two villains at the starting point of the hiking trail. One was a lizard person who was dressed as Stain and the other was a muscular female.

Th muscular female named Magne had use her magnetism on Pixiebob who is now unconscious on the floor.

"Greetings! We are the League of Villains first strike team!" Spinner, the lizard man, announced themselves to the students.

 _If the league's here… Kota!_ Midoriya thought horrifically.

Midoriya left the group that was instructed from Mandalay who had ordered them to head back to the lodge. Unfortunately, Midoriya couldn't go on ahead with them, for he needed to be sure Kota was safe.

 **Waterhorse**

 _Kota was always alone in his own hang out spot. He never liked heroes; at least, he used to look up to his parent's. The two of them were best for fire rescue with their quirk to advance water. Those two married couple are known as the Waterhorse._

 _Koda always loved his parents and their jobs as heroes. All has changed however, at the age of nine his parents were murdered. A villain with a quirk to advance his muscle tissues that enhances strength had killed them. He was to be a ferocious villain who has the love of murderous intents for his own pleasure._

 _He was left with something from the Waterhorse though, and that was a deeply wounded scar on his left eye._

 _After that, Kot never look up to any heroes. His happiness was gone, his worship for heroism was gone, and worst of all, his parents are gone. Leaving him with Mandalay, his mother's sister, was the only thing he has, but he couldn't be happy to see that she too was a hero._

 _Heroism died, what he sees now are heroes dying in the frontline._

"Hey kid. Are you all alone?" A big tall guy in a dark robe confronted Kota who was scare to see that the man in front of him was his parents killer. "Nice hat, I'll trade you for this mask." He bargain as he was holding his mask.

Kota couldn't move as he was frightened from the killer. He couldn't say anything to him but yelling out his parents name.

"Whatever! I'll just go ahead and kill you here and now!" He said as he charged towards the child. He raised his left arm and advance his muscle fibers enough to kill the kid in front of him. Kota was staring at his eyes, those eyes to him was like the eyes of death. He looked closely at the left eye and knew it couldn't be a coincidence to encounter him. It was probably fate to see him again, but for revenge. It was supposedly the end of him is what he thought. At his final hour, he called his parents thinking they'll come.

"Mom… Dad…!" kota said his last words before his death.

Luckily, someone from class 1-A finally arrived and saved Kota from the killer. However, his foot was dislocated from the speed he went overboard from One for All.

"It's okay Kota…" he said preparing to fight the killer.

"I'm going to save you!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	21. Training Camp 3

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

" _I can't wait to go camping!" Hachiman was very excited to go camping. He have always wanted to go outside the wilderness and be under the night sky with his friend._

" _There's going to be a lot a training, but we're gonna do more than just that!" He said with glee. "We'll play cards, ghost stories, swimming, test of courage,and best of all, FOOD!" Hachiman was really enjoying himself packing his things for the trip at his place._

" _This is gonna be the best trip ever!"_

Is what he thought at first until he was way off of the reserve. He was stranded in an opened field with a nice view to look at the stars and the mountains.

"I'M LOST!" is what he said out loud at the opened field.

He appeared with a sleeveless hoodie and black shorts. He had to change from his U.A. gym clothes to his usual attire since he was done with training. Not to mention, he had bled a lot of blood from his eyes. It ruined the gym clothes but it didn't matter since he doesn't have to worried about it. The only thing he worries about now is getting back to the camp.

"I have literally been through woods as a child and as a teen; All of a sudden, I am in some sort of maze!" Hachiman said to himself about his mistake.

It was true he had felt something the deep woods but it was a fluke. For once in his life he actually felt embarrassed in a physical emotion sort of way. He went through the woods, but it turns out he was too far that he ended up in a opened field.

"I have to admit, the fields of this place is nice! I could've sworn I a stampede of deers running! I can see why they bought the area- WAIT! FORGET ABOUT THAT, I'M LOST!"

Hachiman at the moment did enjoyed the view at the moment. However, what he felt was real and vanished the moment he entered the wood. In the end, he was at an outstanding view at the fields.

"How the hell did my dumbass even think about going off alone! When a person who isn't really necessary to another he usual be the first to die in the horror movie!" Hachiman cried out again about his current situation.

"That's not very true! It's usually be the person who is very necessary to a virgin that makes things interesting!" Someone who appeared out of the woods revealed himself to Hachiman explained.

"I think it is true! You don't really seemed necessary!" He said contradicting himself.

Hachiman was confused at the person and notice he was all black besides the skull part of his mask was grey.

"But then again! You should never said "I'll be back" in a horror picture!" he finished his explanation.

"Who are you, and how do you know so much about horror tropes?" Hachiman asked as he was in his defense.

 _Not to mention, I can't feel an intention on this guy at all._ He thought about his intention being off.

Intentions may work on humans for their sort of breathing and mentality, but when it comes to an object it shows no Intentions. The villain, Twice, can make multiple doppelgangers of any. Whether it be him or anyone else to be cloned as he please. Hachiman cannot sense it but as he got a closer look at the sky smoke appeared above the forest and blue lights were reflected as flames.

 _It can't be-_ he thought sorrow at the sky _the campsite is set on fire!_ He looked over at the enemy who was grabbing a sword like razor ruler.

"I heard you're a corpse, so no need to worry of cutting you up; I'm sorry, I don't really want to cut you, but what choice do ourselves have." He said co contradicting himself again.

Hachiman didn't fully understand, but as he took a closer look there were more than two dozen Twices' coming out of the woods. Hachiman was shocked to say that he can't sense any of their Intentions, but he knows that they're murderous.

"Sorry to say this, but Sister Mary told me when a person asked inappropriately, no means no. Afterwards, the guy got his lesson after getting his balls kicked pretty badly." Hachiman advised the person as he went over his pocket to take out the _special_ assignment he gave his friend.

"Guess it can't be helped." Hachiman said as he bring out three needles between both fingers. " **Be grateful that an occasion like this could happened."** Hachiman activated his kill Intention to fight.

 **Midoriya vs. Muscular**

Midoriya was on the mountain top where Kota would always hang out where there are no heroes in training to bother him. Midoriya made it on time when the villain Muscular was about to kill Kota.

"This is great," the villain said front of Midoriya, "a true candidate to fight with!"

Midoriya put up his defense from the swing of Muscular's punch. The blast pushed him against the mountain wall for a quick interrogation.

"Before I kill you, tell me one thing." Muscular demanded Midoriya who is currently against the wall.

"Where can I find Katsuki Bakugou?" the villain asked Midoriya who flinched from the name.

"Not that I have any interest in him… But someone amongst this camp!" Muscular asked with a grin on his face. He had more attention on someone else leading Midoriya to think on his mind.

"Why are you after, Kacchan!?" Midoriya asked ferocious. _Not to mention, who else are they after!?_

"Sorry I want to make this quick afterall, I have a job to do!" Muscular smashed the wall which was supposed to give to Midoriya.

Midoriya jumped in the air out of the way and was in the train of thought. Exactly why are the villains after Bakugou? What is their angle? And who else is involved in the capturing? All questions remains in his mind until Muscular had kicked him on the ground in midair.

 _I overheard their conversation with the purple mist…_ Muscular thought as he made a landing. _If what they is true… I can smash that dead corpse with an intense battle!_

Midoriya was coughing out blood and his body begin to be bruised from Muscular. Only Muscular was enjoying the sight from his own eye. The sight of someone who is weak and bleeding is somewhat of his own visual of grotesque is his own beauty to him.

"Smash!" Midoriya gotten up quickly threw his five percent of his quirk One for All.

"What is this? Is that all you got?"

Midoriya was stunned to see that the effect for Muscular was not good enough. The muscle fiber on the villain was as if it were to be a very hardened shell of it's own.

Muscular threw a punch with adding more of his Muscle augmentation quirk.

"It's amazing! That's the sort of punch you should throw! Now let's see some blood!"

Kota was shock to see how much effort Midoriya is putting up just to protect him. Kota had enough of this as he threw a pebble at Muscular.

"Waterhorse… did… you torment them…Just like this!?" kota said shaking with fear.

"Why does that-" after knowing the names of the heroes, Muscular have finally answered why Kota asked the question.

"No way. You're the heroes kid?" Muscular began to laugh insidiously. He looked at Kota with kill intent.

"This has to be fate! This is definitely destiny for you to die!" Muscular walked towards and confronted him.

Midoriya immediately jumped towards Muscular as he aimed towards his muscle fibers. His armed hooked underneath the fiber and used one hundred percent of his quirk not to worry about Muscular's muscle augment speed.

The punched had blasted both Muscular and Kota to different directions. Muscular was smashed into the mountain; Kota was about to be thrown overboard until Midoriya grabbed his collar with his teeth.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to throw you." Midoriya apologise to Kota as he threw him back into the land.

"We have to get going. C'mon, Kota." Midoriya calmly escorted Kota to head back to the facility. But all hopes was not meant to be; not yet when Muscular was back on his feet.

 _It can't be…_ Midoriya was shock to see the effect didn't work. _That was… all the power of One for All!_

"Looks like… It's time to get _**serious!"**_ Muscular had put on a different glass eye as a resemblance of how serious he is to kill his opponents.

Midoriya and Kota run for it but Muscular had added more speed and more power than before.

"I gotta admit, you're probably more worth the fight than the one I'm looking for!" he punched towards the ground with much more power compare to Midoriya's.

Midoriya and Kota jumped out of the way and landed safely from Muscular.

 _Crap! If I don't get Kota out of here we'll both be dead!_ Midoriya thought anxiously.

He had choices in his head; and mumbled upon the train of thoughts: He could head straight to Aizawa. Aizawa's quirk can cancel the quirk and make the defeat. The other, he will have to face the man by himself. Midoriya will have to risk his life to face off the man with all his might. Either do or die, It's only right as a hero, to save a child like Kota.

"Kota… I need you to run…" Midoriya requested as he prepare for any attack that will soon be vanquish.

"Why… you can't take him on! Why!?" Kota cried to Midoriya knowing how damaged he's in.

"You can't take him on! You'll die!" Kota cried even more.

"Because… I was told that true heroes risked their lives!" Midoriya thought about the risk Hachiman had went through.

Muscular jumped towards Midoriya and so did he as they locked fists to each other. It was a massive battle as the vibration on the ground kept shaking from the locked fists. It was more brutal than any game of brass knuckle.

Muscular had made more fibers to boost the speed and power to make Midoriya lose his grip from the fist. It was on that moment Midoriya was being pushed back from the muscle augment against the mountain. It was too much for him to take on; as he was about to make the last words in his head from closing in on death's door, water had blast towards Muscular.

"Stop it… stop it!" Kota had enough from all the deaths. He no longer want something like this to happen again. Not even to someone who is risking his life.

 _ **Day two of Camp**_

 _Midoriya was walking at the mountains to figure where Kota have gone. It was then he had spotted him sitting on the ledge of the mountain._

" _Hey kota!" Midoriya greeted the kid who was sitting his knees against his chest._

 _Kota didn't like to see anybody from the hero course; that includes Midoriya who had greeted him on the first day._

" _What do you want?" He asked Midoriya in a bothersome tone._

" _You're hungry… right?" Midoriya brought over curry for Kota. The group had to make their own food for themselves._

 _Kota didn't want to take things from someone who was stretching his quirk to become heroes. He ranted at Midoriya for picking on someone's nose that isn't his._

" _Your parents…" Kota flinched to hear someone mentioned his parents, the Waterhorse._

" _It was my aunt wasn't it!?" Kota was correct, but Midoriya had to keep it a secret._

" _No… I just happened to hear it. It was a terrible tragedy, I remember." Midoriya was feeling sorry for Kota's tragedy he had went through. It only made it worse to hear someone eavesdropping on his background._

" _Screw you! Talking about heroes and villains killing each other… bragging about your quirks… Why you end up like this… it's really annoying!" Kota neglected._

" _I… Never had a quirk." Midoriya admitted to the kid. "At least, a quirk never passed on from my parents." he said._

 _He was told to give up to be a hero. He never granted a quirk until he was in his last year of middle school. At least, it was his story he was gonna go with._

 _He had busted his ass off to require the quirk he wanted; whether it be fire breathe from his dad or moving object with his mind like his mom; he kept trying._

 _With all that explanation, it lead to the point of Kota's problem._

" _If you keep rejecting that; the only person who would be in denial is yourself." With that said Kota burst out of anger at Midoriya._

" _Fuck off! Get out of here or else I'll make you!" Kota yelled at the hero-in-training. Midoriya head out and left the plate on the floor._

 _Later at night, Kota head back to the camping lodge. He was waiting for the right moment for everybody to leave. Afterwards, he spotted the stitch teen laying on the side placing his head on his hand as a resting thing. He was enjoying the night sky for it reminded him of home. Kota ignored the teen until he had stopped him._

" _You know, most people would say, "I'm home" instead of walking past your elders." The stitch teen advised him as he continue to stare at the stars above._

" _What's your beef-"_

" _ **Watch what you say, Kota-kun"**_ _the hero-in-training demanded Kota to watch his rude behavior._

" _M-may I ask what is it you need?" Kota tried to asked politely._

" _The stars are nice…" the teen said as he looked up. "From what I was told… those stars are not just constellations. But stories of the heroes who have sacrifice themselves with honor." The teen explained as he picked his nose._

 _Kota looked up with his anger expression as he sees how nice it is up at the sky. He never seen such beautiful sight ever since he avoided the future heroes. Even though he had been at his so called secret base he didn't notice the sky._

" _Once a hero dies… they get to live up at the skies looking over us." Kota looked back at the teen who was watching the sky. "Either their good or bad, they will always look down above us, knowing that we're alright with heroes of different generations." He explained the details of the story from the folks back at the orphanage._

" _I say it really is unfair, heroes gets to die and look after us, but I get to live who knows how long with the healing factor and quirk." the stitch teen continued to look up at the stars without noticing the annoyance from Kota._

" _But you know," he continued to the kid, "they all died in honor; and know that their legacy will continue to the next generation."_

 _Kota stopped the annoyance as he look back up. He sees two stars that were brighter the other. He felt comfortable to see those stars are above him._

" _Being heroes can sometimes be difficult even if they're parents. Too bad I don't have any; because their not up there looking out for me." the teen got up and stretched his body and decided to head out until he was stopped._

" _Sir, If I may ask...did you even wanted to be a hero in the first place?" Kota asked the stitch teen._

" _I didn't because I never accept to be a corpse… but someone saw my stupidity of saving my family at the orphanage. With all the brutality of beat up face and being cut, I knew it was the right thing to do as a hero."_

 _Kota stared at his arms that revealed his scars. He assume that whatever the villain did to him must have done something like this._

" _One day, maybe you'll understand about a person risking their lives for you…" the teen walked away slowly as he head over to his lodge. "And maybe… when you see someone in need, you'll understand why you must use that power of yours." The teen said lastly as he waved his hand without looking back._

 _Kota couldn't say anything; he begin to sit down and look up at the sky. He looked at the two stars he has his eyes on and thought of his own power._

 _Flashback end…_

"Don't worry! I'll finish him off and then-" Muscular's bloodlust was all over his head until he made a mistake.

"I… won't let you!" Midoriya said loudly pushing his fist against Muscular.

" **1.000.000 DETROIT SMASH!"**

Midoriya had used up all his might to save Kota. With the same arm he had used before was now more shatter than before. Midoriya began to roar out his battlecry from the pain and victory he had to use up. Muscular was no longer unable to battle.

Kota was beginning to look at the sight of heroism in one person. The person he had talked down on for being a hero had risked his life for his.

 _Kota… your parent's, Waterhorse may have left you… but if it weren't for them the people wouldn't be saved… I would risk my life for you… you wouldn't understand, but one day you will…_

The words from his aunt had told him before never been understood. But after meeting up with Midoriya and listening the short story on the stitch teen; he had fully understood the true purpose of being a hero.

 _You go this far… my hero!_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	22. Training Camp: Horror Begins

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Before the camping trip Hachiman was meeting up with a friend he had met after the sport's festival.

Hachiman began to have a hunch that there will soon be a _later_ from Shigaraki's threat. Which lead to the point of meeting a friend who was in the support course.

For the past month's the two of them help each other out. Mostly, Hachiman would be the one who assist her as a lab rat for her inventions. Afterwards they became good friends; or at least, Hachiman thought of her as a friend.

"This assignment I'm giving you is personal." Hachiman said before making a request. "I don't know why, but I'm getting a feeling that the villains will encounter us like today at the mall. So I need to be prepare of anything happens." Hachiman gave an explanation to the person in front of him.

He was in the person's living room sitting across from her at the table. The two were drinking coffee while requesting for an assignment.

"That's why, I want you to make my needles as a weapon rather than using my own body. Make it not too suspicious for the enemy. Can you do that?" Hachiman asked his friend who was very excited.

She got up to walk over at Hachiman; she was so excited that she immediately jumped and cuddled him like a cat.

"Of course!" She said proudly. "Anything for you, my lab rat!"

She couldn't let go of him; her adrenaline had made her over excited from the workaholic vine she's giving.

"Then let's get to it! Hatsume-san!" Hachiman was really looking forward to this.

"Hehehe~ please, call me Mei-chan!" Hatsume demanded.

 **The Field**

Hachiman was surrounded by many Twices at the field. He was trying his best to keep up with them each, but from not sensing either their types of aura or Intention he wouldn't know who's striking whom. Hachiman had to higher up the volume of his meditation technique on the ground to observe from behind.

Hachiman had to keep up the pace from front and back; as the three were about to attack from the front and the three at the back, Hachiman threw each of the three needles at the enemies.

Mistakenly, the needles that are supposed to be thrown at the clones didn't caught them in their point of view. "Try again kid!/ You suck give up!" One of the clones front criticized until he felt something around his neck.

It wasn't only one clone, but a few of them from front and back as well. It was as if something is choking them.

 _It was difficult, but Mei-chan and I had put up almost a week for this._ Hachiman said to himself as he pull the string attached to the needles. As he did, each clones of Twice heads were cut off.

The sensor to these needles are to be responded from the wristbands Hatsume created. It was hard to say that she managed to make a weapon like this.

Thomas Edison once said, "I have not failed. I just found 10,000 ways that won't work."

It was a catastrophe in Hachiman's perspective, but as he watched the blood and sweat Hatsume had pulled off they managed to make a great invention.

 _With these, that were made from the love of Mei-chan enthusiasm, I will give them Everything it got!_ Hachiman said as he cut off the heads of the clones.

"Behold! Juuzou Stitches!"

(A/N: The idea was inspired from Tokyo ghoul's character, Suzuya Juuzou)

 **Camping Ground**

"Dammit Dabi! You wasted a good clone I made for you!" The real twice was walking along with Dabi who is currently keeping a look out for their direction.

"Shut up, make me another clone, I want to take down that pro." Dabi demanded.

"Of course! I'll make as many shrimps I can!" At first he denied, but decided to go for it.

"That being said, how's the secret mission coming along?" Dabi asked as Twice made his clone. "It seems they're doing pretty well/ actually I'm still feeling doubtful about them!" Twice contradict as usual.

Meanwhile, Aizawa was going after the villain, Dabi until he saw Midoriya carrying Kota on his back.

Midoriya was in a state where every part of his bone on both arms could be shattered into pieces; and he was too high off of the adrenaline he was consumed from the fight.

He was like a machine on auto-pilot as he had explained the details to Aizawa from the villain, Muscular.

Aizawa carried Kota as ordered from Midoriya but managed to stop him.

"Midoriya, you went out to fight without permission again." Aizawa recapped the current event that had happened back in Hosu. He was not to fight without a hero license or without permission from a pro hero.

"But tell this to Mandalay: that student have the permission to engage combat." Aizawa gave permission to Midoriya and the rest of the class.

As the two have departed Aizawa immediately head back to the campsite where the remedial class students are at.

Midoriya rushed in to Mandalay by kicking Spinner knife-filled sword.

"Mandalay! Kota's fine! And Aizawa wanted to to tell you, We all have permission to fight!" He said loudly as he headed straight towards the woods to find someone.

Mandalay announced with her telepathy to the students to engage combat. Midoriya dashed off until he reminded her once more.

"Also, tell them that they're after Kacchan! And there should be another student!" Midoriya finally finished the request and head straight.

 **Back with Hachiman**

As some time has passed, Hachiman was still keeping his guard up from the enemies clones. He kept reeling them in and cutting them into bits. However, the more he fight the more clones keep coming in.

 _How many did this baldy make!_ Hachiman cried out in his head. _No matter how far I go he appears more!_

Hachiman reeled back his threads and needles as he grabbed one of the blades with it. Hachiman kept deflecting each of their blades and made a few cuts on them.

"Hey! Over here! No over here!" Each of the clones yelled out. The clones were starting to get on his nerves, but he was told to calm himself if he lose focus.

Hachiman made a strike straight at the clone in front of him. He pointed it and slit the Twice clone in half; but a fatal flaw was made.

"Over here!" One of the clones opened up the clone that was split in half; Hachiman was stabbed through his neck from the razor blade.

 _Son of a bitch! He was waiting for me to attack! No wonder each of them weren't separate._ Hachiman thought as more blade stabbed through him all at once from different angles of his body.

Hachiman was stuck between blades that had stabbed through him. The blades were in the way of him in combat; blood began to come out of his eyes as he was having more damage than ever.

"No way! This fool is crying!" The clone pointed out as a joke.

Then only option Hachiman can think about is to run. His legs were still usable as he kept running to find an exit out of there, but was pushed down on the ground front.

"I think this will be more easier! This is probably hard." Twice clone said as he strike more blades at Hachiman through the ground floor.

Every one of the clones follow their own leads to stab the teen through the ground where there will be no escape for him. From top to bottom, Hachiman was completely stuck; his hands were stuck and so were his legs. His head was the only thing moving as he look at the clones giving each other high fives.

"This is great! Now all we need is Bakugou! Not that it matters!" One of the clones said to one another.

Hachiman overheard the conversation and was starting to feel enraged.

 _No way, they're after… all this…They're going to…_ Hachiman was in shock in his mind. His body moved on his own as the rage was flowing within him.

"This'll be the downfall of U.A. afterall-"

" **Don't fuck with me!"** Hachiman said angrily as he tries to get up from the ground.

Blood was now streaming a lot on his face; but of course it didn't matter, for Hachiman was more focus on the topic. His Bloodlust was starting to activate without noticing.

" **I… Will not let… Any of you… take away my friend!** " Hachiman didn't want to fail not when his friend is now in danger.

Unfortunately, as he tries to get up the clones brutally bashed Hachiman's head repeatedly.

"That atta do it! Let's start bringing him to the real me! I hate that guy! Twice said as he began to head over to the fallen victim.

"I...will…." A voice came out of nowhere. At first, Twice thought it was probably the other clones or himself.

The clone looked confused when he was about to take off the blades. He looked at the head of the victim and notice his head was completely healed already.

"Um… guys-"

The clones head was split away from the cranium area; as one of the Twice clone collapse and evaporated as usual, all of the other Twices looked deeply into horror seeing something they shouldn't have triggered from the start of this mission.

 **Forest**

Dabi and Twice meet up at the middle of the forest waiting for Toga to arrive.

"Hey, did you catch that Tachibana kid?" Dabi asked Twice who was in charge of capturing him.

"Hell yeah! My clones definitely got him!" Twice said before Toga had finally arrived.

"Hey guys! It's only you?" Toga was cheerful for a person who's a killer.

She skipped over to the group so happily as she is.

"You seem as happy as ever!" Twice pointed out. Toga turned around and was daydreaming her own interest like a regular high school girl.

"I made some new friends, and I found a boy I like!" Toga confessed her mission. After that, twice was contradicting the feelings for Toga as a joke.

"That said, Twice did you find the stitchface?" Toga asked as she is expecting more surprises.

"Damn straight-" Twice was hyped until he notice a bad twitch that had hit him. "... What the- no way!" he said quietly to himself.

"Twice what is it-" the group interrupted from a smash on the ground. A group of teen landed on Compress who has two students in a marble prison.

"Hey! I know these kids! Who are they!?" Twice continued to be as the fool he is.

"Compress, dodge!" Dabi ignited his blue flames at his comrade who is held hostage from the students.

The students, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Shouji, were in bad conditions, but mostly Midoriya who was damaged, was now fighting the league to retrieve Bakugou and Tokoyami.

The group of teens separated from the flames; Todoroki was wide opened that Twice reeled out his Razor blade. But as soon as he was making his attack, Todoroki blast a small ice wall towards him quickly.

Midoriya and Shouji were trying their best to dodge every movement from Toga's knife. As the battle continues Compress head towards Dabi and shown him the prisoners in his marble.

"You have the two of them?" Dabi asked Compress. "Why of course-"

"Dabi! We have a problem!" Tice interrupted the conversation. Dabi was annoyed from Twice who can talk while fighting.

"I can see that you idiot-"

"No! I mean we literally have a _problem!"_ Twice said as he was having the biggest threat vibe coming their way.

"What do you mean-" As Dabi was about to be annoyed from Twice once more, a sudden event have occurred the group.

A chill was going through everybody's veins and was completely frozen. It was like looking at their own deaths as they felt like something had cut each of them into pieces. There wasn't a single noise coming from them, but then a snap was had broken the silence. All of them slowly look over to the noise and sees something that cannot be explained how or why that got there.

A small person who was covered in many bloodstains came out of the forest. Along with his bloodstains were bits of sharpen broken blades that had already gone through the body and deeply inside. There were marks visible on the person's sling; those marks were black lines of each serpents surrounding his body. Lastly, his eyes were as soul less as it ever was; pure white with no eye color whatsoever.

 _W-what have they done…? Why? Why have they done this to him!?_ Midoriya thought as he looked at the person him and his classmates recognize clearly. However, it was unexplained on the vibe of bloodlust it was giving.

 _What have they done to you… Hachiman!_ Midoriya cried out in his head seeing the horror his friend has become.

" **Mi~tsu~ke~ta~!"**

 ***** found it=League of Villains*

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	23. Bloodbath Rumble: Training Camp Finale

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Kurogiri was trying his best not to fidget as much as possible. It had been too long since he had seen the clan member survive the destruction. He had given the three members of the league to capture him to make contact with the survivor; it was to be secretive from Shigaraki who would be against it.

However, it was all on his belief that he would never want to see Tachibana. Not after what he had done to Shigaraki at USJ andat the mall. It was his chance however to see how things have gone for those students to either be killed or not. Even if it is to be Hachiman who is a corpse.

"It's time for them to get here," Shigaraki said as he got up from the booth. "Kurogiri, call them up and begin the portals for them." He demanded Kurogiri who was behind the bar wiping shot glass.

Shigaraki head out of the bar leaving Kurogiri to call up Dabi if they have got the objective secretly. Before he called in everyone to start evacuate immediately. Afterwards, he called in Dabi who is currently in a tight spot with the student's.

 **Moments Earlier**

Tsuyu and Uraraka were encountered by a psychotic girl who looked the same age as them.

Toga, the psychotic girl in a sailor uniform, stabbed Uraraka earlier continued to attack towards the two; Tsuyu quickly act as she threw Uraraka out of the way from getting stabbed again; for Tsuyu, She was taking a stabbed from Toga's knife barely cut her tongue.

"Tsu… Tsu…Tsu-chan! I think I'll call you that!" She said excitedly as she threw one of her syringe directly at her hair.

Toga jumped up and down from seeing her aim; Tsuyu was stuck on a tree from Toga's syringe on her hair.

"You're so cute Tsu-chan! You'd be more cuter in blood! I love blood!" Toga pointed out her lust of blood. "That said, Tsu-chan, Can you tell me if this person's blood is like? He's a corpse, so I hope you must've seen blood on him?" Toga had explained the person she was assigned to capture which made Tsuyu flinched.

"What do you want with him!?" Tsuyu cried out from the shock of the other person the enemy's were also targeting.

Uraraka immediately approach Toga to make her attack. As Toga point her knife toward Uraraka she had made her Gunhead Martial Arts skill to take her down.

By taking one step out, grab the wrist of her enemy and grabbed the back of her neck; and push her down on the ground.

"That was awesome, Ochako-chan…" Tsu complimented as she was still hanging on the tree.

"Ochako-chan… you have someone you like, right?" Toga began a conversation that had made Ochako uncomfortable. "You want to be like that person and eventually… _**you want to dress like them… it's great huh?... It's only natural to go harder to be that person and to let them notice you! Ain't that right? My dear Ochako-chan?"**_

It was too unnatural for Uraraka; the temptation of being with a person made her feel uncomfortable. From being a murderous tone had turned into the lust of blood and having interest in someone with a Kill Intention active. It was only at that moment, the uncomfortable vibe had distracted Uraraka, Toga made her move by sticking her syringe on Uraraka's leg sucking out all the blood in Uraraka.

It was interrupted from the group of people who arrived at the scene. Toga began to head out until she noticed one of the group members was badly injured. It shit through her heart to see him as cute as he is and how he would be better in blood.

"Uraraka, Asui, are the both of you all right?" Midoriya asked who wouldn't be the one asking that question. "Midoriya! That girl...the league… they're after Hachiman!" Tsuyu said being startled.

Everybody flinched hearing that the league are also capturing Hachiman. They never knew why they want Bakugou, but chances for Hachiman was probably because he might have a certain connection.

"Has any of you seen Hachiman?" Shouji asked the two. The shook their head for denial which question them where has he been.

"For now though, we should escort Bakugou at the facility before they get to us." Todoroki suggested as they were about to continue their escort.

"You… Guys are escorting Bakugou? Where is he?" Uraraka asked confusingly. "What do you mean he's behind-" Midoriya and the group had lost in words seeing not only Bakugou but Tokoyami as well had disappeared.

"I believe you're looking for Bakugou correct?" an unknown man in a mask said appearing on top of a tree. He revealed two marble balls where the two hostage were imprisoned.

"GIVE KACCHAN BACK!" Midoriya yelled out until the man had began to left the crowd.

Todoroki tried stopping him with a wall of ice, but he managed to dodge the ice barrier and flew away.

The group had charge at the masked man, Compress, but he was too fast. They were not catching their breathes and were close to defeat. However, Midoriya did not see defeat; he has one trick in mind to capture Compress and save both his friends. His adrenaline cannot accept what has come to each of them; with the strategy Midoriya will work is the gamble he will place bets on.

Midoriya, Shouji, and Todoroki will become a human catapult. With the help of Uraraka and Tsuyu, they will use those two quirks to make the catapult light. As the group will be light like feather, Tsuyu will use her tongue and launch with the right trajectory and calculation to capture Compress in midair.

As the three launched in the sky, Uraraka and Tsuyu continued to chase after the group.

"We need to follow them." Uraraka suggested as the two of them run. As they run Tsuyu was worried about Hachiman being their target.

"Don't look down, Tsu-chan. Hachiman will definitely not be capture!" Uraraka cheered up for Tsuyu while hopping.

"It's not only that, I don't want him to be in any-" Tsuyu was about to explain to Uraraka until a strange feeling had interrupted them.

They had stopped wondering where the feeling was coming from as it got closer. They hadn't felt something like this before; Tsuyu had never felt the vibe since USJ. On that day, Hachiman had only been in anger after seeing the sight of Aizawa damaged body from the noumu.

 _T-this feeling…._ Tsuyu thought horrifically _it can't be…_ the two of the looked at their side and see their classmate differently from before.

Hachiman appeared out of nowhere oozing with bloodlust high enough than Stain had made. The two of them were in deep despair to see the sight of their classmate and friend have lost his own reality.

Seeing blood coming from Hachiman for the first time ever want them to call his name but couldn't. Tsuyu wanted to cry but from the horror she sees had made her lost emotions other than despair. The razors that were blades stand out more along with the blood from his body and eyes. The marks were too unexplainable for Uraraka and Tsuyu. None of them couldn't say a word.

 _H-hachiman…_

Hachiman finally said a word. " _ **Kill… Baddies… save…. Bakugou…!"**_ The sinister tone had made a bigger chill for the atmosphere. " _ **Save… Bakugou…. Kill…. Baddies…!"**_ He said looking at the direction where the villains are located.

Hachiman dashed towards the direction in a speed that couldn't be explained. After he had left Tsuyu and Uraraka have finally catch their breaths from the extreme atmosphere. "W-w-what was that…?" Uraraka said trying to catch her breath. "Ochako-chan! We have to go… Hachiman… Hachiman…" Tsuyu was desperate to see Hachiman have become something that wasn't himself.

 _He's completely lost… I don't want that to happen…_ Tsuyu had been thinking about the day when Hachiman was lost in his own world.

Tsuyu fear that something will eventually happen like last time.

As the two of the students have finally regain themselves, Hachiman have made it to his destination.

 **Present**

Everybody had stopped fighting and was in complete quiet. The atmosphere was unexplained for each of them; only the wind was the sound they can hear.

"D-D-D-Dabi! This is the guy! This is the-"

" _ **One Baddie… Two Baddie… Three Baddie… Four…. Four…. KILL BADDIES!"**_ Hachiman put up a menaced grin for the villains.

Toga threw a syringe at the corpses heart directly. The blood was about to be sucked in close to the tubes; but Hachiman grabbed the syringe and broke it into shatter glass.

Hachiman was observing the dripping blood on his palm. He felt the thick blood on his fingertips; it was new to him or at least the person he is now. Hachiman have scented the blood and begin to lick it with full tongue.

Seeing him had made the classmates in more horror than the events they had gone through.

 _He's bleeding for the first time! And now, he's tasting it!_ Shouji thought in despair.

" _ **Delicious!**_ " Hachiman cried out.

" _ **Never have I ever taste this sort of Euphoria! THIS MUST BE HOW ADAM AND EVE HAD EATEN THE FORBIDDEN FRUIT! THEY BANISHED WITH SHAME AND NEVER RETURN TO THE PROMISED LAND OF EDEN! THIS… THIS…. IS MY EDEN!"**_

Hachiman had praiseworthy for his own blood. He immediately dashed at the enemy, Twice. Suddenly, something had grabbed his head with it's bare hand.

"A Noumu!" Midoriya said shockingly. _It was at the right timing!_ Dabi thought in relief.

The Noumu begin to squish the head until his arm suddenly was cut off. It shrieked in a high pitch from the damage he took. The blood was spreading all over.

" _ **Big…. Baddie…. Kill…. Baddie! Save…. Bakugou!"**_ Hachiman said reeling the thread he use to chop off the Noumu's arm.

 _Kacchan!_ Midoriya thought as he came back to save Bakugou _the mark on his back negative emotion got him to where he is!_

As the Noumu regain his own composure the beast had swung his left arm at Hachiman. Hachiman was launch straight into the wood from all the force the Noumu had given him.

The noumu had followed him at his direction as demanded from Dabi.

While the gang tries to stop them from capturing Bakugou and Tokoyami Hachiman was sitting against a tree from the blast.

The Noumu sprinted towards the corpse; Hachiman wasn't gonna back down as he jump in the air grabbing a sharpen wood. The wood had stabbed through the trapeze of the Noumu. Blood had splattered at the blooded corpse face as he jump over and suplex the Noumu.

" _ **You're in my way Baddie! Let me devour them as you die here!"**_ Hachiman said as he release the Noumu and began to stand on top of the it.

Hachiman grabbed the wood off of the Noumu and was about to stab it directly at his head. The focus of his bloodlust have made him more predictable as ever. Right when he was about to stab it through the chead, a sudden chainsaw had saw him through his right shoulder. The Noumu reversed the attack by pinning him down and smashed him repeatedly with a drill.

Hachiman reeled his arm at the Noumu's face mask and pulled it off as much force. The face of the Noumu was pulled off; it made the Noumu release from the corpse as it cried out it's face. It placed both hands on the face but the chainsaw arm was chopped off from Hachiman's Juuzou Stitches.

Hachiman reeled in the chainsaw and attack the Noumu from left to right like a boxer never to stop punching at his opponents until defeat.

Hachiman did not mind the his own blood continue to spread like wildfire; what matter is to kill off the creature and kill any enemy that will try to stop him to save Bakugou.

" _ **If no one will stop you… I'LL JUST DEVOUR YOU MYSELF!"**_

It was a total bloodbath for the two fighters. It didn't occur to them who was bleeding more; the only thing on their mind is to kill or be killed.

Meanwhile, as the war between corpse and Noumu occurred, the students have continued to fight the league. Shouji managed to capture the two marbles but then discovered it was a fake.

"I believe, these are the two you were looking for." Compress revealed the two marbles sticking out of hi tongue.

"Bastard!" Midoriya shouted out as he activated One for All to launch himself to get it. Suddenly, a big warp had revealed itself; the warp was made none other than Kurogiri himself.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are to be depart now." Kurogiri said as he looked around to see who there.

It was at that moment he looked over Dabi; he gave him a glare as to say that they have the objective he ordered. Dabi responded the glare with his head shook. Kurogiri stood there in silent and warped a portal for each of the members.

The group was about to depart, but Todoroki and Midoriya tried to reach over to compress to get Bakugou and Tokoyami.

"I'm not letting you take Kacchan!" Midoriya screamed out loud.

The league felt victorious for their completion until a beam of light had scraped off the mask of Compress.

The marbles had finally got out of the mouth of Compress. Midoriya, Shouji, and Todoroki immediately head over to grab the marbles. Midoriya however, felt a twitch from his muscle that had stopped him.

Todoroki was close but no cigar; Dabi had caught the marble before Todoroki could reach it.

"Poor Shouto Todoroki." Dabi said with grin. Todoroki didn't make it and Shouji only have Tokoyami from the marble prison.

Compress revealed the student in front of them. Katsuki Bakugou, had been capture right in front of his classmates eye's; Midoriya was the only one trying to reach for him, but Bakugou demanded him to stay back as he warped along with the league.

"Stay back… Deku!"

Those were the last words from Bakugou. It was at that moment, every last one of them had felt defeat.

"No…No…" Midoriya thought repeatedly looking at the portal that had disappeared in front of him. For him, losing his friend from childhood, Midoriya felt weak and lost hope at that moment.

" **AAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

That night, the villains had won, and the heroes had lost. Fifteen minute later, the police and ambulance had made it in a bad timing. Few of the students have been in recovery; One pro hero, Pixiebob, had a head concussion from Magne; the pro hero Ragdoll had a blood trail, the status was kidnapped. Lastly, one student remain missing. Only two villains were captured.

During the search for any other activity, a few policemen look through the woods to see if any other students or villains were around. The search party hadn't find any suspicion in the area until bloodstains were scattered around the grass.

Blood was everywhere at the area; they begin to keep searching over the area and more of it was around. It was like a war had happened during the villain raid.

As they continue to follow the blood trails, blood drops were falling from the sky like rain. The search party looked up at the blood raindrop and witness something that shouldn't be seen in a campsite.

 **Before Failure**

Hachiman continued to attack the Noumu non-stop with the chainsaw. The Noumu couldn't make a move to attack Hachiman, for he was on full speed; the adrenaline was intense for him he couldn't stop thinking from the bloodlust.

 _ **Die! Die! Let me see your blood! I will devour each and everyone of you one by one!**_ Hachiman was not himself for as long as he can remember. He was in a different world; a world where he will be at ease to kill those who would dare hurt his friend's. It was the same feeling from childhood.

Once he's done, everything will be blank. Hachiman was gone for a limit of time. Deep emotions affects him than any other, for others in deep negativity they would either commit suicide or follow the wrong paths. Hachiman was none of those people.

Hachiman had intended to commit suicide back in childhood, but death has always been a joke to him since then. Death will always be death; but for Hachiman death is just a pain in the ass. He does not believe in such thing for himself, but for others it means everything to him.

Capturing Bakugou is related to death; it will show no hope for those in school, and will show heroes had died in their own hopes and dreams.

Hachiman brought back the chainsaw and made his final blow by pushing straight towards it's chest. However, it was a complete failure; the Noumu had grew out every arm out of his body. All six of them had spin like with multiple weapons; making itself turn into a human monster chainsaw.

Hachiman scoffed blood from his mouth and body making a pool of blood from the Noumus human attack. Hachiman was down on the floor lying his head on the tree.

The Noumu had lifted the unconscious student who was losing both blood and adrenaline; the mark of black serpents on the body was deactivating. The student's body was beginning to heal, but with the deeper wound and the blades that were still deep in his wound was difficult to process.

The Noumu couldn't see due to the Hachiman, but it sense him as it lift him up. It was about to eat his head off, but a demand was sent through him. Before the Noumu leaves it grabbed it's chainsaw that was once belong to the Noumu; it pushed Hachiman against the tree and stabbed him with a chainsaw through his head against the tree.

 **The Facility**

Every students and pro heroes had gathered around in groups. The students were gathered in both groups; and the teachers were explaining the incident of the camp.

"Sensei! Have you seen Hachiman!?" Iida asked as he noticed it wasn't only Bakugou who was captured.

Tsuyu was about to tell the informations about the scene until Eraserhead received contact with one of the search party.

"Eraserhead! We found someone, but we can't confirm if it's your student or not." Said one of the policemen. The two officers were carrying the students on each shoulder. Aizawa got closer until he stopped and sees that there was blood stains all over the students body; the cuts on him were not fully healed as it is.

It wasn't only Aizawa who was fazed at the sight, the students were also in shock to see two of their classmates are badly injured. Iida was in complete horror to see his classmate in a bad state, and so was Tsuyu.

"Tachibana!" Aizawa yelled out as he head over to see Hachiman's injured body. "Tachibana…" Aizawa asked again once more.

"I'm… Sorry… I… I… couldn't…." Hachiman managed to say the words he wants to say.

Blood was dripping from his eyes; it wasn't because he had overused his healing factor, but it was because he had failed to save Bakugou.

Hachiman felt weak for the first time; and have been in complete failure.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	24. Balance!

****I had a writers block so forgive me. Also I want to thank you for making it over 10000 views. Keep on fol/fav and write reviews on what you think!****

 **This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 _ **Dreamland**_

" _Focus!"_

" _I'm trying, Sensei!"_

 _Hachiman was balancing his weight by using his index finger to stand rather than his hands on a small boulder._

" _You are not putting more into the balance than your mind is!" Minamoto explained as he swipt kicked Hachiman's stance._

 _Hachiman jumped out of the way; but before Hachiman could jump and land, Minamoto was in the air behind Hachiman to land a kick. Hachiman couldn't get up knowing Minamoto have activated his quirk._

" _we're done for the day." Minamoto suggested as he grabbed a towel for Hachiman._

 _Hachiman couldn't get up; even though Minamoto had deactivated his quirk, Hachiman doesn't intend to get up from the ground._

" _What am I doing wrong, sensei?" Hachiman asked from below._

" _Well, you're forcing yourself too much on your balance." Minamoto pointed out as he look down on Hachiman._

" _Instead of connecting your mind and body, your putting to much thought on your body than your head." Minamoto explained leaving Hachiman speechless._

 _Hachiman didn't understand the explanation as he lay his face on the ground._

" _Let me try to explain it differently." Minamoto jumped on the boulder and did the same technique he was teaching his student._

 _It was a complete balance of mind and body. He wasn't struggling; he wasn't thinking too much over his head; and he wasn't making putting too much effort on his body. Minamoto was in a complete form of a statue himself._

" _You see, when you flow your mind along your body you will reach the breaking point making it to the perfect balance of mind and body."_

 _Hachiman looked closely at the form position Minamoto was placed._

" _You're… you're not using Newton's Laws are you?" Hachiman asked looking at his sensei._

" _No, this is all training."_

 _ **Fuji Minamoto**_

 _ **Quirk: Newton's Laws-**_

 _ **Named after the scientist Isaac Newton, Fuji Minamoto can reach up the three laws of friction. He can make any object and opponents from lightest to heaviest.**_

" _When it comes to these sort of training, you have to be balance." Minamoto got off the boulder and landed in front of Hachiman._

" _Because without balance, you will eventually fail both physically and mentally, Kero." Minamoto finished the explanation._

" _... I think I got it sensei- wait, why did you say it like that?" Hachiman understood the meaning of balance the certainty until he noticed something different._

" _Say what, Kero?"_

" _There, you just did it again." Hachiman wasn't so sure what was going on._

 _Suddenly, there was giant fists wrapped around Hachiman's waist with no escape. Black serpents were slithering off the hands and towards Hachiman's body. Hachiman couldn't escape as he struggle to have the serpents crawling around his face. He was absolute uncertain on what was going on in his dream._

" _Having this serpent in my mouth… Is this was Maiko meant about worshipping tentacles in those eroge manga? Because this is definitely not comfortable." Hachiman thought as he was being choked._

 _As Hachiman was struggling to figure out how to leave the darkened room he heard voices in his head. He doesn't know who or what was demanding him as they continued._

" _ **Master the**_ _**serpent… Master the serpent… master the serpent…"**_ _the voices kept whispering in his ear non-stop._

 _Hachiman didn't want to struggle anymore as he sees someone he never seen before. He was tall and was dark; and he was wearing a metal skeleton like mask talking to someone. Hachiman looked at the other person who looked very familiar._

" _Who are these people?" Hachiman thought._

 _Hachiman could barely focus as he keeps hearing the voices in his head._

" _Who the hell-" his thoughts were interrupted as someone in the dark he could barely see. He placed both hands on his shoulder; he completely grasps Hachiman's shoulder really tight like he will never let go._

" _ **Listen! All for One… One for All… Master the Serpent…"**_ _the mystery man was difficult to hear. The voice was like a static interruption._

" _ **Successors… help… power!"**_ _the man was starting to disappear from the scene._

 _Hachiman was still lost until he felt something on his hand. He opened his hands and found something green and looked up at Hachiman._

" _Kero!"_

 _Dreamland end…_

Hachiman woke up from the most bizarre dream he had ever dreamed of. He looked up at the ceiling and then observed his surroundings; Hachiman noticed he was at the hospital of some sort.

Hachiman got out of bed as he looked closely at his own body; there were multiple bandages wrapped around his body with different blood stains more revealing. The stains looks as of it were patched up a day ago. As for why his left eye it was covered with an eyepatch. Hachiman decided to unwrapped his bandages until a door was opened in his vacant room.

"Hachiman-kun!" A young lady who was dressed as a nun walked in and gave a big hug for Hachiman.

Hachiman knew immediately who had barged in the room and was happy to see her. It wasn't only her a priest also walked in in relief to see Hachiman okay. He also hugged Hachiman to see he was okay.

"Sister Mary! Brother Maiko!" Hachiman hugged the two.

"Yo! Glad to see you're alright!" Maiko said to Hachiman.

Hachiman was as happy as ever to see the two; both of them were worried, well mostly Mary who was looking all over Hachiman's body, for him after the camp. They were given a call as an emergency contact from the hospital after the procedure Hachiman had gone through after he collapse. Mary and Maiko were waiting for Hachiman to wake up from his slumber.

"Hey, I brought over your clothes that you would be wearing." Maiko threw over the bag to Hachiman.

Hachiman was excited to see his clothes were an excellent Maiko picked out. Hachiman took off the bandages and change behind a curtain for those who won't see him change.

"So, did Minamoto come along with the two of you?" Hachiman broke the silence.

"Yeah, but unfortunately he was called in from the hero association." Maiko explained to Hachiman.

Hachiman was surprised to hear that the association can make contact to Minamoto. Minamoto hadn't contact the association for a long time. He had retired from his hero days for almost thirty years; but of all times it had happened on the day after the villain attack.

"It must be very important if the association is calling him." Hachiman pointed out to the fact.

The two members of the church were giving an awkward vibe knowing what was really going on. The two of them were frustrated from uproar on the campsite and what was worst about it was it might have to do with Hachiman. Mary wanted to tell him until someone walked into the room.

"Excuse me, is this where Hachiman is?"

A young girl with an orange ponytail along with a girl like frog waltz in the room; they were wearing their casual clothes since they are in summer break. The two members of the church were surprise to see two adorable young women shown up to see Hachiman's recovery. Hachiman stepped out of the curtain and was wearing his usual attire.

He was dressed in black like a street punk; and tied up his hair into a spiked wavy ponytail. And as usual for him he pierce in two long nails on as if they were gages.

"Itsuka! Tsu-chan! Glad to see the both of you are alright!" Hachiman said happily.

Hachiman was happy to see the two friends were alright; but for some reason Tsuyu was being somewhat different. She doesn't have much of an expression, but Hachiman can tell she was upset.

The two girls look at Hachiman to see how he was up close; he didn't look as much damaged than he was at the camp.

"You're not hurt are you, Hachiman?" Itsuka asked still observing him.

Hachiman raised his arms in the air proudly.

"Of course! To be honest I don't really remember the rest, but I want to know every details of possible!"

The two of them were still confused about Hachiman. Tsuyu was more confused about what had happened that night. Hachiman was different from the night but now he was the same as he was before. Itsuka and Tsuyu had given the details about the attack while he was out cold for some unknown reason; about how Midoriya and his friends failed to save Bakugou; and how Hachiman ended up in the hospital.

"I see…" Hachiman was getting everything he can from the incident.

The more he thought about the incident the more he had thought about the dream he had; but mostly it was that he had lost his memories again. He looked over at the two of them and notice Tsuyu was still being upset.

"Tsu-chan, where is everybody right now?" Hachiman finally asked his classmate.

Tsuyu looked down and then look up at Hachiman along with Itsuka.

 _ **Earlier…**_

 _The group of class 1-A gathered up in Midoriya's room where he was being held nursing. It was upsetting for them but most of the upsetting is from Midoriya who had failed to reach Bakugou with his broken arms. It was then Kirishima had an idea to fix the cause._

" _Then let's go save him."_

 _All of class 1-A were shocked to hear the plan. Kirishima and Todoroki overheard the other day, Yaoyorozu had created a tracker before she had passed out. She had been assisted with a student Awase from class 1-B to placed the tracker on the Noumu they had encounter. She had given the information to detective Naomasa and All Might who had visited her for information._

 _After hearing the information both Kirishima and Todoroki decided to go after Bakugou from the league._

 _With all said Iida intervene with the plan._

" _You shouldn't do that! We have to leave it to the pros!" Iida yelled out at Kirishima._

" _I know that, but I can't just let this go!" Kirishima explained to Iida, "if I don't do this how can I call myself a hero or a man!" everybody tried to calm the both of them down; everybody knew that what they would be doing isn't allowed in the jurisdictions._

 _And so, some if the class were trying to figure out how they would settle the rescue operation. However, what they would be doing is dangerous and all oppose the idea._

 _At that moment, Tsuyu had said something she shouldn't said to them._

" _Breaking the rules and going after Bakugou just makes you no different than those villains"_

 _Flashback end…_

Afterwards, the class decided to visit the other students who were in unconscious. They visited Hachiman earlier but he was still in sleep.

Tsuyu waited for a while to go back and visit Hachiman one last time to see if he was still asleep. Before she did that's when she bump into Itsuka who happened to see if any of her classmates were alright as well.

The mood was silent for the moment; Hachiman asked on last question for Tsuyu.

"When is the operation?" Both Itsuka and Tsuyu were confused. "They said they would meet up in front of the building once Midoriya is out of his condition… So I heard accidently." Tsuyu explained the details.

Hachiman stretched for a little bit and looked closely as the needles and threads Hatsume had created for him. The needles were to seem dented from the battle he had.

"Well, there's no point in standing around." Hachiman put on his jacket Maiko had brought him.

"Hachiman, where are you going?" Itsuka asked Hachiman.

"Isn't obvious, to save Bakugou of course." Hachiman admitted to his friends.

The two of them were in shock; After all what they had explained from the fight to the detail plan Hachiman still wanted to save Bakugou.

"Hachiman… you shouldn't go after him." Tsuyu hesitated for trying to stop Hachiman for doing the stupidity he will be doing.

"She's right, we have to leave it to the pros-"

"We did and look where it got all of us." Hachiman blurted out to his friends.

His friends stayed silent again from the unexpected point Hachiman had given them.

"We can't always rely on the pros to do everything. When I studied for entering UA academy, the laws they have for heroes and civilians it's all a bunch if crap." Hachiman said to his friends with a different expression to them.

"It's true that we have to rely on the pros, but where were they when we were all separated from different areas in the woods? Where were they when we just stood still waiting for permission from a pro to fight? Why exactly, did we fail as future heroes?"

With all the explanation he had told them and overthink the things they had gone through that night there was no words to say.

"We all have the advantage to fight but we fail because we weren't focusing on our own balance of body and mind. But we learn from our mistakes and try again." Hachiman understood the dream more. It was as though to be an epiphany for him.

"We just don't want anymore of this." Tsuyu said to her friends. "I don't like it to see my friends get hurt or even go through worse."

A lot had gone through Tsuyu's mind; seeing a friend being kidnapped and seeing one that lost himself for a while.

"I understand the situation, Asui-san, but Hachiman's right." Itsuka said trying to comfort her. "Also, I have to agree with her, Hachiman. Doing something like this it's going to get worst for you." Itsuka continued to persuade Hachiman on the action he will be doing.

"I understand that, you two… But I already know what denial means already since a long time ago." Hachiman looked down at his pale hands that hadn't been stitched yet.

"Being here at UA, being with friends for the first time, I have learned many things." Hachiman walked up to the two of them slowly as he explains.

"It doesn't matter what we are or who we are because in the end we were all accepted as equals. Like Tsu-chan said, we are no different than the villains; I don't care what they think about because as long as I have people knowing what I have done was a dumbass move, they know that I did it because I was being heroic; I did it because it's what friends do with each other."

With all that said, Tsuyu and Itsuka were at awed to see how far Hachiman would go for his friends. Hachiman had always been denied from society; it was only natural for him to understand what it means to be rejected. After meeting Maiko and Mary however, he wasn't denied no more knowing that having people as a friend or family is the only things that would be there for him.

 _Aw man…_ Itsuka looked at the teen in front of her. _The more he keeps up with his amazement the more I will be more forceful._

"... I understand." Tsuyu said in defeat. She looked at Hachiman with a sad expression. "I just don't want you to lose yourself. Or at least… I don't want you to be damaged including everybody." Tsuyu said to Hachiman.

"We understood that you're unbreakable, but know that we get hurt too just by seeing you get yourself hurt." Tsuyu shed tears coming from her eyes.

"She's right about that." Itsuka agreed to Tsuyu. "After seeing the damage and the blood on your body… we were all scared to see that to ever happen to you." Itsuka and Tsuyu received something unexpected from Hachiman. They were embraced from Hachiman giving them a hug as if he didn't want to let them go.

"I'm sorry." Hachiman said apologetically. "It's an impossible promise to keep, but trust me you two; I won't be gone, you will see." Hachiman continue to hug and then those two return the favor by hugging him back.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	25. Let's Save Bakugou!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 _ **Previously, On The Amazing Corpse-Kun!**_

 _ **Hachiman was accepted from a hero named Margo Satsuki also known as the traveling hero, Elements.**_

 _ **And so, Hachiman went out to the world so he can become a Hunter to find Margo. As he continued his journey he bump into a green haired teen Izuku Midoriya. He didn't want to be a Hunter, but he also have a dream as well to become the greatest ninja in his hometown.**_

" _ **I'm gonna become Hokage!"**_

 _ **Hachiman and Midoriya eventually bump into more companions in their way. They met a pink girl who had eaten a devil's fruit that made her face and body curves like a peach. Her name was Ochako Uraraka and her trusted Pocket Monster Bagane (Tenya Iida) who appeared to be a pair of glasses.**_

 _ **They're goals were to find the grand line and become Queen of Pirates.**_

" _ **I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates!"**_

" _ **Bagachu~~~"**_

 _ **As the three man trio including Bagane were set sail around the world and defeated the Great Demon King Shigaraki.**_

 _ **Three years later**_

 _ **As time has past, the four reunited and entered a new arc!**_

 **( A/N: I literally got bored and this was an inspiration parody of Gintama… Or at least almost any shounen jump and pokemon series.)**

 **Now, back to the story…**

Later at night somewhere in the Kamino Ward District, a group of students were roaming around the streets knowing where they're at.

"Okay! Let's go save Bakugou!" Kirishima yelled out heading straight towards nowhere.

"Kirishima! Wait, we can't go without any precautions." Yaoyorozu stopped Kirishima from the stupidity he was about to make.

"She's right, it we go straight ahead the villains will know who we are." Todoroki explained.

"That's right, it's a covert mission!" Midoriya said placing a defense pose.

"Which means we can't go on scout." Iida pointed out.

And so, without thinking a plan to begin with, Yaoyorozu had suggested to disguise themselves from a cheap knock off store.

They all agreed to go and rescue Bakugou; after Yaoyorozu and Midoriya was release from the hospital Iida showed up at the group. He was mad at them for thinking about going off on their own than to let the pros do their jobs; Iida was sos mad that he even punched Midoriya in the face for causing more trouble for himself.

Midoriya's arms were practically about to give up if he keeps damaging himself.

It was no choice for Iida however, he wanted to tag along since knowing they will be in more danger than he will. It was his duty as a class president to be sure everybody is to bring together; Yaoyorozu also agreed to go after him as well.

They all were in disguise and acted differently to fit in with the crowd. They continue their search for Bakugou as Yaoyorozu followed the gps tracking device she had created.

"Hey! Isn't that a press conference on UA?"

Someone had said which caught the groups attention. They all looked up at a screen televised outside and see three teachers who are taking the conference. They were giving their apologise for the parents of the students and many others who have high hopes for UA.

" _This was the fourth time this year UA have been attacked by villains; leaving many students injured. How exactly did you plan to explain this to their families?"_ one of the press had asked the important question for the teachers. It was as if they are starting to see them as criminals.

"We have strengthened the security around the school and we have re-examined the campus's crime prevention." Nezu answered the question.

"We are taking strong measures to guarantee the safety of our students; that was the explanation we gave."

After hearing that, it was giving more doubts on the school.

 **Villain Hideout**

"Why are heroes getting criticized?" Shigaraki asked rhetorical at Bakugou.

"Heroes these days are under some pretty strict standards, huh?" Shigaraki continued the sarcasm at the press conference.

Shigaraki was at ease for the embarrassment on the hero association and heroes; after he was satisfied he had one thing left to do, and that is to recruit Bakugou. He demanded Dabi to release him from the chair he was tied up.

"Twice, unwrap the brat." Dabi said coldly.

"What me? No thanks!" He declined but in the end he knew he was about to free Bakugou.

"Please understand that we are not just a group of hoodlums endeavoring to perpetrate evil acts." Shigaraki tries to explain to Bakugou who was released from straps he was tied up with.

"We didn't just casually abduct you. Everyone has their own purpose. People… rules….heroes… we're all shackled by them. You understand too-" Shigaraki tried to get to him until he was exploded in the face from Bakugou's quirk.

"I stayed quiet long enough to hear your bickering!" Bakugou blurted out at Shigaraki.

"You're point is, "people hate us so join us" what you're saying basically!" Bakugou risen up to look down at Shigaraki's face.

"I've been won over like how All Might look when he wins! You can say all you want but nothing can change my mind!"

"Father…" Shigaraki said under his breath.

 **Press Conference**

"You speak of the students safety, but you urged the students to fight during the incident right?" The press had continued for a while.

"Because we were unable to grasp the situation I made the judgement. In order to avoid the worst possible outcome." Aizawa continued to explain every detail of each question for the press.

"About twenty six students have been injured and one has been kidnapped. And you don't think this is a bad outcome?" The press continued to try to break conference.

They have more doubt on the heroes already, so it was for the best to hear exactly what teachers aren't putting in.

"In that situation, the worst possible outcome I was envisioning. Was one in which the students helplessly became murder victims." Aizawa answered again.

Most of the causes were attacked by gasses in the air; the gas have only made the students to be hypnotic properties from the league of villain member. Kendo and Tetsutetsu have managed to bring students there weren't any sort of injuries at all. It was a good point for an explanation to the press but then they made a final question that might make the teachers lose the debate for the parents and future heroes.

"Can you say the same for Bakugou's kidnapping?" said one of the press.

"He has a exhibited sign of mental instability. What if his abduction was intended to exploit that behavior? What if deceptive words taint hime, leading him astray to his kidnappers path of evil; not to mention about the rumours spreading around for Tachibana member. Is it also possible that Tachibana might have planned this as well? In what basis do those two have for their future?"

The rumours about Hachiman had been theorized from almost everyone. Knowing the personal background that cannot be explained but one; Hachiman was a member of the destroyed clan; a clan that was well known for the association.

The theory was that Hachiman was not in any sight at all. He was last seen at a group up for the test of courage; afterwards, he had head back to the lodge to clean and change his appearance from all of the blood he had teared up. Right at the moment, Hachiman had left for almost ten minutes before the villains arrived. It was all set up for him and the league for his own revenge; in a way the press assumes.

Aizawa had gotten up from his chair and bowed to the press.

"What transpired was a result of my shortcomings." Aizawa was about to give an explanation.

"However, what had happened for those two is completely different on what you may think. Fir Bakugou, he has strengths and ideals for the mistakes he made such as the sport's festival; and as for Tachibana, he has no relations with the clan non whatsoever; those two have no reason be called villain; for Bakugou, there is no one else more in persuit of becoming the top hero; if the villains perceived that weakness to exploit, then I would say they are foolish." Aizawa was giving a cold tone and glare at the press for making a mistake on the future heroes.

"Hahaha! You hear that you shithead Alliance!" Bakugou was relief to hear that from Aizawa.

And as for the heroes they are on the investigation of rescuing Bakugou from the League of Villains. For now though, Bakugou is currently trying to figure out how to escape the group. There were seven of them as Bakugou planned out a strategy.

Shigaraki didn't care about what Bakugou was ranting about as he looks at the hand of his father's. The explosive Bakugou made earlier at Shigaraki's face was a palm of a hand he was covered. He kept staring at the hand on the floor and then gave a death glare at Bakugou for making a huge mistake.

"Shigaraki! Calm down!" Kurogiri demanded as he went straight towards Shigaraki.

Shigaraki kept his cool though. He just picked up the hand and place it back on his face.

"I thought I maybe make you understand… But it seems that we are mistaken." Shigaraki said with a disappointed tone.

"No chance!" Bakugou said proudly.

Knowing that the investigation is on the go, Shigaraki knew that there's no point of persuading Bakugou anymore.

"Sensei! Lend me your power!"

 **Operation Rescue**

The pro heroes gathered around along with the police investigation. They have word from a witness the possible chances the leagues whereabouts.

"This is our opportunity, this incident will be the end of the hero society unless we put all our resolve and effort to complete this operation!" Naomasa said his pep talk to the heroes who are prepared to save Bakugou.

"Toshinori, once we save the brat, we will eventually encounter _him_ again." Gran Torino said to All Might who was part of the operation.

"I know, if the league is to make any mistake then we all know _he_ will intervene."

" **All For One…"** Gran Torino pointed out the name who they will face which got someone's attention.

"Hey brat!" Endeavor said to the person who was trying to get info on th _All For One_ person.

"I'm gonna say this, but you better not screw anything up. When you're in the frontlines you have to keep focus and put all strength at the enemies we will be facing." Endeavor advised the person who was in a temporary internship with a retired hero.

"Got it! You have moments of not being an ass after all, Endeavor!" the temporary hero said to the number two hero cheerfully.

"Shut it, you!" Endeavor yelled.

Meanwhile, the group of students were scouting outside of the warehouse seeing if Bakugou was in there until they have made a discovery. With the night vision binoculars Kirishima and Midoriya had caught the glimpse of what was inside the warehouse.

"Noumus! Almost all of them!"

As the groups were scouting during the time Bakugou was still having his hopes up ti escape.

"Kurogiri, Compress, put him back to sleep." Shigaraki demanded.

 _I want to blow them away but I need to distract them and make for that door!_ Bakugou continued his struggle to escape until…

"Hello! Kamino Pizza!"

It was quiet for a moment until an explosion had burst out of the door.

The heroes had burst into the building and had captured the villains follow by Kamui wood wrapped them up. Dabi was about to burned up until Gran Torino had knocked him out.

"You can't run away, League of Villains, why you ask? Because we are here!" All Might had made their introduction and reasons of not underestimating the heroes.

"A-All Might! " the league were scared to see they have nowhere to run.

"Kurogiri! Bring out all the Noumus!" Shigaraki demanded the mist gentlemen but couldn't accept.

"I'm sorry, Shigaraki, but it seems as though the Noumus aren't in place." Kurogiri had explained the unfortunate news.

"Shigaraki, you have made a mistake." All Might said as he head over to Bakugou's side and place his arm on his shoulder.

"This boy's spirit, the diligent investigation from the police, and our fury! Everything ends here, Tomura Shigaraki!"

With that being said, Shigaraki was still not giving up.

"It ends here? Don't make me laugh… it just the beginning." Shigaraki said to the heroes.

"Kurogiri!"

Shigaraki had called kurogiri to warp the League out of there; it was the only way out he could think of. Kurogiri couldn't make the warp as he was knocked out.

"What just happened? Is he dead!?" Magne asked in a shock.

"No he'll survive. I just put him to sleep." The person revealed himself was a one of the top ten heroes Edgeshot. He can transforms each limbs into paper as he is.

"Kenju Hikishi… Atsuhiro Sako… Shuuichi Iguchi… Himiko Toga… Jin Bubaigawara… all these were given information and time from the police to ascertain your identities and background in their night work."

Gran Torino have revealed almost all the names of the league members. There was nowhere to run from all the information that was needed.

Shigaraki was in checkmate what they said was true. There really is no other way to escape. Everything did not turn out as he had planned. He was on the biggest struggle not since he was little. Shigaraki waited for the heroes to save him, but there were no one out there to save him. The heroes never show up to save him, but one man did. The man had been respected from Shigaraki since they met each other.

" _ **I HATE YOU ALL MIGHT!"**_

As Shigaraki had finally snapped Noumus were out of nowhere from a portal not similar to Kurogiri's. The portal had sucked up the leagues including Bakugou.

"Young Bakugou!" All Might tried to reach towards Bakugou but it was too late.

"NOOOOO!"

The heroes were surrounded by multiple Noumus and requested backup. Endeavor And the police force couldn't possibly reach them. Only one if the members of the group started to act and head over to their location.

Before then, Midoriya and the group begins to head out knowing the league are now taken down and so was the Noumu factory. However, the tables had turn as they have heard a huge explosion.

 _None of us couldn't breathe… none of us couldn't even tun around to see…And feeling such a immense aura… had made us see our own deaths…_

Midoriya had lot's of thought in his head; he was told by All Might a long time ago. That Midoriya, the successor of One for All, will someday fight someone more dangerous and full of evil than any other villains out there.

A man who was big and was covered in a skeletal mask had shown himself. With a small glance from Midoriya sight, it was the greatest evil he will face.

 _ **All… For… One…!**_

Midoriya had thought in the terror feeling a power that was far too beyond then the heroes in training. And just by one blow, All For One had defeated the Pro heroes especially Jeanist who is practically dying.

Suddenly, a cough was coming from Bakugou who was teleported.

All the students were shocked to see that Bakugou is right over there where the villains are; but none of them could move or think.

" **Bakugou… forgive me for this, but I had no choice."** All For One said his apology ti Bakugou after teleporting him.

He looked over at Shigaraki who was upset the plan did not turn out well.

" **You failed again, Tomura?"** All For One said to Shigaraki.

" **But you absolutely cannot get discouraged. All you need to do is try again."** All For One advised the group.

" **And this boy, because you see him as an important piece; try as many times as you like… Everything is for your sake."** All For One took out his hand to reach for Shigaraki.

As the both of them were talking the students were still in shock to make a movement. Bakugou was finally there behind them, for they are hiding behind a large debris wall. Amongst all of them, Midoriya wanted to reach out and save him. Midoriya slightly move his foot to make a move but Iida had stopped him before he can make a move.

He didn't do it because it was a dumb move Midoriya would make, but it's because he swore from the start he would protect everybody in the operation. At the moment Iida stopped Midoriya for making a stupid mistake, All For One has sense something familiar to him.

" **Well, It seems that we have company…"**

Iida flinched along with his friends who thought they were spotted. However, it has turned to a different approach as a person with a medium amount of Kill Intent. He made it in time to meet up where his friends would be at along with the League of Villains. The man was wearing a well dressed vest and tie; his sleeves were rolled up above his elbow revealing his stitches he had sewn for the rescue operation; he was holding a metal kendo stick along with chains, botans, and needles in his utility belt. Lastly, his face was covered with an octagonal hat and surgical mask that has a sharpen shark fang smile on it.

" **And who must you be, young man?"** All For One Asked as the group of villains including Bakugou eyed on him.

"The Amazing Corpse-kun!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	26. Lord Explosion Murder And Corpse-kun!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 _ **Nine Hours Earlier…**_

 _Before Hachiman had head out to make a prepare for the rescue operation a guest had arrived to the vacant room. An old man wearing a priest outfit and an eyepatch appeared in front of Hachiman._

" _Who is this person?" Itsuka asked as she looked up at the man._

" _Oh! Sensei, you're here!" Hachiman was excited to see Minamoto._

" _Sensei!?" Tsuyu and Itsuka yelled out._

" _Forgive me you two, as much as I wanted to say it's nice to meet you two, but I need to talk with Hachiman." Minamoto requested the two girls._

 _As the two students had headout Minamoto was having a conversation with Hachiman about the situation on the outside world._

" _That's ridiculous! Hachiman shouldn't be treated that way!" Maiko was enraged from the ignorance from the media._

" _He didn't even remember that night! Why should he treat him as if he is a threat!"_

" _Maiko calm down! There are people sleeping at the next room." Mary tried to calm Maiko down._

 _The four of them in the room were having the discussion and plan to change the media's mind not seeing Hachiman a threat._

 _Hachiman didn't really care about what was told about him; for he just want to get going to save Bakugou, but before he could he has to do a few arrangements to save him. It wasn't only him though; Midoriya, Kirishima, and Todoroki are planning to save Bakugou. The difference however, they are to save him straightforward. It was a complete suicide to go on their own without putting more details to the plan._

" _I know how much anger you have for this, my son. But there is no need to be." Minamoto had stopped the rants from Maiko who was still mad about the rumours._

" _Hachiman, what they said is a false…" Minamoto looked at the stitched teen._

" _Yes sir, I understand." Hachiman responded calmly._

" _Glad to hear it. However, I know that if you do go after your friend, society would see whether you are trusted or not."_

 _Maiko and Mary were stunned to know Hachiman was going after Bakugou._

" _Hachiman-kun! Are you really going after-" Mary was more worried than ever but was interrupted by Minamoto._

" _Are you willing to take the risk of letting the world see you as whatever they say you are?" Minamoto was waiting for an answer and then asked another question. "Also, if what they say about the Tachibana-clan bothers you much, do you want to know the truth about the clan?"_

 _It was a complete silence for the room. Nobody wanted to say anything aside from Hachiman who wanted the opportunity to go save his friend. And so, he had multiple words of choice he wanted to answer and got the answer._

" _I don't care about what they think about me… because what I'll be doing is something a friend would do; not a hero." Hachiman answered to Minamoto with a stern look._

" _I've finally found a place where I fit in, and they ruined it by stealing someone that doesn't belong to them… As for the clan, I don't care about them; U.A. academy is where I belong!"_

 _The group stayed silence seeing Hachiman has changed so much the last time they had saw them. Maiko was starting to see how much Hachiman was starting to become a grown man who doesn't have to follow his footsteps; Mary looked at Hachiman as the kid who she and Maiko had save from isolation have so much heart to people he now can call friends; And as for Minamoto, he started to see Hachiman was more mature as ever, and was proud to call him his student. Minamoto stood up and hugged Hachiman for comfort as a praise._

" _You have truly change, my son. I am so proud to call you my student." He let go of Hachiman and face him as the teacher he always be._

" _If what you say is true; then I suggest you start preparing before you head over to the police station in Kamino." Minamoto said with a grin._

 _Minamoto patted Hachiman's head and said his last words before leaving._

" _Now, go save your friend and continue your lives as the future heroes."_

" _OSU!"_

 _ **Hatsume Household**_

" _WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BABIES!"_

" _Hehehe~ well, I had to deal with a villain situation." Hachiman said scratching his head laughing._

" _But you know what the song Departure had quote, "You Just Tr~y Agai~~n-""_

 _( A/N: Hachiman was singing the OP theme song of Hunter x Hunter (2011) )_

" _JANKEN- PON!"_

 _(A/N: Hatsume used Gon Freecs Jajanken technique)_

 _Hachiman laughed out from the punch he received from Hatsume. The needles were too rusted and dented from Twice's quirk. And being jumped from each clones had made the sensor wrists broken._

" _So, I was wondering Mei- I mean Hatsume-Ojousan, Can you fix this within an hour?" Hachiman said an upper class formality._

" _Well~ I want to but it seems that I'm too busy since it's summer break-"_

" _I'll be your personal labrat!"_

 _Hatsume put up a treacherous smile and turned around._

" _Is that so~" Hatsume continues to tease the stitched face teen as he kept his smile._

" _Yes! I can help you with any experiments and use me as a testing dummy; burn me, froze me, electrify me, I don't care. And just think about it, we can make A LOT_ _of babies_ _you and I."_

 _Hatsume's eyes had adjusted the zoom as wide range as ever. It was as if she was waiting for him to go so far to get a request. Not to mention she wanted Hachiman to be her labrat since she had eyed him from the start._

" _Okay, I'll do it!"_

 _Hachiman was happy to hear that until Hatsume had wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Listen though, you are now my labrat; which means no matter what you're doing whether it's studying or hanging out with someone else, your fine deadass will come over to me whenever I request, Darling." Hatsume said with a sadistic tone as she got closer to Hachiman's personal space._

 _Hachiman put up his smiling face as if it were nothing to him._

" _Yeah, I don't see any problem!"_

" _Yes! I finally achieved my own test dummy! Now we can go beyond! Plus Ultra!" Hatsume raised her hands up in the air and jumped as well._

 _Hatsume dragged Hachiman over to her workshop as he still kept a smile and was having second thoughts._

" _Lord, please forgive me, for I have deal with the devil herself" he thought as he had enter the horror of a mad scientist._

 _After every test subject the two of them have tried to create, the lab duo have finally reached a new weapon with no difficult._

 _Hachiman was well dressed in his hero attired. It was the usual tailor vest suit and pants he would always wear. The weapons had even upgraded from Hatsume including the Juuzou Stitches._

 _Before he head out he looked at the rosario he had been wearing underneath his hero costume and uniform for a long time._

" _That must be special to you, ain't it?" Hatsume asked as she was all sweating from the hard work those two have made._

" _Yeah… it resembles that I'm still being protected." Hachiman smiled._

 _ **Strategy Meeting Hideout**_

 _As the Pro heroes were gathered on the rescue operation Naomasa had brought in the final member._

" _Pro heroes, our final member has arrived, and was requested from both retired hero Power Man and the Hero Association." Naomasa signaled the temporary hero to enter._

 _Only two heroes, Gran Torino and All Might, have recognise the person by his costume. The rest were new to the recruit who was requested._

 _The recruit removed his surgical masked and hat so he can introduce himself to the pro heroes in a proper manner. He placed his hat on his right chest and placed his right hand behind him._

" _Good evening, I'm The Amazing Corpse-kun, I am a temporary hero for this mission, it's an honor to be in the frontlines with you pro heroes; I look forward to complete this mission with all of you." Hachiman slightly bowed his head for respect and proper manner._

 _Some of the pre heroes bowed responded the bow and some were in awe to see a young recruit dealing the mission. Endeavor on the other hand was irritated to such a discovery._

" _Now that we are all here we will now begin the mission strategy."_

 **Frontlines**

Hachiman was putting on his usual expression on the frontlines. The man in front of the group, including Hachiman, was giving a higher bloodlust that was way too much for Hachiman to handle.

 _This guy, he is someone who shouldn't be underestimated._ He thought as the man was walking slowly towards the temporary hero.

" **Tell me, young hero, are you here to defeat me?"** All For One asked.

"No sir, I don't have any sort of beef with you, but..." Hachiman begin to sprint towards his main objective.

All for One was standing still waiting for Hachiman to attack until he noticed he was never after him.

"But _**he**_ does!"

All for One was distracted and looked up at the sky seeing someone was coming down at full speed. All for One locked his hands with the person he came across to his surprise.

"It's time to give everything back! All for One!"

" **Still trying to kill me I see, All Might?"**

As they locked arms, the two of them made a massive blast making the group of villains including Bakugou and Hachiman blast away.

The group of students were still hiding behind the debris wall from the frontlines Midoriya was shocked to see such power is equally match to All Might's. He was blown away from the force All for One had made, but All Might had gotten back up and continued to charge at All for One.

"All for One, I'm gonna save Bakugou and lock you away along with the puppets of yours!" All Might shouted making a strike until All for One had combined: atmosphere compression+ Locomotive Corkscrew+ explosiveness x4+ Muscular enhancement. Making a huge cannon wave blast All Might away from the frontline.

" **Tomura get going and bring the kid along with you."**

All For One made five sorts of sharpen tendrils and took a little bit of Kurogiri's quirk to make a portal.

" **Now leave!"** He demanded until All Might Returned.

As the two long term enemies have collide, Compress was creating marbles to capture Bakugou until his hand was close enough to get dislocated.

 _What the- my hands! It's like something is putting a hard grip!_ Compress had thought.

"Compress! What's wrong?" Magne asked as the rest of the group went after Bakugou.

Spinner begin to throw his daggers towards Bakugou but was deflected from Hachiman's metal kendo stick.

"The fuck stitches!" Bakugou yelled out until Hachiman grabbed Bakugous collar.

"First, shut up! Second, start blasting small stun grenades while I swing you around! Jackass!" Hachiman demanded in a stern tone.

"Piss off!" Bakugou said as he mad multiple blasts making dust of wind surrounding them.

"Don't let them escape!" Spinner said as he jumped into the dust that was faded quickly.

Bakugou made a surprise attack as he continues to blast at each enemy getting to them. Hachiman was on his backside to keep him guard. The two of them were surrounded but it didn't stop Hachiman to think quickly as he thinks before acting.

"Bakugou, listen up! It's obvious that we'll keep being attacked by these dumbass'." Hachiman pointed out.

"No, shit! What's the point!" Bakugou said sarcastically.

The two of them were having small talk as they dodge every movement the villains made.

"Fortunately, there are five more of them fighting of them hiding behind that wall- watchout!" Hachiman yelled out as he looked over at the left side of Bakugou.

The girl, Toga was about to stab Bakugou without looking; but luckily Hachiman reeled in his stitches that were attached to Compress and swiNg him over at Toga's side. As he swung Compress, Bakugou noticed Spinner was about to stab Hachiman; so he grabbed Hachiman while he blast Spinner away. At the moment Hachiman was swung around he also sees Twice about to capture Bakugou with the ruler like razor.

 _Like hell I'm gonna let this asshole_ _try to make a goddam tricks!_ Hachiman thought as he landed a swing kick at the moment Bakugou had saved him from Spinners attack.

"At the moment they make a move start blasting upwards like your heading to hell!" Hachiman demanded as they continued to save one another.

"And why the hell should I do that!?"

"Because if you wanna end like me, a corpse, that's really the only other option!" Hachiman said as he struggle the multi-tasking.

Bakugou grinned out of anger but was also relieve to know that whatever the corpse he was with said might as well follow his lead.

"Don't die, when I leave!" Bakugou said which made Hachiman chuckled.

"Hehehe, Katsuki Bakugou, are you worried about me?" Hachiman said sarcastically.

"Piss off! Stitches!"

After that moment, a huge wall of ice was blasted was made out of nowhere. Which had distracted the villains from what they were doing.

 _About damn time!_ Hachiman thought as he looked at a group of three people flying up in the air from their own force of speed and power.

As they made it up in the air it was Kirishima who had yelled out the signal.

"COME ON!"

Bakugou made a huge blast towards the ground and reached out to lock the hands of a true friend he can trust.

"You idiot!" He called him out.

"Compress! Get on!" Magne has made her magnetism on Compress to face forward at their targets.

Compress was at the complete position to capture the future heroes until he was fully strapped yet again. As he got distracted Mt. Lady had increase her giant form to stop Compress.

"Get out of here… you dumb brats!" Mt. lady said as she was knocked out.

Shigaraki stood still and sees that it had become a complete failure. Twice, Magne, Spinner, and Compress were all knocked out including Dabi from Gran Torino.

"Shigaraki!" Shigaraki got the person's attention who was running after him.

"This ends right here! Right now!"

" **Tachibana!"**

Shigaraki was about to go after him until something had hit Shigaraki as he was aimed for Toga along with the others who were knocked out.

"Sensei! Wait no-!" Shigaraki shouted to All for One as he was being sucked into the vortex.

" **Tomura… keep fighting!"** Were the last words he had given Shigaraki.

"All Might! Bakugou is at safe hands, you don't have to worry about anybody-" Hachiman had announced the news until a sudden Noumu had captured him. And flew off.

"Young Tachibana!"

"Toshinori! It's like he said don't worry about anybody! He'll be alright!" Gran Torino said to All Might as he focus more on All for One.

" **Tachibana?"** All for One said as he begins to laugh. " **How amusing! So that boy is from the extinctive clan? I'm surprise you can handle that, All Might."**

After hearing those words, All Might had swung his fist at All for One with full power of One for All. However, with the transmission quirk All for One had made he placed Gran Torino in front between them. As All Might accidentally hit Gran Torino making another quirk activation All for One added to reverse the impact.

" **Even though I came here for Tomura, but if its a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!"**

"Detroit Smash!"

All Might knew that All for One would make the same move from earlier, so instead he reached out his hand gripping the power of All For One's forearm.

"That's exactly how you play with people like they're toys, you scum!"

All Might was holding a tight grip on the forearm All for One couldn't even make any other quirk.

Destruction! Theft! Manipulation! The people of the world, just trying to live day to day! You laugh at them, scorn their hardship! Those are the things I cannot forgive!"

All Might's rage of justice had hit All for One's face straight to the ground and reach his limits.

Meanwhile, Hachiman was dragged from a Noumu the he hadn't remember since the camp. It was the same Noumu from before except it was more different. It had made a lot of upgrades after the fight; the mask was no longer there and now it became a huge scar across the face.

The two had landed on the top floor of a construction site that wasn't far from the fight between All for One and All Might; it was safe to say there were not citizens around the area.

" _Tachibana! I will not let you leave nor live!"_

"Oh my god, Shigaraki?" Hachiman recognise the voice coming from the speaker.

" _That's right! Because of you, I the plan have failed and I have seperated from sensei. I might not be there with you, but as I command to this Noumu..._ _ **I can kill you**_!"

Hachiman brought out his needles and thread to proceed the mission he was assign.

" **It looks like I will still have to deal with you myself!"**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **A NEW CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED TODAY OR TOMORROW.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	27. All for One, One for All, Black Serpent

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

" _Did you retrieve, Bakugou?"_ Todoroki asked on the cell.

"Yes! The rescue was a huge success!" Midoriya announce on the cell.

"Listen up! I wasn't rescue by anybody. I figured you idiots and Stitches was my best chance!" Bakugou pointed out not giving them a thanks.

"Yeah whatever you say man!" Kirishima said to Bakugou.

"I had to go anyway, I would be in All Might's way… not to mention, I'd end up as a corpse" Bakugou explained what true and how Hachiman had explain what will happen if he don't escape.

"That's right… We were in those two's way." Kirishima said along with Midoriya who has second thoughts of what they have done.

Meanwhile, Hachiman was dealing with the Noumu Shigaraki was controlling. The Noumu made a strike directly at the ground to make Hachiman dodged out of the way.

Hachiman threw two needles at the Noumu as he was in midair. He reeled in and given the Noumu a kick in the head. As Hachiman kicked it at the side of the face the Noumu grab a hold of him and threw him against the constructive wall.

Hachiman immediately act as he reeled his chain gauntlets and slide underneath the Noumu; as he did, Hachiman had wrapped the threads and needles on both ankles. Hachiman then immediately cut off it's feet.

" _SON OF A BITCH!"_ Shigaraki shouted through the speaker.

"Tomura-kun! You're getting your ass kicked!" Toga yelled out.

"You think I don't know that! Noumu, kill that bastard!" He yelled out demandingly.

Hachiman didn't see it coming from the Noumu's back; an extra arm that had a giant drill had aimed directly at Hachiman. Hachiman duck down all the way on his back; and wrapped the arm with his thread making the arm cut off.

Hachiman rolled backwards and grabbed the limb from the Noumu. His idea was to use it as a weapon to slow the Noumus Stamina. Suddenly, multiple arms have came out of the Noumu with different sorts of weapons.

 _I'm having a complete deja vu!_ Hachiman haven't remember anything whenever he gets sucked into the mark.

Hachiman had lost his control the last time; he was predictable from his fight with the Noumu, but this time he was different. Hachiman was more focus than he was; there are to be no mistakes as long as he is in balance.

Hachiman grabbed a large iron pallet to shield himself from monster sized chainsaw the Noumu had become with the multiple weapons and limbs. The pallet was not strong enough to hold off; the pallet finally broke and Hachiman was stabbed through by the Noumu.

The Noumu hold on to Hachiman with both arms along with the other arm that had stabbed through him. As it did, the Noumu had given Hachiman multiple headbutt as much as possible.

" _No unique quirk! No strength! And no one to protect you! You have no one, Tachibana! And so, you will die here with no one to protect!"_

Assuming that the words were the last to remember, Hachiman was thrown over at the other building with a powerful force the Noumu had thrown him.

"Hehehe… **Hahahahaha** _!"_ Shigaraki laughed at the end of his lungs grotesquely.

Hachiman was lying on the ground front bleeding from his eyes. Hachiman healing but the blade that the Noumu had stabbed through reached deeply inside the debris. He was stuck and was slowly healing. Hachiman's head was in a bad state from the multiple headbutts he received; his skull was completely broken deep in his brain.

 _Damn… I have to get up!_ Hachiman thought as he slowly got up.

 _It'll take time to heal my head! I… have to stop …Shigaraki… I have to… I have to…_

Hachiman was lost in his train if thoughts. From being stabbed through and getting a broken skull; to being blast through debris building and bits of broken bones; Hachiman was losing his thoughts. He laid his arm against a piece of debris to rest.

 _I… saved Bakugou… that was all… But… But…_

Hachiman's whole purpose of being here was to save Bakugou, but it turns out there was more than meets the eye. The memories had gone through his head. Being with his friends; going through the events; and making Hachiman smile everyday to see that he was no longer in denial.

 _We understood that you're unbreakable, but know that we get hurt too just by seeing you get yourself hurt._

Hachiman's eyes were wide opened. He had the image of Tsuyu and Itsuka worried faces. He had made a promise that he wouldn't get in so much damage. It was an impossible for Hachiman to keep, but the least he can do is show them that he is alright. He tried to get up and begin to heal every bits of piece of bones that were broken.

 _That's right… I can't let them… worry… i don't want her… Or any of them to worry about me!_ He had thought as he continues to heal.

And as he had thought about them he thought about All for One and One for All.

 _Whoever they are… They must've know the true power I have…_

Lastly, he had thought about what the mystery man said.

 _This Black Serpent… I have to know… if I don't…_

An image of his whole classmates daily lives in the classroom appeared in front of his head. Which have triggered the mark behind his back.

 _ **I won't have a place where I belong!**_

 **One For All**

All Might was no longer at the muscular state as he was back to the skeletal form he is in. Everybody were stunned and shocked to see the true form. Only his successor, Midoriya, was the only person who knows his secret aside the teachers. All For One was enjoying the view of the so called disappointed form All Might have hidden. However, it wouldn't break All Might's spirit to continue his fight against the man in front of him.

"Though, my body may be rotten to you, I am still the Symbol of Peace! There is nothing you can do to take away even a fragment of that from me!" All Might battle cry out his pride as the symbol he is.

" **Magnificent! You got me. I had forgotten how stubborn you were… In that case, I have got something tell you…"** All for One made an announcement for All Might to ruin his own reputation to himself.

" **Tomura Shigaraki is Nana Shimura's grandchild**!"

All Might could barely say a word from the revealing truth. The master he had lost, Nana Shimura, now knows that Shigaraki was related to Nana.

"Y-you're… lying!" All Might stuttered.

The hope he was, and the smile he has always put up when there are bad times, has faded away.

 _W-what have I done!_

All Might had shrieked in horror for failing to save someone he never knew. Someone he looked up to has a grandchild he never heard of have become a villain.

As he was grieving, All for One had one last trick up his sleeves as his smile revealed from the broken mask he put on. A Noumu had appeared and was aiming after All Might as he was in his mental breakdown.

" _This ends here now! All Might-"_ Shigaraki said until he was interrupted when the Noumu he control was strangled bay chains.

The two enemies looked over and sees a stitched face teen with only one black line over his right eye.

" **ALL MIGHT! STOP STANDING AROUND GRIEVING AND CONTINUE TO PROTECTING AS THE SYMBOL YOU ARE!"**

"Young...Tachibana…" All Might snapped out if it and heard an innocent bystander behind him.

"All… Might! Keep fighting! Save us!" The bystander said as she was being trapped underneath piles debris.

All Might have thought about how much he want to regret for his own misdeed, but as Hachiman has said there was no point in standing around to grieve and start protecting.

All Might continued to put up the smile and regain only half of the muscular form on his right arm. As that happened the Noumu grabbed Hachiman from the neck using it's other arm on it's spine.

"Young Tachibana!"

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me, focus on punching that baldy in the face!"

Hachiman was thrown across twenty meters away from them.

" **For a Tachibana he sure knows how to give a pep talk."** All for One said in a sinister tone. " **However, with only one swing it's the end of you."**

A flame had blasted at All for One far from them; the person who have made the flame was none other than Endeavor.

It wasn't only him as Edgeshot had stopped All for One trying to activate all quirks in one arm. As All for one was being slightly distracted Kamui was able save both Mt. Lady and Jeanist; and so was Tiger who have finally retrieve Ragdoll and the bystander.

"All Might, stop that wicked fellow! Everyone is counting on you! No matter what appearance you have, you are still the number one hero!" Gran Torino explained to All Might as Gran Torino was badly injured.

Little did they know, the citizens were calling out All Might to do his best. From all over Japan to different areas of the country have called on him to not give up and do his best.

Meanwhile, Hachiman was dodging every move of the Noumu.

" _Stop Pissing Me Off!"_ Shigaraki said as he looked at the temporary hero fighting the Noumu.

" **I should be saying the same to you!"**

Hachiman continue to give out every attack he got by using the needles and thread to cut off each of the limbs. And as for any attacks that is impossible to block he activates his training of Afterimage.

The Noumu had begin to lift up a giant debris as a diversion to make Hachiman lose focus.

 _Dammit!_ Hachiman thought out loud when he was punched from the Noumu's fist. The Noumu had punched Hachiman multiple times and was pushed against the walls.

Hachiman was bleeding from his eyes and mouth. Hachiman had wipe off the blood on his lips and eyes.

" _It's Time that I end this!_ _ **Die Tachibana!"**_

The Noumu raised his right fist beginning to swing towards Hachiman.

"You said… that I am never protected…" Hachiman immediately got up and focus the Black serpent on his left fist and improvise a move.

" **But it's you, Who needs protecting, Shigaraki!"**

The two fighters locked fists at the exact Moment All Might and All for One having their final showdown.

Hachiman had made a mixture of his Bloodlust + Black Serpent 3% and was made equally matched to the Noumu.

" _ **I have been isolated for a long time, Shigaraki... After meeting with Elements… After meeting Class 1-A... I have been more accepted by society than ever!THAT'S WHY… I, AS A HERO, WELL KEEP PROTECTING UNTIL THE DAY I WILL ACTUALLY DIE!"**_

" _ **NO..."**_

The punch was too much for the Noumu that it had begun to evaporated bits by bits.

" _ **NO…!"**_

Hachiman had made the reachable point. He had deflect the Noumu's fist; and punched the Noumu jaw through the brain.

The Noumu couldn't move or was ordered around anymore. Hachiman stood there as blood was dripping from his cut off hand. Afterwards, a huge blast had appeared like a tornado and Hachiman was blow away.

Hachiman immediately got up to see what was going on outside. As he got out, he looked at the skeletal man who had knocked out All for One. All Might slowly got up and raise his arm in the air; Hachiman have gone from stern expression to cheer.

"He- he did it!" Hachiman raise his arms in the air as he was excited to see All Might have defeated All for One.

Everybody who didn't participate also cheered as they saw the number one hero still standing after defeating evil.

 _Looks like the both of us made a huge success._ Hachiman thought as regrow his hand.

 **Epilogue**

The heroes were on the search for any bystanders who were involved in the attack. Some of the pro heroes were in bad conditions from the events; and as for the League of Villains whereabouts were unknown. Only All for One, the leader of the league, was the remaining member to be arrested.

Hachiman looked over at the man who was known as All for One; he had a dream about the man along with the Black Serpent and One for All.

 _As much as I want to ask… it's best to ask All Might himself._

Hachiman looked over at the man who was once the number one hero still standing. And as he got a closer look, All Might lifted his finger and point at the camera.

"... Now… it is your turn…!"

Hachiman heard it closely enough on what he meant. He wasn't threatening villains out there; it wasn't about the league; it was something related to his dream and All for One.

 _All Might… By any chance…_

Hachiman might have understood the truth, but he will ask him when he has the chance.

 **Tachibana Household**

As the event has past, Hachiman was no longer a threat to UA academy as everybody had rumored about. Hachiman have saved All Might on Live television; which made the media to show he can be trusted as Aizawa said.

Hachiman was relieved all the crap he was given from the media was over. As he entered his home he immediately went straight to the shower; washing off all the blood that had cover all over his body. Hachiman got out and change his rest clothing right at the moment his door was knocked repeatedly.

Hachiman opened the door and was immediately jumped from a person he knew.

"Tsu-chan?"

"I saw you on the news… You kept your promise… I'm really happy you guys are okay." She said sadly.

"Tsu-chan… I… don't really know where we go with this." Hachiman said as he was still tackled down from the sudden attack.

Tsuyu got up as she was still sitting on top of Hachiman and looked down on him with red on her face.

"Kero!" She croaked as she stick her long tongue into Hachiman's mouth.

"Eh?" Hachiman was confused at first until Tsuyu reeled in her tongue to lock lips with Hachiman.

Afterwards, Hachiman have lifted Tsuyu and head over to his room and spend the whole night in bed.

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	28. Relief Without Pain

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Hachiman woke up in early morning; he was still in summer break so he had thought about going back to sleep. However, he had a good eight hours of sleep and couldn't go back to bed.

"Kero…. Zzzz...Kero…. Zzzz...Kero…"

Hachiman looked at his right side; he lifted the sheets and sees Tsuyu sleeping revealing her bare naked breasts resting on his chest.

 _Oh yeah… last night…_

Hachiman remembered last night after returning home, and Tsuyu was relieved to see he had made the promise. Afterwards, Tsuyu kissed him forcefully; then the two were undressing themselves and begin to release every adrenaline they have for each other.

Hachiman got up and tucked Tsuyu in as she was still sleeping. Hachiman put on some clothes as he head to the kitchen to make coffee and breakfast. As he was cooking Tsuyu walk out of the room and appeared in one of Hachiman's button shirts for when he suit up.

"Morning, Tsu-chan." Hachiman greeted with a smile.

"Yawn~ good morning, kero." She responded as she sat down placing her head on the table.

"Forgive me for saying things that comes out of my mouth, but your body is really cold, Hachiman." Tsuyu said honestly.

"Well I am a corpse!" Hachiman chuckled a bit as he place both plates on the table.

"I hope it didn't cause you anything though since you can't really stand the coldness." Hachiman said to Tsuyu.

"Well… We were underneath the sheets… And we… kinda made our own heat." Tsuyu was begin to heat up from embarrassment.

"That's good… I was worried what might happens if we sleep together." Hachiman too bites of his food along with Tsuyu who was really enjoying to food.

"Well It's a good thing I told my parents I was spending the night at a friend's house, kero." She said continued to eat her food.

Hachiman was curious about multiple things on what was going on. The things they have done last night was a new experience for Hachiman. An experience where he had his cherry blossomed.

"So, Tsu-chan, was this your first time?"

Tsuyu spit out her coffee from the question Hachiman asked.

"Why all of a sudden!?" she asked nervously.

"Is there a reason?" Hachiman answered the question with a question.

"Even so…" Tsuyu couldn't stop being embarrassed and barely speak.

"...Yes… It was my first time." She finally answered.

Hachiman smiled to hear that, but he doesn't know where to go from there. It was new to him for having a relationship with the opposite sex; Hachiman tries to socialize but everytime he tries they keep rejecting him or ignore him.

"That makes me happy then, but… Where do we go from here?" Hachiman asked Tsuyu curiously.

Tsuyu was embarrassed to answer; she went far enough to be in bed with him that she had forgotten why she wanted to see him in the first place. Tsuyu wanted Hachiman just to be safe and was not lost in a different place like last time. In the end of that night, she wasn't so sure if being there to see him safe was the only thing she thought.

"Truth is… I wanted you to be safe; and last night I got carried away." Tsuyu looked down as she was feeling guilty.

"Oh is that so?"

"After what we did last night It was more than that; but I want you to know I was really happy; and if it's alright I want you to wait until I understand what I'm really feeling... So let's be friends." Tsuyu was looking at her plate to avoid eye contact.

Hachiman got up to sit aside of Tsuyu and lifted her face with his index finger.

"I understand. Have as much time as you needed." Hachiman gave her an honest smiled.

Tsuyu looked at the eyes of the corpse in front of her. It was wider than any human eyes; almost like Ashido's eyes but in reverse. Tsuyu couldn't help herself but to kiss him again; but her long tongue made the kiss more adult lustful than a normal kiss. Tsuyu release herself from Hachiman and realise what she had done was not what she had in mind.

"I'm sorry... It's complicated for me." She looked away all red.

Hachiman gave a sinister grin for laughs and decided to tease her.

"Wow, Tsu-chan... Compare to last night and now, I never knew you can ever be so forceful." He laughed a little.

"Please, stop teasing me Hachiman, it's too much for me already."

And so, the two have enjoy themselves eating breakfast together, and the two decided to continue their relationship they have before. Afterwards, Tsuyu was fully dressed and so was Hachiman as he lead her to the train station.

"Summer vacations about to end and we will have to go back to school." Tsuyu pointed out as they walk side by side.

"To be honest, I thought my vacation would be ruined; turns out for a summer vacation, it's really awesome." Hachiman admitted to his friend.

"You really like to say what you want do you, Hachiman?"

"Always!"

The two were enjoying each other's company until they reach to the station.

"Hachiman, I really am sorry for the _sudden_ visit." Tsuyu said her apologise once again.

"Hey, it's like I said I'm okay with us being friends; don't think too deep about it. And if you really want to talk or anything else, than just talk to me." Hachiman patted her head after the detail explanation.

Tsuyu smiled for Hachiman's tolerance and politeness. When the train arrived the two have hugged it out and Tsuyu step into the train.

"Well, see you at school, Tsu-chan!"

"Kero!"

The train the door to the train have closed in between the two and left.

As the train leave Hachiman walked away from the station. He didn't know what to do afterwards, but to head over to the park and enjoy the summer breeze. He sat down on the benches to enjoy the moment of the summer season.

 _Man… what a summer…_ he had thought about the events he went through for the summer.

From the camp to the rescue mission; Hachiman have been more tired than ever. Needless to say for him however, it was the best summer vacation he ever had.

 **UA Academy**

After the incident of Bakugou's rescued, some of the bystanders and heroes who had were in the event were only injured. The third rank hero, Best Jeanist was badly injured and was not deceased in the battle.

Member of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats, Ragdoll, had lost her quirk from her abduction. Therefore, she was unfit for her hero career which leads her to be suspended indefinitely.

All Might had revealed his true form in the public media during Bakugou's rescue. He had lasted all his stamina with one hit at the leader of the League of Villains, and dropped his rank as the number one hero. All Might had declare his retirement as the hero was before, and to continue to educate the future heroes at UA Academy.

Corpse-kun was no longer a threat to UA and was now seen as a regular hero-in-training.

Now, as summer break, the prestigious school UA Academy has now begin a new program.

"This is where all of you will be living." Aizawa show the students the outside of the dormitories of UA Academy.

"This is so awesome!" Sato said out loud along with some other students who were excited.

"Before we go I want to let you know that there will be a hero license exam you will be having soon." Aizawa explained the small details of the exam.

During summer break, UA academy have been getting more threats for students ever since the camping incident; and so, the teachers and the school system have made a boarding school program where all students from different courses are to be living in dormitories. Students are to be under security surveillance if any outsiders are to break in. All teachers are to keep an eye on students and be sure they are to be in their dorms after school.

The whole point of having the summer camp was to increase the quirks; and afterwards the students would receive a temporary hero license. Unfortunately, the plan was unsuccessful after the villains attack.

"That aside, I also have something important to say." Aizawa have an announcement for the students.

"Iida, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya, Todoroki; You five were present on that night and place to proceed towards the site of Bakugou's rescue."

All of the class 1-A students were shocked to hear the news; except only Hachiman didn't care as he was stitching his wrist.

"From the looks of things, all of your classmates understand the weight of your behavior in deciding to go there." Aizawa was giving them a tone of disappointment.

"If it weren't for All Might's retirement and the exception of Bakugou, Hagakure, and Jirou; along with the negotiation with Tachibana; I would have expelled all of you as punishment." Aizawa was close to wrap up the stupidity Midoriya and his friends have done on the night of the rescue mission.

"Regardless of the reason, the fact that you all betrayed our trust doesn't change. From now on, if you all would do me the favor of following procedures and acting accordingly I would very appreciate it. And it would certainly go a long way towards restoring my trust."

Afterwards, Aizawa had finish the lecture and asked everyone to look forward to be living in the dorms he will tour them.

It was really silent for everybody because of the incident. Hachiman knew the atmosphere as Aizawa wasn't the only one who was a bit pissed off.

Hachiman was a little mad at the five because of the suicide mission they had done without a plan at all. He had lectured the five especially Yaoyorozu and Iida; those two were smart enough to never do such a thing as the school's president and vice president; especially when Iida had almost died from Stain . Afterwards, Hachiman brought Bakugou in to the police for a few questions about the incident and what he might know about the villains ideals; as for his friends, Hachiman had to negotiate with the teachers before they do anything to the five.

"Kaminari- kun~ let me show you some magic!"

Hachiman decided to break the silence as he dragged Kaminari's collar to the bushes.

"Wait- where are you taking me!? Hey! What are you doing! No dont-"

"Expecto Patronum!"

" _Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"_

"Tadah! We have a Saitama!"

"Whey~~~"

Hachiman had broke the silence as he dragged him out of the bushes and made a few students laugh. Mostly, Jirou was the only one who can barely hold it in.

Bakugou had his opportunity to go up at Kirishima and given him money for the night vision goggles.

"Stop standing around and let's just go in already!" Bakugou growled as he begin to walk into the building.

Hachiman begin to catch up to Bakugou who wasn't the only one who was trying to break any awkwardness.

"Right behind you, buddy!"

"Fuck off!"

And so, the students have made it into the building and have the detour around the dorms. The dorm has separate rooms from each gender and personal rooms on each floor. Each students get their own rooms along with: miniature size fridge, air conditioning, and closets . There are baths and laundromat for seperate gender as well. Lastly, there is a dining area and living room on the first floor.

Those are the lists of qualities they have for the next semesters. Afterwards, everybody were assigned to their own rooms to begin unpacking their stuff in the home they will be living in.

"Yosh! Let's begin unpacking!" Hachiman said as he looked at the boxes the moving truck had brought in for each student's room.

Hachiman begun stacking up what was in the boxes until a knock was coming from the outside.

"Tsu-chan? What's up?" Tsuyu appeared in front of his door.

"I'm actually having a problem." Tsuyu said as she looked down.

"About our relationship, how you feel, what we did at my place, or unpacking your stuff in your new room?" Hachiman went ahead to ask straightforward.

"That's not it. But I'm still trying to get my thoughts about my feelings." Tsuyu was embarrassed more than ever.

"So, what seems to be a problem?" Hachiman asked once again.

"I… I wanted to have a talk with the people Aizawa-sensei had called out. I really felt bad about what I have said, and…"

Tsuyu was trembling with sadness. She was not able to finish her sentences to Hachiman. The atmosphere was broken by Hachiman's bittersweet attitude giving a hand to Tsuyu.

"Let's unpack our things, shall we?"

Tsuyu looked at the happy face and then looked at the scarred hand. Looking at the hands reminded her the first time Tsuyu had stitched Hachiman's body. She feared him for a bit, but with more understanding she can see why Hachiman, is Hachiman.

"Kero." She croaked holding his hand as an agreement.

The two have organized each other's rooms. Tsuyu was upset for the moment, but as soon she spend time with Hachiman have made things more gleeful than ever. They both were enjoying themselves with laughters and the fun of organizing. Some of them even commented on the certain knick knacks and hobbies they have.

 **Later at Night**

After the packing was done Uraraka suggested to have a room contest to see who's room is better. Leaving Bakugou and Tsuyu not participating the game, the winner was declared for Sato for having more votes and what assumed was bribery from the souffle he had baked in some of the students perspective. As the students were about to rest Todoroki, Midoriya, Iida, Kirishima and Yaoyorozu were called out from Uraraka to meet outside.

As the five of them meet up with Uraraka for something important they have across with Tsuyu standing outside. They were confused on what was the deal for her to call them outside.

"I know I always say whatever comes in my mind… But there are times when I have no idea what should I say." Tsuyu admitted her habit.

From hearing what she had to say it reminded what she had said back at the hospital.

After hearing from Aizawa, Tsuyu was frustrated at her own cowardly behavior; and so many negative feelings were willing up within her. Tsuyu has no idea what she could say to the five of them; She couldn't even have fun chatting with them as if nothing were to happen.

Tsuyu began to tear up from the sadness that she has been holding. She wants to continue those days; the school days where there wouldn't be any one to be hurt.

"The whole King Room game we did was because everybody understood how each of us felt." Uraraka confessed.

Everybody have the same sadness Tsuyu felt. Uraraka had suggested the idea to ease of the temptation what was difficult to tackle. Uraraka raised her fist slightly in the air to put up the enthusiasm she wants everybody to have.

"It was quite the difficult thing to tackle… but we should all just laugh it off. And give it our all from now on!" Uraraka said happily to the group.

After the grief of sadness, everybody have approach to Tsuyu for the apology she deserves. She wanted everybody to have the way things were; and so they will try their hardest to bring back the good old days.

….

 _ **Bzzzt…Bzzt...Bzzt…-**_

 _ **Man: Yeah?**_

 _ **?: …**_

 _ **Man: Nah… He's definitely him alright. Rumours of his existence are true.**_

 _ **?: …**_

 _ **Man: Unfortunately… He won't be alone anymore. UA has made a new program to be a boarding school; we won't be able to get our hands on him… for the moment.**_

 _ **?: …**_

 _ **Man: No worries. When the time is right, I will break him.**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	29. Special Moves!

**Before we get to the story, I want to say my apologise fir making a mistake on the Sport's festival Arc. I have mistaken a quirks for both characters from class 1-B. I have accidentally switch twin impact into double size by mistake a long time ago. I never really had the chance to apologise because I kept forgetting. That is all I have to say. I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 _ **Before The Move**_

 _After Tsuyu's departure and the breeze of summer that was flowing through the corpse's hair; an unexpected event had the corpse being on his guard. He walked up the upstairs to his apartment after buying a Weekly JUMP Magazine he have finally gets to read after almost a week worth of training and savings._

 _It was a quiet afternoon outside the building. There weren't any people outside as they are either inside their own apartments or on vacation. Only Hachiman was outside of his home placing his hands on the knob. However, the atmosphere was off; once he placed on the doorknob he noticed everything was off. Whenever he leaves or enters his home, he would always start by opening the door to see if whether locked or unlocked. For instance, when he leaves, he would opened the door twice and then locked before opening again. As for having the door locked, he opened first as a reminder if the door was locked. There was just one adjustment he had in the locked. Before he leaves, he scattered every thread all over the apartment floors; almost flat enough to make any burglars or trespassers not noticed the sensations. For each thread that that have been triggered the threads will lead to the door knob which will heats up twice as much than its naturally natural temperature like a poles in the park outside of the hot summer day._

 _Hachiman slowly opened the door and activate a small amount of kill intent to be more threatening. He pulled out his needles as he walk slowly towards the living/dining room. And as he did he was stunned to see a purple mist man in a butler suit sitting on the stool pouring tea._

 _"Afternoon"_

 _Hachiman threw all needles towards the villain until there were multiple portals created around the area. Hachiman immediately ran straight towards the enemy but he was wrapped around the mist and listen to the man in suit._

 _"Do not make this a misunderstanding, I am Kurogiri as you may have already know. I just want to have a talk."_

 _Kurogiri greeted himself to the stitched teen as he pour the tea for Hachiman and the release the mists spread out all over the room. Hachiman didn't accept the tea as he still standing in front of him from distant._

 _"I'm giving you a five minute head start before you leave. If not, I will take action and turn you in. I don't care what they say if they inform me as a vigilante; it's my decision I make. So, speak."_

 _Hachiman was very demanding to the villain. He does not care what happens to him, and so the villain took a stand to properly greet himself once more._

 _"I am Kurogiri, I was once a head butler to the Tachibana's. It's an honor to meet you again." Kurogiri took a knee for the stitched teen who didn't care for the courtesy._

 _"Don't. I'm not a royal or anything. Stand up." Hachiman requested at the mist man._

 _"Listen if you're here to persuade me to resurrect the clan, your wrong. I have no intentions of being a villain-"_

 _"That's not it Hachiman-dono."_

 _"I'm giving you three minutes now for pushing it."_

 _Hachiman was not in the mood; he was doing alright until Kurogiri broke into his house._

 _"I actually wanted to speak to you about Black Serpent." Kurogiri said his intention._

 **Class** **1-A**

"Hachiman… Hachiman… Hachiman!"

"Hm? Oh sorry what were you saying?"

Hachiman was lost in his own world of thoughts not paying any attention to what Iida had to say.

"At least pay attention to class! We're about to begin soon." Iida said to Hachiman who was stitching his wrist.

"Sure I will!" Hachiman said cheerfully.

Aizawa walked into the class along with other teachers that have walked in.

"As you may know our first objective is earning provisional licenses."

Aizawa announced the license exam he had told small details the other day. The licenses grant the permission to save anybody's lives at sake. The license exam, however, is a extremely strict to earn. The percentage for passing is five percent for a student; which leads to the point of what the class can do to be those passing students.

"YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE YOUR VERY OWN SPECIAL MOVES!"

The class were assigned to meet up at the Gamma Gym: Training Dreamland ("TDL" for short). The gym will help personalize each of the students power and abilities.

It's a big deal for requiring special moves whether it be incidents, accidents, disasters, etc. It's the heroes job to rescue people from all different types of trouble. Naturally, the exam for provisional licenses is a designed to measure that aptitude. Every year the exam content changes to test different aptitudes such as teamwork, judgement, leadership, etc. However, among those are combat in the frontlines. Fighting abilities is what considered in a hero. Instead of being controlled by the situation, they are able to bring the stability; that id a hero's true fighting ability.

"Basically, it's really drawing out natural strength to create something that will give you a leg up." Sato said the fact.

"Correct, the lacquered chains prison prison used by kamui woods the other day for exam." Midnight said an example to make it easier on the day Bakugou was rescued.

That being said, Aizawa had given the group a pep-talk yo achieve their main objective. In order to accomplish a hero license, Ectoplasm and Cemetoss are to assist the student's for quirk development, combat training, creating new clones, and creating more pillars. Aizawa and Midnight on the other hand will inspect the abilities and review the special moves.

And so, everybody went all for their special moves for their upcoming challenge.

Midoriya on the other hand has struggles for thinking a special move. Each of the students have thought up of a new move eventually, and some are also having a bit of struggles aside from Midoriya.

"KAME~ HAME~ HA!"

(A/N: Hachiman is trying do Roshi's "Turtle Destructive Wave" from Dragon ball series)

…

"That's no good. I have to put more Ki* energy."

"Take this seriously!"

Ectoplasm kicked Hachiman at his face, who's costume is being repair so he had to wear UA PE uniform. Hachiman quickly got up and stand in front of Ectoplasm.

"You're wrong Ectoplasm-sensei, I'm actually trying to develop my quirk." Hachiman explain to Ectoplasm.

"After rescuing Bakugou, I realise I have been relying on my weapons too much rather than my quirk."

 _Hachiman was having memories of fighting the Noumu Shigaraki was controlling and confronting All for One for the first time; especially understanding black serpent from Kurogiri who broke into his house._

 _ **Tachibana Household**_

 _"Black Serpent, is a transfer quirk pass down to members." Kurogiri said to the corpse._

 _"However, there is a lottery to the mark."_

 _"Lottery? What do you mean by that?" Hachiman asked Kurogiri since he wanted to know more._

 _Each decade a member will earn the mark from the predecessor him/herself and be will be train under them. Black Serpent is a strength enhancement and stamina regenerative; however, there is a catch to it. In order to activate the Black Serpent; negativity must enhance the quirk activation spread through from mind to body. If negativity is not controlled, the quirk itself will take over it's host._

 _Kurogiri had explained the details of the quirk and gotten up from his chair. His time limit was up as promised from Hachiman. He said his goodbyes and walked over to the door. Before he did he looked over at Hachiman once again. It has been a long time since he had seen his young master; he didn't know how it was possible; but he was pleased to see he was alive and relive his life as a hero._

 _"It has been twenty years since the clan have died. Of all the people I have served in the household…" Kurogiri paused for the moment and had stopped continuing._

 _"I'll see you around, Hachiman-dono. Take care of yourself."_

 _"Hey wait!" Hachiman stopped the mist man for one last question on his mind. "Do you know anything about One for All and All for One?" Hachiman asked before he left._

 _"... All I can say is One for All... Is closer than you think."_

 _Flashback end…_

"I have to show everybody that a corpse like me can be a hero too. That's why, I want to understand my quirk better than before."

 _All Might isn't the user of One for All; and All for One is in prison now. Whoever the new user is... I have to find him or her_!

"I see, then why not try to develop your quirk along with combat then."

Ectoplasm understood the situation Hachiman was going through aside the Black Serpent part which Hachiman only kept for himself.

 _So even Hachiman is having problems with his quirk_. Midoriya had thought as All Might walked over to Midoriya for advice.

"Yo!"

"All Might?"

Midoriya was surprise to see All Might was doing alright despite his injured arm. It was a hard fight, but it was successful.

"You're still trying to imitate me?" All Might give him an advice leaving him in thoughts.

All Might head over towards Kirishima for his advice. As he gave him an advice, All Might looked over at Midoriya who was trying to figure out his dilemma.

 _Sorry, young Midoriya. As a teacher it's best for you to find the answer yourself._

As All Might continued his lessons, Hachiman looked closely at Midoriya who was looking over his quirk.

 _Now that I think about it... Midoriya does idolize the man. Not to mention his room was filled with a lot of action figure collectibles of him and posters. I don't blame him, I don't have an idol, but I sure know what it means to be an Otaku._

*Hachiman is a fanboy.

 **After School**

Hachiman went over to the support lab as he knocked on the door. As he entered he called out the one person who might help him on his quirk.

"Mei-chan, are you here-"

"Darling! You're safe and sound!" Hatsume yelled out as she embraced him with a hug. "Mu~ I missed you so much! I wanted to test a lot of babies at you! Maybe a pluck of disaster as well!-"

"Hatsume! Don't even think about exploding a student!" Powerloader said as a warning.

In the Development Studio, students from the Support Course can use the studio as much as they want only after school and on the weekends. Mostly used for requirements for the hero course such as costume upgrades and weapons. Hatsume is one of the the students, and maybe the only person, who would always stay in the studio. Basically, she sees the studio as her home than the dorms.

"Actually that's why I'm here. I want you to help me discover my quirk by trying out your babies." Hachiman ask a request for Hatsume who begin to smile.

"What do you have in mind, Darling?"

Outside of the Development Studio Midoriya was standing outside as he begin to put his hand on the doorknob. He was interrupted when Uraraka and Iida was calling him from across the hall.

"Deku! Are you here for your hero upgrade?" Uraraka asked as she was cheerful and waving her hand.

"Oh, Uraraka-"

Midoriya was interrupted from the explosion that was made by Hatsume. As the smoke clears out Uraraka was shock to see Hatsume laying on top of Midoriya for a safe landing. As soon as Midoriya opened his eyes he sees Hatsume breast that were laying on his chest.

"Oh? Aren't you from before?"

"B-b-b-b-b-boobs!"

After the incident Hatsume tried to remember the names of the group but never really have any intention of knowing some people's names.

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot their names." She admitted in front of the class group.

"Their from class 1-A, Mei-chan. You should at least remember bagane. He's the one you made a show out of.

"DON'T JUST GO ON SPREADING THAT NICKNAME! WAIT WHY ARE YOU HANGING UP THERE!?"

Iida look up at Hachiman who was hanging upside down to the ceiling.

"I'm having Mei-chan to help me discover my quirk." Hachiman explained in a quick explanation.

"Well, that being said, I'm actually quite busy."

"Wait! We actually need your help for upgrading our costumes." Midoriya was back to reality from the embarrassment he experience a few minutes ago.

As he made the request Hatsume was enthused hearing a hero costume upgrade.

"Hatsume!It's fine for you to come by the studio, but if you keep messing up in here I will have to band you." Powerloader said as a threat.

"Powerloader-sensei! Don't put this on Mei-chan. I requested her inventions in the first place, so l can make progress for my quirk. So please forgive me." Hachiman requested an apology.

"Darling! Not only a labrat; but a gentlemen!"

Darling!? They all thought unison.

"You do realise your covering her, Hatsume." Powerloader gave a reminder of the person Hachiman is backing up.

"I'm her personal labrat due to debt!" Hachiman said proudly.

"Fine, whatever; you three come in, we'll talk about your upgrades." Powerloader lead the group to the observation screen.

As they discuss the costumes, Hatsume have put up designs for their costumes. She observed Midoriya's body from top to bottom and had put him on a suit for a test run.

"Wow! You're like Iron Man, Midoriya." Hachiman said while observing the body suit.

"All I wanted was support for my arms though." Midoriya said to Hatsume who didn't care.

Hatsume care about what they want as she was trying to help out the whole time. The suit, Exoskeleton #49, have been activated for the test run. It managed to be useful at first, but it won't respond on command. The suit continue to move within 360 degree making Midoriya almost broke his back.

"Sorry about that." Hatsume said secretly laughing.

While she was being distracted Iida had the opportunity to ask Powerloader himself rather than Hatsume. Unfortunately, she has good hearing whenever it involves anything that has to do with inventing. She immediately wrapped booster on Iida's arm which blasts him up in the air.

"YOU KNOW MY QUIRKS ON MY LEGS!" Iida yelled out.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it be better to rely on your arms instead of your legs?"

After hearing Hatsume's advice, Midoriya have finally understood what All Might had said to him. It then hit him; he rely too much on his arms he had forgotten that he can make his own style instead of imitate All Might himself; which brings him to the point to ask a request from Iida.

 **Later**

Afterwards, late at night, the upgrades are being prepared for those who had request for their costumes. As the day came by, Hachiman and Mei were the only two people closing the Development Studio before departing.

Hachiman return to his dorm thinking over his quirk(s). As everybody were at slumber, Hachiman opened his balcony and left his room. He went outside of the building not too far off from the dorms. Hachiman had made a schedule for himself: on day times he will focus his corpse quirk and when nightfalls he will try to see how he'll develop Black Serpent.

If what he said was true, I have to think about the negative emotions. Hachiman have begin his training by the finger stand balance he had put through from Minamoto.

All I have to do is balance for now.

For the past two days Hachiman had been training his emotions and his corpse training. He would continue combat along with Mei inventions testing. Unfortunately, there hadn't been much progress yet.

"It's only been two days and still hadn't been any progress."

Hachiman looked over at the result and still the same as ever.

If I'm gonna be able to do this, I need a new angle! But what can I do aside from healing and reattach?" Hachiman was in deep thought. And as he looked over at his classmates they seem to know what their doing.

It seems that they know what's up…

Ectoplasm kicked Hachiman in the face due to his lack of focus.

"Tachibana, why not take a short break." Ectoplasm suggested for the student.

"Ectoplasm-sensei, but I still-"

"Sometimes, it's best to take a break. Maybe you'll even know what you want to do."

Hachiman sat down for a bit as he begins to be in his train of thoughts. As he did he remove his chain gauntlets and wipe off the sweat and blood. Hachiman doesn't normally sweat like any other humans, but when he does it's only sticky and gooey. Hachiman stopped at the moment; he look deeply into the sweat of his palms; he tries to figure out what he can do with the sweat. He clapped both hands together; and as he did a few multiple string of sweat stretched out like saliva.

"Oh!"

After school Hachiman have decided to go back to his training with Akaguro; however, as he meet up with him for training it became a new sort of approach. Akaguro was wiping his daggers and katana's; as he did he notice the corpse was different than he was.

"It's been a while, I hope you haven't been slacking your skills." Akaguro said insulting the teen corpse.

Akaguro expected Hachiman to laugh or whatever he usually do when someone insults him. Turns out he was not expecting the corpse to took a bow.

"I want to be your disciple, Akaguro."

The person who was once known as the Hero Killer did not expect someone to request as his pupil.

"I want to learn under you." Hachiman requested to the Hero Killer.

"You are not to regret this. I won't go easy as well; you're training under someone who will kill you; and once you do, there's no turning back."

Hachiman took a knee as a sign of no regrets.

"I have seen death multiple times… I have no regrets of dying. If I die, I finally die in peace. All I want to do… is to save this world as the hero people can look up to. "

From Hachiman's answer Akaguro put up a wide grin for the corpse. The two begin their training as teacher and student.

 **Two Days Later**

 **"** Everyone! Class 1-B is now taking over this gym!"

Class 1-B entered the gym and as usual Monoma was being obnoxious; blurting out the probability of the exams almost made Class 1-A uncomfortable. Some of them were still nervous but it seems as though they knew what was coming.

"Hey why is he dress like that?" Kaminari asked Itsuka who was close by to ask.

"His quirk is copying, so there was no need to stand out he said." She explained the costume Monoma was wearing.

She had finished explaining to Kaminari about the costume. She looked over at the other side of the gym and notice the corpse was perfecting the special ability.

"Neh, Kendou-san, why not go check him out. I know you want to." Tokage said fooling around with Kendou.

"W-what are you talking about, Tokage!?" Kendou flustered from Tokage side comment.

"Come on, he might actually needs help. And knowing you, this is a perfect chance, right?"

"She's right, go for it while it last." Yui pitch in the conversation in a calm manner.

Kendou looked away from Tokage and Yui; before she left Reika gave her a thumbs up for luck Kendou to head over towards Hachiman.

"Hey! How are you doing with you special moves?" She asked waving at Hachiman.

"Itsuka! Well I manage to master it but I don't really know how to position it." Hachiman thought up different types of positions for his new specialty.

"Hmm… I see. If I'm correct, your trying to find a position for an aim, right?" Itsuka asked Hachiman who responded with a nod. "Why not try something like this, for now" Itsuka suggested an idea for Hachiman.

Itsuka was positioned in a fighting stance having her right arm near her hip and her left arm putting up defense; She clenched her fist and launch out her punch in through the air.

"If you can keep doing this, I'm sure you'll think if something that might be a bit similar to this." Itsuka said her suggested advice for Hachiman who was in awe.

"Wow! You're really amazing in combat. I like that side of you, Itsuka!" Hachiman said happily.

Itsuka was caught off guard from the compliment. It wasn't only her, but some that were close by were surprised to hear Hachiman's compliment. Immediately, Kaminari head over to Hachiman and quickly shaken him back in forth like a bobblehead.

"THE HELL YOU SMOOTH TALKER! FIRST YOU ALLIED WITH THE CLASS AND NOW YOUR GIVING GIRLS COMPLIMENT!" Kaminari yelled out loud.

"But it's an honesty, I really think she's amazing-"

"That's not the point! You double-crossing smooth talking bastard!" Kaminari continued to shake him until Kirishima break him up from Hachiman.

As the three tries to calm down; Itsuka looked over at the supportive students giving her the cheer. Afterwards she notice one of the students from Class 1-A have glare at her for a few seconds. The two broke eye contact from Aizawa demanding class 1-A departing the gym.

"Tsu-chan! Let's go!" Uraraka called out the rainy hero.

She hopped off the cliff and begin to head out.

 _The last time I saw Tsuyu-san we meet up at the hospital._

Itsuka clenched her fists and prepared the pillar that was put up for each student. She put a victorious smile as she begins to punch the pillar.

 _Looks as though I have competition! I won't back down!_

 **Late at Night**

The group of girls were enjoying their free time in the living room as they talk about their improvements and new abilities they have achieve. They were all enjoying themselves until they notice Uraraka was the only person who wasn't paying attention to the group.

"Ochako-chan?"

Uraraka jumped out of her world with a surprise reaction.

"You look tired." Tsuyu said to Uraraka.

"No no, not at all! I'm not tired….at least that's how I should feel…" Uraraka cheek turned slightly pink for the explanation. "I don't know how to put it… but my hearts been jumping lately. I just don't know-"

"You're in love!" Ashido announced the answer.

"What! Love? Glove? Clove?" Uraraka shaken her hand waving and closed her face.

"Which one is it? Is it Midoriya? Iida? Or Hachiman?"

"Kero."

"I don't think so. Hachiman has some sort of relationship with Kendou-san." Tooru pointed out.

"That's not true."

Everybody stopped after hearing Tsuyu speak up. It was awkward at the moment until she broke the silence.

"Let's not try to pry such things." Tsuyu suggested.

"I agree, in any case let's call it a night." Yaoyorozu agreed to the terms from Tsuyu as she begins to get up and leave.

"Eh!? But I want to hear more though! Chances to make u related stories into love stories!" Ashido was whining over as Uraraka was still up in the air.

 **...**

"... Midoriya."

"What is it Hachiman?"

"..."

"..."

"Can you explain to me... how you became All Might's Successor?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	30. Provisional Prologue

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 _Long ago, a man with a Quirk that could steal Quirks and give them away, forcibly gave his seemingly Quirkless little brother a Quirk that allowed him to stockpile power within his body. However, the little brother already had a Quirk with no effect other than that it could be transferred to others. The little brother's Quirk and the Quirk given to him by his older brother merged and became One For All._

 _The little brother somehow discovered this. He had a strong sense of justice and he tried to defeat All For One, but given the huge difference in their abilities, the brother failed. The little brother decided to entrust the Quirk to future generations of heroes, hoping that they would cultivate One For All and one day, put a stop to All For One. Few knew the truth about One For All. The Quirk was passed down through nine generations, growing stronger with the passage of time. Currently One For All is one of the most powerful Quirks in existence, although it is quite difficult to master._

 _Izuku Midoriya, was quirkless._

 _He had been quirkless since the day he was announced at his physical examination at the age of four._

 _His idol, All Might, was what have encouraged him to be a hero in the first place. Everyday, he would go on the computer to put up an old video footage of All Might._

 _"HAHAHA!"_

 _NEWSCASTER: "YOU HEAR THAT! THE MAN IS LAUGHING WHILE CARRYING THE VICTIMS!"_

 _ALL MIGHT: "NEVER FEAR! WHY YOU ASKED? BECAUSE I AM HERE!"_

 _"He's so cool!" The five year old said holding up an All Might figurine._

 _"When I get my quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!"_

 _However, all that had change when he was announced as quirkless. It has to do with the joints each and everyone would require; Midoriya on the other hand was none of those people._

 _After the words that have attached to him for a long period of time, "You should give it up, kid." Midoriya was in his own despair throughout ten years._

 _"Mom…." The child called his mother who was standing aside of his room._

 _The room was completely dark and the only thing that could ever light up his room was the footage of his idol._

 _"No matter how many people are in danger… he always put up a smile…"_

 _The kid had turned around his chair at his mother with tears that could no longer hold back._

 _"He can smile… because he can be a hero… can I… be a hero too?"_

 _"IZUKU!"_

 _Midoriya's mother, Inko Midoriya, had hold onto his son with the opened arms. As she did, tears were dripping out of the eyes as well. And she have said something, that no mother should say to a child who may not accomplish their dreams._

 _"I'm sorry, Izuku! I'm so sorry!"_

 _She kept crying along with her son until they can get out as much desperation as they can take out._

 _After Midoriya announcement of being quirkless, the children were no longer see him as equal. Everybody have seen Midoriya as useless or what his old childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, usually call him, Deku._

 _"Deku" the name that means useless, have stuck with him for a long time._

 _He had no friends to support him for his goal._

 _He was alone._

 _ **Ten Years Later…**_

 _"Can someone like me be a hero! Even without a quirk!"_

 _Midoriya has always wanted to be a hero. However, due to the condition of being quirkless, he was always bullied from Bakugou and the whole school as well. Even the teachers haven't given him the support he needed._

 _In his world, he thought someone like himself will be a hero with or without powers. But that world he had been living for ten years was a life of despair._

 _But then, in front of him was his opportunity to find the answer he was looking for. The hero who would always put up a smile in his face confronting danger and saving bystanders. He was looked up as the Symbol of Peace to those relying on him when danger is near. He would even laugh at the face of danger._

 _That person was the hero Midoriya looked up to was All Might._

 _"You see… all my life, I have been quirkless. I want be a hero, just like you- WHO ARE YOU!"_

 _Midoriya was giving an explanation on why he ever wanted to be a hero. He was really looking forward to see if All Might can understand the condition Midoriya was in. Unfortunately, his number one hero have been in a bad shape. Or at least, Midoriya didn't recognize the skeleton figure at all._

 _"I really am All Mi-ugh!"_

 _The pro hero who was big and tall was now coughing up blood in front of the fanboy._

 _"It can't be!"_

 _After the complete misunderstanding, All Might had explained everything from the beginning of his hero days. He revealed a wound that have been placed on him for five years. The respiratory system was in complete shambles. There were many complicated surgeries to patch up the conditions; from the result of the surgery, All Might could only withstood three hours of the muscular transformation._

 _He hadn't told anyone before his retirement. It was to remain a secret for those who idolize him as the Symbol of Peace._

 _"The reason I laugh is to deceive the pressure and terror that dwells within me."_

 _Midoriya was in shock to hear the reasoning of All Might putting up the laughs. However, the answer to his question from the start was more solemn than the true identity of All Might._

 _"I can't bring myself to tell you… you can be a hero without a quirk."_

 _All Midoriya wanted were words from anybody, somebody, whether it be hero or a friend to say, "You can be a hero!"_

 _Izuku Midoriya, have only received a rejection._

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later…**_

 _"Don't get upset…" Midoriya said to himself walking with sadness all over him._

 _He was left on the rooftop crying out every tears inside of him._

 _Lists of things he had to go through as a life of quirkless. First, the day he was announced quirkless. Second, his mother giving him much support, but secretly have blame herself for causing him to be born quirkless. Third, having his childhood friend becoming his tormentor, and asked him to jump off the roof for hoping to be reincarnated with a quirk. Last, and most devastating moment in his life, All Might have rejected him to be a hero._

 _All these purposes in Midoriya's life have been concluded. His hopes and dreams were finally crushed._

 _And so, Izuku Midoriya, accepted his fate of continuing his life with no power, no hope, and no dreams._

 _"Oh… what's going on over there…" midoriya thought to himself looking over at the crowd._

 _Every time there is to be a villain rampage or a regular robbery, Midoriya would go over to the scene looking into his own visual of heroes take action._

 _He wishes to avoid eye contact at the scene, but apparently due to his habits of being a fanboy Midoriya walked into the crowd anyway._

 _Midoriya have froze after seeing a villain that was completely familiar. He knew exactly who it was._

 _After school he raised his arm up in the air forgetting about what Bakugou have advise him to do. Midoriya was heading his way home until he was caught by a sludge villain under a bridge. Midoriya couldn't escape from the villain, that's when All Might have encountered the both of them._

 _"It's my fault…" Midoriya thought in the crowd._

 _He looked over at the other heroes to stop him, but it seems like they have nothing to do at all. Midoriya wish he could try to do something. Afterall, he feels as though he was responsible for this. Then again, it didn't matter to him because he can rely on the pros to deal with the situation._

 _With one glimpse. With one glimpse it had made him did what no other bystander without a quirk have done._

 _Midoriya's body moved on it's own. He moved on his own to save a friend in need._

 _"KID GET OUT OF THERE! IT'S DANGEROUS!"_

 _Midoriya haven't thought things through as he sprinted towards the villain. He begins to remember his hero analysis in a time he's in._

 _He quickly made a divergent. He threw his bad at the sludge villains as a distraction. He got inside the slime and found his friend in struggle._

 _"KACCHAN!_

 _Midoriya pulled out every bits of ooze outside of the kidnapped victim. He kept pulling without thinking of himself._

 _"IDIOT! WHY ARE YOU HELPING ME!?"_

 _His childhood friend, Bakugou, have tried to escape with all the explosion he has in him. But the oize was too much that it was about to digest him and use him as a personal costume suit._

 _Midoriya didn't know why he went without thinking, but he knew exactly why he did at the moment he pulled out the ooze._

 _"It's because… you're eye's are pleading for help!"_

 _Midoriya yelled out to his friend with a crooked smile on his face with tears coming out._

 _At that last moment, Midoriya and Bakugou were close enough to be in the news, "Failed Heroes Did Not Save Lives!"_

 _They were close to death's door until a miracle had happened._

 _"A true hero…!"_

 _All Might appeared into his Muscular form and grabbed the wrist of Midoriya._

 _"A true hero, always put his life on the line!"_

 _All Might have gotten the two victims out of the sludge and gave his a smash to the ground._

 _"DETROIT! SMASH!"_

 _Afterwards, the sludge villain was no more, and the number one hero have made rain assumingly altering the rain in the people's eye's. Midoriya was scolded for the act he had made and for Bakugou he was getting praises from each hero._

 **UA Academy**

It was late evening, Midoriya was surprise to hear his corpse friend to knowig the truth about All For One and One For All. Midoriya have told him everything about the origins of those two quirks and how he achieve it.

"Afterwards, All Might have seen how much courage I have… And then… I think you know the rest?"

Midoriya have explained every details about his quirk One for All. He and the corpse were sitting on the bench near the dorms having a conversation about Midoriya's encounter.

"So you were quirkless this whole time?" The corpse teen asked.

Midoriya was too nervous about telling him the truth. He have told Bakugou along time ago but he didn't believe. However, the difference is, the corpse knew about All for One and One for All since he entered the frontline. Midoriya knew he was mad at him already, so why answer him and make it worse.

"Yes, Hachiman… I have never achieve a quirk." Midoriya was trembling all over his body.

Midoriya was beginning to feel cold; he couldn't stop shivering knowing that he was never to tell anyone about One for All.

"Even though you have all these intelligence and analysis for future heroes, you inherit One for All, right?"

Hachiman continued to ask questions for Midoriya. It started to make Midoriya feel like he was never meant to be here at UA Academy. But turns out it was never like that.

"Midoriya, If I were to meet you, I'd still say you can be a hero with or without a quirk! "

Midoriya stopped trembling and looked straight up at Hachiman.

"You're… not in shock?"

"Midoriya, in your mind, you think you cheated. That's not true."

Hachiman got up from the bench to look straight at the eye's of the successor of One for All.

"And it was never fate or a coincidence that you have met All Might. There's always a reason why it had happened. After hearing your story; it was never fate or coincidence at all; it was finally time for you to get what you want the most!"

Hachiman brought out his fist towards Midoriya who was sitting and looking up at him.

"And that Midoriya, is to be a hero!"

Midoriya eyes wide opened from the words from the teen corpse.

 _ **All Might's Words**_

 _Of all the people at the scenery, it was you, and only you a quirkless coward have made a difference._

 _Your the only one who made me act!_

 _There's something said about top heroes being students… most were linked by the following line._

 _My body moved on its own before I could think._

 _And you did the same thing!_

 _You can be a hero!_

Midoriya begin to locked his fist with the corpse as an acceptance. He wasn't the only one who had the struggle, even Hachiman know what it means to live a life like his.

Hachiman didn't have anyone to support him, he had no friends, no future, no one except from Maiko and Mary. But after meeting with Elements, he too can be a hero.

"We have been through alot of difficult obstacles Midoriya, so let's do our best! To become both heroes and successors!"

"Yeah!"

And so, the two have become closer both friends and future holders of their own predecessors.

Midoriya have understood Hachiman's explanation of Black Serpent; and for Hachiman he understood the meaning of One for All. The two holders have help each other out developing their predecessors quirks and continued until the day of their provisional license exam.

 **Takoba National Stadium**

It was the day of the Provisional License Exam. The whole class have been training their whole summer vacation to get here. Along with the special moves they have acquired, they are still to be nervous. It wasn't only them though, there were other schools they have to face as well.

"Remember It's not about _if;_ it's about will. You guys have trained for the whole break for this. So give everything you got." Aizawa said his pep talk in a boredom tone.

"He's right! Let's all gather round! Plus-"

"ULTRA!"

Kirishima was giving a huddle up until someone with a almost shaved haircut have interrupted the class.

"I'm sorry! I just really want to say that!"

The tall teenager, Inasa Yoarashi, have said his apologies with a complete 180 degree bow against the floor; which made his head completely in blood.

"I really like UA Academy! It's a real honor to compete with you!"

Soon they finally realise that one of the school's their competing with are the west side version of UA Academy and rivalry, Shiketsu High.

The tall teen had left leaving Aizawa in a complete unexpected turn of event.

"Inasa Yoarashi…"

"Sensei, you know him?" Hagakure asked the teacher.

"That guy is strong. He participated on the entrance exams with a top score and declined his acceptance." Aizawa explained to the students of 1-A.

"Wait! If he got top scores… he must be more talented than Todoroki-"

"Zzzz...zzzzz...zzz…"

Midoriya paused his thoughts for a bit as he sees Hachiman sleeping on Shoji's shoulder(s).

"Shoji… whom is on your shoulder?"

"Hachiman-san… he said he'll wake up once we get to the locker rooms to change."

The atmosphere was to dense for the group. Mostly Midoriya was in a bad place for him and Hachiman including Shoji. He may not mind at all, but they are in a place where they have trained their ass' off to get a license.

"Hachiman! We have an exam, there is no time to nap!"

Iida yelled out the stitched teen who have been training with three sources throughout the past two weeks. Hachiman's sleep arrangement had change as he had only thirty minutes to rest; which brings him ti the point of finally sleeping the whole night and on the bus.

"Zzz… Trust me… I just...zzz… need more… Sleep… zzz… Bagane…"

 _Crap! Does this have to do with the Black Serpent training I put him up with!?_

"Oh! Eraser! It is you!" A woman with green hair and almost dress as if she were to be in a clown outfit walked up to Aizawa.

"Let's get married!"

"No!"

Ashido was impressed from the lovestruck she has and than was broken. The person Aizawa was acquainted with was, the Smile Hero. Her quirk outburst, can make her enemies laugh uncontrollably and beat them handedly.

"You two seem pretty close." Tsuyu pointed out at the two teachers.

"Of course! We were in the same agency for a while, and we were in a relationship built in mutual love!"

"Untrue."

Tsuyu looked at the two and then slowly look over at the corpse being carried by Shoji.

"Hehehe…zzz...Aizawa-sensei….zzz...You two…. Are matched….zzz" the corpse chuckled while sleeping without a care in the world.

"Tsu-chan are you alright?" Uraraka asked the frog girl.

"Of course." She said calmly with her usual boredom tone.

"Hey! It is UA! This is so cool!"

The students from Ketsubetsu Academy went up to the class to introduce themselves.

"Hey! My name is Shindou! You guys really went through alot this year!"

The student Shindou introduce himself to Midoriya and then head over to Bakugou.

"What a refreshingly straightforward dude-"

"He's wearing a mask, Kaminari. He's actually kissing our ass'"

Everybody some of the students looked over at Hachiman who was barely awake. He had called out on the student who is a possible threat to all of them once they enter the stadium. Mostly, they are surprise to hear Hachiman say such a thing.

"Hate to say I agree with Stitches, but words coming out of him does not equally match his looks." Bakugou bickered at the student's of Ketsubetsu.

"Oh! That is Corpse-kun! I want to have his "Peace" picture just like on television!" One of the student's requested the sleeping deadman.

Hachiman begin to be more well-known after his temporarily mission as a hero. He not only to be trusted but also he have saved All Might from the Noumu Shigaraki had control over. Also he was famous for bringing back peace signs.

"Alright, everybody head to the changing room and meet up at the information session."

 **First Exam**

Every students from each schools have gathered in the information session.

"S-so many!" Uraraka yelled out whisperly.

"Zzz… so… many…zzz.."

 _Hachiman's still asleep!_ Uraraka thought out loud.

He managed to change into his upgraded hero suit him and Hatsume worked together on. However, he went to deep sleep again after he had change.

"Shoji… my pouch….zzz give it to me….zzzz…when...the test begins….zzz"

Shoji still carried him on his shoulder with his tentacles.

The session was explained from a person who was completely drowsy due to a lack of sleep. He explained that only one hundred examinees are to complete the first phase of the exam. Among the groups are one thousand-five hundred forty examinee participating the exam. At this rate, only five percent of the examinee can pass the first exam.

"Hehee… we're gonna...zzzz… Be…. Hunter's...zzz"

That being said, the students are authorize to put up three plates on each of their bodies. Once the test begins, everybody are to throw or place the balls on their plates. If all three plates are to be touch it is an automatic failure. As for those who place the balls on each different plates from each person's are a considerations.

The building begins to expansion making the students confuse and were now in a opened field. The field were surrounded similar to the Ground Beta. Everywhere were building from buildings and mountains, to water and forests.

"Shoji...zzz… put to….on my shoulders...and one on my...zzz… forehead…"

"Got It!"

Shoji dropped the corpse immediately as the other student's went separately before the test begins. He place the plates on him immediately; while he did, Midoriya suggested to not stray away from the group. Unfortunately, not everybody wanted to follow his lead.

"This isn't a field trip, dumbasses!"

"Kacchan!"

"I'm out too, I can't demonstrate my abilities in a larger group."

"Todoroki!"

"Midoriya…zzz...leave them...zzz…. We have to go…"

And so, Shoji continued to carry him and the group have begin to depart. All of them begin to run away as far as they can from other students.

"So, it's the same thing from every year. And yet you didn't tell them." Ms. Joke said to Aizawa.

"The UA Crushing there's no particular reason why I didn't tell them." Aizawa said to the smile hero.

"START!"

Class 1-A were completely surrounded by all the students from different schools. All if them begin to throw their balls at Class 1-A; Midoriya begin to act as he use Shoot Style and blasted all the balls towards back the students; Iida used reciprico to reflect the balls well; Ashido deflected the balls using an acid as a shield; almost everybody were reflecting the balls towards the other students.

"Shoji...zzz… now…!"

Shoji stretched out his tentacle creating another tentacle to reach into his pouch. He dig into the pouch finding a blue liquid in a miniature test tube.

"Drop… me…. And chug it in my mouth...zzz…!"

Shoji quickly drop him and opened the tube. He drop every liquid in his throat before the other students came from behind.

"Crap!-"

Shoji yelled out as he sees dozens of balls coming towards him. At that moment, the silhouette immediately placed two hands together on his right side of his body.

"Shoji-kun… no one has ever tolerate me or even back me up…"

Hachiman said as he used afterimage to look into the slow motion of the balls coming towards them halfway.

 _With the training Akaguro have given me… learning how to use my sweat with the help of Ashido… Itsuka's fighting stance… Hatsume's help creating these babies… And Black Serpent training with Midoriya… I, no, we will pass this!_

"Thank you! For being a trustworthy friend! Shoji-kun!"

Hachiman said proudly under his surgical mask and blast straightforward both students and the balls with his new move.

"ECTO-SPLASH!"

 **Hachiman's Ecto-Splash**

Hachiman have made a discovery of what sort of sweat he has. And so, the discovery was at help with Hatsumes research. Both of them didn't get why it was possible for him to sweat like slime until they finally have found the answer.

Adipocere. The sweat from Hachiman was adipocere, which also known as corpse wax. Organic substance formed by a anaerobic bacterial hydrolysis of fat in tissue.

Whenever Hachiman sweats, it was never regular sweat, but the form of liquid fat coming out of his dead body. Once he let the fat to be dried up it formed into a regular candle like wax.

(A/N: took me a long time to figure out what sort of move the OC can use. I hope this can be acceptable and interesting facts.)

With the training Akaguro have given Hachiman, he can now form any object into a murderous weapon with Kill Intention. As for other attacks that have no life whatsoever, he managed to can sense an attack thanks to the Intention training Akaguro have put him through.

Afterwards, Hachiman have requested Ashido to show him how her acid works. She have shown him how the acid work from solubility to viscosity. The viscosity part was the only detail he needed since his sweat can only sweat.

The third act of weekly training was meeting up with Hatsume. The two worked together late at the evenings in order to patch up the suit. His black vested suit and button shirt were the same as usual, it was the chain gauntlets that have changed. Hatsume knew that Hachiman was a fan of anime like her, only a little, so she have made it easier for him to sweat on his palm. The gloves were regularly seen from the outside, but the inside was made differently. The inside have a cool resistance enough to make the corpse sweat it's cold dead hands; almost similar to Bakugou's gloves to help him sweat nitroglycerin.

With all the sweat gathered on his hands he placed both palms making the adipocere viscosity mix with Vigilant Intent into a spherical spiral ball of wet sticky. Putting it into the direct aim, Hachiman aimed both palms towards his enemies from far range, and make the ball into multiple ectoplasmic bullet. As the opponent get shot, the sensation will feel like being shot by paintball bullets. If the opponent were to be shot, the viscosity will make them stick onto any nearby object and immediately transformed into solid wax.

"What the hell!? I'm stuck onto the ground!?"

"Why is there a chunk on me!? Being shot freaking hurts!"

The students that were about to ambush Hachiman and Shoji were now completely stuck from the ecto-splash.

"Shoji-kun, get a ball and place it on them-"

"MAXIMUM POWER!"

You Shindou, his quirk is Shake. He can make things shake by touching them. However the aftershock comes back at him based on his strength and speed. With the amount of strength he has made almost everybody blast away.

 _Wow… I'm really light._

*Hachiman have too much weight pressure due to the friction Minamoto and Rokudou have put him through.

And so, almost everybody went through their separate ways. And an all out battle for the provisional license begins.

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**_


	31. Provisional License Exam!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

Everybody have went to their separate ways in the first phase of provisional exam. Some of them managed to make it through Shindou's quirk and some haven't. It wasn't only his quirk that have cause students to fail; there was Inasa from Shiketsu, his ability Whirlwind; he can control the air wind around him. With his quirk, he have eliminate a total of one hundred twenty students.

"Ow.. ow.. ow..! That earthquake was too powerful!" Ashido whined over Shindou's quirk.

"Well, everybody has a hidden power afterall." Ojiro informed as he gotten up on the ground.

The two student's got up from the ground trying to get back on their feet. The two have gotten up and notice someone's head was stuck between two boulders. They got a closer look to see if the person is whether friend or foe. Not much have said since they could only see the back portion of the man. However, with the voice coming inside the boulder they knew immediately who it is.

"Hey, is anyone there? My head is stuck and I can't get it out."

"... Hachiman is that you!?" Ashido and Ojiro went straight towards the back of the corpse.

"Yeah! I got stuck when the earthquake blew me away." Hachiman chuckled on the fortunate event.

The two student grab onto Hachiman's arms on each side. On the count of three they had to pull him out. They weren't really thinking straight since such an event is happening in the exams.

"Ready?" Ashido asked Ojiro at the left arm side

"Yeah…" Ojiro responded at the right arm side.

"THREE!"

With all the strength Ashido and Ojiro have made, they managed to pull out Hachiman's head. They fallen back and gotten up to see if it were a success.

"Hachiman, are you al-"

The two got a closer look and have witness their classmate headless. They were at shocked to see that they have taken off their friends head.

"Ojiro! We decapitated him-"

At the moment Ashido was shaking Ojiro back and forth, the body gotten up and something furry came out of the inside of the headless body.

"Tadah! My head has been inside my shirt this whole time!" Hachiman made a grotesque prank that had made the two students mad. Mostly, it was Ashido. "Mu~! Don't just joke like that! We were really scared!" Ashido cried with anger by hitting his head like a drum. At that moment they all heard some footsteps and begin to get down.

"Damn, it looks like we might have a problem." Hachiman said in a stern expression.

"Chances are that some of our classmate have been separated. Which means we're practically surrounded without any sort of backup." Ojiro said the facts and opinion.

The three man group were trying to figure out a way to plan on passing the exams. Suddenly, there was a sensory Hachiman felt. And as he did he pushed the two out the way.

"Guys! Get back!"

Hachiman, Ashido, and Ojiro have finally gotten out of the way from a mysterious girl from Shiketsu. She had perky lips and long blonde hair; and she was wearing a full leather outfit. She even looked like she have been slimed a bit.

"Oh my, of all the people I have sneaked up on, you actually knew where I was." She said standing up.

"Where did she come from!?" Ojiro said with an unexpected expression.

"She's that girl from earlier with that Inasa dude." Ashido pointed out.

They all have lost their focus when the female disappear again.

"She's gone!" Mina shouted. The trio were all close in a circle protecting each other's backs.

 _Something tells me…_

"Guy's listen up…" Hachiman called out his friends.

"She can manage to hide her presence very well. So chances are she might even need one more person to pass this exam."

"No way, seriously!?" Ojiro thought not realising there is a undetected figure approaching him.

"ASHIDO! Spray acid in front of Ojiro's view!" Hachiman demanded quickly.

Immediately, Ashido sprayed out her new move call Acid viel. The move is maximum of both solubility and viscosity and made into a shield for Ojiro. The ball that the Shiketsu girl was about to aim was melted; as she gotten distracted the corpse quickly used his afterimage to get behind her. Hachiman quickly placing her right arm behind her; he then tripped her feet and finally placed her lying on the ground.

Hachiman put his left on her right arm and his right hand on her head pushing her against the floor.

The girl looked up at the eyes of the corpse and sees how darkened it have gotten. It was as though he was not like any other hero-in-training she had ever encounter. Seeing the sight of him just made her want to smile.

"So cool…"

The two of them flinched when a sudden multiple presence were coming their way. Immediately, they both have to jump out of the way. Ashido shielded herself and Ojiro used his tail to swing away the multiple balls aiming at them. Hachiman sprinted towards the examinees and jump over them. There, he brought out his needles and aimed directly at the examinee's clothing. As he did, the needles return to the corpses hands and made a complete three-sixty spin making the other examinee being swing over at one another.

The trio began to depart from the battlefield to plan out a new way of defeating the other examinees.

"Damnit! Is there seriously no other way!?" Ashido yelled out crying.

"It's alright! Because when there's a will there's a way! And there have always been a way that would eventually show up!" Hachiman said with a stern smile across his face.

And so, the will and a way eventually came upon them sooner than they have hoped for. A sudden beam of light appeared in the mid air which is the best opportunity for them to head over.

"Told you!"

"That's Aoyama's beam of light!" Ojiro said out loud.

"And that's exactly what we're going to use!"

Meanwhile, Aoyama and Iida were in the center of the battlefield where almost every examinee were following at their location.

"Aoyama-kun! What are you-" Iida was at shock to see his friend giving themselves away. Especially when the exam is almost over.

"Get going! Iida-kun! This is all I can do for now! So get going!"

Aoyama made a bridge posture to aim his beam up in the air for Iida to escape.

Almost every examinee have made to their destination. Their desperate to get their hands on their provisional licenses. Iida didn't want to leave Aoyama behind, so the least he can do now is to fight them off on his own. It was at the perfect timing, a swarm of birds up in the sky were all over the students like they were a sign of plagues. Iida looked closely and sees that it was Koda who have signalled the birds to attack.

"They're surrounding them!" Koda announce to his team. With that being said, Tokoyami activated his special move.

By covering his whole body be covered by his own Dark Shadow as a life armour; Tokoyami's Dark Shadow stretch out its arms larger pushing everyone down. Right when they were down Hachiman made it on time and blasted Ecto-splash directly at their feet and hand.

"I'm stuck! What the hell are these!?" One of the students cried out.

"It's my sweat!" Hachiman said cheerfully with a scary grin and a thumbs up.

"WHO THE HELL IS HE!?"

Hachiman continued to blast out every adipocere anybody from far distance. As he did, Ojiro backed him up by giving a complete three sixty tail whip attack at the examinee.

"Take what you can! Before the other's take from you!" Ojiro yelled out.

"Concentrate Refraction! Say cheese!" Hakagure said as she jump in midair and created her own beam of bright light blinding the enemies sight.

After that attack, Ojiro was demanded from Hachiman to head over to the enemies and place the balls on their plates. Hachiman placed his balls already and announced he pass the exam. Afterwards, it was Ojiro and then came Ashido.

"If it weren't for your beam of light, we wouldn't have group up! Thanks Aoyama!" Ashido said giving a thumbs up.

Everyone have given their all. And for the final blow, Aoyama and Iida finally placed their balls on the last plates for each of them.

"100 PASSED! THAT'S ALL FOLKS!"

Break Room

"Oh Man! I'm really hungry after all that sleep and fights!" Hachiman has a plate of food on his hands after he and his classmates entered the break room.

Hachiman was really enjoyed the food the committee have to offer for the students in the break room. He was standing aside with Kaminari who was also trying to relax. They were enjoying themselves until Sero have caught their attention.

"Hey! Hey, do you guys wanna hear something good?" Sero asked with his big grin.

"What is it, Sero?" Hachiman asked as he finished his plate.

"You see that girl in the skin-tight leather?" Sero pointed at the girl with the perky lips.

Hachiman observed her for the moment rethinking about her. He had a hunch for her since the attack. The fact that she was in a complete stealth that was not what any other students have learned from any of the hero schools. It was as if she was trained under someone with a good stealth. Hachiman can relate to that because Akaguro have also taught him about hiding a presence.

"Yeah… what about her?" Hachiman asked calmly.

"I saw Midoriya and her together behind the rocks while she was naked!" Sero said excitedly which made Kaminari pissed off.

 _Huh. I can imagine how Uraraka might feel about this_. Hachiman thought as he went over the table to get water.

"MIDORIYA!" Kaminari yelled out as he went over at Midoriya.

"What the hell sort of thing is this!? To do such a thing in the middle of the exams while we were risking our asses to pass!"

"Wait what are you talking about!?" Midoriya was lost on what Kaminari was talking about.

"Don't play innocent! We're talking about that chick and you over there-"

The two looked over and sees the perky lip girl waving at Midoriya. As Kaminari continued his rants at Midoriya, the students of Shiketsu were approaching towards class 1-A. They went over to apologise to Bakugou for one of their classmates behavior during the exam, Shishikura. All they really want to do is to put aside their differences and continue to get along as a good relationship between UA Academy and Shiketsu.

Even though they have said that, Todoroki was curious about Inasa's behavior towards him.

"Hold on, you with the crew cut." Todoroki called out. "Did I do something to you?" He asked the tall student.

The student looked down at Todoroki and was reminisce the similarity of him and Endeavor.

"Well the truth is, I hate the both of you." Inasa admitted to the student in front of him. "Since that time, it looks like your demeanor has changed a little bit. Those eye's, their the same as Endeavor's" with that said, Inasa have made a small reminder of what Todoroki is.

"Whoops!"

Water was spilled on Inasa's face on purpose or an accident. Nobody really knows but for certain the well dressed corpse knows the answer.

"Hahaha! I accidently tripped and now my water is completely empty. Haha!" Hachiman was laughing at his own mistake. With that, Inasa was beginning to be pissed off at the corpse for embarrassing him in front of Todoroki.

"The hell was that for-" Inasa was enraged from the embarrassment as he pick up Hachiman in the collar and lifted him up.

However, at the moment he lifted Hachiman up in the air he could've sworn there was a broken forearm made by Hachiman.

"Hey…" Inasa looked at the corpse having his mask covering up his face and his eyes were filled with an intention of threats.

" _ **Can you please put me down, it would be bad if something were to happen to your arm. Right? Fanboy**_."

 _W-what the hell is up with him!?_ Inasa thought until his hairy friend, Nagamasa, had called him over.

"Inasa! Put him down, let's go!" Nagamasa ordered Inasa.

Inasa put him down and decided to leave. As the group head out, the girl named Camie said her goodbyes to Midoriya. After saying her goodbyes Midoriya was being scolded by Kaminari and as for Camie herself she looked back at the corpse. The corpse have made eye contact with the girl and begins to wave at her with a bright smile. The girl was caught off guard from the unexpected blissful smile from him. It was as though the boy can be from cold death glare to a cheerful enthusiastic person. She couldn't understand why it had let her guard down; she didn't even know why she was having a difficult urge to wave. But she managed to try as she raise her hand up and wave with a cringed smile.

 _Hmm…_ Hachiman hummed in his head. _Whoever she is, I hope we meet again. I want to know who exactly taught her that tecunique._

The vibe quickly interrupted when a sudden alarm was made.

The next phase was announced to be a rescue test. The test will judge each students about their capabilities, teamwork, and leadership as heroes. This part of the test was planned ever since the incident at Kamino. And much more the students don't know about.

As the test begins, everybody spread out to find any bystanders that are in the need for help. Class 1-A except for Bakugou, Kirishima, and Kaminari, caught up to a victim who was dressed as a child.

"Waahhh! Help me!" The child cried out which caught Midoriya's Attention. He went straight towards the child to see if he was alright.

"My Grandpa! Over there! He got crushed!" The child explained.

"Where is he-" Midoriya asked until he was interrupted from Hachiman for a one second then the disguised child.

"Midoriya no!"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE!? MINUS POINTS FOR YOU!" The man child yelled out.

 _Idiot! When you see a child in need of help, you have to check and asked to see if he's alright!_ Hachiman thought with anger.

"All this amount of training you've done!" He said rhetorically. The man child made the group looked around to see every effort the other students they have put up for saving in each danger zone.

"It's not just about rescuing and providing relief. Until firefighters and police arrived it is the heroes responsibility to act before any of them show up. The first thing you say to me earlier that's no good."

After hearing the explanation Hachiman decided to head out.

"Hachiman!?-"

"Midoriya, the manchild is right. Instead of standing around like dumbasses; it is our duty to be sure everybody is safe and sound. We're not student's. Right now, we're heroes getting a damn license." Hachiman turned around and looked directly at Midoriya.

 _Manchild?_ The victim thought.

"So stop standing and save the kid while the rest of us spread out to find any other victims." Hachiman gave a smile; tightened his hat and metal surgical mask.

Midoriya slapped himself and giving a smiled at the manchild with confidence.

"It's alright!" He said to the the manchild. "It's alright! We will definitely save your grandpa!" Midoriya picked up the manchild and head towards the first-aid station.

As Midoriya head out, the group also follow the orders from Hachiman to spread out. Each of them begin to be in groups heading to different destinations of each danger zone around the area.

 **Meanwhile**

"In order to protect townsfolk, heroes will be asked to carry out complex operation." A dark figure said approaching towards the wall. "Not just relief measures, but also…"

 **BOOM!**

Almost every student stopped after the sudden uproar that had exploded the stadium. In front of the exploded cement wall was none other than Gang Orca. One of the top ten heroes who have worked under Endeavor and Best Jeanist orders at the Kamino Ward. Also known to be one of the top three "Looks More Like A Villains" list.

"Enemies… can they all be taken care of in Parallel… I wonder." Gang Orca said releasing a murderous glare.

" _With the appearance of the villains, the pursuit has begun!"_ The announcement was made through the speakers. " _Hero cadets who are on location, you must suppress the villains and continue to carry on your rescue effort!"_

Todoroki, Shinsou, and Inasa were the only ones close enough between the villains and the injured victims. Each of them made their act to attack. However, as Todoroki tries to combust the flames Inasa didn't realise, or at least either of them, that the wind and flames are not compatible.

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Inasa yelled at Todoroki who was even more irritated than Inasa was. "I should be saying that **!** " Todoroki said to Inasa. At that moment, a thought came through to him.

The words that he was called out from Inasa have been pissing him off from the moment they cross paths. Little did Todoroki know, it wasn't the first time they have crossed. Todoroki didn't remember what sort of beef Inasa has for him, but for certain he has nothing to do with him.

 _"Todoroki, don't listen to what he said. Focus on this exam."_

"Focus!" Todoroki said to himself.

Meanwhile as the two students bicker, earlier Shinsou had intervene the frontlines until Gang Orca have use his intense soundwave to paralyzed Shinsou. Todoroki and Inasa did not realise their surroundings as theu blast their quirks once again. The wind trajectory blasted too whirly the flames blasted towards Shinsou who was still in no position to move.

As the flames and the wind blasted to the opposite direction where Shinsou is located, Midoriya immediately managed to capture Shinsou.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Meanwhile, as the three are to be in their sort of battle, group of Orcas were approached the victims.

"Crap there's too many of them approaching this way!" One of the students said.

"Shouldn't let your guard down! Heroes!"

"DEADMAN DROPKICK!"

One of the members was about to make the strike until a sudden strike in the face have made the member flew towards it's group. As the one of the members was completely knocked out, Hachiman turned back towards the victims.

"There's another side of the area that aren't near any danger zone or villains that can cause any harm…" Hachiman was giving detail orders to the heroes-in-training who have no idea what to do or where to go. "Anybody who can do close combat quirks or the will to fight can stay; as for those who aren't qualified or are more supportive will make the evacuation for the victims." With that being said some of the heroes-in-training followed his lead and some are against it.

"Are you crazy! There's no way we can do that!" Out of nowhere a purple headed person who was wearing a yellow glove and cape including what seemed to be a diaper wrapped around his waist. He cried his own opinion on the situation. Everybody followed except him.

"What the hell… why are everybody acting up! We can't defeat them! There's no way we'll make this through-" as the purple kid continues to rant, Hachiman punched the kid in the face. Afterwards, he lifted him up with his collar.

"T-that hurt! Are you crazy-" slaps him across his face again.

"Negativity is not an option, kid! Everybody is relying on you to save them! If you truly want to be a hero, then stop acting like a student and start acting like the hero!" Hachiman said putting the child down on the floor.

"It's okay to run. But if you make that decision you're not being a hero; you're being a what this world see you as from the very start. That's why, being a hero will prove them that what you are is false."

The purple headed kid listened closely to the teen corpse. He looked back at the students who are guiding the victims to a different location and students who are charging to attack. Even though it was all an act, why is it that he should actually give a damn? What is the true purpose of him being here ? All thoughts have got him back to why he was there.

 _Dammit! Heroes are so cool!_ He thought back then and where he is. _They're so cool because they are stong, famous, and rich!_ The purpose of him being there have finally got him to a resolve. _I envy people like this guy! With him giving orders and being on television… he must be popular for the ladies! Which is why…!_

The purple headed kid begins to rush over towards the gang group. As he rushed over, he took off every part of his hair that looked like balls and threw them at the gang. Every ball he pop off have made his eyes rainfall of blood as if they are actual tears.

"I'M GOING TO SAVE THESE PEOPLE, SO I CAN BE POPULAR LIKE ALL MIGHT!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT!" Hachiman said with his usual cheerful self while beginning to fight off the villains as well.

As the battle continues on Hachiman side, Todoroki and Inasa were completely paralysed from the sound wave. It was all because of the past they had for each other, they had lose their focus and will to fight.

Inasa was a fan of Endeavor as a child, he wanted to have the one thing from him until he reject it. As he grew up to be a hero-in-training, he thought of befriending with his son. However, after competing each other in a test of speed, Inasa was rejected once again. Seeing Todoroki's eyes were too reminisce as Endeavor. Ever since then, Inasa disliked Endeavor and his son.

Now, all that have been aside after Midoriya have reminded them on what they are here for. With the combining their quirks together, they have trapped Gang Orca by creating a whirl wind flames. And as the two have made their differences, sort of, each member of Class 1-A have shown up to fight. Midoriya stood in front of Gang Orca from far distance and begins to use his quirk to reach the villain, for he have used his bottle water to help him hydrate from the flames.

"Get away from them!-"

 **Beeeep!**

Everybody stopped after hearing another alarm off.

 _"If I could have your attention please. All stationed members of the HUC (Help Us Company) been rescued from the crisis area. This may be considerably selfish of me but with that I must bring these Provisional License Examinations to a close!"_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Sorry for the sudden hiatus. My phone is the only thing I can type my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	32. Provisional Aftermath

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

As the exams ended, everybody from different schools head over to the center of the stadium after changing into their school uniforms.

And as everybody have gathered the results were in.

The corpse hold onto his rosario in his pocket and prayed in his head for wishful thinking. He looked from the first initial to his last name along with Midoriya who was also hoping he had passed the exams. Hachiman looked into the "T" names on the list and was looking top to bottom.

 _Please be there… Please be there… Please be-_ Hachiman thought repeatedly until he sees the list.

The corpse have stopped thinking from the scene of the event.

"...I…. I did it…. I passed… " Hachiman said in a low voice. All the excitement he had was too much to handle he decided not to show it.

"You passed Hachiman." Tsuyu said in her usual boredom tone.

"Yeah… I passed. And I'm happy for it. And you?" Hachiman share his feelings for the result and asked the frog girl. "Yeah, I'm very happy. But why aren't you more excited like the others?" Tsuyu asked placing her index finger on her chin. Hachiman chuckled as he made direct eye contact at his two classmates.

"I really am happy. But I believe that it's unpleasant to show how bouyant we are when there are others who hadn't passed." Hachiman explained as he signal Tsuyu his direction at two classmates.

"MY NAME ISN'T UP THERE!" Bakugou yelled out. He wasn't the only one who have failed however.

Todoroki name wasn't up there either.

"Those two didn't pass the test." Tsuyu said to Hachiman on her side. "Yeah… when such an event like this I don't show it off like an idiot. It's very unpleasant." Hachiman finished explaining as he approach to their destination.

"Todoroki!" Inasa called him out. He looked down at the son of Endeavor and bowed his head all the way down on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" He said loudly, "You failing to pass… it was all my fault! My lack of heart is entirely to blame! Forgive me!" Inasa said apologetically to the teen in front of him.

"Cur that out." Todoroki said to Inasa. "You… actually gave it to me straight. And thanks to that, there were some important things I came to realize." Todoroki showed a little pity for Inasa. If it weren't to what they have argued, or remember when they crossed paths, he wouldn't came to understood that he felt burdensome.

Almost class 1-A felt sorrow for Todoroki to pass the provisional license. He wasn't the only person who felt like a burden though. Bakugou was also in the distressed of failing the tests. Negative vibes were surrounding some if the students until it was finally broken.

"Hey, there's no need to be gloomy, at least you get to try again!" Hachiman said giving out cheerful vibes for his classmates including Inasa.

"What do you mean! If we failed we failed!" Inasa immediately got up and yelled at Hachiman who was still manage to out up a smile.

"You failed once, true, but it's not like your gonna take another year." Hachiman continue to be more comfort for the students.

"Idiot! What the hell is up with you!? Do you even understand where you're going through!?"

"Of course. I've failed a bunch of times because I used to skip class and barely turn in my assignment in my second year of middle school, but it doesn't mean I don't have to try again." Hachiman confessed small details of his life.

"That's not the point!-"

"The point is that you failed to get a license. I'd be upset too, but on the bright side, there is always something good to come sooner than you think." Hachiman said finally to Inasa as the announcement was made.

" _Um… if I can get your announcement. You will all receive your results on the exams. So please look carefully on the details of each of your actions."_

The security for the event passed on the handouts to the students. Each from who passed and who hadn't. Each if the handouts, as said, are details on the results of the students actions and what they should or shouldn't have done.

"Hey, so how did you guys do?" Hachiman asked his classmates.

"I got 80 points. Overall, I guess it feels like I wasn't quite able to apply everything I learned." Iida said his results to Midoriya and Hachiman. "I got 71. Rather my actions themselves. It was my conduct before taking action that was the problem." Midoriya explained the two in front of him. "I told you that something like that would've happened. But no worries, I think i might've done the same when the villains attacked." Hachiman admitted to his two friends.

"Really? What was your result?" Midoriya asked Hachiman.

"I happened to pass the test with 84 points. Observation was one thing I did correctly before I act; showing teamwork and leadership was a check. Unfortunately, standing around was not a must including punching a subordinate in the frontlines while villains approach the innocents. Oh, they did put extra for giving true potential to a teammate. Not bad, I guess." Hachiman explained everything he had worked for and some he could've done right.

"You really enjoy punching people's face do you?" Midoriya said with a cringe smile.

"Well… I wouldn't say I _enjoy_ it. It's more like… if no one is going to knock some sense into one person, how else would he or be on their feet." Hachiman gave somewhat of a philosophy to his friends.

"Either way, it's wrong… but if it means to get them to understand than I might not have anything else to say." Iida said giving his karate chops as he talked.

As the result have been given, the announcer was finishing a farewell speech about the holding a hero license.

" _To all of the participants who passed; from now on, depending on the nature of the emergency, your new position will grant you the authority to exercise privileges equal to that of a hero. However, with that power comes an even greater responsibility to society, which, with every individual action you take will grow ever larger! You'd do well to remember that."_

After hearing those words, the corpse had a reminiscent memory. A memory which had made him opened his third eye.

 _Even if there aren't any heroes… remember, to do the right thing instead of relying on them… because not all_ _ **heroes**_ _will be there..._

Hachiman was hit in the head from his nostalgia. He looked at his left and right as the speech continues on. He placed his hand on his forehead to see if he was alright.

 _That time..._ He thought in his head. _I understood about the hero society and quirkless society. It really isn't fair to follow such a law without a license…_ As he continued his thoughts it was interrupted when the announcement for those who had failed.

" _You do not have the luxury of allowing yourselves to become dejected over losing too many points. There is still a chance remaining for you all! After first attending special training course in march, if You have strong results on your individual tests, we intend to issue all of you provisional licenses as well!"_

With that being heard the three students have had their hopes up to make it.

" _I do believe you'll be quite busy while having to balance the special training with your current schoolwork, but.. I personally have no objections to you all attempting to re-challenge the the exam in April…"_

And so, all hopes were finally boost up for the three who had failed.

"Man, that's great, Todoroki!" Midoriya and the class have cheered for him.

"See, I told you there's always good to come, buddy!" Hachiman said giving his cheers to Bakugou who was more irritated.

"Piss off! I'm going to pass and you will see!" Bakugou yelled out at Hachiman who was more calm than Bakugou is. "Oh come on! He's only cheering you up, _buddy."_ Kirishima enters the group chat and even made Bakugou worst.

"YOU TWO! STOP CALLING ME YOUR DAMN BUDDY!"

Both Hachiman and Kirishima have laughed at the reaction Bakugou was giving. As the trio talked among themselves, Inasa head over to the corpse location in front of him. He stood there standing in front of Hachiman who was very enthuse. After a few seconds, Inasa brought out his right hand waiting for a handshake.

"I'm sorry for before… And thank you." Inasa said looking down at the corpse.

"Hmph! Told you things turns out good!" Hachiman chuckled with the handshake he has given.

The two of them laughed and then gotten even more optimistic for their cheers.

Todoroki looked over at the four teenagers and smiled. He looked over at his friends and made an oath for them.

"I'll catch up soon!"

 **Outside**

"Hey, kid! Congrats on passing." Hachiman complimented the shirt purple head teen.

"Stop calling me a kid. My name is Minoru Mineta and I'm obviously the same age as you!" The purple head teen shouted.

"Haha! My bad, I have folks back at Osaka that are the same height as you… most of them are children." Hachiman laughed at his words. Seeing Hachiman he was completely different in Mineta's point of view.

"Well then, I'll see you around, Mr. Popular!" Hachiman gave Mineta a thumbs up. "Hehe! You'll see! I'll be as popular with the citizens and the ladies." He said lastly as he made it to the bus.

"Who was that?" Ashido asked along with Ojiro and Tsuyu. "Oh, he's a friend I made during our encounter with the Gang Orca." Hachiman explained to his classmates. "Earlier, he sounds like a womanizer." Tsuyu said with her saying things that she wants out of nowhere.

"Haha! True, but if you get to know him a bit, he's not as bad as he is. Hahaha." Hachiman chuckled as he placed his hand on his head.

"Hachiman, when you said you used to skip class and barely turn in your assignments, is it really true?" Tsuyu asked with curiosity. It wasn't only her it was also Ojiro and Ashido who are curious about it.

"Now that you say that, Tsu-chan…" Ashido was brought back to the confession Hachiman revealed.

"Yeah, did you really used to skip class?" Ojiro asked.

All questions were asked and must be answered from Hachiman. Hachiman was about to answer the question until he noticed Midoriya was about to do something stupid.

"I'm sorry, guys. I-uh, have to check up on something." Hachiman deflected the conversation and head directly at Midoriya and Nagamasa.

"Excuse me, but what sort of training you have to do to hide your pre-"

"Midoriya, you sly dog! Already fetching at someone when you have Uraraka!" Hachiman said said jokingly. Hearing that made Midoriya confused and flustered at what he had said.

"T-that's not it-"

"Ya see, my friend here actually wanted to know much more about that girl with the perky lips. So, we- whoops my bad! He wanted her phone address of that's possible?"

"That really isn't what I-" Midoriya have a lot to say but unfortunately Hachiman kept interrupting him. Eventually, he hit his head which made Midoriya rubbed his it until it heals.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really have Camie's number. And apparently she wasn't feeling too well, so she left early." Nagamasa explained to the two students of UA academy.

"I see.. well thanks anyway!" Hachiman said his thanks. Nagamasa head out to his bus and so did UA.

"Hachiman! I wasn't asking for her n-number! I-I wanted-" Midoriya was in pain and flustered for what Hachiman had done. "I know… I know… I was just trying to not make anything too suspicious." Hachiman said with an expression Midoriya hadn't seen before.

"Hachiman… why didn't you want me to asked?" Midoriya asked worriedly.

"Midoriya… Let's talk about this where we can take a seat… and have no one hear about this." Hachiman suggested it right when they made it to the bus.

Meanwhile, a teenager with a brunette was walking down the empty streets skipping and enjoying the dusk in the sky. A phone rang in her pocket and was answered.

" _Finally! Where the hell have you been, I have been calling you all day…"_

The voice through the phone called angrily in the girls ear. Turns out, she wasn't the brunette, Camie, from Shiketsu; for she had transform into someone else.

The person who had managed to infiltrate the building was Himiko Toga.

"Hehehe, I was playing some delightful games!" She said taking out a small test tube that has Midoriya's small drop of blood.

"I have obtained Izuku's blood!" She said through the phone.

" _Good, and what about Tachibana's_?"

After hearing that name, she stopped.

"... Unfortunately, I didn't got his blood." She admitted with a disappointed tone.

" _That's fine, get back to base as soon as you can."_

After the phone hung up, and Toga walked down the street. She didn't put up a smile after hearing the name. It was strange; Toga had witnessed something that she hadn't seen in years.

 _"Why can't you be normal!"_

A memory came across her head from a long time ago. Then, seeing Hachiman having a murderous glare that had been bestowed upon her vision. Lastly, what really got her inconvenient, was a bright smile that was across Hachiman's face.

 _He… has been wearing masks all his life…_ Toga thought up. _Someone like him… someone who's different…. Is having a_ _ **normal**_ _life… it's almost as if…_

Toga continued to walk until she bump her shoulders to a stranger.

"Hold up, bitch. You bump into my nice suit." The stranger said to Toga who was still in her own world. The stranger laid a hand on her shoulders and pushed her against the wall. "Y'know… I can forgive…" The stranger said as he slowly move his in finger from shoulder to breast. Eventually, he was about to unbuttoned her shirt.

"All you have to do is give me a proper apology-"

The man was interrupted from a sudden blow in the neck.

For a few seconds, the body stood up, and red came out of it's neck; the scarlet blood had sprayed like water in front of Toga's face and her whole Shiketsu uniform.

"Hehehe...hehehehehe...hehehehehahaha... **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

With a sudden laugh, Toga couldn't stop but to laugh out the insanity within her. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed; until she sat on top of the corpse and thought about the one person that the corpse reminded her of.

"Someone like him… no… someone like me… The other me! **Can never continue a normal life like that!"** She said with her treacherous grin that were so wide enough to cover her face. She was going onto a breakdown as she stabbed the dead body repeatedly.

" **Hahaha! Yes! Seeing him like that! Seeing him was a reflection! Seeing him, was… seeing him… seeing him!"**

With multiple stabbing onto the murdered victim, Toga have finally reached into the concluded climax.

 **"IS SUCH A TURN ON!"**

…

Ten minutes afterwards **,** Toga was finally reached her limit. She huff and puff out every breathe she trying to take. She looked closely at her victim; it reminded to much of her first victim in her old life. But most of all, it reminded of Hachiman.

"One day… I want to meet him… I want to have a nice chat with him… I want to know…"

Toga got up and wiped off her knife. She begins to enter the world she belonged. Toga kept walking.

 _How does one live a normal life… like he does?_

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 _ **Well...that was awkward. Didn't expect any of that to happen. But I thought, hey, I might as well do it for the original arc in the future. That aside though, I wanted to let you all know that we are heading towards the original manga arcs. Some of you may or may not have read the manga. So, get ready for some spoilers… sort of... Unless you are waiting for the new season.. I mean, I am going to try to keep the story canon from the manga, but since it's a fanfiction I can do whatever I want. Afterall, writers like me (kind of) and any other fanfiction writers, can make anything imaginative. That is all I needed to say. I look forward for you guys to keep reading. Sure you may say that the character is a Mary Sue, but I don't really care. There are other fanfictions that has a Mary Sue. So if I'm one of them, that's fine because I really enjoy writing this story :)**_

 _ **From your friendly neighborhood number**_

 _ **-64**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	33. THE BIG THREE!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

 **Earlier Tartarus Prison**

All Might and Naomasa have been sent to the prison for a _friendly_ visit with the boss of the League of Villains, All For One.

" **This is a bit stiff, All Might… for example, let's say your back is itchy and you try to scratch it by rubbing against the chair…"** All For One explained the position he has to put up with.

"There's no way you're getting outta here." All Might threatened him. All over them are more guns and triggering senses if any of the vitals All For One use to activate any of his quirk.

 **"So? What do you want from me?** " All For One asked putting up a smile behind his mask.

All Might stayed silent for a few seconds and have asked what he wanted to say. It was since he had encounter the League of Villains hideout. And what All For One had said about the horrific truth.

"Where's Shigaraki?" All Might have asked. " **I don't know. Unlike you, I've already let my successor carry on."** All For One answered the question impertinent. "You bastard, what are you after?" All Might continued to asked many questions.

"Against all reason, you managed to keep your body alive… you were able to endure and live long. And all the while, you dedicated yourself to exploitation, manipulation, controlling others… what were trying to accomplish?"

" **This is an unproductive discussion topic."** All For One had answered and plead the statement.

 **"We're the same. You and I, we're the same. In the same way you aspired to be the hero of justice, I yearned to be the king of evil. Simple as that."** All For One finished the explanation to All Might.

 _"All Might_ _ **,**_ _you have three minutes…"_ The speaker interrupted the atmosphere.

" **Wait. That's not all! I still have more to say."** All For One stopped the former Symbol of Peace before he departed.

 **"How is it to be in the same school with that** _ **man's**_ **child. I'm surprise** _ **he**_ **even had a child for all these years."** After hearing that, All Might had flinched to know what his rival was talking about.

"He has nothing to do with us." All Might had said to All For One.

" **Oh! But he does so! That** _ **snake**_ **managed to have a bastard to carry on the legacy of the clan."** All For One chuckled at the conversation they have for each other.

"Even if this is about Young Tachibana, why is it that he's here when the Clan died twenty years ago? Aren't you friend's with that _man_!?" All Might could barely handle the temptation of the conversation.

 _"All Might, Don't let him lure you in."_

" **Hahaha… yes, that's the the real self I wanted to see. Unfortunately, I know nothing about it; and ain't no such thing as friendship between the two of us."** All For One explained the details of the relationship he had with his old companion.

 **"Yes… Ichika Tachibana… Was such an idealistic man. Someone like him was truly worth the successive candidate! He showed the true potential of hero society dying and villainous to rise up against it! He was the best goddamn person to become more of a king than I am!"** All For One couldn't hold back to praiseworthy for the former head member of the clan.

"Then why? Why betray him if you thought that much of Ichika?" All Might asked more of the questions coming from his own rage.

All For One stayed silent for a few seconds thinking about the last time he had heard the true ideology he wanted.

" _Destroying hero society? Yes. Let Villainy take over? No. That's not showing the true freedom and acceptance for everyone. This world needs to understand that there is only one society, All For One."_

All For One lost his smile and looked through the glass.

" **Unfortunately, we were on bad terms from the start."** All For One answered All Might until he brought back his sinister grin.

 **"Enough of me though, more like how are you handling it, All Might? It's not just you though, right? All the teachers are thinking the same… one of these days, he will understand how the world really work. And fron what I had seen, he might've managed to control Black Serpent. And when he does, I hope you prepare for the worst of him-"**

"That's enough!" All Might stood up from the aggression within him.

" _All Might, times up!"_ The speaker said.

With that being said, All Might had a few words to say before he leaves. He looked at All For One with a darkened face all over him.

"You… of all people. Don't go and presume you know everything." All Might had said continuing his argument. "I understand your thinking very well. Shigaraki, the blood relative of my master… both successor and I are to be killed by him." All Might moves further talking about him and his successor.

"I will not die. I won't allow Shigaraki to kill me. As for young Tachibana, you can think again. With everybody surrounding him, with him befriending UA, and with his heart as a hero, he will never be like that man! The future you envision… I'll smash it… however times I need to!"

As that being said, All Might walked away to make his exit. As far as he can go, All For One laughed slowly; eventually he begins to laugh louder.

 **"You may not know it, All Might. But if I know anything about that snake, he probably has big plans for Young Tachibana."**

 **UA Academy**

"Are you saying, that sort of technique are meant for those to kill?" Midoriya asked in a appalling tone.

"Yeah, I don't know why she attended the exams, but something tells me she was looking for fun or some Intel." Hachiman explained to his classmate.

The two of them gathered in Hachiman's room which was next door to Midoriya. It was the first time Midoriya had entered the room among the rest of the class. Before they had the conversation Midoriya was impressed with the collections of Manga's and western comics from different comic publishing industries. There were books that only those who are more intellectual in the literature world such as, Yaoyorozu and Iida can handle reading. Figurines were gathered on his desktop; and on shelves he had to put up along with posters and props. Even different video games, DVD collections and drawn sketches were almost scattered in the room; along with old Weekly JUMP Magazines and weights. Midoriya couldn't help but to say that Hachiman was exactly like him; a full on Otaku nerd.

"Hachiman… have you ever thought about cleaning this room at all" Midoriya suggested being a little bit of a neat freak. "Haha, sorry, I was so focus on my training I kind of forgotten to clean this room." Hachiman said scratching his chin with nerves. "But that being said, I had to prevent you from asking. If he knew about this there will be complete suspicion and maybe cause another panic like we did the first semester." Hachiman explained the cause that would be familiar to the one they had.

All that being said Midoriya had only one thing on his mind that needed to be asked. "Hachiman… have you mastered that technique?" Midoriya asked making Hachiman looked away. "Well… not fully, I still have a lot to train for that sort of mastery." He answered with a cringed smile.

"But don't get the wrong idea. I'm doing this for good use as a hero. After all, I have goals and the main one…" Hachiman paused aa he looked at the License his savior had left him to keep.

"Yeah… to find Elements!" Midoriya said supportive to his friend.

"Yeah… And afterwards, I'm gonna go around the world to save people from bullies. Even if they are villains I will save them no matter what." With that being the resolve for Hachiman, Midoriya was more impressed how Hachiman had said he wanted to save villains.

"Save villains, why is that?" Midoriya asked curiously. "Because believe it or not Midoriya, they also need help as well." Hachiman answered making Midoriya's eye wide opened.

"At first I didn't thought about it until I entered my field training. I have socialize with villains. Hell, one of them even trained me to fight off people with different sort of intentions. The more I'm with them, the more understanding there is to the world." Hachiman have shared his personal opinions and facts about the villains he had been intimate with. Sure they may be as evil like the world had said, but they are human as the rest of them when people gets to know them more. Midoriya had no words to say, but he can say something to Hachiman in his own words about him.

"Hachiman… no matter what type of person they are, you help them and accept them for who they are… You… are very bright!" Midoriya said his praise to Hachiman who was kind of off guard.

"Midoriya, I'm flattered, but your gonna have to take me to dinner first."

"T-that's not what I meant!" Midoriya said embarrassingly as he covered his whole face. "I'm just saying my thoughts! I-it's not what it sound-"

"I know, I'm just messing with you. Afterall, I don't want Uraraka to be shocked to see us together." Hachiman mentioned Uraraka who clearly might have a crush on Midoriya. "What does she have to do with this!?" Midoriya continue to be as fluster as ever from Hachiman's tease.

 _But you know… I really am grateful to have friends like you. If I hadn't made friends like before who knows how I end up. It'll probably be like middle school all over again. Until I met you, Iida, Uraraka, especially Itsuka and Tsu-chan. Thank you all!_

As the two successors have made their discussion, Hachiman stayed in his room wanting to enjoy his own celebration for making it this far.

Before Midoriya was about to head downstairs he noticed a picture that was standing on his study table. There were three silhouettes that have gathered around in the picture. All three of them were very dark.

"... Is there something wrong, Midoriya?" Hachiman asked looking over at Midoriya.

"Huh? No… it's nothing." Midoriya answered and begins to head out of the room to go downstairs.

Hachiman lied down on the bed hoping that the next day will become soon with full of excitement.

 _I hope, something interesting happens._

 **The Next Morning**

"Eh! Those two had a fight!" Ashido said looking at Midoriya and Bakugou vacuuming the living room.

"I take it back… it just got better!" Hachiman said with enthusiasm.

Midoriya and Bakugou were put on house arrest for two days as punishment for breaking into Ground Beta for a one-on-one match. For Bakugou who started the fight will take three days.

"What were you two thinking!?" Iida yelled out at the two for having the stupidity they have within them.

"Bakugou, how are you gonna go to remedials?" Todoroki asked in a calm manner.

"Shut up! I know about that!" Bakugou yelled with rage after their fight.

"Welp, you reap what you sow as they say, good luck on your house arrest!" Hachiman decided to head out along with some of the classmates.

"He's right! Consider this as a lesson for your actions!" Iida scolded them with his usual karate chop posture.

Meanwhile, the class had to be in a single file line Iida demanded as class president. Even though he had demanded it, Iida was the only person to be called out for not being in line. The class had an opening ceremony to attend for the new semester to begin.

The corpse continue to walk until he noticed his friend Itsuka was on the way over to his side.

"Good morning, Hachiman!" Itsuka greeted the corpse. "Itsuka, Good morning." He greeted back with a smile. The two walked side by side as they talk.

"I heard about what had happened. Did you really lost two students for the exams?" She asked after hearing the rumours from an anonymous source.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to failed." Todoroki apologies for his mistake. "Hey! There's no need to feel down about it." Kirishima suggested it after hearing the conversation.

After seeing how Hachiman and Itsuka were having a good conversation, Tsuyu came in to ask about their side of the provisional exam.

"What about your class? Did any of you passed?" Tsuyu asked at Hachiman's right side.

"Well, you see-"

"We all passed! We have now outclassed 1-A!" Monoma barged in the conversation. After interrupting the conversation Itsuka karate chopped Monoma in the head and dragged him.

Afterwards, a class from General Studies were trying get going but class 1-A was holding up the line.

"Hey, you guys are holding up the line." Shinsou blurted to the class with an annoyed manner. As Shinsou walked past he noticed the corpse who was scooting back, for getting in their way.

"Tachibana-san…" Shinsou called him by last name base. "Hachiman is fine. No formalities." Hachiman suggested in a nice manner as he always put.

"Whatever, I want to ask, has that idiot made any progress not breaking a bone?" Shinsou said asking with peculiarity.

"Yeah! He's making progress alright! And so have you from what I see!" Hachiman said proudly giving him the thumbs up.

"I see…" That was all Shinsou had to say. Afterwards, all classes have departed and made it to Ground Beta.

 **Class 1-A Dorms**

 **"** Oi~ there's dust on the window. Where I came from, cleaning is a big deal." Hachiman said with a deadpan face.

"THAT WAS ALL DEKU. PISS OFF, STITCHES!" Bakugou ranted his outburst.

"I-im sorry! I'm going to go take out everyone's trash from their rooms." Midoriya cried out for his mistake.

"Yo, About Mic's class today…" Satou talked about the agenda they had in class with Kirishima which made Midoriya full of curiosity.

After hearing them he overheard the internship that they were talking about over at Jirou side.

"Hey, about the Internship stuff, none of us made any connections, so does that mean we can't do it?" Jirou asked Hagakure and Ojiro.

 _After just one day! I feel so out of the loop!_ Midoriya thought with a shocked expression.

 **Two Days Later**

"I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE I CAUSED!" Midoriya was all fired up from the impatience he had to go through. And so, he came back and was really looking forward to whatever he missed.

"Alright! That's what I liken to see Midoriya!"

"Yeah! I like that attitude!"

Both Hachiman and Kirishima were all hyped up for the sudden change Midoriya was having.

"Everybody sit down. Class is about to begin." Aizawa walked into the room and head over to his podium. After going through the roster, he begins to talk about more about the internships. "Let's formally talk about the internships." Aizawa said looking over at the door. "Come in" he said.

The door opened from the outside, and there were three third year students who had entered the room.

"These third years rank among the top of all UA students."

As they have entered, everybody were surprise about the appearance they have for third years. Not to mention they are to be top rank.

"They are known as The Big Three"

Aizawa announced which gave full attention to the corpse hear the word, *The Big Three.

(A/N: In the JUMP Comic industries they rank the most top three manga series of Shounen Jump. MC assumed they were the three authors of the Big Three.)

 _Oh… I had my hopes up. Although, I can't say that he doesn't look like a Uchiha._

(A/N: Amajiki resembles Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto.)

Hachiman thought until he remembered Aizawa said top rank students.

 _On the other hand, if what he said is true these three happened to be a big deal!_ Hachiman finished his thoughts.

"Alright, could you all give us a brief self-introduction then? Starting with Amajiki."

Aizawa requested to the black haired teen. With just one glare for an introduction almost everybody were impressed with the impact the glare cause.

 _He's thinking we're potatoes._ Hachiman thought understanding what it means to socialize.

"Mirio… Hadou… it's no use… even if I think of them as potatoes… I can see their bodies." Amajiki immediately put his face against the wall to avoid any other eye contact.

"I WANNA GO HOME!" He cried out.

It was very unusual for the class after one glare. "I-is he really at the top?" Ojiro asked hesitatingly.

"This is Tamaki Amajiki, the Chicken, and I am Hadou Nejire!" The girl with long light blue hair introduced herself and Amajiki's name. "We've come to talk about the internships but first… but first… hey, why do you cover your face?" Out of the blue Hadou was distracted from the sight of Shoji's mask. It wasn't only shoji she was interest to ask; she gets more outlandish with the other students.

"Oh! An you! You're Todoroki right!? Why do you have a burned mark on your face?"

"Well that's-"

"Hey, hey, Ashido, if those horns break, do they grow back? Asui, are you a tree frog? You're not a toad?" She kept on asking as if she were to be a child. Almost like how Hachiman can be childish sometimes with his gleeful of happiness.

"O~h, a natural airhead! How cute!" Kaminari said his compliment. "She's like a kindergarten." Ashido complimented as well.

 _No lie, she almost reminds me of my little siblings. How sweet._ Hachiman thought a he remember his step siblings back in Osaka.

"Hey, hey, Tachibana, is it true if someone stabs you you won't feel pain? Why do you have many stitches all over you? If I poke you with one of your needles will you-

" **Forgive my rudeness, senpai, but please… watch what you say next?"** Hachiman said putting up a smile with a threatened tone.

The atmosphere gotten quiet after the tone Hachiman had given. Until Aizawa had broken the mood to continue on the next person.

"Hey, Amajiki, did I do something wrong?" She whispered at her classmate who is facing the wall. "Try to understand more of people's feelings, Hadou." Amajiki suggested to the girl child.

"THE JOURNEY AHEAD!?" The next person to introduce himself was Mirio Togata. His introduction was very unusual. Not any of them understood where he's getting at.

"That's where you say: "Will be full of difficulties!" Alright! You all utterly fail at getting the point of the conversation!"

All of the classmates were very confused from the Big Three's introduction. The personalities they have are not very evoke.

 _I like them._ Hachiman thought as he looked at the three third years.

"Well, I can see from all your faces that you've got no clue what's going on." Mirio said to the class aa he understood what they truly think.

"The explanation of the internships, which are not even a requirement has been left to these third year students who just appeared all of a sudden, I get it, it doesn't make much sense, right? Mirio explained the class about the underestimation they are putting in.

"You acquired your provisional licenses as first years, right?" With Mirio giving a standing ovation for class 1-A attention, both Hadou and Tamaki looked at what Mirio was about to suggest.

"How would all of you like to fight me!?"

 **Gamma Gym**

With the permission given by Aizawa, everybody gathered at the gym. All students switch to their P.E. uniforms to gp up against the strongest among the Big Three.

"Mirio... You shouldn't do this..." Tamaki suggest while staring at the wall. "It's not as if they've all been completely full of capacity in trying to improve themselves, afterall." Tamaki explained

"Hey, didja hear know, a while back there was a kid who got so frustrated, he completely gave up on becoming a hero, and caused all sort of problems." Hadou said while playing with Ashido's horns.

 _Must be hard for him, I hope I encounter him and help out._ Hachiman said while stretching his body. He even had to tie up his hair for safe purposes.

Before they begin, Tokoyami had a few things to say to Mirio.

"Although we may have a handicap, we got pros fighting on our side as well." Tokoyami point out thw fact.

"Yeah, we even got experience with villains too!" Kirishima steps in after hearing some doubts on class 1-A. "Am I to interpret you all worrying about ue that much as you seeing S nothing but small-fry?" After the excuse Kirishima may have predicted Mirio agreed his correction.

"Yep! Feel free to come at me from wherever and whenever you want! So, who's up first?"

Immediately, Kirishima was about to volunteer until Midoriya wanted to go first.

"Oh the problem child? That's what I'm talking about! As I thought you're full of energy!" Mirio was very hype to have such combat with class 1-A.

Everybody were prepared for combat. From long rage users to close range users to fight against one powerful foe.

"WE HUMBLY ASK FOR YOUR GUIDANCE!"

Midoriya begins to charge up against Mirio until the unexpected happened to Mirio's clothes.

"Kyaaa! He's naked!" Jirou shrieked from the surprise Mirio had given them.

"Oh sorry! This happens sometimes-" Mirio excused himself until Midoriya found his gaurd was off.

However, even more unexpected happened. Midoriya's body went through Mirio's body like he was a ghost.

 _As I thought, a quirk that slips through things! That's an amazing quirk!_ Midoriya though his analysis from when he watched him on television a year ago.

Every shot was made at Mirio from the long distance quirk users. Apparently, Mirio had disappeared. Nobody knows where he might've gone until they all look behind. He jumped out of the air naked from the ground making Jirou to freak out more. Within the thirty second mark, all long distance have been knocked out.

"I should remind all of you, Mirio Togata is, as far as I know, close to become number one hero." Aizawa announced to his class.

"POWEEEEEERRR!"

"Wow! This guy's intense!" Hachiman complemented the third year student as he teleported again.

"Don't compliment the man!" Kirishima enraged.

"There's go to be a some sort of trick to it!" Midoriya told his classmates about Mirio's quirk.

"Whatever it is he will be using a direct attack. If we aim for that moment to counterattack, we should be able to touch him!" Midoriya explanatory suggestion have made two of the third years impressed. And may have given one of them an idea.

However, before they can even act, Mirio submerged into the ground. Leaving everybody questioning where he might aim there attack. Out of nowhere, Mirio came across Midoriya from behind, luckily, Midoriya have found his weak point which made Mirio surprised to see. Midoriya jumped in for a kick in Mirio's face.

 _He didn't even react. Did he predict my moves?_ Mirio thought, "Even still, here's the knockout blow!" Mirio submerged through Midoriya and poked him in the eye. At that moment, Midoriya had caught off guard was close to be punched in the gut. Then, the tables had turned when Hachiman had grabbed Midoriya and swing his foot directly at his back.

 _No way! When did he get there!?_ Tamaki thought as he looked the corpse making a swing kick.

 _Oh! Where did he come from and why did he kicked me?_ Mirio thought as he looked into how focus Hachiman was. _If I remembered correctly, he was part of the rescue operation. So this first year shouldn't be underestimated._ Mirio smiled as he enters through the concrete.

"Midoriya, you're right about his quirk." Hachiman said to his classmate.

"You sure surprised me!" Yet again, Mirio came from behind punching Hachiman from the back. However, in surprised, Mirio only managed to punch his UA shirt.

"No way!? Is this his quirk?" Mirio thought until Hachiman came from behind. "I was told, quirks aren't everything, Senpai. This is training to be not seen through the naked eye." Hachiman swing kicked his head but as expected, his foot completely went through like a ghost.

 _From behind!?_ Mirio thought as he witnessed the corpse wearing a pitch black sleeveless under armor and quickly submerged into the ground.

"Where'd he go!?" Iida shouted wondering where Mirio will strike next.

"Iida! Behind you!" Midoriya shouted as the third year quickly taken down the rest of the class.

"Midoriya, can you still fight?" Hachiman asked in a serious manner. "Yeah, I can still stand to fight." Midoriya rubbed his eyes that Mirio poked.

"Good, because I have a full on gamble for this fight." Hachiman announced it to Midoriya. It wasn't only Midoriya who heard it. The other top three overheard along with Aizawa and Todoroki who didn't want to participate in the match since he didn't have his license.

"Gamble…? Hey, hey, did you hear that Tamaki!? He said a full ob gamble. Didja know what he means?" Hadou was curious as a child she is. "No… but there's no way for them to win... They better give up as soon as possible…"

"Unfortunately, it is impossible." Todoroki blurted in. The two of the Big Three looked over at Todoroki.

"If I know anything about these two, Midoriya will analyse his opponent and use the advantage to fight; and as for Hachiman, he can be stubborn, but he is quite good with strategically fight in order to win. Not to mention, full of surprises" Todoroki explained the detail of the two and how they can manage to defeat the number one.

"They might have a shot to defeat Mirio." Todoroki finished his statement and continued to watch the fight.

"Got it, if that's really the idea, then we can use it!" Midoriya and Hachiman had made their strategy as soon as Mirio came from behind once again.

" **NOW**!"

 **Black Serpent: 15%**

As soon as Mirio appeared the successive duo rush directly towards Mirio with a kick.

 _It's pointless, that sort of technique won't work on me-"_ Mirio planned to turn around and punched then from the back.

The plan was at any moment there will be a time where Mirio will freely deactivate his quirk. Whenever he is not in any combat, he deactivated by breathing. At that moment, Mirio was out of nowhere being reeled in midair going straight towards the two.

"What the-!?" Mirio was in complete surprise to see what is happening.

"Impossible… why is Mirio being dragged in midair…!" Tamaki was also in shocked that he got out of the wall to see his friend.

Before he can reached towards the two, Midoriya and Hachiman go on full speed on their current percentage of their quirks.

 _Their faster than before!_ Mirio thought as he sees the two teens approaching their fists to his face. Seeing this, Mirio couldn't help but to smile at what is approached to him. The three of them punched each other across the face. Mirio didn't thought about giving up, so he decided to punch the two of them as those two will punch him.

The three of them flew each other from across the gym. They were short distant from each other so they weren't too far.

"So cool! Didja see that!? Tamaki, didja see that!? They managed to punch Mirio on each cheek!" Hadou cheerfully from the sight.

"I-impossible!? How did those three punch each other!?" Tamaki was too much of a shock to see his friend had been punched by two first years.

The three of them got up and stared down at each other.

"I'm very impressed that we're still standing! You two are very energetic, let's see who will remain standing-"

"Well! I'm done!" Hachiman announced ending the fight.

"Huh?" Both Mirio and Midoriya were confused from the announcement. "Yeah, that was one hell of a punch! You must be very proud to be top, right!?" Hachiman brown nosing Mirio for his quirk and strength.

"Don't you want to fight!? That was so cool, why stop now!?" Hadou ended up being a brat about not continuing the fight. "The whole point is to lay a punch on him wasn't it? Well there you go, we both punch each other, means we have a stalemate!" Hachiman smiled with a peace sign.

It was silent for a while until Mirio laughed from the joke. "Hahahaha! Man, you two are very interesting!" Mirio laughed at the mishaps of the point of the fight.

Afterwards, all of class 1-A were covering their stomachs after Mirio's gut shot. As for Midoriya he was in pain from the punch he received in the face.

"So, was my quirk strong?" Mirio asked the hurtful students who begins to have their complaints.

"Too Strong!" Sero yelled out.

"It's unfair! How am I supposed to feel!?" Ashido yelled out as well.

"I got a quirk called, Permeation. Those movements you guys are calling "teleportation" just as you thought, it's just an application quirk!" Mirio explained to the rest of class 1-A.

The quirk he received can activate in Mirio own will. His whole body can go through anything especially the ground. When he release his quirk while falling the mass can't overlap on top of each other when he goes deep under. Almost like a catapult or a videogame glitch. In other words, Mirio gets shot out of the ground in an instant. By adjusting the direction and pose of the body, Mirio can control the angle a d target where he would be shot out to.

With all that being explained of the pro side of it there is also a con for it. Whenever Mirio activate his quirk he had no oxygen whatsoever. Everything that passes through him, he is unable to feel. But with because of the mass, the only thing he can feel is the sensation of falling.

For example, whenever he activate his quirk, he'll use full body except one foot through the wall. Then he release his quirk for his other foot, so it can make contact on the ground. Then he activate his quirk again to have his other foot to pass through the wall.

All that was experience from the internship the Big Three had to go through. They managed to make full progress and reaching for the top. Mirio explained about the dangers and opportunity of the Internships; it is more than just field training class 1-A had from the first semester. It's a full on hero experience outside of the school grounds and how they can manage to make progress. It's something that none of them can miss out. After the speech he had given for the class, all of the students clapped.

"It's time to head back." Aizawa announced to the class.

Before they head over to the locker rooms there were a pair of shoes lying in the middle of the gym.

"Excuse me! To whom these belong to?" Mirio asked picking up his shoes. The class were confused from what he had asked for.

"Those are mine! Thank you!" Hachiman head over to where his shoes were at. After receiving his shoes he finally got back to what he had forgotten. "Senpai, can you activate your quirk real quick?" Hachiman asked with worrisome.

The three top students were confused on what he asked for. "What!? You want to go around again?" Mirio asked as he continue to have his joke tone.

"As much as I want to, I want my pinky toe back more than another sparr."

The atmosphere was quiet.

"I'm sorry?" Mirio asked with complete confusion. "I'll explain if you activate your quirk." Hachiman continued to beg for Mirio to activate his quirk.

"Did- did he seriously asked for his pinky toe?" Sato asked very bewildered.

"No doubt, I think we know where he's going with." Sero commented aa well.

"He's going naked again!?" Jirou looked away from Mirio body. Hachiman reached inside his stomach and grabbed an object

"Yosh! I got my toe!" Hachiman announced as he put back his toe where it belonged.

"Mirio! Didja know about this!? Didja!? Didja!?" Hadou was more buoyant about the trick the corpse had up his sleeves.

The corpse was reeling in the toe that was attached with the stitches he put on.

 _So that's how he did it!_ Mirio thought looking at Hachiman adjusting his thread.

"Hahaha! Very impressive, Corpse-kun! You and Problem Child knew about my quirk from the start!" Mirio laughed at the most unexpected thing Hachiman and Midoriya had done.

"To be honest, I just gambled and waited for you to let your guard down." Hachiman said putting his shoes back on.

"Oh man! If the two of you met Sir, he might have lots of laughs!" Mirio couldn't stop laughing about what the two first years had done.

Meanwhile the three first years were walking down to the halls heading for their class.

"To think you would go overboard and almost injured them all!" Hadou said to Mirio walking by his left side. "Was there anyone you thought were interesting?" Hadou asked with her curiosity.

Mirio thought about how there was Midoriya and then he thought about Hachiman. Those two have managed to put up a combat duo. They had guessed his quirk and have found the advantage to strike a punch.

"The Aforementioned Problem Child… he analysed and predicted my moves first and responded accordingly… And then, there was Corpse-kun. He didn't engaged in combat, if we had a fight he'd only defend; he observed his opponents skills and finds a strategy to defeat his opponents."

"Corpse...kun? Are you referring to Tachibana? He looked like he had full on experience, right?" Hadou looked over at Mirio thinking over the two students.

 _I was told, quirks aren't everything, Senpai. This is training to be not seen through the naked eye._

Mirio looked straight up and put up a smile.

"Those two, might like sir!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Black Serpent Progression: 15%**

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	34. The Little Goat

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

"Regarding the first year's hero internships, the result of yesterday's conference it was decided to call it off." Aizawa gave a terrible news for those looking forward to try the internships.

"Huh!?" Kirishima was in complete shock to hear the news.

"That's what you get!" Bakugou shouted out. Bakugou finally was release the hell out of the temptation of staying in house arrest.

"However," hearing that made all hopes lost for Bakugou.

"There were also other opinion that current policy keeping you all constantly under our protection wouldn't raise you into strong heroes." Aizawa have announced more details of the internships.

"So we reached the conclusion that, "if limited to offices that have good record when it comes to taking in interns. The first years shall be allowed to work as interns." So says the new policy.

 _Hmm! I wonder if Ryujin-sama is hiring?_ Hachiman man thought as he continues to stitch his arms.

 **After School**

 _"Of course, I always needed interns at the rehabilitation."_

"Just like that!? Really!?" The corpse said buoyant as ever on the phone.

" _Of course! I needed Interns to help on the outside. There will be criminals and villains who may need the help they needed. So, if this is what you want than just come by tomorrow with an application sheet."_ Ryuujin his reasoning of having an intern to come by.

 _"_ Before anything else, I want to ask if you have anybody relates to your rehabilitation center? Someone who maybe… i don't know… works at a traveling agency of some sort?" Hachiman asked through the phone tightening his gripped hand for hope.

" _Unfortunately, I don't. Why do you ask?"_ Ryujin asked through the phone. The corpse was upset wanted to feel upset, but then again, he has an opportunity for Hero Internships. "There's someone I'm looking for. Her names Margo Satsuki, also known as Elements." Hachiman explained the small details of his savior. " _Margo_ … _I haven't heard her for a long time… she used to be my student here at the rehabilitation."_ Ryujin explained his reminiscent of his old student. Hearing this from his mentor was full of surprises of not knowing.

"Really!?" The corpse yelled with enthusiasm.

" _Yes. Matter in fact, if it weren't for her letter I received from her, I wouldn't have brought you here for field training."_ Ryujin have said his part of the conversation.

"Wow! That's really amazing! So… does that mean you might know her whereabouts?" Hachiman asked one more question to know where she could be.

" _Sorry_ , _I can't really say I know where she might be. She's practically a Ghost in this world. Basically, a deeper underground hero."_ Ryujin said in a disappointed manner.

"I see… alright! Thanks alot, Ryujin-sama." Hachiman said his goodbyes before he disconnect with his mentor.

Afterwards, the corpse was heading to the dorms until he spotted two teens in his way; those two were Itsuka and Tsuyu who seems to get along.

"Yo!" Hachiman greeted with a waved at the two girls. The two turned around and noticed the corpse appearance. They also see the corpse was more buoyant than ever.

…

"I see… so you're already prepared for the hero internship?" Itsuka asked the corpse. "Yeah, I'm surprised he even needed interns." Hachiman had explained his phone call to his friends who are very interested in about the hero internships.

"What about you two?" Hachiman asked.

"I called Selky about bringing in Interns, but unfortunately he's all filled up." Tsuyu begin to talk about her hopes of being employed. At first she was upset because she won't be employed with her mentor Selky, but it seems it have gotten better. "Luckily, one of the top ten heroes Selky has connections, happens to be looking for interns. So I hope I get employed." Tsuyu explained her Internship she might be employed into.

"I'm pretty sure you will, you did alright for the cartel case." Hachiman gave hopes for Tsuyu to accomplish a small goal.

"Okay! That's really hardcore!" Itsuka complimented Tsuyu for her actions. "Thanks, you're hardcore as well seeing you on television with Momo-chan, kero." Tsuyu complimented Itsuka which somewhat made her embarrassed. "To be honest, I'm quite embarrassed from the television because all I had to do was be her assistant." Itsuka said sadly with a cringe smile.

"It could've been worse. The two of you might not last a day to be at my field training." Hachiman put down all cards on what he had to say.

"Really? How so?" Tsuyu asked getting his attention.

"Try feeding, exercising, and spar; with former heroes, villains, and killers for the day? I got stabbed multiple times from about three of them almost every day in field-training!" Hachiman said cheerfully with chuckles.

"That's super hardcore!" The two of them agreed to their words.

"Aren't we all?" Hachiman answered the question with a rhetorical question; which made the three of them laughed on their way to their dorms.

"Well, I'll be heading this way, good luck you two!" Itsuka said giving them a thumbs up.

"Oh, Itsuka, I almost forgot…" Hachiman called the orange ponytail girl. "What is it?" She asked confusingly.

"Thank you, for helping me pass the license exam! If it weren't for that posture, I wouldn't have mastered my Ecto-splash. So, thank you very much!" Hachiman said his thanks and lowered his head for respect.

Itsuka was quite embarrassed from corpse's thanks. She looked over at Tsuyu who gave her a smile; after seeing Tsuyu's smile Itsuka smiled back at her and then gave it to Hachiman.

"No worries! But, don't think you'll get off the hook that easily. You definitely owe me for using my posture." Itsuka looked away from the corpse and was giving a treacherous grin. Hearing that it reminded a lot like the debt he owe Hatsume; which was being her personal labrat. It even made him feel quite nervous from whatever he .

"I-I understand! Whatever it is, just say it. And I'll be sure to do it!" Hachiman begins to wait for his demands but then was flicked in the forehead.

"Don't be so needy, I'll tell when the time comes." Itsuka said giving a smug vibe around them.

"Got it." Hachiman said as he regained his composure.

"Alright! Once again, good luck you two!" That being said, Itsuka departed to her dorms with good vibes coming along.

"She really knows how to bargain." Tsuyu input her thoughts. "Hehehe… you might be right." Hachiman encouraged the frog girl.

"You two seemed close, what were you talking about?" Hachiman asked with curiosity.

"Girl's stuff. I don't think you'd understand." She said her answer to Hachiman.

"Okay… well, let's get going. We have to be ready for tomorrow!"

"Kero! Kero!"

 **The Next Day**

"Morning! Midoriya!" Hachiman greeted the curly green hair teen.

"I'M SORRY HACHIMAN, I HAVE TO GET GOING-"

Wait! That tie bothers me!" Hachiman grabbed Midoriya's collar for a small bothersome appearance.

"But-"

"No, buts! I was told to always dress properly when certain event comes up. For example, you always wear a crooked tie almost the whole two semester. I am intrigued with your type of anarchy; I been there and I still am; but when you are being interview, you don't wear a crooked tie."

With all detailed explanation and a a life lesson, Midoriya was properly fixed and now he can continue to head out. The corpse was also heading out as he looked over at Uraraka and Tsuyu.

"Morning, Tsu-chan, Uraraka. Heading out too?" The corpse greeted the two.

"Hachiman! Good morning!" Uraraka said her greetings. "We were just about to. It seems that we have connections with the same agencies that are hiring." Tsuyu explained.

"Well, I hope you two get employed, take care of yourselves." Hachiman said his farewells until he was stopped by Tsuyu.

"Hachiman…" Tsuyu called him.

"Yeah, what's up?" The corpse asked the frog girl who was a little red.

"Good luck in your intern, kero!" Tsuyu said her farwells to Hachiman with a bright smile.

"Yeah! You too."

 **Ryuujin Shrine**

"Alright! Everything is all set!" The long dark hair elder announced.

The two had made their discussion on the interview and see what qualification Hachiman is capable of. It took a while, even though Ryujin have already known the teen for a long time. But It was his first for a long time to interview a person. After the interview, Ryujin have seen potential in the corpse and officially employed him with just one stamp on the registration form.

 _I have literally been coming here for almost every weekend…_ Hachiman thought putting up a smile. _But….he really seems to be enjoying this._

"Congrats, kid." Akaguro approached the corpse teen after finishing his workout.

"You are now a full on hero. You better not be thinking of over-abusing your power." Akaguro continued to talk shit on the hero society.

"Trust me, sensei. No way I'll be a prick like Endeavor." Hachiman put up his usual cheers with a cold tone.

"Now, now, there's no need to talk shit on the heroes today. Even if half of it is true." Ryujin cut in the conversation. "Right? Sorry. So, what is there for me to do?" Hachiman asked the elderly.

"You still have those cards I lend you right?" Ryujin asked as he dressed into his hero attire. "Yessir!" Hachiman brought out his cards from the bag.

"Good. Because we are going to take a little detour." Ryujin announced as he appeared in his dark mediaeval clothing. "Now get suit up, I'll wait for you in the front." Ryujin ordered the corpse as his first order as an employee.

"Yessir!"

 **Mustafu**

Hachiman and Ryujin went into the city for patrol. The two of them have to split up for any occurrences that seemed threatening or endangerment. Two of them will each have a walkie talkie to communicate each other if any events are too much for one or the other. Not to mention, there will be signals coming from the police radio. If no heroes are close by, they have the right to get over to the scene of the event. Lastly, while being on patrol they will pass on some business cards to anybody whether they do or don't need any help.

"Alright, since this is your first day, you probably have deal with this before back in Kamino." Ryujin explained to the well-dressed teen.

"You may have experience this, but remember that you are still a trainee who has just earned his provisional license. This is what you trained for, so use all that training into work!" Ryujin gave the corpse the pep talk about being responsible for his actions.

"Osu!"

The two begin to depart and as they have departed, Hachiman was patrolling through the east side of the city. So far, there haven't been any sort of danger that has occured. There were purse-snatchers that have been interacted with the corpse. Also, there were many people have been lost into the city their in. Luckily, Hachiman had been in their shoes since he first arrived in Mustafu. He was generous enough to lead them to their direction and was awarded with takoyaki.

Lastly, as ordered, Hachiman encountered some drug addicts and drunks who have lost their way. Some don't even have any homes they can sleep peacefully. After encountering them, Hachiman gave them each a business cards if they ever wanted to get the help they needed.

It was quite the day if anybody asked.

And so, as the day almost came close to an end, Hachiman meet up with Ryuujin at their last checkpoint.

"Wow, you seemed like you were quite busy the whole day!" Ryujin praised the corpse for his hard work.

"Thank you for employing me!" Hachiman said as he bow to his mentor. "Haha, Now I know hiring you wasn't a mistake after all!"

 _Wait, you were having doubts!?_ Hachiman thought angrily.

"That being said, thank you for your reports. That will do for the day." Ryujin said his dismissal to the corpse.

"Sir, if it's alright, can I have a look around before I return. I want to be sure there aren't any more danger around." Hachiman suggested for the dark elder.

"Understood, I'll leave it to you."

The elder agreed to the corpse terms. And as that being accepted, Ryujin have raised his hand in the air and called out his located shrine. The elder have beamed up and the corpse teen scouted the area. .

 _Well… there's nothing happening._ Hachiman thought in a relief manner. _Guess I'll head out-_

With an unexpected surprise, Hachiman looked around to see what had bump into him.

"Hey, I'm sorry are you al-"

He was paused.

He observed the sight of a frighten child that looked as though she was trying to escape from hell.

" **Huh**?"

Words couldn't be said for the corpse as he looked down at a small child who was in bandages. For some unknown reason, Hachiman release his kill intent for a few seconds after seeing the one horn child. She looks like she got out of the hospital with the white dress she appeared in. And her eyes; it were the same sort of eye Hachiman have always had as a child.

The eye's of asking for help.

"Where the hell did that brat go!?"

As soon as Hachiman and the child heard and seen two people with plague masks; Hachiman knew he had to do the right thing. He purposely pick up the child and started to sprint somewhere far from the area. The child looked at the well suited corpse running while carrying her for safety. She wanted to say something but it seems the glimpse of the scars all over his arms had kept her quiet.

After a long run, Hachiman had to be sure that no one was following him. Hell, he used his Intentions to sense any nearby threats; there were no threat necessarily near his area. Hachiman sighed with relief to see everything is safe around the area he's in. The area he's in was almost similar to the park he had back in Osaka. There were no house's or any bystanders around the area; only small store's and building's for call services. It was an alright area for Hachiman to say they're safe.

"It's okay, we're safe now."

Hachiman looked down at the child; the child was in tears. She couldn't stop tearing up for the corpse who have saved her. But it wasn't tears of joy; they were for sorrow.

"You...*sob... You shouldn't have done this...*sob..." She cried upsettingly.

"Sorry, Little Goat, but I have no choice-"

"That's not it!"

The horned girl said loudly in tears. She couldn't stop until a sudden sound was heard of.

*Growl... *Grumble...

It was silent for a few seconds. Hachiman was the only one confusing at the sound. He looks straight at the child finally figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Little Goat, are you hungry by any chances?" Hachiman asked the child.

The child denied with a shook head but her stomach kept growling for hunger. She wanted to cry because of the embarrassment that did not to be expected for the two of them.

Hachiman reached out his hand for the child's hand to hold. She was confused at first, she thought of something deviant was about to happen to her. Apparently, there was nothing to worry about. She looked up at the corpse who have the brightest smile that can be trustworthy for her.

"C'mon. I think we can find something good to eat, Little Goat."

The corpse suggested for her to agree for his request. She looked at his arms once again. The arms filled with scars and stitches more than what she has. To her point of view, if this person have gone through the despair she has, then how can she overcome this pain? Can he really have gone through the same thing she is in? Is it possible to even smile like him? All these questions were crossed her head. And so, she accepted his request knowing hardly even remember why he can't protect her.

"...Yes sir."

And so, the two head over to a nearby stand where they can buy something big but small to eat. Hachiman and the goat child found a fruit stands that sells fruit cheaply. The two of them went over to a nearby bench to sit at to enjoy the fruits Hachiman bought.

"I hope you enjoy these apple's! Their really sweet, but I can only feel the consistency." Hachiman said as he took a big vite out if the apple.

"Wow! These are definitely fresh!" Hachiman enjoyed the apple's while the little girl was observing him and then at the apple she has on her hand.

It was really shiny for an apple. The redness was like a treasure that can never be bargained with. The goat child looked at the apple, and just one bite of it tasted sweet. It even made her shed a tear to taste such a red fruit.

"You know…" the corpse begin to talk with the child.

"If you don't say anything, I can't help you. But I'm really stubborn to help. So there's no choice in that." The corpse said his explanatory to the goat child.

"I'm… running away from a bad man…" she finally talked to the corpse.

"Those two, are they with the bad man?" Hachiman asked the child about their encounter earlier.

The goat nodded shakingly about the person who is looking for.

"He wanted me… To do things I don't like…" The child continued to explained but her emotions from her previous events with the bad man were in her way. Hachiman looked into her arms again.

Seeing a child, Hachiman couldn't help but to have an urge of his emotion also getting in the way. It reminded himself and the children in Osaka. Thinking about this, he really can't have such a sinister approach to continue in her life.

"Little Goat… what exactly has he done to you?" Hachiman asked calmly about what this person has done to her.

The goat child looked up at the corpse who was giving the brightest smile. Seeing him smile, makes her relax more, like there really isn't anything to be afraid of.

"He-"

As she begins her reasoning, she immediately paused from seeing the bad man.

Her eyes were in horror to see the sight of the corpses head to explode right in front of her. The goat child have been through too much horror that innocent people like Hachiman didn't deserve to die in.

"Eri-chan… I thought I told you to not wander off one your own." The man in the navy green coat with a different type of plague mask had warned her before.

The man who has done those bandages to Eri is named Kai Chisaki.

Eri was in mourn to see the corpses body was exploded from Chisaki. She could barely move and was faded in fear.

"Let's go, Eri-cham." Chisaki demanded the goat child who was grieving.

"...yes-"

Suddenly, she was interrupted yet again from an unexpected event in front of her. Even Chisaki was interrupted as he felt something on his shoulder. Chisaki turned around to see who it was; it was something that he had never seen before. It was something very impossible for him.

It was Corpse-kun.

 **"What the fucks your problem, Birdbrain?"**

"Huh?"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	35. You Are Human!

**This is a fanfiction I do not own My Hero Academia, nor do I own the characters; originals only. Please Support the Official Release!**

The three silhouettes have stood in the park with barely any casualties whatsoever. The atmosphere was too intense for the three, but mostly the two foes that are up against one another. Chisaki looked below Corpse-kun who was putting in a hard grip on his shoulder. The pain was even more to handle for Chisaki feeling something that has been sharpened. Aside from the the pain, Chisaki was far stunned to see someone he had killed was still standing with a kill intent.

"You… are not like any other heroes, I take it?" Chisaki said in a mischievous tone.

"I was trained to be on equal level to any threat of villainy. So you putting up a kill intent means nothing to me." Hachiman said in a threaten tone to the plague man.

Even though he had said that to the man; Hachiman was surrounded in a public area. There were some stores that have people inside and some passing by; it was difficult to fight Chisaki in the area. Especially, the goat child, Eri, is in front of the two. If all leads to destructive, Eri will be endangered.

"Please…" Eri said as she tugged Chisaki's pants. "Let's just go." She demanded in a sorrowful tone. Hearing her say that made Hachiman to agree to disagree.

"Sorry, Little Goat…" Hachiman said putting up a smile.

"Like I said, I'm very stubborn!" Hachiman said proudly.

" **Huge mistake, Brat!"**

Chisaki was giving the corpse a kill intent as he grabbed onto Hachiman's left wrist and have destruct his arm. "Shouldn't listen to Eri-chan. Now, I hope you enjoy your-" Chisaki his Hachiman regret until he threw a punch in the face really hard at Chisaki.

" **You're freakin annoying!"** Hachiman yelled out and picked up Eri away from Chisaki.

As Hachiman picked up Eri, he recieved a sudden blow through his chest from a the ground. Behind him was a sharpened cliff. He looked closely and sees the bad man activate his quirk with the palm of his hand.

 _The fuck… his quirk… can deconstruct and reconstruct!? *Alchemy!?_

(A/N: Chisaki has somewhat of a familiar power from Fullmetal Alchemist.)

"Bastard, just who the hell do you think you are…?" Chisak said as he gets up placing his mask properly.

 **"An unpaid Intern!"**

Corpse-kun yelled with ominous tone for Chisaki; he brought out his sensory for Juuzou Stitches to cut off the sharpen pillar from behind. Hachiman grabbed the sharp object hand threw the chunk towards Chisaki as a distraction. The corpse then picked up Eri once again and begin sprinting into the alleyway. The corpse had thought he might be able to activate his card to call in the rehabilitation center. However, the tables had turn since the card has been destroyed.

"Damn! We I can't transport us to the shrine!" Hachiman begins cursing himself for the unfortunate.

As he was about to figure out another way to get out, Eri continued to be solemn from the situation she's in.

"Please… that's enough." Eri demanded as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm tired of having people to be hurt because of me… everyday l have to be a weapon… I don't have any freedom… And most of all…"

Eri paused for the moment from hearing the words Chisaki would always told her. The words that always hit her whenever she was being used as a weapon to please the bad man.

"I'm a monster."

Hearing those three words, Hachiman was brought back to the old reality he had been for the past ten years.

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!" The corpse enraged at the goat child.

Hearing this had caught Eri's attention from the corpse.

"You should never believe what people say to you because it's not true!" Hachiman said confronting the child with one knee down for equal height.

"But it is true! Whenever I meet people they die… Whenever I tried to do something I get hurt… Whenever I tried to runaway… He either kill people… or at least…. I do by accident-"

"That doesn't mean your a monster!"

Eri's looked into the eyes of a deadman. A deadman who can understand where she's been almost her whole life in hell. Chisaki had done things she didn't like. Society have done things Hachiman never liked. Being called a monster was one of them as a child.

"To him he thinks your his weapon… but to me- no, the whole society sees you are neither weaponry or monster, Eri!"

Eri couldn't stop tearing from what Hachiman said to her. She was tired of everything; tired of being called monster and an endangerment to the world. All she needed was someone, anyone, to save her.

"W-who are you…?" Eri asked the person.

"I'm Corpse-kun. Little Goat, He sees you as a weapon… But all I see is an innocent girl who needs help."

Hachiman have said his conclusion, which made Eri to hug him as if she wouldn't want to let go. She cried on his torn suit as tears couldn't be stopped.

"That's enough, Eri-chan."

The two of them were interrupted from the bad man. Hachiman put Eri behind him for protection. Hachiman sensed his kill intent knowing that Eri is there. If he actually give a damn about her there's no way he would kill the both of them. Hachiman activate his breathing to activate his Black Serpent.

"Eri… I need you to run."

Eri looked up at the corpse with confusion. She didn't want to let go of him; not when Chisaki is around to kill him.

"What about you!?" She cried out trembling her hands on his leg.

"Don't worry about me. Just get out of here. There shouldn't be any threat nearby the area." Hachiman said giving her demands and details on the coordinates.

"No Corpsekun! Why go so far!?" She continued to cry out for the corpse.

"It's like I said, I'm very stubborn to save you!" The corpse gave her a smile to calm the mood for her.

"Now, get going!"

Eri was still trembling all over her body. She couldn't move even after all Hachiman had said to her. Eri looked clenched her teeth for the bothersome position she's in until Chisaki had made his move.

"Eri-chan! Get over here, now!" Chisaki yelled out to the goat child.

" **Run**!"

 **Black Serpent: 15%**

Hachiman launched himself to punch Chisaki in the face. With the sudden attack, Chisaki was caught off guard and was punched in the face. Chisaki immediately act as he grabbed Hachiman's wrist and explode his left arm. As the two men fight Eri begins to move and head to anywhere as far away as she can.

 _Please! Don't die!_

As the little goat had left, it was freely to say that it was good that she had leave. Hachiman didn't have to worry about Eri for now.

"You've made a mistake, Brat!"

Chisaki begins to create multiple pillars from the ground. Hachiman looked into the pillars and had to jump into walls and aimed directly towards Chisaki. Chisaki had grabbed a piece of boulder and constructed into longer sharp pillar. At the moment the object pierced through the corpse head, Hachiman unstitched his head and sweep Chisaki at his feet.

 _This brat, just what the hell is he?_ Chisaki thought as he leaned against the brick wall from the building the two were fighting behind.

 **Black Serpent Details**

There's a price to the activation though. If Hachiman activate the quirk, he will have to think about the negativity in order to activate the quirk.

Through the past three weeks, Hachiman have been training Black Serpent and have reached up to fifteen percent. As he have continued his training there are some conditions Hachiman discover when activating Black Serpent.

The first thing he discover, he can breathe regularly like any human. Without using his breathing techniques Hachiman doesn't have to worry about. He can activate all three intentions easily with Black Serpent. Second, his stamina rises up than his usual stamina. From what Kurogiri had told him, the stamina is regenerative, which is unlimited. However, only fifteen percent can give him limited stamina of high adrenaline for five minutes. Third, Hachiman's appearance is different than his usual look. As the quirk activates, so does the body. The serpent spreads all over his body like multiple snakes slithering into different directions. As for the inside of his body, Hachiman will bleed like any other blood. Some of the blood are to be alive if he were human.

Finally, there is also his negative emotions. The emotions of negativity would eventually go overboard if the user has much more aggression in his head. Hachiman had done those aggressions twice. The more negativity he has the more he lose himself. The negativity will take over the human mind. The negativity will be its own user; almost as if he has a second personality. As the mind be controlled, the user will have no memory of whatsoever.

Once the quirk deactivates, the user will have a hard time balancing his stamina.

 _This is what Black Serpent can do…_

Hachiman had thought as he quickly reattach his head.

 _Thinking of this bastard hurting Eri is probably enough to reach fifteen percent. I can't overthink too much. It has to be balanced, just like Sensei had told me._

Hachiman ran in full speed to make his next attack. However, Hachiman was naive to know that leaning against the wall was part of Chisaki's plan. Multiple sharpen spikes have stabbed through Hachiman.

 _Shit! I was too much into saving Eri, I didn't realise his plan was going against the wall!_

As Hachiman didn't see Chisaki rendezvous, Chisaki stood up and get a closer view to the hero. There spikes that have stabbed through his wrists, shoulders, and legs that were beginning to bleed out. Hachiman can't sense his stitches now that it was completely damaged.

"To think someone like you withstand my attacks." Chisaki said as he placed his palm on Hachiman's chest.

"You have thrown something that will change the world. And for that, plagues will continue to roam around this planet. Most of all though, something disgusting as you, are far more worse than those disgusting humans."

At the moment Chisaki had said that, Hachiman was released from the spikes and grab a hold onto Chisaki's bare forearm.

" **What the fuck are you talking about?"**

Hachiman was oozing out his bloodlust from hearing the narcissistic person in front of him. He didn't let go of the forearm as he put in a strong grip. Strong enough to almost dislocate the arm.

" **Disgusting human's? Plagues roam this planet? Thrown something that would change the world?"** Hachiman continued to question the Chisaki who was close of getting a tantrum.

 **"Are you saying your a god? Did you happened to found a *notebook that can kill a person with a heart attack? You're fucking human. You're not a monster. Just Like that little girl you fucking deluded!"**

(A/N: Hachiman is referring to the manga/anime shounen series Death Note)

"Get your fucking nasty ass hands off of me-"

The moment Chisaki swipe his arm away from Hachiman's palm a sudden stick of goo was attached to him. The goo was stretching like a stick of gum. Seeing this had made the masked person disgusted. So disgusted, that he seemed to be close enough to have a breakdown.

"W-w-w-WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!?" Chisaki yelled horribly from the adipocere that is stuck on his arms.

" **Hehehe it's my sweat, Germaphobe"** Hachiman gave the enemy a laugh at.

Chisaki was about to lose It from what the corpse had caused. His arm was trembling from the large cream of sweat that was oozing on his arms.

" **First, you fucking let the answer to this world's problem go free… then, you compare me to these disgusting human rodents… And now… now… YOU FUCKING PUT SOME NASTY SHIT ON ME-"**

Chisaki's Tantrum was soon interrupted as the adipocere have brought him over to where Hachiman was positioned. At the moment the stretchy goo was launched towards Hachiman, he gave Chisaki a complete punch in the face. With the hardened punch Chisaki was thrown in the air and landed on his back. Chisaki slowly got up on his feet, but then the worst happens.

"Cough! Cough!... What… this… **This is my blood**!" Chisaki was shrieking in horror.

Hachiman got out of the spikes his body and walked slowly towards Chisaki's destination.

" **This.. This is why!? This is why, humans like YOU are ruining this fucking world! You appearance… Your body… Your Quirks! Are disgusting plagues! This is why I will change this world-"**

 **"*Muda!"**

Hachiman yelled out giving the person standing in front of him another punch.

(A/N: Dio Brando's and Giorno Giovanna's Stand cries from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Series)

As Chisaki was about to fall until Hachiman managed to grab his right arm. Chisaki couldn't stand being with the hero that is more monstrous than he is.

"I'm actually grateful to see that you have some humanity inside of you; which proves my point about your false Godism."

Hachiman raised his left arm up preparing to give Chisaki the what for.

"Showing your own fears… **IS WHAT MAKES YOU HUMAN!"**

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!"**

Hachiman was in complete high on adrenaline from the moment Chisaki had discuss his ideology. Hachiman couldn't withstand the tantrum and bickering Chisaki was giving. With enough adrenaline he had. He have surpass the limit of reaching to a new percentage level.

 **Black Serpent: 23%**

With that amount Hachiman went into full speed with the gift he have earned from his afterimage teacher. All punches were repeated from top to bottom. It was a total coup de gras, instead of Chisaki, it was Hachiman's turn to change him into a destroyed ragdoll.

 _This brat…! Just what the hell is he!?_

" **MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA!...MUDA!"**

The final blow was made from the amount of force of the fist. Chisaki was thrown on the ground completely damaged from the multiple punches Hachiman have given him.

"This…. Is all… I can do…" Hachiman said under his breath and smiled.

All the adrenaline was finally drained out. The two fighters have lost both their energies. The corpse had fallen onto the walls against his back; and Chisaki was laying in the front on the ground. As the both of them have been unconscious, the sky begins to be clouded for a chance of heavy rain.

 **The Next Day**

"I'm nervous…"

Midoriya said in his green jumpsuit along with Mirio who was wear a hero suit with one million and a long red cape.

"You guys did patrol duty back when you did training, didn't you?" Mirio asked Midoriya in his enthusiasm tone. "Are you traumatized from the Leagues attack?" Mirio asked his intern.

"That's not it! It's just, for various reasons, I don't have a lot of experience around even the basic things." Midoriya explained his situation as they patrol through the city.

The two of them are Sir Nighteye Interns. Mirio have been working under his agency since his first year of high school; which is why he's fully experience being equal to the pro heroes. Midoriya had a tight up with Sir Nighteye not approving him as a successor. Sir Nighteye was once a sidekick to All Might for five years. But after the fight he had long ago, it was the end of their relationship.

"Worry not! The real area of interest is being monitored by Sir himself." Mirio explained the city to Midoriya was starting to be a little relief.

"Anyway, when we are wearing our costumes, we're heroes! Be sure not to let your guard down, Deku!"

"Yes sir!"

Then two of them patrol the city throughout the day assigned from Sir Nighteye himself. As they did, they have encountered an unexpected child. The child was running away from someone she didn't want to be with. Midoriya looked down at the bandaged child to see if she was alright. He kneel down to see if she was until suddenly she hold onto Midoriya tightly. Afterwards, A man who was wearing a metal red-orange plague mask instead of his usual plastic mask. His jacket was completely damaged and was sewn from threads. His attire was a black button shirt, a white tie, dark jeans, and white sneakers. Of all the appearance however, Midoriya was more focus on the person they were looking for. The picture shown his appearance completely different. Instead, he was more bruise up than ever before; especially his face having multiple scratches. That man in front of them was Kai Chisaki.

"My apologies on behalf of my daughter, hero." Chisaki said apologetically to Midoriya who's holding Eri.

Midoriya was fazed from the sight of the man. He didn't know how to act in a situation. Luckily, Mirio put on Midoriya mask for him to erase his expression.

"We should be the ones apologizing!" Mirio said to the bruised man as Midoriya tries to erase it.

He almost let his guard down letting the person they were looking for to find out. They weren't supposed to know each other first of all. And second, if Chisaki finds out it would make Sir Nighteyes job more difficult.

"Hey, forgive me for asking, but are you alright? I mean aside from the mask, you looked like you had a beat down." Mirio asked Chisaki who had a small twitched of his eyebrow. "I just fell down a few stairs." Chisaki said chuckling from the lie he was making for the two heroes.

"I see! Thank goodness it wasn't too bad!"

As Lemillion (Mirio) have their conversation, Eri was giving Midoriya a few words.

"He's lying…" Eri said whispering giving Midoriya's attention to listen.

"He… he… Corpsekun…"

Deku (Midoriya) eye's were wide opened from hearing Hachiman's hero name. Afterwards, Eri was trembling her arms and was about to tear up a little.

"What… Do you mean…" He whispers to Eri until he was interrupted from Lemillion.

"Now then, we've got to go! Let's get going!" Lemillion suggested to Deku but Eri didn't want to let go.

"Don't… let me go… Corpsekun told me…. I need… Help." Eri said continuing to tremble.

Midoriya then think back about what Hachiman would say when there is someone on desperate needs: Hero Now, Student Later!

"What are you going to do with this girl?"

Hearing that made Mirio to either smile ir be worrisome. Chisaki was being irritated for answering the question. Chisaki brought out a sigh of bothersome and had to explain to the two heroes.

"It's an embarrassing topic I don't want to explain out here, follow me this way." Chisaki made them lead into the alleyway.

Only a few more steps and it was the end of those two. The moment he reached his gloves all the way up Eri, Deku, and Lemillion felt a kill intent coming in. Seeing Chisaki getting his gloves all the way up had crossed her mind from the other day.

 _No… not again… not this time!_

Eri ran up to Chisaki and followed him to wherever they need to go. It shocked the two see Eri making her own decision.

"Are you done with your tantrum?" Chisaki asked the goat child. Eri nodded as a response making Midoriya being his usual nervous self.

"Well then, Good luck with your work-"

"Wait! There's something I need to ask?" Deku couldn't help but to ask what has been on his mind.

"Have you by any chance cross paths with a hero name Corpse-kun!?"

That being said had made the both of them stop. Chisaki and Eri had stopped after hearing a name they are familiar with; especially Chisaki who had actually cross paths with him. Eri looked up with a terrifying look on her face as Chisaki was beginning to release a higher kill intent. The two heroes were off guard to feel such a presence.

" **Why do you need to know…?"** Chisaki said in a death threat tone.

Feeling such immense vibe made Deku to act quickly.

"B-because I'm a huge fan of Corpse-kun!" Deku use a happy act to take off a suspicion he was about to give away. Deku waved his hands in the air as a posture of his enthusiasm.

The vibe was gone and Chisaki had answered his question.

"I have seen him… I don't think he'll be around these parts anymore." Chisaki said as he head out with Eri into the dark alleyway.

"Once again. Take care, heroes."

The two have parted their ways. Deku and Lemillion catch their breaths after the ominous vibes they have encounter. Deku was being more straightforward than ever before; and now knowing Chisaki answer made Deku turn towards Lemillion.

"Senpai! We have to report this to Sir Nighteye!"

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED!**_

 **Thanks for reading! If you enjoy this story/chapter please favorite/follow for the latest chapter updates. Also, please leave a review on what you think of the story. See you next time!**


	36. Cancellation

_**Hey everyone, this is 64 here to say some sad news.**_

 _ **The Amazing Corpse-kun will be in cancellation. I have been having some thoughts about this for a while and decided to go ahead and finish it here. It really sucks to have this to happened since I have alot planned for the further chapters and original arcs.**_

 _ **It really saddens me to make this decision, but it seems that my story is completely off.**_

 _ **anyways, on the other hand, I will continue the To Love Ru Series as my main focus.**_

 _ **For those who are fans of the story I want to have my thanks to all for keeping up with my writing. I don't really write back then, but it really is nice to hear that I have the potential to be a writer.**_

 _ **Thank you all!**_


	37. Reboot Announcement!

_**As you may have know, I have cancelled the series. It's been almost a week, but I feel like I really should finished the series. I literally dont have much to do in my life, so I decided to continue the To Love Ru Series. As for the reboot, the story will be a bit different. The character will have a different life but his isolation will still be going on throughout his life before entering UA. As for his analysis, I'm gonna COMPLETELY change that. His strength, his speed, his recommendations, etc. You get what I'm saying (Mary Sue complaint fans! You are welcome!). Lastly, his relationahips with the characters. Now, I didn't really thought things would get intense with his love life. Even though I didn't really have him have any sort of feelings for the females in his lige until The Eight Precepts of Death Arc. So, I don't know which relationship you guys want me to have him ship with.**_

 _ **And so, that is all I want to say. I'm going to fix the full on series more intense than this. So please look forward for the reboot in the future. And the To Love Ru Series will have 2 arc stories as well. So please check out To Love Ru False Project, my first fanfic.**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **-64**_


End file.
